A Father's Embrace
by breezy99
Summary: Naraku is defeated, or so everyone thinks. To escape him, Kagome returns to the modern era. 17 years pass. Now facing divorce, Kagome moves back to the shrine. But when her daughter falls down the well, Kagome must return to the horrors of her past.
1. Alone

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter One**

**Alone**

_Heart pounding. Blood pumping. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. Aside from her ragged breaths, all she could hear was the sound of her feet slamming into the ground as she ran haphazardly through the forest. Every time she sucked in the cold, night air, her lungs burned like white, hot fire. She cared not for the pain. Nor did she care for the pain biting into and encompassing the rest of her body. Blood dripped from cuts and scratches from various locations across her flesh, caused by the branches and brush of the forest tearing into her skin as she ran. But still she did not care. She had only one thought, one goal, one destination in mind where she could escape from the terror._

_The Bone-Eating Well._

_Fleeing through Inuyasha's Forest was a great risk. But it was one she had to make, for there was no other way for the girl from the future to reach her goal. Deep in her mind, she prayed that he did not catch her before she reached the well. Her heart leaped when she spotted the clearing in the trees up ahead. _'I'm almost home!'_ she cried as she tore from the foliage. The silvery light of the almost-full moon lit up the entire clearing. She could easily see the distinct shape of the wooden structure in the center of the small field._

_She didn't hesitate. Despite the fact that she was badly bruised and torn up, despite the fact that she had ran as fast as she could all the way through the forest, she put all her remaining strength and effort into getting to that well. Nothing could stop her now… That is, except for _him_. A grin nearly tugged at her cheeks as she came within yards of the well. She was almost home free. A few more feet and it would all be over. Nothing more than a long forgotten memory._

_Suddenly, something large, heavy, and solid collided into her back, throwing her down into the ground. The compacted earth bit into her hands and elbows, having taken the brunt of the fall. Whatever had struck her was now on top of her with all of its weight. Forced down so that her stomach and chest were pressed into the ground, her arms became pinned beneath her. She struggled to breathe, but the added weight on her back was causing that task to be nearly impossible. The absolute agony and pain from the fall tore through her torso. But the pain was nothing compared to the fear that gripped her very soul. For her worst possible nightmare had come true._

"_Stupid wench," a deep, husky voice growled into her left ear. "Did you think you could outrun me? Well? Did you?" She struggled to speak, to answer him, to make any sound at all, but still she could barely draw in even the slightest gasp of air. With the lack of oxygen, her senses dulled, the pain seemed to ebb away, her vision grew dark, and soon she could feel nothing._

With a loud gasp, Hojo Kagome bolted upright in bed. She panted heavily as her senses returned to her. Sweat dripped from her brow, her eyes darting about the dark room. _'A dream. It was all just a dream,'_ she realized, taking in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. She glanced to her right at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside her bed. The glowing red numbers read 12:47. Turning to face the left side of the queen-sized bed, she disappointedly noted the vacant space.

With a deep sigh, Kagome rose from her bed. She slipped on a thick, white bathrobe over her flannel pajamas and headed to the kitchen. _'Perhaps a warm glass of milk will help me get back to sleep,'_ she hoped, trying to ignore the fact that her husband had not yet returned home. She filled a glass halfway with the white liquid, and set the microwave to ten seconds. She released another sigh as she thought back to the phone call with her husband earlier that evening.

"_Kagome, I'm afraid I'll be at the hospital again late tonight. I had a last minute patient come in who needs my medical attention."_

"_When will you be home?"_

"_I'm not sure. This looks like it might take most of the night. Don't wait up for me, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

The beeping of the microwave pulled Kagome out of her brief reverie. She retrieved the glass from the microwave, but was no longer interested in drinking it. A disgusted feeling had settled in her stomach, and the thought of drinking the now offensive liquid caused the taste of bile to rise up in the back of her mouth. She slowly walked over to the sink, dumped the milk down the drain and rinsed the glass. After putting the it away, she allowed her weight to fall onto the edge of the counter. A small sob escaped her lips as a hot tear ran down her face.

It had been going on for so long now. Kagome couldn't begin to fathom how many different women he had had an affair with over the past eight years. And why she stayed with him, she didn't know... Actually, she _did_ know. Security. As the head doctor of the burn ward at Tokyo Hospital, he made quite a bit of money. So much money, that Kagome needn't worry about finding a job. But needing and wanting are two different things. She would have loved to have been able to have a job. To be able to get out of the house once in a while. To have some spending money that was her own, that she had earned on her own, so that she didn't have to feel like she was always spending _his_ money.

But she hadn't had a job in a little over three years now, and that was because he insisted upon her unemployment. In the end, Kagome had decided that it was for the best. The last job she had was as a waitress at a local restaurant. It had been during the holidays, and she had reasoned with her husband that the money she earned would be used to buy gifts. She had told him that she wanted to buy him things with her own money. She didn't like the feeling that she was buying him gifts with _his_ money. She wanted to feel as if the gifts came completely from her. She wanted to prove her worth to him.

For some reason, he had given in, and allowed her to find a job. Kagome was thrilled. Though it was only part time, and she had to work nights and on the weekends, she felt happy. She was able to meet new people, and make new friends. Friends. Something she hadn't really had since she dropped out of college seventeen years ago. After the holiday season was over, her boss offered her a full time position. She was delighted. Her husband was not.

Demanding as he was, he insisted that she quit her job. He stated that one of the conditions of her having a job was that it would only be during the holiday season. The holidays were over, and she no longer needed to have her own money. He accused her of thinking that he didn't make enough to support her. He also said that he would not have a wife who had a job doing such menial tasks. Reluctantly, Kagome gave in. In the end, she had convinced herself that her husband was right. Besides, she had more important things to do with her time than being someone's 'bar wench'. The following day, Kagome went to the restaurant for the very last time and resigned from the job she had enjoyed so much.

A flash of light from outside caught her attention. Clearing the unshed tears from her eyes, she strode over to the kitchen window and watched as the black sedan slowly pulled up the driveway. Glancing at the clock over the sink, she read the time again.1:03 a.m. The quiet engine turned off, and the male figure emerged from the car, shutting the door with a small slam. Briefcase in hand, he staggered up the walkway to the front door. After a moment of fidgeting with the key in the lock, he entered the dark house. He shut the door, and turned around to come face-to-face with his wife.

"K'gome," his slurred speech gave away his inebriated state if his breath had not already done so. "What're you doin' up s-so late?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. Instead, she took a moment to run her eyes up and down his figure. His clothes were slightly disheveled. His hair was tousled and traces of red lipstick marred the edges of his lips and along his jawbone. For probably the hundredth time, Kagome could feel her heart sink. She wondered how many more of his affairs it would take before she could care no longer.

"How was work, Nanashi?" she asked with a timid, but slightly suspicious tone. "It seems you've had a rough day."

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "It's-s none o' yer biz'ness!" his irritated voice escalated at Kagome's subtle accusation.

Kagome visibly shrank at his aggressive behavior. "I'm sorry," she meekly whispered.

He pushed her out of his way, ignoring the fact that she had stumbled into the wall from the force. He retreated from the kitchen, disappearing down the dark hallway. Moments later, the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut echoed through the otherwise quiet home, causing the housewife to wince at the noise. Kagome could feel her nose sting as the threat of new tears overwhelmed her. She tried to force back her pain, her tears.

"He was with that nurse again, wasn't he?" the sound of a young woman's voice broke the silence.

With a sniffle, Kagome quickly brushed the tears from her face and eyes before turning to the owner's voice. Leaning on the doorframe between the kitchen and the hallway, was her sixteen-year-old daughter. Behind her raven bangs, beneath the dark mascara and black lipstick, under the nose and eyebrow piercings, an irate expression was fixated on the girl's face. Even if Kagome had been unable see her daughter's obscurred face at the moment, she could still feel the anger rippling from her daughter's aura. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Maiki. Your father and I--"

"He is _not_ my father," she corrected with venom. Kagome winced at her slip-up. Maiki had refused to address him as her father forabout two years now.

"I'm sorry. Nanashi and I--"

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Maiki interrupted again. "Quit being sorry all the time! Especially to _him_! You don't deserve this, mama! Why do you let him do this to you? Why do you put up with it? Why don't you leave him?"

"Maiki. Honey. I- I can't. You know I can't. How will I be able to support us if I left him? I have to stay with him. For you. At least until you get through college. Until then--"

"Bullshit, mama! We don't need him. You don't need to be treated like some battered housewife. I don't need his money for college. I don't want it. If I must, I'll even drop out of school to get a job--"

"No, honey. I don't want you dropping out of school. Not like I did."

"Mama, it wouldn't be permanent," Maiki's voice calmed a bit, trying to reason with her mother. "Only until we got on our feet again."

"No, I can't do it. I won't let you give up on yourself, Maiki. And even if we were able to survive on our own, you know that I don't have any money to divorce your fa--"

"Nanashi."

"--Nanashi with," Kagome stated solemnly. "We're better off staying with him."

Silence once again filled the dark house. For several long moments, Maiki stared at her mother, unable to believe that her mother would once again succumb to this miserable existence. When had her mother deteriorated from the lively, bright young woman that she had been into the pale and timid shadow of her former self?

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have school in the morning," Kagome changed the subject. She had just noticed that Maiki was still wearing her make-up from earlier in the day, indicating that she had not bothered going to bed yet. The teenager rolled her eyes as she pushed off of the doorframe. She retreated down the hallway to her room. Kagome sank down to the floor, sitting against the cupboards. Hugging her knees to her chest, she allowed despair to overcome her. Silently, she cried, alone in the darkness.

* * *

**Nanashi** - _without name_

**Maiki** - _pure of heart, _"ma" meaning "pure", "iki" meaning "heart"

**A/N:** Based on Japanese custom to address others (acquaintances) by their family name, it is understood that "Hojo" would be his last name. Thus, I gave him a first name, since (as far as I know) he is never addressed as anything besides Hojo. And based on its meaning, I felt that "Nanashi" was appropriate.


	2. Divorce

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Two**

**Divorce**

"I don't know why she puts up with him," Maiki fumed as she strode down the long corridor. "It's probably been going on at least twice as long as I've known about it!"

"And your mom won't leave him?" the girl walking next to Maiki asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Heh! She thinks she can't _afford_ to leave him. Either that, or she's just too afraid to. I've _tried_ to convince her to leave him, Izumi. She just won't listen to me."

The two girls entered a classroom labeled "Trigonometry Rm. 204" and took their usual seats. The bell rang as the last few students filed into the classroom. Once everyone was settled down, the instructor rose from his desk with a stack of papers in his hand.

"I'm pleased to say that everyone did well on the test on Monday," the professor stated loudly as he began to hand out the graded test papers. Maiki rolled her eyes. _'Heh. So it takes three days to grade test papers when you've got an answer key?'_

As she waited for her test, she absently picked pieces of fuzz off of her black vest. Like her vest, her pleated skirt was also a solid black color, leaving her blouse the only article of her clothing that wasn't black. Instead, it was white. The school dress code required that the girls wear black skirts and white blouses. However, the color of their vest was optional. As for the boys, they were required to wear black trousers and a dress shirt in a color of their choice. Maiki had chosen to own only black vests, despite her mother's attempts to get her to wear colors that were more appealing. Izumi was the exact opposite. Like today, for example, she wore a bright pink vest.

"Hojo-san," the professor replied smoothly as he placed Maiki's exam face-down on her desk, then walked on to the next student. Acting as though she didn't really care, she slowly turned over her paper, eyes drawn to the number scribbled in red at the top.

"Maiki! You got a ninety-three?" Izumi squealed. Maiki jumped slightly at her friend's high-pitched voice, having not realized she was leaning forward to look over her shoulder. "You must have studied really hard for this test. I was up studying for hours on Sunday night, and I only got a seventy-eight."

Maiki stuffed her test paper into her notebook before anyone else decided to steal a glance at her score. "Heh. I didn't really bother studying," she muttered. _'How can I when I have to listen to mama cry every night?'_

"You didn't study at all?" With a sigh, Izumi sat back in her seat. "Your so lucky, Maiki. I wish I was as smart as you."

Maiki shook her head in disagreement, but the movement was so slight, no one noticed. _'I'm really not that smart. Otherwise, I'd have figured out a way to talk mama into leaving Nanashi.'_ She turned her head to the side to stare out the large windows, taking in the sight of clear, blue skies. _'If I were _truly_ lucky, mama wouldn't have to suffer any longer with him.'_

_

* * *

_

"_Mama! Papa! Look!" cried out an excited four-year-old as she ran towards her parents with a wide, happy grin._

"_What is it, Maiki?" her father asked curiously, kneeling down as the girl ran into his outstretched arms._

"_A bug! A bug!" she squealed, lifting her left hand to show Nanashi the tiny creature in her palm._

"_I see! But do you know what kind of bug it is?"_

_Maiki lowered her hand to stare at the insect crawling across her fingers. Her smile faded and her expression turned to one of concentration as she tried to answer her father's question. After a few moments of pondering without being able to provide an answer, Nanashi answered for her._

"_It's a ladybug. See how it has black spots on it's shell?"_

_Maiki nodded. To her surprise, the ladybug suddenly opened it's shell, revealing it's opaque wings. After a moment, it launched itself into the air, the toddler watching in wonder as it flew into the deep blue skies. When it finally disappeared from view, Maiki did not cry. Rather, the wide grin returned to her face. With the snap of a camera, Kagome took a picture of the happy moment; her beautiful daughter in the loving arms of her husband. She lowered the camera, winding the film. A sense of contentment filled her._

The memory blurred into a pool of misshapen, vibrant colors. Kagome blinked, exiling a tear from each eye. With two soft taps, the drops landed on the plastic of the photo album that protected the image from such a long time ago. Kagome sighed. How happy she had once been, all those years ago. Even though they were struggling financially at the time, they had at least had each other. Back then, they were a family. A true family.

Before Maiki was born, Kagome had dropped out of college. The pregnancy was proving to be exceptionally hard on her, and during the last four months, her doctor had ordered her to strict bed-rest. She still lived with her family on the shrine, but Nanashi had come by everyday to see how she was doing. Everyday, he brought her a different remedial gift from his parents' shop to help her through the pregnancy. Nanashi would stay with her until late into the night despite his early classes the following mornings.

Kagome had thought that after her daughter was born, she would resume her college classes. However, that never happened. Her home at the shrine was small as it was, and having another person living there made it all the more crowded. Kagome's bedroom was far too small for all the baby things she needed for Maiki's care. The new mother had no choice but to get a job so that she could afford a place of her own. As Maiki approached six months old, Kagome was looking into renting a cheap apartment a few blocks from the shrine. It was around this time that Nanashi proposed.

Now engaged to be married, Kagome decided to share an apartment with her new fiancé. They ended up moving into an apartment that was close to Nanashi's university. Unfortunately, this placed them a bit further away from the shrine than Kagome would have liked. During the day, Nanashi attended medical school. He held a part-time job on the weekends. Meanwhile, Kagome worked full-time during the week. At times when neither Kagome nor Nanashi were able to be home with Maiki, Grandmother Hojo offered to take care of the infant.

One year after the engagement, Higurashi Kagome became Hojo Kagome. She continued to support her husband and daughter until Nanashi graduated from medical school, and was accepted at his first job as a doctor. Within a few short years, Nanashi had earned a two promotions at Tokyo Hospital, increasing his salary drastically. They soon bought the house they were still living in to this day. But this meant they would be moving even further from the shrine. Shortly thereafter, Kagome no longer needed to work. She became a stay-at-home mother, focusing her energy into raising her daughter. Maiki prospered. She had loving parents and a good home. With her daughter content, Kagome was also content. And yet, she couldn't deny, that even back then, she had felt empty inside. As if a very important part of her life was absent.

The front door opened and slammed shut, indicating that Maiki was home from school. Kagome tried as best as she could to hide the upset expression from her face. She snapped the photo album closed and stuffed it into one of the cardboard boxes surrounding her on the living room floor. Maiki's stomping footsteps grew louder as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"Ugh! I can't stand the nerve of some people! Just because I prefer black doesn't make me a Goth or a freak!" she bellowed, but stopped her tirade as she took in the sight of her mother packing things into boxes. "What's going on?"

Kagome stifled a sob. "We're moving."

Maiki's eyes grew into wide saucers. "We're moving? All of us? Or…"

"No. Just you and me."

The corners of Maiki's mouth tugged into a near-grin. "You mean, we're leaving Nanashi?" she inquired enthusiastically. She couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true. Still, something didn't feel quite right. Her mother. She seemed… distraught.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Maiki demanded, her tone falling into suspicion, realizing that it _must_ be too good to be true after all.

"Your father-"

"Nanashi."

Kagome sighed, holding in another sob. "Nanashi… He called me from the hospital today. He said… He said he's divorcing me."

"WHAT? On what grounds! Mama! You've done nothing to him! How can _he_ divorce _you_? You're the one who's supposed to be divorcing him!"

"He said…" Kagome began, but trailed off.

"Said what?"

"He said… that I haven't… fulfilled my duties… as his wife."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Maiki demanded.

"He wants a son… to pass on the Hojo name. And I haven't given him one. I'm getting old. I'm almost thirty-seven… I know there are many women my age who have children, but…"

"But _nothing_, Mama! It's not your fault!"

"Maiki. Please… It… it _is_ my fault."

"Mama! Stop blaming yourself for this! You know that you couldn't have another kid! You couldn't after I was born. Don't let him think that it was your fault."

"Anyway," Kagome tried to shift the conversation a bit, blinking away the salty liquid in her eyes. "We're moving tomorrow. We'll be moving in with Nana for a while."

Maiki nodded. Even though the shrine was on the other side of Tokyo, she was willing to uproot herself for her mother. Not that she really had a choice at this point. Moving across the city meant that she would have to transfer schools. Probably to the one her mother had attended at her age. Which meant it was also the one that Nanashi had attended as well. Maiki cringed at that thought. Unfortunately, her mother saw it.

"I'm sorry, Maiki. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I just want you to be happy."

"Mama, I _am_ happy," Maiki reassured with a voice much gentler than what she had been using before. She knelt down beside her mother, wrapping her in a comforting hug. Odd, that it was the child who had to comfort the parent, rather than the other way around. "I'm happy that we're moving on. I'm happy to know that you'll be happy once he's out of our lives. You'll see."

* * *

**Izumi -** _fountain, spring_


	3. Demons

**A/N:** There is a very tiny spoiler in this chapter, a scene taken from an episode that has yet to air. I haven't even seen it for myself yet, but I have read about it. The scene is not a major event in the plot of the anime. Rather, it's one of those funny, filler-type scenes. I think I stayed pretty vague when referencing that incident, but if you don't wish to have it spoiled for you anyway, then skip over the indicated paragraph.

**

* * *

**

A Father's Embrace

**Chapter Three**

**Demons**

An orange taxi cab slowed to a stop in front of the white marble steps of a Shinto shrine. Two passengers emerged from the vehicle, one from the rear passenger side, the other from the rear driver's side. Each wore a rain jacket, the only protection from the rain that pelted down from the gray clouds of the afternoon sky. One woman, with a small pet carrier in hand, moved around to the back of the car. The trunk had already been popped open via a lever next to the driver's seat. The other woman went to the driver's window, handing him a small wad of bills before joining her daughter at the rear of the vehicle.

Three medium-sized boxes and two small suitcases were unloaded from the taxi before it pulled away. A third woman, having appeared shortly after the arrival of the taxi, took two of the lighter boxes while her guests carried the remaining luggage. They made their way up the long stairway. The only sounds were that of the falling rain pelting into the earth and of the light traffic below. Crossing the ancient shrine, they made their way into the house and out of the dreary rain. The dripping wet boxes and suitcases were left next to the doorway until they dried a bit. The three women shed their raincoats and hung them to dry.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Nana Higurashi asked of her daughter. Kagome nodded her head, but remained silent otherwise. The eldest of the women accepted the quiet answer, knowing all too well the pain her daughter was going through. She hadn't been much younger than Kagome's current age when she had gotten a divorce. "How about some tea to help warm up then?"

"I don't like tea," Maiki spoke from her spot beside the door before Kagome could voice her own answer. Nana looked over to her kneeling granddaughter, eyes falling onto the teenager's back. Maiki was busying herself with the contents of one of the boxes, pulling out what appeared to be pieces of a cage.

"Maiki, why don't you relax for a moment and then we'll get you and your mother settled in?" Nana suggested, dismissing her granddaughter's almost rude interruption. "I can make you some cocoa instead, if you like."

At the kind words of the grandmother she didn't know so well, Maiki finally turned away from the small mess she had started to make. She stared at her grandmother's face, noting how youthful the elder woman still looked. But she realized that it shouldn't surprise her too much, taking in the fact that her mother still retained much of her youth as well. In fact, Kagome could almost pass as Maiki's older sister.

Nana smiled warmly at the teenage girl. A curious, surprised, and almost suspicious expression crossed Maiki's face. Nana either didn't notice it or, if she had, she pretended not to. There was something about the elderly woman that tugged at Maiki. Unlike Grandmother Hojo, Nana Higurashi seemed much kinder, even her expression was far more pleasant. Maiki couldn't help but to returned the smile. Kagome, having not seen her daughter smile in what seemed like forever, also found herself smiling. A real, genuine smile. The first genuine smile she had had in a long time.

"So, cocoa it is?" Nana asked. Maiki gave a single nod, still wearing the smile. "Okay then. Why don't you take your cat out of that confined little carrier and bring him with us? I think I might have some tuna for him…"

Maiki's smile faltered. Her grandmother noticed instantly. "What's wrong? Does he not like tuna?"

"Uh… no, that's not it. He actually loves a little bit of tuna now and then, but…" Maiki trailed off, opting instead to show her grandmother the reason for her hesitation. She opened the door to the cat carrier and reached inside. Withdrawing her hands a moment later, she now held the occupant of the carrier in her hands. The little animal's body was much thinner and longer than any cat. Nana's eyes grew wide as she took in the site of the weasel-like creature.

"Nana, this is Kunkun. Isn't he cute?" the teenager 'introduced' her grandmother the black-footed ferret. Like the breed's namesake indicated, Kunkun's legs and feet were indeed black, which faded into various shades of brown along his back and tail. His round ears were white, as well as his face, except for the dark-brown patch of fur that stretched between and below his eyes and down across the bridge of his snout. His obsidian eyes seemed to take in everything around him while his little pink nose sniffed persistently in the air.

"Uh… Yes, very cute," Nana replied, still not quite used to the unusual pet.

"Don't worry," Maiki gave Nana a bit of reassurance. "Kunkun's been de-scented and when he's out of his cage, I keep a very good eye on him. He usually stays very close to me. Though ferrets are generally curious by nature, he doesn't like to stray too far from me."

"Well, okay. How about after tea and cocoa, I help you find a place to set up Kunkun's cage?"

Maiki smiled, finding her grandmother's poorly disguised discomfort slightly humorous. "Sure."

* * *

Pink. Pink, pink, pink. Pink walls. Pink curtains. Pink bedspread. Pink everything. From the doorway, Maiki cringed as her eyes trailed over the all-pink bedroom. Kagome came up behind her daughter, curious about the teenager's hesitation. 

"What's wrong, Maiki?"

"Nothing. I think I'll take Uncle Sota's old room."

"Are you sure you won't be more comfortable here in my old room?"

Maiki twitched. A look of comedic disbelief crossed her face. She suddenly turned to her mother. "Are you kidding? Just look at it in there! It looks like a Pepto Bismol factory blew up inside there! Did you forget that the color pink and I don't mix?" The girl huffed, before saying, "Besides. I think poor little Kunkun would go blind if he had to live in there…"

Kagome stifled a grin at her daughter's antics. "Alright. You win. I'll move into my old room and you can have your uncle's."

"Thanks, mama," Maiki breathed a sigh of relief before turning down the hallway to retrieve the parts to Kunkun's cage. _'Man… I didn't realize mama was such a… such a… _girl_!'_

Kagome sighed as she watched her daughter's retreating form. When Maiki had disappeared down the stairwell, Kagome turned back towards her room. Her demeanor grew sad as she stepped inside. Long lost memories tugged at her as she took in the familiar surroundings.

_-Four-year-old Kagome sat in the middle of her room, playing with her many dolls. A tall man entered her room, kneeling down beside the girl. Kagome grinned as her father reached into his coat, and pulled out a small bundle of fur. Kagome eagerly, but gently, took the tiny kitten from her papa's hands. "Buyo!" she squealed happily…-_

_-Kagome sat on her bed, chattering to her grandfather about her day at school. Preoccupied, she didn't notice the front door open and close. A few moments later, her parents appeared in her doorway. Her mama holding a small bundle in her arms. Kagome's eyes lit up and leaped off the bed towards her parents. Her mama kneeled down to her daughter's level. The girl's eyes grew wide with wonder as she finally got the chance to meet her new baby brother…- _

_-Sitting against the wall under her window, Kagome held her hands tightly over her ears. Her parents were fighting again. She didn't understand why her mama was always so sad, so upset, so angry. Her papa was no better. She wished they would stop fighting. She heard a sudden whimper from her doorway. Looking up, she saw Sota, now three years old. His tear-stained face matched her own. She opened her arms to him and he toddled over to her, collapsing into her embrace, accepting the small amount of comfort his sister had to offer…- _

_-She stared out her window, watching her papa as he walked towards the stairs leading away from the shrine. Tears silently streaked down Kagome's face. The divorce had been finalized. Her mama had won custody, since her papa would be moving far away. How could he leave? And on her twelfth birthday, no less. At least he hadn't tried to wish her a happy one. That would have only added the proverbial insult to the injury…- _

_-Her fifteenth birthday. She couldn't believe it! Kagome hurriedly combed her hair as thoughts of the evening's plans came to mind. After school, she and her friends would be going on the biggest shopping trip they had ever been on. And Kagome's mother had given her a fat wad of cash as her birthday present! She couldn't wait! She slipped on her school uniform and dashed out of her bedroom, prepared to welcome the start of what she knew would be an exciting and eventful day…- _

_-Kagome had a very important math exam the following day. Unfortunately, _someone_ saw fit to irritate her while she studied at her desk. Golden eyes peered over the edge of her desk. Suddenly, the owner of those eyes darted behind her, leaning over her shoulders, trying to look around her at the curious symbols scrawled on the paper in front of her. She sighed in annoyance before muttering the word. "Osuwari." A crash and a groan followed immediately after…- _

(Start Spoiler.)

_-Returning to her bedroom where she had left her friends, Kagome was stunned to see Inuyasha sitting there with the three girls. Even more shocking, was that he was actually having a civilized conversation with them. They were quite fascinated with his fair-colored hair and amber eyes. Kagome allowed them to believe their assumptions that Inuyasha was only half-Japanese, thus explaining his unique traits. They discovered that he wasn't as horrible as they had assumed he was and Kagome was quite pleased that her friends approved of him…-_

(End Spoiler.)

_-Kagome laid in bed. The clock on the nightstand next to her said 4:57 a.m. She was wide awake with a horrid stomach ache. She swallowed back the bile in her throat. She really didn't want to be sick again. Feeling the lurching sensation in her gut, she bolted for the wastebasket. She heaved, though nothing came out. Her stomach had been emptied hours ago. The nausea finally fading for the moment, she lifted her head away from the basket. Still seated on the floor next to the window, she had a perfect view of the full moon outside. Had it been a month already? If the trip to the doctor's office later that day proved what she suspected to be true, then she had a long eight months ahead of her…-_

_-The infant wailed in Kagome's arms. At six months old, Maiki was teething, and she was proving to be quite miserable about it. Kagome tried to sooth her baby as best as she could. "Try giving her this," came a young man's helpful suggestion as he handed the young mother a bottle of liquid Tylenol meant for babies. Kagome focused her attention on her daughter to administer the remedy. She failed to notice Nanashi's shuffling. Maiki's cries settled after a few moments and Kagome turned back towards Nanashi to thank him. A gasp broke from her lips instead of the 'thank you' she had meant to say. Her wide, surprised eyes were drawn to the princess-cut diamond held securely in the white-gold engagement ring…-_

Kagome pushed the memories away. She really had hoped that Maiki would take this bedroom, so that she wouldn't have to face the onslaught of unwelcome memories. Again, she sighed. _'Well, if I can make it through tonight, then I guess there's nothing to worry about.'_ With that thought in mind, she vacated the room to retrieve the few belongings that she had brought with her to her mother's home.

* * *

The three women sat at the low dining table, eating the curry that Nana had prepared for the evening meal. Conversation had been minimal at best, despite Nana's attempts to get her daughter and granddaughter to open up. She had found herself doing most of the talking, updating Kagome on how Sota and his family were doing. Sota had apparently earned a big promotion at Tokyo First National Bank. He and his wife Akemi had just bought their first house. Their oldest son Taro would be turning eight in less than a month. 

After filling Kagome and Maiki in about Sota, silence filled the room for what seemed like several minutes. Wanting to break the silence, Nana searched for a new topic of conversation. Her eyes were drawn to the many piercings on Maiki's face and ears and the thick, black make-up around her eyes and mouth. The last time she had seen her granddaughter was at Gramps's funeral four years ago, and the girl hadn't had any of the foreign objects on or in her face.

"So, Maiki, what made you decide to get all the piercings?"

"I wanted to."

Nana pondered the response for a moment. "I don't see why. I remember you having such a beautiful face. Why would you want to hide it under all that?"

"Well then, I guess you could say that my inner demons told me to do it."

Suddenly, Kagome was wracked with a coughing fit. Nana diverted her attention to her ailing daughter, patting her on the back. Maiki handed her mother a glass of water. Kagome accepted it, allowing the cool water to settle her throat. She regained her breath, wiping the un-fallen tears from her eyes.

"You okay, mama?"

"Yes, thank you."

Nana returned her attention to her granddaughter. "So, Maiki, what do you mean by 'inner demons'?"

"Everyone has inner demons," the girl stated matter-of-factly. "They are the dark and unspoken thoughts and feelings deep within us. Our opinions of things around us. Things we don't like or don't understand. The desire to rebel against those things, but feeling powerless to do so."

"I'm not sure I completely understand," Nana replied cautiously.

"Well, like mama, for example," Maiki said, causing Kagome to lift her eyes to meet her daughter's gaze. "Mama won't admit it, but I can see past the hurt that Nanashi causes her. I can see how mama wishes she could be strong, to be able to take control of things around her. But she's too afraid to." Kagome's gaze returned to her food. Her daughter was right. Absolutely, one-hundred percent right.

"I think I get it now," Nana replied. "How about you, Maiki? What are your 'inner demons'?"

The teenager hesitated for a moment, trying to put into words what she had felt for so long. "I just… I donno. I just don't feel like I belong. I'm sure you kinda have an idea how my 'relationship' with Nanashi is." She paused for a moment, then continued." At school… I used to think that I got along with people well enough… Heh… But it's funny how a person will be nice to you one second, then the next second they're saying shi-i--_stuff_- about you behind your backwith their real friends. So, I've become more of a 'loner' type.

"I've only had one true friend. I've known Izumi since first grade. But, sometimes, it feels like having only one friend isn't enough. It's hard when it seems like everyone shuns or misunderstands you and you don't know why. That's why I chose to look like this. To give them a _real_ reason to avoid me. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's just the way I've learned to deal with people. Push them away before they have the opportunity to hurt you. But still…" Maiki sighed. "I guess loneliness and rejection are my demons."

Nana thought about her granddaughter's troubled words before speaking again. "Well, Maiki, instead of feeling sorry for yourself about all the rejection you have faced, perhaps you should be grateful for having been accepted by the one friend you _do_ have."

Maiki didn't comment. She reflected upon the wise words of the elderly woman. She had never thought of it like that before. She had allowed her self-pity to consume her. She realized, that her grandmother was right. Absolutely… one-hundred percent… right.

**

* * *

Kunkun - **_sniff_** -**"Sniffers" 

**Akemi** - _bright and beautiful_

**Taro** - _first-born son_

**"osuwari"** - a command given to a dog to "sit." This is the word Kagome uses in the original Japanese dialogue.

**A/N2:** It has occurred to me that "Nana" is also a name in Japanese meaning "apple". However, it was not my intention on naming Kagome's mother "Nana" in that context. Rather, it is just an alternate title for grandmother. Nothing more. Also, I just finished working on a pic of Maiki and I have it posted on my deviantART account. Here's the link directly to the pic: www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)view(slash)18419918. Obviously, just replace the words in parenthesis with what it says...


	4. The Well

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Four**

**The Well**

Morning came with the chirping of birds and the chatter of squirrels. The sun shone brightly and warmly upon the lands below, drying the world from the previous day's rain. The pleasantness of the impending day was so tangible, that it even managed to drag Maiki out of the house to enjoy the outdoors. With Kunkun in his red harness attached to the matching red leash, the teenage girl ventured out into the shrine that she hadn't seen more than a couple of times since her very early childhood.

In all the years, the shrine really hadn't changed at all. The little charm shops that her Gramps used to run were closed up, but only because there hadn't been anyone to run them for several years. That didn't deter any visitors, however. With the everyday bustle of the busy city, people enjoyed the opportunity to have a break from the crowded streets and frantic deadlines. And the old legends of the shrine allowed for visitors to forget about the stresses of their lives, if even for a few hours.

Maiki made her way across the shrine with Kunkun in tow. Taking in the sight of the ancient Goshinboku, she scoffed at the thought of the legends her mother had occasionally told her as a child. _'Mikos and yokai… Heh! Nothing but childish fairytales!'_ Despite her refusal to believe, even just a fraction, in the old stories that had been passed down through the generations of her family, Maiki had to admit that there was something mystical about the Goshinboku. Such an old, majestic tree that seemed to watch over her family and the shrine over the centuries. Standing in the shadow of the magnificent tree, she felt… protected.

Lost in the feeling of awe that surrounded her in the Goshinboku's presence, she didn't realize that she had allowed Kunkun's leash to fall from her hands. It wasn't until she heard the skittering of claws across the stone floor that she realized Kunkun had gotten away. The sound instantly snapped from her daze, and she turned around to see the ferret make his escape. She bolted after the animal.

"Kunkun! Get back here! What's gotten into you? You don't normally run off from me like this!"

The weasel-like pet was much too fast for the teenager. He darted across the temple, entering a small shrine-house via a narrow hole in the wall. Maiki had almost caught him before his wiry body disappeared into the dark enclosure. Now slightly panicked, the girl headed towards the twin doors of the shrine-house. Her right hand rested on one of the doors. She hesitated. Her mother's vague voice echoed in her head, issuing her a warning.

"_It's very dangerous in that shrine, Maiki." Kagome informed the toddler. "I don't want you to get hurt, so don't let me catch you playing in there. Understand?"_

Maiki shook her head, dispelling her mother's warning voice. "Heh! That was twelve years ago. Mama had her reasons back then… But I'm practically an adult now. I can handle myself."

With renewed determination, the teenager swiftly opened the right door. Because of the warning her mother had given her so many years ago, Maiki expected to see an old storage shed filled with many ancient and antique weapons. What she saw instead shocked her. A wooden stairway led down to an old well. Aside from that, there was nothing else in the shrine.

Maiki quirked an eyebrow. "Dangerous, huh?" she remarked skeptically as she slowly made her way down the stairs into the poorly lit structure. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned away from the well to look in the space beneath the platform she had just descended from. "Kunkun? Where _are_ you?" she asked aloud as if the ferret could answer her. It was difficult to see under the dark platform, especially since her eyes had yet to adjust in the dim lighting.

Satisfied that it was vacant under the platform, she turned back towards the well. Circling it, she still could not find her lost pet. _'If he went back out through that hole while I'm in here searching for him, I'll…'_ The half-formed threat was cut off in her mind as she saw the top of a rope ladder hanging on the inside of the well. _'Now what would _that_ be there for?'_ She peered over the ledge of the well, following the rope ladder down to the bottom with her eyes. What she saw down there made her gasp.

"Kunkun!" she scolded in a tone of relief. "How did you get down there?" Ten feet below her, in the center of the well was the delinquent animal. He peered up at her with large, round eyes. She could see his head bob slightly from side to side as he snuffed air through his little nose. He seemed a bit confused, but unharmed otherwise.

"You just stay right there, Mister," Maiki ordered as she made her way over to the rope ladder. "When I get you out of there, you're in big trouble!"

Carefully, she hefted herself over the edge of the well, grabbing the rope ladder. The rope was old, but it was still sturdy enough to hold her weight. She made her way down. As her feet touched the dirt covered bottom of the well, she relinquished her hold on the ladder. Turning and pinning Kunkun with a light-hearted glare, she crossed the bottom of the well. She reunited herself with the escape-artist, scooping him up into her arms.

"You're very lucky your leash didn't get caught on anything," she continued to scold Kunkun in a soft voice. "What would we have done if this got caught on that ladder while you fell down here, huh?"

As she spoke, she held the ferret up to her face so that she could look at him eye-to-eye. She crossed back over to the ladder. With her free hand, she reached out for the ropes, but for some reason, felt nothing in her hand. Her focus left the animal in her hands and fell onto the ladder right in front of her. She grabbed for it again, dismissing her earlier failure as simply not having been paying attention. To her shock, her hand went clean through the rope, feeling nothing as her hand passed through it. Then, to her amazement, the ladder seemed to fade until it completely disappeared.

Stepping back, she blinked in surprise. Before she could make anything of the situation, a strange sensation overcame her. The dirt beneath her feet seemed to give way. Looking down, she noted that the ground, too, had disappeared. The walls of the well also faded from view. An odd, purplish light suddenly engulfed her. Weightlessness consumed her. Was she floating, or falling? She really couldn't tell. Her stomach flopped. Her body felt numb. She was most likely going into shock, the result of experiencing the unexplainable.

As quickly as the violet aura surrounded her, it faded back into darkness. The weightless feeling ebbed away. Before she realized it, she could feel a solid surface below her feet once again. The laws of gravity taking effect over her once again caused her to momentarily stumble. She caught herself on the reformed wall of the well before she fell over. She remained frozen in place, blinking in open confusion. _'What was _that_ all about?'_ she wondered. A sudden squirming in her hands brought her back to reality. She looked down to see Kunkun worming around in her arms.

"The musty air down here must've just made me dizzy for a moment there," Maiki voiced her assumption shakily. She turned around in the well to climb up the ladder. But coming round full circle, she found that it was missing. _'What the-- Why would the ladder be gone? No one could've taken it. Mama and Nana went shopping for the day.'_ she reasoned as she looked up to the opening above her. She found it strange, that she suddenly had to shield her eyes from the strong light that poured down from overhead.

Shrugging it off, she grabbed hold of some of the vines growing along the inside of the well. Her mind not wanting to deal with the unexplainable, she shrugged off the fact that the vines hadn't been there before. Maiki found it to be a bit tricky to climb with Kunkun. Luckily, when she had placed him on her shoulder, he had stayed put. Even still, her ascension had been slow. _'I should've stuck with the rock-climbing lessons for more than two sessions, I suppose,' _she mentally berated herself, momentarily thinking back to one of her many short-lived interests.

Finally, Maiki's arms reached the lip of the well, and with a final hoist, she pulled her head over the edge. With her shoulder level with the wooden ledge, Kunkun thought it okay to try to scramble off her shoulder. She allowed it, but kept her left hand clenched on the end of the leash.

"Not again, you don't," she stated to her pet as he hopped down from the edge of the well, seemingly to run off again. The leash was about six feet long, plenty enough slack for him to move around a bit.

Maiki hefted her right leg over the well, followed by her left. Settling on the edge of the well, she finally allowed her eyes to observe her surroundings. Plush, green grass surrounded her. Tall trees and thick brush surrounded the small clearing in all directions. In the distance, she could hear an occasional bird call out. A look of total disbelief fell on her face. The girl planted her feet on the ground, stepping away from the well.

"Where in the hells am I?" she mumbled. A persistent tug on the leash brought her attention back to her pet. "What is it now, Kunkun?" She leaned over to pick up the antsy ferret. As soon as she did so, she felt the rush of a sudden current of air and heard a whooshing noise as something very large buzzed directly over her, right where her head had been less than a second ago. Shocked, she dared not stand back up. Instead, she lifted her hazel eyes, searching for the creature or object that had swooped over her.

Maiki immediately saw the tan blur as it whirled through the air away from her. It seemed graceful as it glided upwards over the canopy of the forest before making a wide arch and doubling back. To Maiki's relief, it didn't come near her on its way back. She followed it with her eyes until it left her field of vision to her far left. She crouched onto her haunches, and dared to turn to look behind her.

Blinking in surprise, she saw two figures standing at the edge of the forest behind her. Both were dressed from head to toe in form-fitting black clothing. Over the black body-suits, plates of armor were fastened in place. The taller individual had dark blue armor. The other had pale yellow armor. Over their faces, they wore masks. She could tell by their hair styles that the taller one was male, probably around her age. The other one was female, preadolescent.

In the male's right hand, he held the object that nearly struck Maiki moments ago. A giant boomerang. He held it near one of its ends, high over his head, poised to strike again if need be. The girl on his left wielded a very sharp-looking sword. Maiki stared at them, unmoving, with Kunkun held securely to her chest. The silent stand-off lasted for several long minutes. When the hostile persons across the field made no effort to move or speak, the teenage girl opted to take the initiative.

Maiki slowly rose to her feet. "Um, hello?"

"Don't move yokai!" yelled a masculine voice. The male widened his stance, preparing to throw his weapon again.

"Yokai?" Maiki muttered to herself curiously. Then she realized that her appearance must be quite unusual to the people before her. Indeed, their manner of dress looked bizarre to her. It was only then that Maiki realized that when she had woke up that morning, that the first articles of clothing she came across were her school clothes from the day before and she had thrown them on with less than a second's thought.

"Um, I believe you have me confused for someone else," Maiki called out to them. "I'm unarmed and I mean you no harm."

The boy hesitated, but Maiki noticed that it almost seemed like he had said something to his companion. Being too far away, the teenage girl couldn't confirm her suspicion.

"I swear," Maiki tried again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Though I may look strange to you, I insist that I'm not yokai."

"Lies!" This time it was the girl who shouted. "We saw how you easily dodged my brother's weapon! No human could do that!" Maiki's eyebrow rose in skepticism at the remark. _'Heh. Apparently, they've never heard of plain, old-fashioned, dumb luck.'_

The sound of jingling metal sounded through the air, seeming to originate from the thick brush of the forest behind the armed children. However, they seemed to be unfazed by this, since neither one turned their attention away from Maiki. The ringing grew louder, and soon, Maiki could see the outline of a figure as it pushed its way through the thickets. A tall, slender, middle-aged man dressed in purple robes and wielding a long staff donned with gold rings emerged from the tree-line.

"Kazuki! Sachiko!" the newcomer called to the children. "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you! Don't you know not to wander far from the village? Your mother and I have been wo--" The man's softly scolding words were cut off mid-sentence when his eyes finally fell upon the girl beside the well. His face visibly paled, as if he had seen a ghost. His children misinterpreted his sudden trepidation.

"Do not worry, father," the male child replied. "Sachiko and I were about to slay this yokai." Before the elder man could do or say anything to dissuade his son's actions, the boy released the giant boomerang.

"Akkiwareru!"

Frozen in fear, Maiki's eyes widened as the giant weapon came sailing towards her.

**

* * *

Kazuki -** _first of a new generation_

**Sachiko** - _child of bliss_

**Akkiwareru** - _demon-cleaver_ - "akki" demon or evil spirit, "wareru" to cleave


	5. Hostility

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Five**

**Hostility**

"Akkiwareru!" screamed Kazuki as he unleashed his giant boomerang weapon at the defenseless Maiki.

The teenage girl winced at the impending death-blow. The boy's father gasped as he realized what his son had just done. Thinking quickly, he rushed forward, thrusting his Shakujo through the air like a spear. Thankfully, the bottom-end of the staff met its target, striking the boomerang only a few feet before it collided with Maiki. The boomerang's course was slightly altered, causing it to crash into the ground and skid to a halt in the dirt.

Maiki felt the giant weapon whiz by her. When she dared to open her eyes, she could see the dust in the air that had been kicked up by Akkiwareru. When she looked to her right, she was almost sickened to find a deep incision in the ground only inches from her feet. She followed the trail to the boomerang, where it sat imbedded in an upright position in the ground several yards behind her. She turned back towards the children and their father with a horrorstruck look on her face. How could someone wield so much power?

"Kazuki! What is the matter with you? Why would you attack someone without reason?"

"But father! I _did_ have a reason! She is yokai! Just look at her!"

"Yes. I did look at her. And she is _not_ yokai."

"Then why did you appear frightened when you saw her, father?" the girl, Sachiko inquired as she pulled off her face-mask.

Their father did not answer immediately. Instead he turned towards the out-of-place young woman. As he crossed the field towards her, he stopped momentarily to reclaim his Shakujo. He could sense the young woman's extreme fright, so he did his best to plant the friendliest smile he could manage onto his face. He stopped just short of the well, allowing her some distance so as not to seem threatening.

"Please forgive my overzealous children," he apologized with a slight bow. "They are very protective of the nearby village and the surrounding areas." Maiki nodded, but said nothing otherwise. The middle-aged man looked at her studiously. Maiki shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Please do not be afraid," he finally spoke again. "My name is Miroku. And you are…?"

"Maiki."

"Maiki-san. A lovely name for a lovely young woman." The man, Miroku, paused for a moment, then continued. "You obviously aren't from around here, are you..." It was more a statement than a question.

Maiki shook her head in the negative. "No. At least, I don't think so…" she trailed off as her attention was suddenly diverted to the boy, Kazuki. He had walked around her in a wide circle to retrieve Akkiwareru. Maiki watched him warily.

"Be not afraid," Miroku assured again. "He knows he has made an error by attacking you. I promise he shall not do so again." Maiki's eyes snapped back to the monk. "Tell me, Maiki-san, did you perchance climb out of this well?"

The teenage girl looked surprised. "Yes," she answered. "How did you know?" By now, both Kazuki and Sachiko had filed behind their father. Miroki didn't answer the question. Instead, he posed another of his own.

"What exactly do you know about this well?"

"I… Not much. I just happened to see it for the first time a few moments ago when I went looking for Kunkun here," she explained, lifting the ferret in her arms slightly when she mentioned her pet. "But it was inside a shrine-house on my grandmother's temple when I first saw it. I climbed inside to get Kunkun, but when I tried to get out…"

"I see," came the monk's reply. "In that case, why don't you come with us to our village? I'm sure my dear wife Sango would love to meet you."

Maiki nodded, though suspicion lurked in the back of her mind. _'Why would his wife be so eager to meet _me_?'_ Miroku did not fail to notice the confused look on the girl's face. He was disappointed when she showed no sign of recognition of either Sango's or his own name.

Miroku and his children led the time-displaced young woman through the forest. Though the forest was thick with overgrowth, they seemed to be following a faint trail. Maiki was still weary of the teenage boy who had nearly killed her, but she felt that she could trust the monk. As they walked, the younger girl, Sachiko slowed her pace until she was walking beside Maiki. The teenage girl was a little nervous of her presence at first, but when she saw the girl's curious gaze fall onto the ferret, she couldn't help the small grin that graced her lips.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Sachiko's dark-brown eyes darted to Maiki's. "C- can I?" she shyly asked.

"Sure," Maiki replied, carefully handing the tiny creature to the younger girl, but she kept the end of the leash in her hand just in case the ferret tried to run off again. Both girls missed Miroku's amused expression as he glanced back at them momentarily.

"He's so soft," mumbled Sachiko.

"I think he likes you."

"I like him too."

"Kunkun is a North American ferret, also known a black-footed ferret."

"Because his feet are black, right?"

"That's right," Maiki smiled. Sachiko suddenly became quiet, her grin faded as her face took on an inquisitive look. She turned her face back up to the elder girl.

"What's an 'A-mare-ree-kahn'?"

Maiki quirked her eyebrow, not answering right away. If she could take a guess, she would say that Sachiko had to have been in her third or fourth year of school. Surely her teachers would have taught something about America by now. And even if they hadn't, the girl should've at least heard of it from her parents. Maiki was beginning to believe that perhaps the child was joking with her, but the innocent, curious look on her face convinced the teenager otherwise. Either way, she decided to humor the girl and answer the question anyway.

"Well, _America_ is this really big place. So big, that it's divided into two parts. North America and South America, but even each of those is really big."

"Bigger than Japan?" Sachiko wondered.

"A lot bigger than Japan."

"That must be _really_ big then…"

"It is."

"Where is 'A-mare-ree-ka'?"

"Well, it's pretty far from away here. But if you take a plane and fly east from here and go all the way over the ocean, you'll come to it."

When Maiki looked back to Sachiko's forward-turned face, she was a bit surprised to see that the girl seemed even more confused. Maiki noticed Sachiko and Kazuki exchange a look. Then the young girl turned back to Maiki, and with a troubled look, she handed the ferret back to his owner.

"Thank you for letting me hold him," the girl politely replied, bowing her head slightly. And without another word, she rushed forward, the pigtails in her brown hair bobbing as she ran. She fell in step with her brother, who threw Maiki a look of disgust before he leaned towards his sister.

"Don't listen to her, Sachiko. She's making up stories to trick you. People can't fly."

"But mother…"

"That's different. Just listen to me, Sachiko. Don't believe in her lies. She'll make a fool of you if you do."

"O-okay."

Maiki watched as Kazuki straightened his posture after speaking to his sister. Maiki was livid. She struggled to keep her anger in check after hearing the boy's words. _'How could he say such things? He should very well know that I'm not lying! I can almost understand if Sachiko doesn't know a lot of things. She looks like she's about ten, but she could be much younger. But Kazuki? He can't be more than a year younger than I am! He should know better! Why would he lie to his sister like that?' _Maiki opened her mouth to give voice to her mental protests when Miroku spoke instead.

"Kazuki?"

"Yes, father?"

"You shouldn't say such ill words about our guest," the monk gently admonished. The boy rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "She is unaccustomed to this place, and it does no good to make her feel ill at ease. Besides…" he turned towards his son and with a wink, inquired, "How do you know she speaks not the truth?"

Miroku turned forward once again. Kazuki did not answer the question, but he scoffed at his father's words nonetheless. He did not have any proof to dispute Maiki's allegations, but he knew better than to believe the foreign girl. However, he also knew better than to further voice his suspicions about her. He was an obedient child, and even though his father did not directly order him to hold his tongue, he understood his father's unspoken warning behind the subtle words.

After hearing Miroku's comment, the anger within Maiki had disappeared as quickly as it had flared to life. Her eyes rested on Kazuki's back. Though she couldn't see his face, she had a feeling that he still did not trust her despite what his father had said. Her eyes traveled to Miroku's back as the monk's words echoed in her mind. _'Heh. At least _somebody_ has their head screwed on right around here…'_ Before Maiki could elaborate on that thought, the quartet emerged from the forest. The sight of the valley below her made Maiki's hazel eyes widen in shock.

They stood at the tree-line at the top of a hill. Down below, a large, grid-like pattern was etched into a wide-open field, each square filled with water. Elevated footpaths separated each water-filled section. Beyond the field was a small, almost primitive village. Small huts lined dirt roads, light plumes of smoke coming from some of them. Children and small livestock scurried about the streets. Adults gathered at the small market. A few horses were tied up next to a stable. At the far end of the village, there was another hill. Unlike the one Maiki currently stood on, the far away hill had stone steps etched into its face. At the top, Maiki could see a very small Shinto shrine.

"Maiki-san, are you coming?" Miroku called up to her from several feet below, drawing the teenager's attention away from the sight of the village. She hadn't realized that they had begun to descend the hill without her. Kazuki and Sachiko were already almost at the bottom. With a hesitant nod, the teenage girl followed after the monk.

**

* * *

A/N:** I have posted a sketch of Chapter Four on my deviantART account. (Please bear in mind that I didn't put a lot of effort into it and that it's only for visual purposes, not a "masterpiece".) Anyway, here it is if you wanna look: www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)view(slash)18619439 . Also, I have a portrait of Kazuki available: www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)view(slash)18632885 . 


	6. Nostalgia

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Six**

**Nostalgia**

"Thanks for taking me out shopping today, mama. I really needed it," Kagome replied to her mother as they strode down one of many crowded sidewalks in downtown Tokyo. It seemed that the pleasant mid-Spring weather had everyone coming out to enjoy the day. "I wish that Maiki had decided to come with us," she stated ruefully of the missing girl.

"Don't worry about it too much, Kagome. There will be plenty more sunny days to take Maiki shopping with us." The two women stopped behind a crowd of people who had gathered at the street corner, waiting for the light on the other side of the street to say "WALK". "Besides, I wanted to ask you something about her," Nana admitted.

"Oh? What about?"

"Well, I don't mean to pry or to remind you of any bad memories, but… I didn't fail to notice that she's been addressing Nanashi by his name. I'm assuming she knows about him."

The light finally changed to indicate that it was safe to cross. Kagome and her mother moved with the crowd across the four-lane street. "Yes, she does," the younger woman answered solemnly.

"How long ago did she find out?"

"A little over two years ago."

"I see…"

"She has refused to call him 'papa' or 'father' or anything like that ever since then. I didn't mean for her to find out about it. Not the way that she did. I just want her to be happy."

The women stepped onto the sidewalk. "The truth can be painful, Kagome. But often times, hiding it can cause even more pain."

"Yes. I suppose you're right," Kagome agreed, almost reluctantly. She had averted her gaze away from her mother as she spoke. Nana, perceptive as she was, didn't miss it. She didn't comment on it, but had the feeling that there was something that Kagome wasn't willing to admit.

They continued walking down the block, passing in front of a few stores, but didn't venture inside any of them. Nana held a large paper shopping back in each hand, while Kagome had only one small bag for herself. The girl who had loved to shop as a teenager had somehow lost her enthusiasm for the sport. Nana opened her mouth to say something to her daughter, but stopped when she noticed Kagome was no longer walking next to her. Nana turned around, and spotted Kagome about twenty paces back. Frozen in place, Kagome's gaze was fixated on something on the other side of a large glass window. Nana returned to her daughter's side, noting the defeated look on her face.

"Kagome, what's the matter?"

When the younger woman failed to answer, Nana followed Kagome's line of vision through the glass and into an elegant restaurant. Nana gasped slightly as she took in the sight of Nanashi dining with a young woman looking to be in her early twenties. Sitting in a booth, Nanashi had his left arm wrapped around the girl while his right arm poured wine into the woman's glass. He said something into her ear, causing the girl to giggle and blush.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry," Nana consoled.

"It's-- It's okay. He deserves to be happy," Kagome replied sadly as she turned and continued in the direction they had been headed. _'Even if I'm not.'_

* * *

Back within the safety of the village, Kazuki and Sachiko had gone ahead on their own. Miroku stayed by Maiki's side. He grinned as the girl's inquisitive eyes took in the sights of the humble establishment. _'What is this? The Sengoku Reenactment Festival?'_ the teenager scoffed as she examined the primitive materials of the dwellings surrounding her. 

As they walked through the village, Maiki easily noticed some of the looks the villagers threw her way. Children and teenagers gave her wary looks, but dismissed her otherwise. Adults, however, would stop and stare, usually with shocked expressions.

Maiki shrugged off the reactions to her presence. _'Heh. You'd think that they've never seen a girl with facial piercings before,'_ she reasoned an explanation. _'I don't get why they're acting so strangely. I've seen people of aboriginal tribes with facial piercings on the Discovery Channel. It's not _that _unusual...'_

Occasionally, a curious villager would call out to Miroku, as if to ask the monk the question that seemed to be on all their minds. What that question could be, Maiki never discovered. Before they could voice their concerns, Miroku would always wave them off with his hand, nodding his head ever-so-slightly, a small grin etched on his face. Whatever the unspoken question was that he neither confirmed nor denied, the villagers, with wonder-filled eyes, continued to stare at her as she passed.

When Maiki felt she would break under the severe scrutiny of the villagers around her, Miroku finally stopped in front of a hut that seemed slightly larger than many of the huts they had passed. The teenager noticed that it was two huts down from the base of the shrine hill. Kazuki was standing at the side of the hut, placing his Akkiwareru next to another large boomerang-like weapon. He stared silently, but challengingly at Maiki as she and Miroku approached. Miroku pushed aside the bamboo door.

"Ladies first," he smoothly replied with a slight bow. Maiki entered the abode, eyes immediately falling on Sachiko. She sat next to a fire, across from a middle-aged woman. In the woman's lap, a girl, probably no more than three, lightly dozed. Sachiko chattered excitedly to the woman until she noticed Maiki's and Miroku's arrival.

"That's her!" Sachiko chirped as she pointed at the entering teenager.

The older woman's eyes darted immediately to Maiki's face. Like many of the villagers beforehand, a look of shock, surprise, and disbelief crossed her face. Not moving her gaze from Maiki's face for more than a mere moment, she gently lifted the toddler from her lap and carefully set her down on a blanket. Slowly, she rose to her feet and walked towards Maiki.

The teenage girl watched nervously as the brunette woman in the soft-pink kimono and forest green skirt approached her. Maiki's trepidation greatly increased as the woman came right up to her, resting her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. The look of shock and surprise had been replaced with relief and joy. Maiki did not speak, nor did she move. She simply waited to see what the strange woman's next course of action would be. Maiki was thrown off-guard when the other woman gathered her in a tight embrace. Kunkun squirmed under the slight bit of pressure.

"It's really you," the woman mumbled into Maiki's shoulder.

The teenager blinked in confusion. "I- I'm sorry," she stuttered, feeling very uncomfortable. She was unused to open displays of affection, especially from someone she hadn't even been introduced to yet. "But, I think you've got me confused with someone else."

The older woman pulled back slowly. She no longer held Maiki in a bear-hug, but her hands remained on the girl's upper arms. The woman now wore a look of uncertainty. She stared deeply into the younger girl's face, studying the features and fine lines. Finally, with a look of resignation, she spoke.

"You're not her. But you look just like her. Who are you?"

"Maiki-san, this is my lovely wife Sango. Sango, I'd like you to meet Maiki-san."

Sango's eyes never left Maiki's during the introduction. "But why? Why does she look like Kagome-chan?"

Maiki's eyes widened at the spoken name. "How do you know my mother's name?" she demanded, her voice a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

Placing a hand on his wife's back, Miroku spoke. "My wife and I knew Kagome-sama many years ago, before you were born. Sango and your mother were very close, almost like sisters. Sango was heartbroken when she discovered that your mother had left us without saying goodbye." By now, the monk's wife had released her hold on Maiki, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"So… everyone outside… the adults… they knew my mother too?"

"Most all of them, yes," confirmed Miroku.

"No wonder they were looking at me like that…" Maiki mumbled.

"Father?" Sachiko requested the attention of the monk, tugging on the sleeve of his robes.

"What is it, Sachiko?" Miroku's eyes looked down upon his inquisitive daughter.

"Does this mean that Maiki-san is the daughter of that powerful miko who killed the evil hanyo Naraku?"

"Why, yes. It does," he confirmed with a smile, turning his attention back to Maiki to gage her reaction.

The teenager seemed to ponder the statement, her unfocused gaze resting on the orange glow of the fire beyond the adults before her. At mention of Naraku's name, Maiki still seemed unfazed. Miroku noticed this, a bit of surprise for the fact that the girl didn't even know of Naraku. However, he had experienced the lack of reaction from the guest already, so his surprise wasn't as evident as Sango's. Finally, Maiki's eyes returned to her hosts.

"My mother… was a miko?" she asked skeptically.

"A very powerful one," Sango spoke for the first time in several long minutes, having just overcome her initial shock. "I imagine that she now must have so much more power than what she had back when she was your age."

Maiki furrowed her brows in consternation as shook her head in the negative. "No. I've never seen her do anything out of the ordinary. She either has lost the abilities she once had, or she refuses to use them any longer." _'Either way, she's hidden all of this from me. Wouldn't be the first time she has hidden something from me either…'_

A stirring movement from beside the fire caught everyone's attention. The little girl rose from her nap. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a big yawn. When she opened her eyes, Maiki saw that she had the biggest, brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Miroku turned away from the group to tend to his youngest child.

"Did you sleep well, Takara?" he cooed to the toddler.

Takara nodded and stretched her arms out towards her father, a silent plea to be held. Miroku kneeled down and scooped the girl up in his arms. Maiki watched as an odd sense of nostalgic longing overcame her. The tender interaction between father and daughter caused the teenage girl to reminisce about a time when she had been that young. Though she didn't remember too many things from her earliest years, she did remember being happy. Long before her parents grew apart, long before Nanashi began to stray from the nest and turned to the bottle. A time long before Maiki had learned of the ugly truth, the ugly truth which had very nearly destroyed her trust and faith in everything she knew.

**

* * *

Takara -**_ treasure_


	7. Denial

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Seven**

**Denial**

Kagome and Nana entered the front door of the house, and made their way into the kitchen where they discarded their shopping bags. After spotting Nanashi in the restaurant with the attractive young woman, Kagome no longer felt up to shopping. So, they had made one last stop at the grocery store for a few things before heading home.

"Maiki, we're home!" Kagome called out as she helped her mother put away the groceries. After a few minutes, the teenager hadn't appeared, nor had she answered her mother's call. Kagome grew curious. "I wonder what she's doing?"

"Perhaps she didn't hear you, dear," Nana replied calmly as she continued to put vegetables in the refrigerator. "Why don't you go upstairs and check on her?" Kagome nodded, and left the kitchen. A few moments later, she returned, a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"She's not upstairs, and neither is Kunkun for that matter. Maybe she's outside taking him for a walk." Kagome's gaze trailed to the kitchen window. "It'll be getting dark soon. Perhaps I should go out and see what she wants for dinner."

Kagome headed towards the back door and exited the house. Nana put the remaining groceries away, all the while remaining calm, unlike her daughter. The grandmother dismissed Kagome's concern, believing that the her daughter was still a bit shaken up from the incident with Nanashi earlier on. Nana picked up the shopping bags from the department store, and headed upstairs. She set Kagome's small bag on her bed before heading to her own room with her bags.

Nana began to take some of the new articles of clothing out of the bags, when she happened to glance out the window. She saw Kagome standing in the middle of the courtyard, facing the old well-house. And then Nana noticed what had it was that had stopped Kagome in her tracks. The door to the mini-shrine was wide open. She set the forgotten clothes down on the bed and headed outside, grabbing a flashlight along the way. By the time she caught up to Kagome, she was standing in the entrance of the well-house.

"She… She couldn't have… Not… Not down the well…" muttered Kagome, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you sure she even went down there?"

Kagome stared into the darkness of the well-house. The setting sun made visibility even worse inside the dim structure. Nana handed the flashlight to her daughter. Kagome accepted it with hesitation, afraid to go down to the well to discover what she hoped was not true. With her mother's reassuring hand on her shoulder, Kagome slowly made her way down the steps inside the tiny shrine. She shined the flashlight around the well, finding nothing laying around to indicate that Maiki had been here.

"Maiki?" Kagome called out, in case her daughter was within earshot. Silence. The women approached the well. Kagome was afraid to go near the wooden structure, but forced herself onward nonetheless. She gasped slightly. "Look, mama," she whispered, pointing to the edge of the well where years of dust had been disturbed as someone had climbed over the edge of the wooden structure. Kagome quickly closed the three feet gap between herself and the well. She leaned over the edge as she shined the light down towards the bottom.

It was empty.

Nana peered over the side as well. "I suppose it's a good thing she's not down there. I don't know if this ladder would still hold much weight."

"Mama! What if she _did_ get down there? What if she passed through?" Kagome panicked, grabbing onto her mother's arm and looking her in the eye.

Nana's expression remained calm. "So…" she trailed off, as if expecting something.

"So? So _what_?"

"So aren't you going to go get her?"

Kagome froze. Her gaze fell back towards the empty hole. Nana could see Kagome's unfocused eyes as the younger woman seemed to recall long distant memories. After a moment or two, Kagome seemed to snap back to the present.

"No. I think I'm just overreacting," she stated. "She wouldn't have gone down into the well. She's probably out in the woods behind the shrine somewhere. She'll probably be home soon."

On that note, Kagome slowly returned to the wooden steps and climbed out of the well-house. Nana followed behind. Though she didn't voice her concerns, she was certain that Kagome had secretive reasons for not going down the well. As they walked across the shrine-grounds, Kagome's thoughts were still focused on the past...

_It had been nearly two weeks since they had defeated Naraku. Kagome now held all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama in her possession. As a group, they had decided _not_ to put the four pieces of the jewel together until they knew what to use it for. They believed that this would prevent a wish from being unintentionally made. _

_Around Kagome's neck, suspended from a thin necklace, was the bulk of the jewel, the part they had reclaimed from Naraku. In a small leather satchel, were the other three pieces. The two smaller shards had been the ones Koga had possessed. The last piece was the one Kagome had managed to keep with her throughout the years._

_Four years. It had been four long years and finally Naraku was gone. It was a time for rejoice. Yet, Kagome and her friends didn't seem as elated as they should have been. _

_The curse of the Kazaana had been lifted, saving Miroku from suffering the same fate as his father and grandfather. But Kagome still found the monk staring at the now un-marred flesh from time to time. She could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes as he gazed into his palm. Shock. Disbelief. Disappointment. Fear. Whenever Kagome tried to ask him what the matter was, he would quickly school his features and wear a dopey grin, shrugging off his inner turmoil as 'nothing'._

_After Naraku's defeat, Sango felt the necessity to return to her village. Kohaku was free from the hanyo's hypnotic spell. But at the cost of his life. No, Kohaku had died long ago. It was hard to remember that the adolescent boy had unwillingly walked the earth after his death with the use of a Shikon shard. Shortly before the final battle against the nefarious Naraku, the hanyo had reclaimed the shard from the boy's back in an effort to break the yokai slayer's spirit. The plan backfired. Having been forced to witness her brother's death once again, Sango's determination to kill Naraku had only grown stronger. Now that Naraku was dead, Sango had the opportunity to give her sibling a proper burial._

_Shippo, though he had grown much over the past four years, was still very loyal and affectionate towards the miko who had come to be almost a mother to him. And such was the object of his own distraught. With all the jewel shards gathered, all that needed to be done was make a pure wish to dispel the jewel's evil. But without the jewel or any shards thereof, would Kagome be able to return to the Feudal Era? Or would she be stuck in the modern age should she return there? The fox kit would act tough during the day. But many times during the night, he would cry himself to sleep at the thought that he might lose his second mother._

_Kikyo. She was gone. Forever. In the final battle against Naraku, she had used the last of her strength to bind Naraku while Kagome fired the arrow that had killed the beast. When the dust and lingering miasma settled, Inuyasha ran to the side of his fallen first love. Kikyo's job was done. She had seen through to Naraku's defeat, and thus, was no longer needed to walk the earth in the empty shell of her clay body. Over the years, her grudge against Inuyasha had faded and she had accepted the fact that he now belonged with Kagome. With a final goodbye, she released the portion of the soul that she shared with her reincarnation. _

_With the reunification of her soul, Kagome knew immediately that Kikyo had passed on. Fear gripped her momentarily, worried that Inuyasha had fulfilled his promise to the undead miko and had gone with her to hell. She was elated when her eyes landed on the hanyo, his back turned to her, his hair billowing in the wind. Kagome ran to him, to wrap him in a hug, but hesitated. There was an air of sadness around him. And Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never forget Kikyo. Hopefully, time would mend the wounds of lost love..._

_Kagome sat on a large rock in a grassy, open field just outside the village. She stared intently at the large jewel piece delicately resting between her thumb and forefinger. In the two weeks since Naraku's defeat, it seemed as though she and her friends had become increasingly distant from one another. Sango had returned to her home. Miroku bottled himself up. Shippo tried to act tough. Inuyasha. He had distanced himself the most. He hadn't said more than a few words to Kagome since the battle. He would take off into the forests for two or three days at a time, checking into the village occasionally to make sure everything was okay._

_What was she going to do? Not only with the jewel, but after the wish was made? She gazed into the pink orb, a hint of orange from the setting sun reflected off its surface. So lost in thought, Kagome didn't notice the arrival of the red-clad hanyo._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Inuyasha?" she gasped softly, turning to face him._

_He shifted uncomfortably, his gaze was averted. Suddenly, golden eyes locked with blue-gray eyes. "You won't… you won't leave me, will you?"_

_Kagome's heart wrenched at the sound of sadness and loneliness in his voice. "Of course not. I'll never leave you, Inuyasha." Relief washed away the doubt from his eyes and he gathered the young woman into the security of his arms._

* * *

"So, Maiki-san, it's apparent that Kagome-sama told you nothing of the well, or of her abilities as a miko," Miroku spoke calmly. 

"And our names don't sound familiar to you at all?" Sango voiced her concern with curiosity. Maiki shook her head 'no'.

"How about the names Shippo-kun or Kaede-sama? Did she happen to mention those names to you?" inquired the monk, earning another negative answer. The monk stared off into a spot in the ceiling, seemingly in thought. Maiki idly stroked Kunkun's fur as the ferret napped in her lap. After a moment or two, Miroku turned back towards the teenager. "What of the Shikon no Tama? Have you heard of that?"

Maiki's eyes snapped to the monk, instant recognition on her face. "Yeah, I've heard of that. Mama used to tell me the stories about it when I was a little kid. I guess, the legend goes that it could grant any wish. There was a miko and a hanyo who fell in love with each other and they wanted to use it to make a wish so they could be together… or something. But they betrayed each other in a fight over the jewel and they died. But the miko had a reincarnation who was able to bring the hanyo back to life. But the hanyo hated her because she looked just like the miko. But somehow, the reincarnation broke the Shikon no Tama and then the hanyo was forced to help her find the pieces… That's all I really remember about it. I stopped paying any attention to the legends when I got older. They're nothing more than fairytales anyway… just stories to entertain little children and tourists who visit Nana's shrine."

"Maiki-san," the monk requested the girl's attention, "would you believe me if I were to tell you that your mother is the reincarnation the legends speak of?"

The teenager blinked incredulously. "Would I believe you? Hells no. Would I recommend that you check yourself into a psych ward? Absolutely. Do you realize that it would be _impossible_ for my mother to be the reincarnation in the legends? All that garbage happened something like five-hundred years ago! There's just no way!"

"Actually, technically speaking, the appearance of the reincarnation happened a little over twenty years ago," Sango replied.

Maiki was silent for a few moments, giving Sango a look that seemed to say _"You're joking, right?"_ Then she began to look around the room, her eyes darting about as if searching for something. "Alright. Where's the camera? I know this is some sort of elaborate prank that someone's trying to pull on me. Now out with it. Tell me what's really going on."

"Maiki-san, we are not trying to fool you," Miroku attempted to reassure her. "You came out of the same well you fell into. You saw the forest and the village as you came here. What could we have possibly done with your home and your entire city in a matter of moments? Like your mother before you, you have traveled back in into a time that Kagome-sama frequently referred to as 'Sengoku Jidai'."

Holding Kunkun close to her chest, Maiki silently rose from her seat and strode over to the door. She pushed the bamboo drape aside, and peered outside into the village beneath the dusk sky. Most of the villagers had settled in for the evening meal, very few people wandered the dirt streets of the quaint settlement. It was true. Everything they said was true. But how? It was impossible. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was here, in the flesh, smack dab in the middle of the Warring States Era.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry this took so long to update! It seems there was something wrong with Fanficiton for the past few days.. It looks as though no one was able to log in and update/review... (grumbles) Oh! On the bright side, I was able to conjure up a pic of Sachiko and Kunkun, which can be seen here: www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)view(slash)18791633 


	8. Masuyo

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Eight**

**Masuyo**

The delicious aroma of rabbit and vegetable stew filled the cozy hut. Sango stirred the meal while Miroku entertained Takara.

"Supper is almost done. Do you think Sachiko and Maiki-chan will return with Kazuki soon?" Sango asked, keeping her eyes on the pot over the fire.

"I'm sure they'll return shortly," Miroku replied. Sango shot him a meaningful stare. "Or perhaps I should see what's keeping them." The exterminator returned her attention to the meal while the monk headed out into the village.

After seeing the confused look on Maiki's face when she realized she really was in the Feudal Era (and that her mother had played a tremendous role in the legend of the Shikon no Tama), Miroku and Sango decided to leave the details to Kagome to explain to her daughter. It was only right, they felt, that Maiki learn everything from her mother. The teenage girl had remained mostly quiet since then, speaking only to half-heartedly volunteer to assist Sachiko with the task of retrieving Kazuki for dinner. With an oil lantern in hand, Miroku headed towards the outskirts of the village, having a fairly good hunch where he would find the three children.

* * *

Through the open field to the north of the village, Sachiko led Kunkun by his leash as he weaseled his way through the tall grasses. Maiki walked beside the younger girl with a lantern to light the way. The teenager paid little head to where Sachiko was leading her. There were too many thoughts on the older girl's mind at the moment. 

"_Would you believe me if I were to tell you that your mother is the reincarnation the legends speak of?"_

Over and over, Miroku's words rolled in her head. _'I can't believe that mama would hide all this from me. Why didn't she want me to know all this? Was she afraid that I'd try to go through the well if I knew? It seems like there's so much more to this story, and I don't think either Miroku or Sango know the entire truth. I'll have to demand the answers from mama. But how to get back home… Can I get back home through the well? Will it even let me go through it again?'_

"Kazuki!" Sachiko called out, pulling Maiki from her thoughts. "I just _knew_ you'd be here! Don't you know it's almost supper time?" the child scolded.

Maiki looked up ahead, and saw Kazuki facing away from them. He stood about ten paces from a lone sakura tree in the middle of a small field. Sachiko rushed towards him as fast as she could manage without dragging Kunkun by his leash. She stopped when she reached her brother's side. As Maiki drew closer to them, she could tell that both had their heads tilted downward. And it was then that she realized what they were doing.

They were offering a silent prayer.

Maiki stopped when she came within five feet from the siblings, allowing them their moment of silence. At their feet, she could see the slight mound in the ground. It was a grave. She could tell that whomever was buried there had passed on quite some time ago. Grass and flowers already grew over the once upturned soil.

"Why is _she_ here?" Kazuki finally muttered in a scornful voice, breaking the silence.

"Who? Maiki?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh, she came to help me find you, of course!"

"And what if she had intended on kidnapping you?"

"Kazuki! She wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know she wouldn't?" the teenage boy insisted, voice growing louder.

"Kazuki, that is enough," came Miroku's calm, but stern voice from behind Maiki. Three sets of eyes turned to look at the newest arrival. "Sachiko, why don't you and Kazuki head back home? Maiki-san and I will follow in just a moment."

"Yes, father!" the girl beamed, heading off with Kunkun.

Kazuki was less enthusiastic about the dismissal. After taking his father's lantern, he shot Maiki a brief glare, then followed after his sister. Maiki stared after Kazuki as he walked away. She was unsure whether to be upset or angry at his uncalled-for remarks. She had done nothing wrong to him. So why the animosity? Why the distrust?

"Please forgive my son," Miroku requested as he, too, watched the boy depart. "I know his anger towards you is unjustified, but please understand that his actions are not without reason."

Maiki listened quietly, waiting to see where the monk was headed with the conversation. She waited patiently as she watched the monk approach the grave, bowing his head giving his own prayer. Maiki's eyes were drawn once again to the grave. Without the siblings blocking her view, she could see how small it really was. And a realization dawned on her.

"A child's grave?" she mumbled aloud, not realizing she had done so until Miroku spoke again.

"Yes," he confirmed as he turned back towards the teenager. "My son, Masuyo."

"I- I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Your condolences are appreciated, but you need not feel sorry about it." The monk sighed. "It's been almost a year now since he was taken from us. And yet, Kazuki still has not forgiven himself for what happened."

"Kazuki? Why would he be blaming himself for it? I'm sure whatever happened wasn't his fault. He seems so protective of his sisters…"

"Hmmm. You are very perceptive. No, Kazuki is not to blame for Masuyo's death, but I bit you good luck trying to convince him of that…" The monk sighed, gathering his thoughts, then continued. "Kazuki and Sachiko haven't shown any evidence of having strong spiritual abilities, and as such, they have been training in the ways of demon extermination. Masuyo, on the other hand… He was only five summers old and had already begun to show tremendous potential. I had hoped to teach him the ways of the Buddha.

"One evening, during the summer festival, Kazuki had taken Sachiko and Masuyo out into the village to participate in the activities. Sometime during the night, Masuyo had gotten lost in the crowds. Kazuki did everything he could to find his brother, but to no avail. He had already been missing for quite some time by the time Kazuki came to Sango and I with the news. By morning, Masuyo still had not turned up, and most of the villagers had joined in our search. We still found no trace of him.

"A week went by before his body was discovered. A few of the village men had stumbled upon him out in the forest. Masuyo… He… He looked so peaceful. He felt no pain when he passed on. It was three days later when we discovered the cause of his death. A bat yokai disguised as a young maiden attempted to steal the blacksmith's son. Sango and I followed her into the forest, and arrived just as she was about to draw the child's soul from his body. She had targeted the boy, we realized, for the same reason she had targeted Masuyo; for the strong amount of spiritual energy each child displayed.

"Even after nearly a year later, Kazuki still feels he is to blame. He feels that he should have kept a better eye on Masuyo and that if he had, then his brother would not have been lured away so easily. This is why he is so protective of his sisters… And why he is so hostile towards you. Unfortunately, he sees you as a threat because he believes you will try to bring us harm. Just give him some time, and he will see that he has no reason to believe so."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't stick around too much longer…"

"Oh, nonsense!" the monk refuted in a much lighter tone, as if he suddenly forgot the serious subject matter from a moment before. "I'm sure that the stew is ready by now! And Sango is such a wonderful cook! She would be quite offended if the daughter of one her dearest friends didn't stay for supper."

"Well, I suppose I could stay for another hour or two…"

"And then what? Go home? It'll be quite dark by then, and the forest is nowhere to be after night falls. If you want to head back home, you should wait until morning. And then Sango or myself will escort you back to the well. Okay?"

Maiki considered the offer for a moment. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't mean to overstay my welcome. I'm sure mama is worried sick by now too…"

"Well, I wouldn't doubt that. I know that if one of my children were to stumble into the well and end up on the other side, I'd be worried as well. However, I know that there are people on the other side of the well who would look out for my children if should they ever end up in your world, just as Sango and I would do for Kagome. And I'm certain your mother is aware of this too."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Now, how about some of that delicious stew my lovely wife has prepared?" he asked with a cheesy grin.

Maiki mirrored the smile. "Sure."

* * *

"Kagome, you really ought to eat something." 

Nana Higurashi watched as her daughter pushed the food around her bowl. She had prepared her daughter's favorite meal, oden. But the worried woman had eaten little more than a bite of her food, causing the elder woman to grow concerned.

"I'm certain that Maiki is fine," Nana tried for some reassurance. "I'm sure that someone has found her by now, and is making sure no harm will come to her."

Though it was unspoken, it was understood that Nana was referring to one of Kagome's long lost friends from the past. The elder woman could tell that Kagome still did not want to believe what was so obvious to be true, that Maiki had somehow gotten through the well. Until Kagome was willing to admit that that's where Maiki had disappeared to, Nana was not going to push the issue… too much.

The food on Kagome's dish had grown stone cold. It was apparent that she wasn't going to eat. Nana began clearing the dishes from the table, rinsing them off in the sink. She returned to the dining area and took away the leftover food, placing that in the refrigerator. Kagome sat silently, as if unaware of her mother's actions, her mind focused on the worry for her daughter.

"Well, Kagome, I'm going to read in bed for a while. Call me if you need anything."

Nana's words momentarily pulled her daughter from her thoughts. Kagome responded with a single nod, and her mother left the room. The younger woman's eyes flicked to the window, to the darkened outside world.

'_I want to go look for her. But I… But I can't…'_

'_Can't? Or won't?'_

'_I can't. I can _never_ go back. Not after… Not after what happened…'_

'_Coward. Your own daughter is there now.'_

'_I know that…'_

'_So you're finally admitting that she's there?'_

'_No! I mean… I don't know… She… She couldn't have been able to cross through…'_

'_Are you so sure about that?'_

'…'

'_I didn't think so. Y'know, she's probably being devoured by bloodthirsty yokai at this very moment while you're sitting here sobbing like a baby! You really are helpless and useless! Just like Nanashi said--'_

'_Stop! Just stop it! Just leave me alone!'_

With her elbows on the table, Kagome held her head facedown in her hands. Palms smashed tightly against her ears as if to block out the hateful words. Even though the taunting voice in her head had disappeared, the self-inflicted emotional damage had been done. Drops of hot, salty tears fell onto the surface of the table as Kagome silently wept.

**

* * *

Masuyo -** _to increase the world_

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update sooner! Meant to upload this chapter yesterday (Friday), but I got tied up running errands and such. If all goes well, I'll have chapter nine up on Monday, which (by the time most of you read this) will be tomorrow. Since it's now going on 1 a.m., I bid thee all goodnight:p

**About Kagome's behavior:**She is acting a bit cowardly, but there's a good reason for that. We obviously know that something traumatic happened to her in the Feudal Era. She has also just emerged from an abusive relationship. Onein whichshe was 'locked up' at home, cheated on, verbally abused and, to a small degree, physically abused. At this moment, she doesn't have a whole lot of courage or self-esteem.


	9. Encounter

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Nine**

**Encounter**

The hut was dimly lit by the glowing embers of the fire in the middle of the main room. Other than the soft crackling from the coals, the only other noise in the room was the slow, even breathing of the room's other occupants. Sachiko and Takara shared a futon on the opposite side of Maiki, while Kazuki had his own futon on the third side of the fireplace. Maiki laid on a large fur rug with a thin blanket over her as she stared at the ceiling overhead. Shortly after their children had fallen asleep, Miroku and Sango had retired to their private room hours ago, thus leaving Maiki alone with her thoughts.

'_Sengoku Jidai. The Warring States Era. Feudal Japan. It seems impossible, yet here I am. Like a strangely vivid dream that I have yet to wake from, but I find I am unable to sleep. Perhaps that is why I _can't _sleep… Is it possible to sleep within a dream? But I know this is no dream…_

'_The Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. The Sacred Jewel. It seems improbable, but the legends are true. The reincarnation of a powerful priestess, a young woman, pure of heart, who resurrected the hanyo who was slain by her incarnate… She is my own mother. How is it possible if the legends took place over five-hundred years ago? But I've already proven that it is indeed possible…'_

She found her thoughts wandering back to part of the conversation during dinner earlier that evening.

"_So anyway, how are your parents doing, Maiki-chan?" Sango had voiced the question._

"_Heh. They're getting a divorce," was her curt reply._

"_Divorce?" the monk repeated. Maiki lifted her eyes from her stew to meet with those of the elder man's face, etched with confusion._

"_Yeah…" Maiki replied flatly, like there was nothing unusual about it. There was a long silence before Sachiko voiced her inquiry._

"_What is a di-vorce?"_

_The question was directed at Maiki, but she remained silent, expecting one of the girl's parents to answer instead. But when that did not happen, Maiki found little choice but to explain._

"_When a husband or a wife, or both, decide that they can't get along anymore for one reason or another and they split up."_

_Sango gasped at the explanation. "Oh how horrible! What could have possibly happened to make them want to do that?"_

"_Heh! Lots of reasons!" Maiki snapped. Her temper flared at the thoughts of her parents' failed marriage. "But I can't believe that bastard is the one who asked for the divorce! Mama should have been the one to file for the divorce! Not Nanashi!"_

"_Nanashi?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison. Maiki looked up to see bewildered looks on their faces._

"_Yeah. Nanashi. Didn't you know him too? You asked how he and mama were doing, as if you knew them both..."_

"_Well, uh… That's to say…" Sango stuttered, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment._

"_What my beautiful wife means to say, is that we must have made an incorrect assumption. We believed that someone else was your father. Obviously, we are mistaken." Miroku bowed his head as he offered his humbled apology. Maiki silently accepted it despite the new swarm of questions that had invaded her mind. Who was it that they were thinking of?_

Breaking out of her thoughts, Maiki sat up and glanced over the sleeping forms around her. _'This can't wait any longer. I have to talk to mama about everything that's happened…'_ Careful not to make any noise, Maiki stood from her spot. She smoothed down her skirt as she rose. Tiptoeing to Sachiko's side, she carefully extracted Kunkun from under her arm. The ferret woke from his slumber at the disturbance, releasing a wide-mouthed yawn. Maiki clipped his leash to his harness and carried him to the door. She set him down momentarily to put on her shoes and scooped him back up when she was done. With a final look back to make sure she hadn't woke anyone, she slipped out the door.

Easy as pie.

The village was dark, silent. A clear night, but no moon in the sky. Stars sparkled and speckled the vast twilight. Silver wisps of smoke lifted up from the village huts like tendrils fading into the night. Not a soul stirred within the village. The night atmosphere made everything seem different, unrecognizable, foreboding. But Maiki steeled her resolve. She was determined to go back home, to confront her mother, to demand answers. She had always been overconfident and stubborn, and nothing was going to change that now.

The girl from the future marched out of the quaint village. As she passed through the rice fields, she noted the reflection of the stars on the surface of the calm waters. But she only gave the image a moment's glance, too busy with the task of returning to the well. Beyond the rice fields, she stood at the bottom of the steep hill that led into the forest of Inuyasha. She hesitated. Uncertainty suddenly clouded her ambition. Where exactly had she emerged from the woods earlier? Would she be able to see the path once she got up there?

A slight breeze picked up, ruffling her skirt, playing with her hair, and rustling the waist-deep grass around her. The breeze died down, but the rustling of the grass continued. Suddenly realizing the unnatural sound, Maiki turned behind her. She saw nothing but the sight of the cozy village at the opposite side of the valley. Still, she felt an invisible presence, as if someone was watching her. The teenager closed her eyes and shook her head. _'Get a grip, Maiki! There's no one here! This isn't the time to start believing in the Boogeyman!'_

She turned back towards the steep incline that separated her from the forest. Prepared to begin the hike, she suddenly felt something cold and slimy brush against the back of her legs. The sensation caused her skin to crawl. She wasn't alone after all! Slowly, hesitantly, she turned once again, and once again she faced the village. Only this time, she was met with the sight of her stalker. Maiki's eyes widened to the size of large saucers, her jaw dropped in silent fear.

It was huge. Absolutely monstrous. It was the largest viper she had ever seen. At least twenty feet was visible above the blades of grass. Who knew how much of its body lay hidden from view? With its coal-colored scales, no wonder Maiki hadn't seen it until now. Its yellow eyes bore down on the girl, jaw gaping, fangs dripping with venom.

"**Ssssilly girl… Don't you know better than to sssstray from your village?"**

"Y-y-you can talk?"

"**Issssn't it obvioussss? Now, hand it over."**

"Hand what over?"

"**Do not play sssstupid with me, girl! I ssssee that you are the miko who onsssce protected the jewel."**

"That wasn't me!"

"**Liessss! I know you have the shardssss. Now, give them to me!"**

"I don't have them!"

"**Do not toy with me!"**

Maiki opened her mouth to protest once again, but suddenly found the air cut off to her lungs. The snake had lashed out with its tail, wrapping it around the girl's throat. Maiki's hands instantly went to her neck in a futile attempt to free herself from the serpent's grip. In doing so, she dropped Kunkun, the ferret disappearing into the blades of grass and quickly scurrying off.

Barely able to breathe, and with little oxygen getting to her body, Maiki began to feel numb, almost as if her body were floating. She could barely register the odd sensation of her feet leaving the ground. But when she flicked her eyes downward, she found that she truly was off the ground. Her feet dangled several inches above the waist-deep grasses.

"**Now, give me the shardssss!"**

The snake hissed, leaning its head in closer to Maiki. Fear rolled off the girl in waves, staring in horror as the serpent moved closer, flicking its tongue, tasting the air, as if reveling in the scent of the girl's terror. Maiki clawed frantically at the scaly flesh. Hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. The serpent widened its jaws once more, exposing its fangs. And it struck.

A fresh wave of tears fell from Maiki as the pain wracked through her body. She tried to scream, but it came out as little more than choking sobs. She felt as if her abdomen was on fire. The snake had bit into her right side, fangs imbedding deep into her stomach. The reptile held its fangs in the girl's flesh for several moments, allowing the venom to pump into her body. The poison began to take effect. The pain seemed to ebb, her arms began to feel weak, like gelatin, and fell limply to her sides. She was barely conscious.

Satisfied with the results of the venom, the viper removed its fangs from the girl. A grin seemed to tug at its mouth as it flicked its tongue from its lips, tasting the air around Maiki's limp body, starting from her head and working down. Suddenly, the snake stopped, just below the girl's ribcage.

"**Ah ha… There it issss. I knew thissss girl had a shard!"**

The serpent darted its forked tongue out like a spear, impaling Maiki. The girl made no sign or sound that she had even felt the blow. The snake's tongue forced its way through Maiki's body so brutally, that it emerged clean through the girl's back. At the same moment the tongue broke through muscle and flesh, so too did a Shikon shard. The jewel fragment flew through the air, landing in the grass several feet away. The snake withdrew its tongue as quickly as it had shot the appendage through the teenager's body. The serpent discarded Maiki's almost lifeless form with a toss of its tail. The girl landed in a heap on the cold ground.

"**At lasssst, it'sssss mine!"**

"Hiraikotsu!"

The giant boomerang whipped through the air, slicing through the viper just as it prepared to claim the shard. The bone weapon decapitated the serpent yokai. Its head and body disintegrated into dust, the particles dispersing in the slight breeze. Sango caught her weapon when it returned to her. Miroku and Sachiko stood behind her. They didn't move immediately after the viper was slain. Instead, they waited silently for any signs that another yokai may be lurking in the area.

A rustling in the grass alerted everyone's attention. The noise was headed towards Sachiko. The girl's parents panicked momentarily, until they saw a smile spread over their daughter's face. The ten-year-old bent down into the grass. When she stood, she revealed Kunkun in her arms. Miroku and Sango breathed a sigh of relief. Deciding all was clear, they headed through the grass towards Maiki.

Fortunately for the teenage girl, Sachiko had woke her parents when she discovered that Maiki had left the safety of the hut. They weren't sure exactly how long it had been since the teenage girl had disappeared. But they knew exactly where she was headed, the only place the time-displaced young woman would go. The dry well. Miroku figured that he should have known better than to assume that Maiki wouldn't attempt returning to the well at night, despite his warning about the dangers. She was Kagome's daughter, after all. And it seemed that he had forgotten how headstrong and independent Kagome was. Too late, he realized, how much Maiki really _was_ like her mother.

When the trio had caught up to Maiki just outside the rice fields, they had arrived just in time to see the snake yokai as it released its fangs from the limp girl's body. Unfortunately, at that moment, Sango could not use Hiraikotsu. Maiki had been positioned between the exterminator and the serpent. They had watched helplessly as the teenager was impaled, and then in shock as they saw the shard that had been expelled from her torso. Only when the viper released Maiki did Sango dare to strike. Now, they needed to get to the girl quickly and bring her back into the village so they could begin to treat her critical wounds.

With Sachiko following behind her, Sango pushed through the grass, heading towards Maiki's prone body. Miroku walked off towards the jewel shard. With his spiritual power, he was able to sense the area the fragment was at, though he couldn't see it or determine its exact location. After a moments, he found the shard, glowing a bright pink. The moment he picked up the fragment between his thumb and forefinger, he felt a strong pulse from it. Puzzled, he rose to his full height. And then he felt something powerful, frightening.

With wide, worried eyes, he turned towards his wife. "Sango…" he called loudly to her, voice laced with trepidation. The exterminator had stopped in her tracks barely a second before her husband called to her. She had felt it too. Sachiko, inexperienced, was unaware of the sudden change in the atmosphere. She nearly bumped into the back of her mother's legs when Sango stopped abruptly. The exterminator instinctively put her hand in front of her daughter, silently ordering her to stay back. The elder woman's eyes never left the teenager's body that lay facedown on the ground no more than twenty feet away.

"Get back," Sango ordered, voice barely above a whisper.

"Mother?"

"I said 'get back'!" she repeated, louder and more forceful.

Sachiko didn't dispute the instruction and quickly ran back to her father's side, clutching Kunkun to her chest. Hiding behind her father, she turned back to watch her mother. She didn't understand what was going on, and it frightened her. She watched her mother slowly back away from Maiki's prone body.

"Sachiko?" Miroku called behind him to his daughter a little too calmly. He remained facing forward as he spoke.

"Yes, father?" the girl's voice quivered.

"I want you to return home. It is unsafe here."

"Father?"

"Now! Quickly!"

The girl nodded and ran off as fast as she could. Miroku and Sango released a momentary breath of relief as the girl retreated from the vicinity. Sachiko was still too young, and had not developed many of the skills needed for exterminating yokai. If she had achieved one particular skill before that moment, then she would have been able to sense the waves of yoki rolling off of Maiki's body.

The few moments that had passed since the viper yokai's demise felt like long, anxiety-filled hours. Monk and exterminator watched with uncertainty, not knowing exactly what was happening nor what was about to happen.

With their line of sight obscured by the tall grass, they missed the sudden movement from the girl. Maiki's left arm twitched once, then twice. She was still again for a few seconds before both arms slowly rose from the ground. Placing her palms down onto the blood-soaked earth beneath her, Maiki pushed herself up onto her knees with all her strength. She sucked in deep, ragged breaths. Her body trembled. The teenager didn't move otherwise. Instead, she remained kneeling in the pool of her own blood.

Sango and Miroku could hear the girl stirring, and saw the outline of her body as she rose up into a kneeling position, her back facing them. They stared at her, relieved that Maiki was alive, but still hesitant to go to her side. The yoki coming from her was growing stronger. Miroku dared to take a step forward, to get closer to his wife's side. A foreboding feeling had filled his being, and instinct told him to protect the woman he loved, even though he knew she was more than capable of defending herself. But when he stepped forward, his foot came down on a hidden twig beneath the grass, snapping it under his weight.

The sudden sound caught the attention of the young woman. Her head snapped towards them, and both Sango and Miroku gasped as the sight. What they had feared was indeed true. A pair of glowing red eyes glared at them from deep within the blades of grass. Somehow, Maiki had transformed.

**

* * *

**


	10. Changes

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Ten**

**Changes**

Sango and Miroku remained frozen in place as Maiki's crimson eyes stared at them. Both sides waited to see who would make the next move. Miroku took his chances. Ever so slowly, he moved his right arm up to his chest, reaching into his robes to pull out a few ofudas. Maiki caught the movement, however, and released a warning growl.

Feeling intimidated, the teenager hopped to her feet, in a crouching position, so that she may better defend herself. Sango took the action as a threat, and lifted Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. As she did so, Maiki leapt at the slayer. Instinct told the girl-turned-yokai to either attack or be attacked. Without thinking, she rushed towards Sango in a blur, slashing out with her clawed hands.

The exterminator had no desire to injure the daughter of the woman she still considered as a sister. She could not counterattack her aggressor without bringing her harm. She was left with little choice but to defend herself, using Hiraikotsu to block the wild and frantic blows. Unfortunately, Sango knew she couldn't stay on the defense for very long. The force of Maiki's blows had already begun to push the older woman back. She was using all her strength to defend herself.

With Maiki's full attention on Sango, Miroku had the opportunity to get around and behind the teenager. He lifted the ofudas to his forehead, closed his eyes, and quietly recited an incantation, binding a spell into the papers. Spell complete, he opened his eyes and took aim. The ofudas shot through the air towards the unsuspecting girl. All three landed on their target, pasting themselves to Maiki's back.

Upon making contact, ripples of electric energy surrounded Maiki. The energy burned and bit into the girl, causing her to immediately halt her attack. She cried out in pain, her whimpered voice suddenly void of its previous yokai characteristics. As the girl lost consciousness, the electricity crackling around her faded and ceased. With the girl now incapacitated, Sango relaxed. Miroku approached the two, wielding another spirit ward. He chanted another incantation, then placed it on the girl's torso.

"To suppress her yoki… at least, for a while," he answered his wife's unspoken question. He stared forlornly at the unconscious girl. "I really hated doing that to her…"

"I know, but you had no choice. I'm sure she won't remember it when she wakes up."

The twilight of the night was beginning to fade, the sky welcoming the pinks and purples of the impending sunrise. With the growing light, Miroku and Sango were better able to take in Maiki's changed features.

"I think we should get her back inside before dawn breaks," the monk replied. Sango nodded her agreement. Once the sun came up, the villagers would be emerging from their huts, intent on starting the day's tasks. The monk and exterminator wished to get the girl inside before the villagers could see the transformed girl and create a wave of panic through the village.

* * *

'_Mama!'_

'_Maiki?'_

'_Mama! It hurts! Please, mama! It hurts so bad! Please make it stop!'_

Kagome bolted out of sleep. She was sitting at the kitchen table. During the night, she had gone to her room, tried going to asleep, but couldn't. So she had returned to the kitchen for some tea. The soothing effects of the warm liquid must have helped since she apparently fell asleep at the table.

She stretched out, her body was sore, stiff. She glanced out the window, noticing the sun starting to peak over the horizon. Suddenly, the sound of her daughter's desperate words reformed in her head. Her memories of the previous day came flooding back to her, and panic instantly rose in her. _'Oh gods… Maiki… She's probably in trouble!'_

"Good morning, Kagome," Nana replied cheerfully as she entered the kitchen behind her daughter.

"I'm going back," the younger woman stated quietly, but firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to. I think… I think Maiki is in trouble." Kagome stood abruptly and headed towards the front door.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"What, mama?" she asked with a bit of annoyance at her mother's riddled interruption. Nana gestured to Kagome's outfit, a bathrobe over flannel pajamas. "Oh," Kagome mumbled, slightly embarrassed. _'What am I thinking anyway? I forgot about the jewel shards! I can't cross over without them.'_

"I've got something for you, Kagome," nana stated as she went into the family room.

Kagome followed and watched as her mother pulled a box from a closet. The elder woman handed the package to her daughter. Kagome brushed off the layer of dust from the white lid before pulling it off the box. She stared at the outfit snuggly resting within layers of tissue inside. The younger woman sat down, resting the box on her lap as she pulled the garments out of the package. Kagome stared in wonder at the knee-length, dark-green skirt and the long-sleeved, white sweater with matching green trim around the collar and sleeves.

"Shortly after Maiki was born, I saw those and bought them for you. They looked so close to your old school uniform. It had become so much a part of who you were back then. I thought, that if you should ever choose to go back, that it would be only be proper that you wear something similar to the outfit you preferred to wear whenever you traveled to the Feudal Era."

Kagome lowered the clothing and stared at her mother. Tears pooled in the corners of the younger woman's eyes. "Mama, I... Thank you."

While Kagome went upstairs to change her clothes and retrieve the jewel shards, Nana busied herself by pulling some snacks out of the pantry. She packed them into an old backpack. Moving to the cupboards, she pulled out several types of instant food stuffs and packed those into the bag as well. After adding first aid kit and a few bottles of water, she zipped up the bag. Kagome returned downstairs just as Nana was finishing up.

"Oh, mama! You didn't have to do that!"

"Nonsense, Kagome. I was more than happy to. And there's no way I'm sending my daughter off without any supplies," she stated with a grin. Kagome sweat-dropped. How quickly and happily her mother reverted back into old habits from over seventeen years ago.

Kagome flung the bag onto her shoulders, grateful that it was barely heavy. She gave her mother a reassuring hug and headed out. As she crossed the shine grounds towards the well-house, her eyes fell onto a storage shed. An idea in mind, she took a detour and headed towards the shed. Inside, various types of artifacts had been housed.

Kagome made her way to the back, where a few weapons had been stored. Her eyes landed on what she had been searching for. A bow and a quiver of arrows. She snatched them up and exited the shed. Now, completely prepared for what lie ahead, she marched to the well-house, entered the mini-shrine and climbed the steps down to the well.

Kagome paused for a moment. Memories of the past tried to force their way to the surface, but she pushed them back into the recesses of her mind. Now was no time to chicken out because of painful memories. She lifted her legs over the lip of the well, one at a time. Grasping the ladder, she looked down into the hollow, black depths below.

She clenched her hand over the small draw-string pouch that hung from a thin cord around her neck. Inside the bag, she could feel the warmth from the two tiny fragments of the Shikon jewel. Clenching her eyes, she allowed herself to fall back into the well.

* * *

The pungent smell of herbs assailed her nose. The offensive odor burned her nostrils. She tried to cover her face, to protect herself from the stench. But when she tried to move her right arm, she felt a sharp jolt stab through her body. She winced in pain, breath hissing through clenched teeth. 

"Please do not move. Your wounds have not had enough time to fully heal yet," instructed the calm, soothing voice of a young woman. "I am glad to see that you are finally awake."

Maiki slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything was a fuzzy haze of misshapen colors. After a moment, the blurs focused into objects and a woman. "Wh- what happened?" Maiki's voice came out as a ragged whisper. The woman held a cup of cold water to the teenager's lips. Maiki felt a bit silly being treated like a child, but accepted the water nonetheless. When she finished, the woman set the cup aside.

"You were attacked during the middle of the night outside the village. A viper yokai injected you with its venom. Most of the toxins have left your body already, but there is still some residual poison flowing through you. You will need to rest a while longer."

Maiki watched the young woman as she turned towards the small fire in the center of the room, busying herself with some poultices. The young woman wore traditional miko clothing, a white haori tucked into a red hakama that seemed to billow out around her. She had dark-brown hair, pulled back into a simple pony-tail, except for the bangs that hung in her face. Looking at her facial features, Maiki figured that this woman was in her late twenties.

The foul odor of the herbs stung at Maiki's nose again. She didn't voice a protest or make any other indication of her misery. She didn't wish to offend the kind woman who had taken her under her care. Just as she was getting accustomed to the smell, a new sensation drove on her nerves. It sounded like a loud motor, right next to her head. But that was impossible. Machinery did not exist in this time. Maiki turned her head to the left and saw a tiny black and white cat sleeping, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, purring contently. The irritation from the rumbling noise quickly vanished at the sight of the cute animal.

Over the sound of the purring, Maiki could hear footsteps. Outside the hut, running, quickly approaching. Feet slamming into the ground like a heard of elephants. The thunderous sound of the bamboo drape being flung to the side followed by the familiar voice of Sachiko as she called out.

"Rin-sama! Is she awake yet?"

As if to answer the young girl's question, Maiki turned her head to the right to face the child. An audible gasp from the girl filled the air. Sachiko stared in surprise, taking in the sight of Maiki's new features. However, the teenager was still unaware of those changes, and was thus confused by Sachiko's reaction. Maiki ignored the girl's surprise for the moment, and instead allowed herself some reassurance when she saw Kunkun's sleeping form in the girl's arms.

A moment later, Miroku entered the hut. "Greetings, Rin-sama. I want to thank you again for helping Maiki-san."

The young woman turned to the monk and smiled warmly. "There is no need to thank me. It is my duty as a healer, after all."

"So, Maiki-san, how are you feeling?" asked the monk.

"Like shi-- er… not too good," she answered, cutting off her initial response when she realized she was in the presence of a child. She forced herself to sit up, wincing as white-hot pain seared through her head. She clutched her forehead, willing the pain away, wishing she had a bottle of aspirin with her.

Like a typical knight-in-shining-armor, Miroku had rushed to Maiki's side at her visible signs of dismay. "Don't try to get up too fast. You might reopen your wounds."

Rin held another cup to Maiki's lips. "Drink this. It will ease the pain."

Maiki did as she was told. Whatever the liquid was, it was disgusting. Thick, chalky, and bitter. But she drank it down anyway. After a few moments, the medicine started to take effect.

"Better?" asked Rin. Maiki nodded. She heard light footsteps from outside again, followed by the bamboo door moving. It was Kazuki. The teenage girl looked over to him, and noticed the anger flowing off the boy. His glare was more spiteful now than it had been all day yesterday.

"I _told_ you she's yokai," he spat venomously, eyes never leaving Maiki's form.

"Kazuki!" the monk scolded in a voice harsher than what Maiki had heard from him thus far.

The teenage girl was baffled. What was his problem? She had had enough of his attitude. Wobbly, she rose to her feet, bracing her right hand on the wall, left hand clenched at her side. The cat in the corner who had been dozing peacefully suddenly rose from her slumber and watched intently. Maiki clenched her teeth, returning the boy's glare.

"Now you listen here! I've done absolutely nothing to you since I got here, and all you've done is given me your crap! You even tried to kill me! Now I suggest you drop the attitude before I knock it out of you!"

"Oh really?" he countered. "You're so weak right now you can barely stand! What exactly _can_ you do right now? Other than gouge out your own palms, that is!"

Maiki was puzzled for a moment, then realized what Kazuki was saying when she smelt the scent of blood filling her nostrils, _-Blood? Since when could I smell blood?-_ coupled by a sting in her left palm. She opened her fist, realizing she had it clenched so tightly that her claws had drawn blood. _'Wait! Claws?'_ She stared at the sharp, blood-soaked nails at the end of each finger. _'How did I get claws?'_

Her questioning eyes rose to meet the eyes of those around her, traveling from one person to the next. _'What the hell is going on?'_

**

* * *

**


	11. Heritage

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Heritage**

Maiki blinked incredulously at her bloodied left hand, at the deadly claws that adorned each finger. She removed her right hand from the wall, examining that one as well. Claws on that hand too. What else about her had changed? Panicked, she ignored the minor pain that still ebbed through her body. She brushed past Miroku, Sachiko, and Kazuki, pushing through the bamboo curtain.

Outside, the early morning sun blazed down upon her, blinding her momentarily. She missed the worrisome stares from nearby patrons. Her eyes focused in the outside light, scanning the area, gathering her bearings. Her eyes swept over Miroku's home, next door to the hut she had just emerged from. No, she didn't want to go in there. She had to get away.

Her eyes snapped to the small irrigation stream twenty feet in front of the huts. The sound of the flowing water seemed to thunder in her ears. Still in a daze, she stumbled forward towards the water. Downstream, a few children played in the waters. Their mothers were washing clothes or filling buckets for their chores. The few men who owned horses had brought them to the stream to drink.

Maiki ignored them all. She disregarded them as they stared at her in fear, shock, animosity. The women and children shied away. The men stood on guard. Maiki fell to her knees at the bank of the stream. She leaned forward, and looked upon the surface of the water. The person she saw in her reflection was not her, yet it was.

Golden eyes stared at her. Silver hair fell around her shoulders and her face. And her ears. They were no longer normal. Now, they had become two triangle shaped appendages on top of her head. Were they real? Maiki reached up to touch them, fingers brushing along her earrings. Strange, how the piercings that were in her normal, human ears were still there, but now in these bizarre, yokai ears.

How? How did this all happen? _Why_ did this happen?

"Maiki?" a woman's voice called out to her. A familiar voice. A comforting voice. The girl barely registered who's voice it belonged to. She slowly looked up to face the owner of the voice with a detached look of confusion scribbled all over her face. The teenage girl took in the sight of the woman standing twenty paces from her. She wore a green skirt and a white shirt. An old backpack sat on the ground beside her, a bow and quiver of arrows on her back.

"Mama?" the girl-turned-yokai cried with uncertainty, eyes filling with tears.

Kagome rushed to her daughter's side, falling to her knees in front of her daughter, collecting her into a reassuring hug. She allowed her frightened daughter a moment to cry into her shoulder. Maiki felt stupid and embarrassed. She was crying her eyes out in front of everyone, yet she couldn't stop. She hated crying, especially when others knew about it. And the thought only caused her to cry harder, the salty scent serving to further remind her of her weakness.

"Shh. It's okay, Maiki. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Mama," she sobbed. "What's happened to me, mama? What am I?"

Kagome tried the best as she could to soothe her daughter. One hand rested gently on the back of Maiki's head. The other rubbed smooth circles on her back. Maiki could hear footsteps approaching, but she ignored them. It seemed like forever before the owner of the footsteps finally stopped.

"Kagome-chan, this might be of some use," Sango replied quietly, not wishing to disturb them. Being a mother herself, she knew all-too-well the delicate process of trying to comfort a child. And it seemed that the older the child became, the harder it was to comfort said child. Kagome looked up at her long-lost friend with wide eyes. The unofficial miko reached out and accepted the sheathed sword Sango held out to her.

"Thank you, Sango-chan."

"And this belongs to you too." The slayer handed something else to the other woman, though Maiki could not see what that was. Kagome accepted it with a single nod of gratitude before turning back to her daughter.

Although the exterminator had many questions to ask of the newly arrived Kagome, she returned to her hut instead, leaving the mother and daughter to their much needed talk. By now, all the villagers that had been in the area beforehand had now left. Kagome pulled away from Maiki slightly so that she could look into her daughter's eyes. She set the sword down beside her on the ground so that she could use both her hands to wipe the tears from Maiki's face, to brush the stray strands of now-silver hair behind her ears.

"I'm so sorry I hid this from you, Maiki," she began. "I only wished for you to have a happy, normal life. I didn't want you to know about all of this… about this place." She reclaimed the sword that lay at her side. "I want you to take this."

Maiki hesitantly wrapped her hand around the sheath. "A sword? What for? I don't…"

"It's a special sword. It… belonged to your father."

The teenager immediately released the sheath. "I don't want it," she stated acidly.

Kagome was puzzled. "Why not?"

"I don't want anything that belonged to Nanashi."

The older woman mentally slapped herself, shaking her head instead. "No. This didn't belong to Nanashi. This belonged to your father. Your _real_ father."

Maiki gave her mother a look of uncertainty. "I thought you said you didn't know who my real father was…"

Kagome averted her gaze as guilt panged her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

_

* * *

For once, Maiki had an assignment for school that actually seemed like it would be fun. In her biology class, they were learning about genetics and family traits. The assignment was for each student to research his or her family history and record any unusual or unique family traits that had been passed down. They were required to go up to three generations back, if possible. _

_Maiki had rushed home from school that day, now over two years ago, excited to get started on the assignment. When she got home, she was surprised to discover that her mother was not there. Kagome was almost always home. Not sure when her mother would return, and knowing her father wouldn't be home for several hours, Maiki took it upon herself to dig through the family records. She entered her father's study, and helped herself to his file cabinet, searching through all the important documents he kept there._

_Finally, she came upon what she was looking for. She found her father's birth certificate, followed by her mother's and then their marriage license. After that came her own birth certificate. And what she saw made her blood run cold. On it, her name read 'Higurashi Maiki' instead of 'Hojo Maiki.' And under 'Father's Name' it read 'Unknown'. Could it be a mistake? As far as she knew, her legal surname was 'Hojo'. What did this mean? Suddenly, she heard the front door open and slam shut. Maiki strode to the doorway of the study, peering out. She heard her mother's stifled sobs. _

"_Mama?" she cautiously called out, entering the kitchen and finding her mother sitting at the table, crying. Kagome looked up, realizing she was not alone, and quickly attempted to school her features._

"_Oh, Maiki! I didn't know you were home so early," she rambled, trying to dry her eyes and hide her tear-stained face._

"_Mama, what's wrong?" Concerned for her mother, the teenager quickly forgot about her own worries for the moment._

"_Nothing dear. I just stubbed my toe on the walk outside. I think I'm fine now."_

"_Mama… You slammed the door really hard. I don't think you 'just stubbed your toe'."_

_Kagome looked back at her daughter with desperation. A look that said, 'please don't force me to answer your question…' Maiki noticed the container of food that had been thrown into the trash. Her eyebrows furrowed together and shot her mother a look, silently demanding that she explain what had happened._

"_Your father had to work late at the hospital again," Kagome replied, her voice hollow, lacking emotion. "I thought I'd surprise him and bring him dinner. So I went to the hospital. But when I reached his office, he was… he was…"_

"_He was what, mama?"_

_Kagome's eyes returned to her daughter. No, she couldn't say it. "He was… with a patient," she choked. She hadn't said the complete truth, but she hadn't lied either. Unfortunately, Maiki was a bright girl, and caught the hidden meaning._

"_I see…" she replied, her voice quiet and vindictive._

_The mother looked down just then, noticing the single piece of paper in her daughter's hands. "What's that, Maiki?"_

_The teenager stiffened suddenly, trying to hide the paper behind her back. "Nothing. Just research for a project for school."_

"_Is that... Is that your birth certificate?"_

_Busted. "Yes, mama." The girl's eyes told of the pain and confusion she felt. An awkward silence ensued. After several moments, Maiki finally asked, "Who is he, mama?"_

"_Who is who?"_

"_Who is my father? Isn't Nanashi my father?"_

"_I'm sorry, Maiki. But… I… I don't know who he is. I'm sorry."_

* * *

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Kagome whispered again. "I deceived you so many times in the past, but please have trust in me now. You must take this sword and never abandon it." 

"Why?"

"Your father, your _real _father, was a hanyo. This sword, the Tetsusaiga, belonged to him, it had been given to him by his father. Because he was a hanyo, he couldn't control his yokai blood, especially if he was in a near-death situation. For that reason, this sword was enchanted with a spell to suppress his yoki. If not kept in check, his yokai half would take control. Unable to recognize friend from foe, he would attack anyone around him. And he wouldn't stop unless he was either rendered unconscious or if he died while fighting. _That_ is why you must never separate from this sword. If something terrible should happen to you, your yoki will take over and you will lose yourself to it."

Maiki took hold of the sword, clutching the only keepsake of her biological father to her chest. "I'm confused, mama. How come I never looked like this before?"

Kagome sighed. "Because of this." She held up the object in her hand, the other object that Sango had given her. It was the sliver of the Sacred Jewel that had been expelled from Maiki's body.

The girl squinted her eyes at the object. "What is that? Is that a fragment of the Shikon no Tama?"

Her mother nodded. "Three days after you were born, you began to portray the physical traits of your father. Being the daughter of a hanyo and a human makes you a shibunyo. You have the blood of the inu-yokai running through your veins, and because of that, you have inherited the dominant features of your inu-hanyo father. Because of this, I used the largest of the three shards I had in my possession at the time to contain your yoki and your yokai characteristics. I'm very sorry I hid this from you for so long."

Maiki was speechless. _'I'm… a shibunyo?'_ the teenager echoed her mother's words in her head. _'And my father was a hanyo?'_ Her head seemed to spin. It was a lot to take in all at once.

She stared into her mother's eyes. There was more to the story, Maiki could tell… But the pain she saw in her mother's eyes prevented her from pushing the issue. Instead, the teenager wrapped her arms around her mother, who returned the embrace, and the two silently comforted each other.

**

* * *

shibunyo - **_'shibun' _- meaning one-fourth, (and obviously) _'yo' _is derived from yokai 

**About Maiki:** It's finally reveailed; Inuyasha is her father. She's obviously not a full-blooded yokai, but when she transformed, her yokai bood had taken over (much like what happens occasionally to Inuyasha).


	12. Deception

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Deception**

Kagome and Maiki returned to Sango's and Miroku's hut shortly after their little talk. All members of the family had gathered inside. Introductions were made. But before the long-lost friends could reminisce or catch up on each other's lives, Sango asked the important question that had been on both hers and Miroku's minds since the night before.

"If you don't mind me asking, Kagome-chan, but what exactly happened all those years ago? When you had vanished without a trace, we assumed the jewel was purified and you were forced to return home. But it is obvious that that is not what happened…" the exterminator gently urged her friend to explain the events of so long ago.

A solemn expression crossed Kagome's face. Her gaze averted. She could feel everyone's attention on her, waiting for her to answer the question. Guilt and shame began to well up inside her. She hated herself for running away so many years ago. She should have been stronger. She should have faced her fears. But she didn't. She had run away like a spineless coward. She paid no attention to the patient stares of the room's occupants as her thoughts went back to that night…

_Kagome climbed out of the well. She had just returned from a trip home. The visit had lasted two nights. She hadn't intended on staying so long, but it _had_ been nearly two months since she had last seen her family. It had taken her forever to leave too, considering everyone kept trying to load her down with things. Mama with food and first aid supplies. Grandpa with his useless spirit wards and charms. Sota with his many questions and trinkets for his idol, Inuyasha._

_The miko panted as she hefted the overstuffed bag over the edge of the well, letting it fall unceremoniously into the tall grass. She flopped over the lip afterwards, sitting on the cool ground, leaning against the wooden structure while she caught her breath. She looked up into the darkening sky. The sun had already set, a few stars were beginning to appear, the moon already hung in the air overhead. The moon, almost full now. Had it really been three weeks since Naraku died?_

_Deciding she had wasted enough time, Kagome rose to her feet. She tugged the heavy bag onto her shoulders and headed towards the village. Walking through the forest, she wiped sweat from her brow. Though the sun was down, the summer air was still very hot and muggy. She didn't fail to notice the missing hanyo. Just where was Inuyasha anyway? He almost always knew within a few minutes when Kagome emerged from the well. Where was he now? _

_As if to answer the nagging question on her mind, a red and silver blur suddenly dropped down from the trees directly in front of her. Startled, the priestess leapt from her skin. Just as quickly, she regained her composure._

"_What in the world did you do _that_ for, huh? You nearly scared the life out of me!"_

_Inuyasha didn't respond. He simply stared down at her with a blank expression._

"_Inuyasha? Are you okay?"_

_After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I'm fine, wench. Let's go." _

_He grabbed the bag from her, slinging it over one shoulder as if it were as light as a pillow and he turned his back to her as he started walking towards the village below. Kagome quickly followed behind him. Soon after, they arrived at Kaede's hut. The old miko was currently treating a young woman of a mild burn she had suffered earlier in the day. _

_To Kagome's surprise, Miroku was ignoring the pretty, young lass. He still seemed to be in a dazed state. The younger priestess also discovered that Sango still had not returned from her village. She began to worry that the slayer may never return. Shippo was currently dozing next to Miroku. Without Kagome there, he had needed to find comfort from someone, and the best he apparently could find was the detached monk. Kagome's heart wrenched at the thought of the lonely kitsune._

_Later that evening, after everyone, except Inuyasha, had settled for the night, Kagome found herself unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept wandering to the hanyo. He seemed out of sorts ever since she had returned. He barely said more than a few sentences all throughout the evening. He seemed even more distant than usual. What was wrong with him?_

_Carefully extracting herself from the sleeping fox-child at her side, Kagome rose from her futon. She tip-toed to the door, putting on her loafers and headed outside. It was a quiet night, the bright moon shone in the sky overhead. Looking back at Kaede's hut, the miko confirmed that the hanyo had not taken perch on the roof like he did quite often. There was only one other place that she thought he could be. _

_Goshinboku._

_She cautiously left the village, passed the rice fields and headed into the forest of Inuyasha. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. She was almost startled, but the red sleeves of the fire-rat robe assured her of the identity of her captor. She smiled in relief, but the scolding tone of her voice hid her amusement._

"_You really ought to stop doing that, you know!"_

"_And you really ought to stop sneaking away by yourself."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."_

"_But you were able to find me without any problems just now."_

"_And what if I _can't_ find you?"_

"_I'm not worried about that."_

"_You should be worried, wench."_

"_Oh, really? What is it that I should be worried about?"_

"_You should be worried that big, mean yokai might sneak up on you and kidnap you," he whispered huskily into her ear as he pulled her closer to him. _

_She shuddered. Butterflies seemed to take flight in her stomach. Her knees turned to jelly as they nearly gave out under her weight. She was excited by his closeness, afraid of his boldness._

"_What's gotten into you, Inuyasha? You're not acting like yourself." _

_She turned to face him, looking deeply into his eyes, getting lost in the deep pools of gold. He didn't answer her. Instead, he slowly, teasingly leaned in closer to her. Centimeters from his face, she could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't take the suspense. She closed her eyes, waiting impatiently, but frozen in place. This is what she wanted, what she had wanted for so long. But why did she feel afraid?_

_Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Her adrenaline rushed and flowed through her like the waves of high tide. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as anticipation tore at her core. Finally, she felt his warm, soft lips brush over hers. The act caused all the sensations of her body to magnify tenfold. She felt as if she would melt in his arms. _

_He deepened the kiss and Kagome felt her legs give way. But he held her and supported her, just as he had done nearly everyday for the past four years of her life. Slowly, she felt him lower her to the ground, carefully resting her on the thick, soft grass of the forest floor. He broke off the kiss and she found herself panting for breath. She opened her eyes, gazing into the amber pools once again. _

_His eyes were with deep with emotion. In them, she could see the adoration, admiration, awe, devotion, and… love… for her. Her heart beat even faster than before. Her breathing was deep, ragged. He brushed strands of hair from her face. His claws gently tracing her jawbone until his fingers brushed over her swollen lips. He returned his gaze to her eyes._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You are so… beautiful… I really missed you these past few days."_

"_I- I missed you too, Inuyasha."_

"_I don't like having to be away from you. Kagome, I... I need you... I need to be with you."_

"_I... need you too."_

"_D-do you mean it? I mean... I'm not just some dirty hanyo to you?" _

_His eyes filled with concern and uncertainty. It pained her to see the fear of rejection in his eyes. How many times in his life had he had to suffer the pain of rejection? Even Kikyo couldn't accept him for who and what he is. Never, ever would he have to suffer that from her._

"_Of course you're not, Inuyasha! Don't ever think of yourself like that! You are perfect just the way you are. And I promise, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."_

_The hanyo crushed her lips in a quick, relieved kiss, and continued with slower, softer kisses along her jawbone until he stopped at her ear to whisper. "And I promise I'll always be there to for you. With my life, I swear I will always protect you."_

* * *

_Kagome slowly stirred from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was lying on the forest floor. By the position of the moon peaking through the canopy, she could tell that she had been sleeping for a few hours. She instantly realized Inuyasha was not there. But thinking of him caused a deep blush to rise to her cheeks as she recalled the events of only a few hours ago. Shrugging the thought aside, she noticed that he had left his fire-rat robe draped over her to protect her from the chill of the night air._

_She sat up, retrieved her previously discarded clothing and dressed herself. If she hurried back to the hut, perhaps no one would notice she had left. As she fumbled with the kerchief of her high school uniform, she came upon a horrible realization. The large jewel piece that she had been wearing on a cord around her neck was missing! She panicked, clutching her hand over the place where it should have rested against her breastbone. She turned, looking in every direction. With her immense anxiety, she couldn't think clearly, she couldn't focus her senses._

"_Where is the rest of it, miko?" a deep, cold voice called out, startling her._

_Kagome spun around, facing the owner of the voice. Her eyes fell on a shadowed figure. She gasped. This man, his aura felt like Naraku's! And in his hand, he held the Shikon piece that had been stolen from her. How could she be so stupid? How could she allow someone to steal the jewel from her? The miko grew angry, defiant._

"_Give that back this instant! Or--"_

"_Or what? Shoot me with the arrows that you left in the old woman's hut?"_

"_Inuyasha will save me."_

"_Are you so sure about that?" he mocked as he strode into the moonlight._

"_Stay back!" warned Kagome, stepping backwards._

_When he emerged from the shadows, Kagome gasped again. Menacing, burgundy eyes shone in the moonlight. Eyes Kagome recognized as Naraku's. But the face, the hair, the ears… They were Inuyasha's! Bile rose in the young woman's throat. What did this mean? Who was it exactly that she had just… had just… given herself to?_

"_What's going on? Stay away from me! What have you done with Inuyasha? Where is he? Why aren't you dead?" she demanded, tears streaming down her face._

_He chuckled. "Worry not, little miko. I have not allowed any harm to come to your precious hanyo. At least, not yet…"_

Kagome slowly closed her eyes, pushing the memory back before it became too painful. She reopened them, breathing a deep sigh. "I'm really sorry I left you all like I did. I wish I could answer your question Sango, but there is still a lot that I don't quite understand myself, even after all these years. I know shouldn't have stayed away for so long. I just… I didn't feel safe here anymore. I'm sorry. I've caused so much pain to so many people, especially Maiki."

At the mention of her name, the teenage girl lifted her eyes to meet with her mother's. The hurt and confusion she saw in Kagome's eyes reflected the way she felt as well. "I… understand that you did what you felt you had to do, mama. I'm just very confused right now. Everything around me just seems so different all of a sudden. I'm trying to get used to it… but I know it will take time. I can't say that I'm mad at you, but I also can't say that it doesn't hurt either."

"I know, Maiki. And I'm sorry. I've let you down, and betrayed you more than anybody. I'm so very sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so um... I'd first like to say, that I don't think I'm very good with romance scenes. I tried really hard with the one in this chapter, and I think it came out well. And for the record, there is no "full" version of that scene. I don't do lemons. Sorry if that disappoints any of you. 

As for **Inuyasha's fate**. I won't give away what happened. That's a big piece of the plot later on. And, like Kagome admits, even _she _doesn't know exactly everything that had happened to Inuyasha. But I will assure you all that he _is_ alive. As for why Sango and Miroku have the Tetsusaiga; that will be revealed next chapter.

**"Yokai" vs "Youkai": **It is my opinion that both are correct. There are no specific rules for romanizing eastern languages. I've seen both spellings used (usually "yokai" has a "-" over the "o", but I've dropped that off for obvious reasons of convenience). This applies to other words such as hanyo/hanyou, Kikyo/Kikyou, and Sesshomaru/Sesshoumaru. It is simply a matter of preference. Neither is right or wrong.


	13. Awakening

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Awakening**

So many things had changed since Kagome last visited the Feudal Era. She recognized so many of the villagers' faces, but they all had changed over the years. Children had matured, and had become adults. Adults had grown older, now bearing the wrinkles of old age. New faces had also appeared. Most were the faces of youth, of a new generation of children that now populated the village. Others were of adults who had come to the village after Kagome left. And then, there were missing faces. Faces of those whom had passed on while Kagome was away.

Kagome watched intently as Miroku helped his wife prepare the evening meal. Currently, he was trying to convince Sango to taste the stew he had thrown together. Playfully, she resisted. The two laughed, enjoying each other's company. Kagome smiled, admiring the adoration the two still held for one another after so many years. She was glad to see that the pair had found happiness in each other.

After that last battle with Naraku, it seemed like the group had been falling apart. They no longer had the common goal that initially bound them together. When Sango had been gone at her village for so long, Kagome had begun to wonder if the slayer would ever return. But from what they had told her, Sango had returned from her village a few days after Kagome had left. Kagome was glad to know that the monk and exterminator had found the courage to heal each other's scars, and had found the love in each other's hearts.

And now they were raising three beautiful children. Naturally, Kagome was saddened to learn of the loss of their third child, Masuyo. But she knew in her heart that Masuyo had been a beautiful child as well. Kagome was actually amazed that during all these years, the couple had only bore four children. With the way the monk was openly flirtatious with his wife, even after all these years, she figured they would have had twice as many children by now.

Kagome was also sorry to hear of Kaede's passing, even though she didn't expect the old miko to still be alive. In the times of war and disease of the Feudal Era, it was amazing that Kaede was still strong and healthy when Kagome had first stumbled into the well at the age of fifteen. It would have been a miracle if Kaede had still been alive now. She would have been pushing eighty. But from what she was told, Kaede had lived another four years after Kagome's disappearance. She had lived long enough to pass on most all of her knowledge to the young Rin.

Rin had come to the village about six months after Kagome left. The young girl was thirteen at the time. She was starting to become a young woman, and Sesshoumaru decided that she needed to have a female mentor to teach her the things necessary to know about being a woman. Double that with the fact that with the reaching of puberty, Rin was also beginning to display signs of spiritual power. The random spikes in her powers didn't surface very often, and weren't strong enough for Sesshoumaru to be concerned about. However, Jaken had suffered a few mild purification burns too many for his liking.

The Lord of the Western Lands had shown up unexpected on that day with Rin in tow. In private, he had informed Kaede that she would be teaching Rin how to control her spiritual power. Though Kaede was up there in her years, she was still considered one of the strongest mikos at the time. That, and her vast knowledge, were the reasons Sesshoumaru had chosen her to train Rin.

After Kaede's passing, Rin had taken over the responsibilities of the village miko. Though she wasn't as strong spiritually as Kaede, the girl was still adept with spells of protection. But she was predominantly skilled with healing. Very shortly after her mentor had passed away, Rin married the young man who had been courting her for the two years prior. Isamu, the headman Kiyoshi's second son. Isamu was a good five years older than Rin, but he was devotedly in love with her.

The villagers had worried, that Rin's spiritual powers would wane if she allowed herself to fall in love. They still remembered the tragic story of Kikyo. When the former guardian of the Sacred Jewel fell in love, her powers had receded, and thus, the hanyo Naraku was able to kill her. However, when Rin married Isamu, her powers remained intact, much to the relief of the villagers. Some would speculate, that Rin's powers remained true because she did not fall in love with a yokai or hanyo, like Kikyo had.

But those who had known of Kagome's affections for Inuyasha, also knew that that theory was bunk. Through her love for the hanyo, Kagome's powers only grew stronger. The difference was simple. Where Kikyo's love for Inuyasha was selfish and tainted, Kagome's love for him was forever giving and devoted. Kagome had always accepted Inuyasha for who he was, never asking anything from him except to allow her to stay by his side.

Thus, was the same situation for Rin. She returned all the affections that Isamu had for her. Because of that, of the pure love they had for each other, Rin's powers never faltered. A little more than a year after their marriage, they had their first child. A girl named, Yuri. Two years after that, their second daughter Kiku was born. Now ages eleven and nine respectfully, the two girls were very good friends with Sachiko.

Over the years, Kirara had become somewhat of an assistant to Rin. The fire cat was able to carry the sick or injured to Rin's (formerly Kaede's) hut. Not only that, but she also had an acute sense of smell, helpful for locating elusive herbs. Although Kirara had frequently assisted Rin over the years, she was still very loyal to Sango and her family. And since Miroku had built his and Sango's home next door to Kaede's and Rin's hut, Kirara was never too far away should Rin be in need of her.

According to Sango, Shippo had grown up to become a striking young man. He had become quite skilled with his fox magic as well as an impressive swordsman. Miroku had added that Shippo had also become quite the ladies' man, no doubt the influence of the lecherous monk. He had grown up strong, and though he tried valiantly to hide it, it was plain as day that he dearly missed his adopted mother. Up until the day he left the village, he checked the well everyday to see if the girl from the future would return.

Shippo had remained in the village for thirteen years. During his last few months there, he seemed to grow a bit distant, always wandering to the outskirts of the village, seeming to stare off into the distance. Increasingly, he began to ignore the attention that a few of the village girls gave to him. Other than his absent 'mother', there seemed to be something else plaguing him. And then one day, the fox yokai had informed Miroku that it was time for him to leave, stating that there was something he had to take care of, and that he wasn't sure when he'd be back. That day had been about four years ago, and no one had heard from him since.

Kagome's thoughts wandered to Inuyasha. As she had suspected, the hanyo had disappeared the very same evening that she had returned to the future. When this was confirmed, the tiny flame of hope that he may have eventually returned to the village had burned out. Kagome supposed that it was a silly hope to hold on to. After all, if Inuyasha had returned to the village, then he most likely would have gone through the well to retrieve her.

When the hanyo failed to return to the village, Sango and Miroku had assumed that he had been trapped in the modern era with Kagome. Shippo had found the Tetsusaiga abandoned next to the Bone Eating Well a few days after he had vanished. Accepting that fact as enough evidence to prove their theory, Sango and Miroku decided it was their duty to protect the Fang. They vowed that they would pass the sword down, generation to generation, until their descendents in the modern era could return the blade to its rightful owner.

So it came as quite the surprise when the monk and exterminator discovered that Inuyasha had _not_ ended up in the future era, especially given the fact that Maiki was obviously his daughter. With this bit of knowledge, it was easy to conclude when the miko and the hanyo had finally admitted their feelings for one another.

"Ah! That sly dog!" Miroku chirped, amused by his sudden epiphany. "He must've done it _before_ Kagome-sama went back to her era!"

**WHACK! **

The monk delicately held the lump forming on his head, the result of Sango clobbering him with a wooden bowl. "Pervert!" scolded the slayer, tossing the cracked bowl aside. "There are children present! And you are forgetting that Kagome-chan is _right there_! She can hear you, you know." Then she whispered into her husband's ear, "Didn't it occur to you that perhaps _that_ could be the reason why she left in the first place?"

Miroku considered his wife's words, and chanced a glance at Kagome. She had her eyes averted, a saddened expression on her face. Guilt immediately plagued the thoughtless monk. He hadn't meant to voice his epiphany out loud. It just sort of slipped.

"Kagome-sama, my deepest apologies. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," Kagome responded in an unconvincing emotionless voice. "Don't worry about it."

Miroku didn't comment on Kagome's depressing demeanor. She wasn't the same person he remembered. The once bright, happy, emotional young miko had somehow become quiet and withdrawn. She continuously glanced over to Maiki. Guilt and concern etched the miko's face as she watched her daughter. Though Maiki had forgiven Kagome for keeping so many things hidden from her, there still seemed to be a barrier between mother and daughter.

Throughout all the conversations of the afternoon and early evening, Maiki had remained mostly quiet. Rarely did she even look up to acknowledge anyone. Currently, she was chewing her fingernails-turned-claws. Kagome recognized this habit as Maiki's way of feigning disinterest. Others were always fooled by this tactic, since Maiki was usually such a good actor when she wanted to be.

Until now, that is. Although Maiki was pretending to ignore everyone by paying so much attention to her claws, the new set of ears on her head betrayed her, and she had yet to realize this. All afternoon, the silver-furred appendages had twitched and turned towards each person as they spoke.

Maiki released a small growl as she switched back to her right hand, glaring at the claws in dismay. "They keep growing back…" she mumbled in frustration.

Sure enough, the claws on her left hand, that she had just finished chewing down into nubs, were already starting to grow back in. A grin tugged at the corner of Kagome's mouth. The combination of her daughter's irritation, plus the canine ears on her head subconsciously swiveling from side to side was quite amusing.

At that point, Sachiko entered the hut, with Kunkun in tow. Maiki glanced up briefly at the child, before her eyes fell down onto the ferret in the girl's arms. An expression of longing crossed the teenager's face. Sachiko caught the look, and a sense of guilt panged her. She walked over to the older girl.

"Do you want to try to hold him now?"

Maiki reached out for her pet as Sachiko tried to hand him to her. But just as it had happened earlier in the day, Kunkun struggled and wormed, trying to get away from his owner. Seeing this, Maiki gave up, letting her hands fall into her lap. She averted her eyes, a defeated look on her face. Feeling ever more guilty, but not knowing what to do, Sachiko pulled Kunkun back to her chest.

"I am sorry," the younger girl replied.

"It's not your fault," corrected Maiki. "He's just not used to me like this. He's just scared. I think he just needs some time to adjust to me." Then, with a meek smile, the teenager looked up into the other girl's eyes. "Until then, why don't you look after him? You're doing a really good job at it so far…"

The girl's eyes widened a bit at this, a hopeful look on her face. She had grown very attached to the weasel-like creature during the short time since he and Maiki arrived in this era. "Really?" Sachiko asked. Maiki nodded, eliciting a huge grin on the child's face. "Okay! I will do my very best to take care of him!"

Maiki managed another weak grin for Sachiko before the girl turned and headed towards the other side of the room to sit next to Takara where the two girls could play with Kunkun. Maiki watched with a saddened expression, though she tried valiantly to hide the pain she felt from the rejection of her pet.

Shortly thereafter, everyone ate the meal that Miroku had prepared, and to everyone's amazement, it wasn't half bad. Conversation was minimal during the meal. By the time Kagome and Sango rinsed out all the dishes after dinner, it had gotten pretty late. Most everyone was exhausted, having had a lack of sleep the night before due to various reasons. So it was unanimously decided to retire to bed early that evening.

* * *

Far out into the wilderness, deep within the mountains, isolated from the world, was a single cave, etched into the rocky soil, almost invisible in the darkness of the night. Cool, clean water, melted during the Spring thaw, trickled from the snow high up on the mountain tops, falling in droplets over the mouth of the cave. Inside, it was dark and damp and seemed to be very inhospitable to travelers. Despite this, a single, unmoving figure sat slumped against a wall in the far reaches of the cave. 

'_**Inuyasha.'**_

'…'

'_**Wake up, Inuyasha.'**_

'_No… don'… wan' to…'_

'_**The time has come, Inuyasha.'**_

'_No… go… 'way… Leave me… 'lone…'_

'_**But your miko has returned…'**_

'_Ka…gome…?'_

'…_**and with her, the Shikon shards.'**_

'…_shards…'_

'_**Wake up, Inuyasha. Seek out the miko. And claim what is rightfully yours…'**_

'…_mine.'_

The figure stirred from his slumber. A faint rumbling echoed off the stony walls of the cave, escalating into a menacing growl. And against the darkness, a set of glowing red eyes slowly emerged.

* * *

End Part I

* * *

**Isamu** - _bravery_

**Kiyoshi**- _purity_

**Yuri** - _lily_

**Kiku** - _chrysanthemum_

**A/N:** Another filler chapter. But one that I felt was necessary so that we could all catch up on everyone's lives in the Feudal Era. And finally, a glimpse of Inuyasha!


	14. A New Quest

Start Part II.

* * *

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A New Quest**

_Panting, struggling to breathe, not willing to give up. Kagome broke free from Inuyasha's forest, sprinting across the small clearing. So close to the well, yet so far away. Only one thing could stop her from reaching the portal to the future._

_And he had caught her._

_He slammed into her, sending her crashing into the ground. He landed on her back, pinning her beneath him. Her body was filled with pain, physical and emotional. She was confused, frightened, terrified. What had happened? What was going on? She coughed, unable to breathe beneath the added weight. She suddenly felt her head being jerked back as he balled a wad of her hair in his fist._

"_Stupid wench. Did you think you could outrun me? Well? Did you?" His deep voice was soft, but mocking._

_She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her oxygen-deprived lungs screamed out for air. She felt herself going numb, felt the darkness cave in around her. She was on the brink of passing out. But that was when she noticed it. The tingle of the large fragment of the Shikon jewel. So close, just above her back. She could sense the orb being tainted with his evil. _

_Naraku._

_She _had_ to fight. She couldn't give in to him. She had to get away. A boiling energy rose up within her. She gathered all the energy she had, allowing her instincts to take over. Her body began to glow, a pink aura surrounding her. She gritted her teeth, eyes were clenched shut, fists gripping the blades of grass in her palms. And she snapped._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Her aura exploded in a blinding white light. She could feel the pressure on her back suddenly give way as he was propelled back by her purifying aura. Then, as quickly as it had manifested, the light diminished, leaving a nearly unconscious Kagome lying on the ground next to the well. She gathered her strength, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Everything seemed to be spinning around her. Sapped of all her energy, her arms and legs felt like they would give out. But she pushed herself onward._

_She crawled to the well, slapping each hand onto the lip of the structure one at a time. She pulled herself upright, leaning against the wooden planks, still on her knees. She cast a glance backwards. Her eyes fell on the prone figure laying on the ground nearly forty feet away. The silver hair, white shirt and red hakama pants that belonged to Inuyasha. But she knew it wasn't him. It was Naraku, and he had taken the appearance of the inu-hanyo to trick her, just as he had done to Kikyo fifty-four years ago._

_This night, that had started out like a fairytale come true, had twisted itself into a vile nightmare. The details were still muddled, confusing, uncertain. But whatever had happened, it was too late to fix. She could sense the jewel, purified by her aura. It was untainted… but only for the moment. The darkness within the orb was slowly growing stronger with each passing second. _

_She was too weak. Obviously, she couldn't even destroy Naraku while she was at full strength. Otherwise, he'd have died during what she had believed to have been the final battle. And now…? If she stayed to fight, she would surely die. She couldn't do anything to stop him from corrupting the jewel. Even while unconscious, his miasma was vilifying the artifact. The majority of the Shikon no Tama was lost to her. There was nothing she could do._

_Turning away from the evil hanyo, she pulled herself onto the edge of the well. Too weak to sit up, she laid her stomach on the ledge. She was no longer safe here in this era. She didn't even have Inuyasha to protect her anymore. Her only chance to survive was to escape down the well, return to the future where Naraku couldn't get her, and forget about the past. Move on with her life. Be a normal girl again. Hang out with her friends and finish school. In the end, she knew that things would turn out okay. After all, Naraku didn't exist in the future._

_With one final push, she let herself tumble into the well, and allowed the time slip to consume her._

* * *

The crowing of the roosters tugged Kagome from her sleep. The warm sunlight shining through the open window pushed its way through her eyelids. Releasing a yawn, she turned over, pulling her watch from the outer pocket of her bag. Seven thirty-four. With a groan, she rolled back under the blanket. 

"Good morning, Kagome-chan," beamed the yokai slayer as she poured a cup of tea. "Did you sleep well?"

"Meh…" came the muffled reply. "Too early… still sleepy…" Another loud crowing stole the last remaining threads of sleep from the woman. Giving up, Kagome threw the blanket off of her, and unwillingly sat up to welcome the day.

"Morning, mama," Maiki drawled with a wide yawn, revealing a set of canines.

"What's the matter, Maiki-chan?" Sachiko quipped with a beaming smile. The girl had taken up the habit of using the same honorific she heard Sango using for Kagome. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" she asked with a giggle.

"Heh. Not with all the noise outside."

"Noise?" the younger girl wondered.

"_I_ didn't hear any noise," Kazuki snorted.

"And you most likely wouldn't have," corrected Miroku as he gave Takara a bowl of porridge. "At least, not as well as Maiki-san. Now that her yokai abilities have emerged, her hearing is much better than a human's."

Kazuki 'hmphed' and turned his head to scowl at the far wall, arms crossed over his chest. _'What a brat,'_ thought Maiki as she watched the boy. _'And he's supposed to be only a year younger than me. Given this era, one would think that someone his age would act a little more maturely.'_

"So, Kagome-chan," Sango piped up, attempting to change the subject. "How long are you planning on staying here?"

A studious look overcame Kagome's face as she thought over the question before answering. "Well, I thought about going back today, but--"

"But I can't go back looking like this!" Maiki interrupted frantically. "I look like a freak! People will want to kidnap me and put me in some sort of cage and run all sorts of experiments on me like a lab rat!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks at the teenager's outburst. Kazuki rolled his eyes while Sachiko wore a confused expression. Takara stopped eating for a moment, alerted by the anxiety in Maiki's voice. Kagome sighed, a look of defeat on her face.

"Don't worry, Maiki. We aren't going back to the future era yet," Kagome reassured. "We have to figure a way to disguise your features before we return."

"What about the Shikon shard?" the teenage girl suggested, catching everyone's interest. "You said you used it before, mama. Can you do it again? Put it back in my body and make me human again?"

Kagome shook her head 'no'. "It won't work. It would only make it worse now."

Miroku's eyes suddenly lit up as the realization hit him. "That's right. Her yoki has been released already. If the shard was used on her, it would only become tainted by her yoki and force her to transform into a full-blooded yokai again."

"You're right, Miroku," confirmed Sango. "It wouldn't matter how pure the shard was. It would still become tainted."

Maiki gazed dejectedly into the small fire. "So now what do I do?"

"We need to find a stone that can mask your yoki and enchant it with a spell that will hide your yokai features," Kagome answered almost monotonously.

"Ah! You mean a mamori-ishi," replied the monk, earning a nod from Kagome.

"The trouble with that is that I'm not sure if we'll even be able to obtain one," the younger mother stated. "And even if we did, I'm not sure that a spell can be placed on an already magical item." The room grew uncomfortably silent at Kagome's doubt.

"But we'll never know if we don't try!" Sango retorted, slamming her right fist into the open palm of her left. "I say we go searching for one of these stones! It'll be like old times!"

"I agree," grinned the slayer's husband. "We can't give up so easily, now can we? Besides, the Kagome-sama I know wouldn't lose hope so quickly, now would she?" he said with a wink.

Kagome's eyes traveled between the monk and the exterminator. Uncertainty still clouded her mind. _'I have to do this for Maiki. I owe her a normal life, after all the secrets I've hidden from her. But… somewhere out there, I just _know_ Naraku is waiting for me. It's only been seventeen years. He patiently waited fifty years for the Shikon jewel after Kikyo's death. Now he's got almost the entire gem. I can't bring Miroku and Sango-chan into this…'_

She sighed, taking in the warm smiles of her friends. Glancing at Maiki, seeing the unhappiness written all over the teenager's face, she made up her mind. _'Well, this isn't much different than when we faced off against Naraku all those years ago. With the exception that Inuyasha isn't with us anymore. But maybe… maybe we won't run into Naraku. It'll be easy. We'll head to the northeast, find the mamori-ishi and come back. A few weeks at most. I think... I think I can do this.'_

"Okay," Kagome finally stated, breaking the silence and earning wide grins from Miroku and Sango. Maiki looked up from the fire, looking into her mother's eyes. A shimmer of hope glimmered in the teenage girl's golden orbs. Kagome offered her daughter a reassuring smile. No matter what it took, she would make things right for her daughter.

"So, when are you leaving?" Kazuki inquired half-heartedly.

"Heh! Are you _that_ anxious to get rid of me?" demanded Maiki. She was very irritable due to the lack of sleep and the sudden changes she had experienced the prior day.

The teenage boy glared at her. "What if I am? You'll only attract trouble anyway. You already have," he stated, referring to the snake yokai from two nights ago.

"Kazuki?" Sango called her son in an overly pleasant voice.

"Yes?"

"I think you're getting a little rusty with your training. I think it would be wise for you to come with us! Get some more practice with Akkiwareru. Don't you think so too, Miroku?"

The monk grinned. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Sango."

Kazuki's chin nearly hit the ground. "That's not fair! Why do _I_ have to go with you to look for some dumb rock for that stupid mutt!"

Maiki narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Y'know, Kazuki, I'm practically healed now. I'd watch what I say if I were you."

"If you were me, I'd kill myself."

"That is enough!" Sango's voice boomed over the bickering teens, causing Takara to start wailing uncontrollably. Miroku pulled the toddler into his lap, attempting to calm the child. Kirara stirred from her nap, alerted by her mistress's distress. The yokai slayer shot Kazuki a stern look, warning him not to protest any further. "You are coming with us, whether you like it or not! You _obviously_ have a lot more to learn before your training is even near completion!"

The boy remained quiet, knowing not to cross his mother further. Maiki wasn't even the focus of Sango's wrath and she, too, quieted down, erasing all hostile expressions from her face. She made a mental note to never piss off the yokai slayer.

* * *

**Mamori-ishi** (mamori ishi) - _"mamori" _protect_, "ishi" _stone; a stone that is able to conceal the yoki or jyaki of a yokai. 

The mamori-ishi is based on an item that appears in episodes not yet aired in the US (called a furyouheki). I will leave the details about the furyouheki blank, so as not to spoil the storyline of the manga/anime. Such information is not important to this fic, anyhow.

**A/N:** I had started to write this chapter once, and hated how the flashback scene was unfolding. So I rewrote much of it, and I like this version so much better than my first attempt. I haven't deleted the original version yet, and I think I will save it to post as a "deleted scene" later on. I won't post it right away, as there is some info in the original flashback scene that I didn't want to be revealed so early in the story. (Yes, this is still very early in the story... can you imagine how long this fic will eventually turn out!. :p) So, when I feel the time is right, I will post the first draft of this chapter.


	15. Departure

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Departure**

"But mother! I want to come too!"

"Sachiko, I told you 'no'! You don't have enough training yet."

"But Shippo-san used to go with you all the time when you went hunting for Naraku!"

"Yes, but Shippo is also a yokai."

"That's not fair!" The girl turned to her other parent. "Father!"

"Listen to your mother, Sachiko."

The ten-year-old pouted, stomping off towards Rin's hut. She sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall outside the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. She blatantly ignored Yuri when she invited her to play with Kiku and Takara. Watching Sachiko's silent protest, Rin stifled a bemused grin, and calmly approached the exterminator as she finished preparing for their departure.

"Don't worry, Sango-san. She'll get over it. Isamu and I will take good care of your girls while you and Miroku-sama are gone."

"Thank you so much for agreeing to watch them on such short notice, Rin-sama," the exterminator said with a bow. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

Rin smiled warmly. "Oh, not at all! Yuri and Kiku are simply delighted that Sachiko and Takara will be staying with us for a while."

"Well, just in case anything should happen, or you need to find us for any reason, I'm going to leave Kirara here with you. She'll be able to track us down if you need anything." At the mention of her name, the neko mewed as if to confirm her mistress's offer.

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

Miroku tied the few supplies they had gathered for the trip into a knapsack. "There, that ought to do it. How about I head to the well to see if Kagome-sama and Maiki-san have returned yet?"

"Okay," replied his wife. "Kazuki and I will check over our weapons while we wait."

* * *

At the Bone-Eating Well, Kagome hefted herself over the edge. Once on the ground, she reached in, offering Maiki a hand. 

"I got it, mama. This doesn't seem as hard as it did before, especially now that I don't have to carry Kunkun out of here."

"At least hand me your bag then."

The daughter reluctantly replied. Kagome accepted the large, black bag from her daughter, and pulled it over the edge of the well. When it was free from the wooden structure, Kagome fell backwards onto her bottom under the unexpected weight of the bag. Maiki climbed over the edge, and sat on the well.

"You should have let _me_ carry it out of the well," the teenager said dryly.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything? This sucker is heavy!"

"Didn't seem that heavy to me. And I didn't pack _that_ much. I couldn't stand being home any longer to pack anything more! I swear, if Nana tried rubbing my ears just one more time…"

Kagome struggled to hide her grin. "But your grandmother just adores your ears!"

"Heh! See? Now _that_ is exactly why I can't go around looking like this for much longer! If not because people will want to run tests on me, then because they'd never keep their hands off me!"

A nostalgic expression slowly overcame Kagome's face as she thought back to the days of her teenage years. Maiki's aversion towards people touching her ears reminded Kagome about how Inuyasha was overly guarded when it came to his ears. Not wishing to allow past memories to cause her to get all emotional, she changed the subject.

"So, Maiki, do you think Kunkun will be alright with your grandmother?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's Nana I'm worried about," the girl replied with a grin. Then, thinking back to earlier in the day, when Kagome had taken the ferret from Sachiko and Takara, her smile faded. "I felt so bad that I wouldn't let Sachiko watch him while we're gone. It's just that all his food and stuff is back home and it would just be too much to bring here."

"I understand," Kagome tried to reassure her daughter. She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt and handed the bag to Maiki. "And Sachiko understands as well, even though she is also disappointed." Maiki sighed as she slung the bag over her shoulder with ease.

"Ah! Kagome-sama! Maiki-san! I'm glad to see you're already back! Are you both ready to go?" Miroku greeted as he approached the two women.

"I think so," answered Maiki. "Mama?"

Kagome took a deep breath to settle the butterflies that had suddenly taken flight inside her stomach. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Alright then. We'll head back to the village to pick up Sango and Kazuki and then we'll be off!" beamed the monk.

* * *

Sango emerged from her hut after just having donned her yokai exterminator outfit and replacing her kimono over it. As she strapped Hiraikotsu to her back and slung her knapsack over her shoulder, Miroku appeared from behind a fellow villager's hut with Kagome and Maiki in pursuit. 

As her husband approached, he inquired, "Are you and Kazuki all set?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. But Kazuki went to pray at Masuyo's grave before we left. I told him that we'd meet up with him there on our way out of the village."

Miroku nodded, then went inside the hut to retrieve his own satchel. Kagome followed him inside to claim her bag with all her supplies. When they returned to Sango and Maiki, Rin had come out of her hut to give the departing group a small pouch of remedies for the trip. The slayer was thanking the healer for her generosity.

"Remember, Rin-sama. We are heading north to northeast. If anything should happen, Kirara will help you find us."

"I will remember that. But I'm certain that everything shall be fine. I bid you a safe journey and take care."

"Thank you, Rin-sama," Sango replied, giving the healer a warm hug.

The slayer broke away, and started to head out. Miroku followed up behind Sango, pausing a moment to bow in respect to Rin. Behind the monk, was Maiki, who glanced and nodded to the healer, a silent 'thank-you' for her help the prior day. And finally, Kagome passed Rin, offering the younger woman a grateful smile. And, under the mid-day sun, the group of four left the village.

* * *

Just as Sango had said, they found Kazuki offering a silent prayer to his deceased brother. Kagome and Maiki stopped several feet from the gravesite, while the boy's parents approached him. Miroku and Sango stopped when they had flanked him, and they bowed their heads. Silence overcame the area, except for the sound of the light breeze that swayed the tall blades of grass. 

Finally, after several moments, Kazuki spoke, but only loud enough for his parents to hear. "Why must I go with you? My responsibilities lie here in the village, to watch over Sachiko and Takara while you are gone. I cannot let happen to them the same fate that was dealt to Masuyo."

Sango exhaled deeply. "I understand how you feel, Kazuki. But your sisters are safe with Rin-sama. She is more than capable of handling lesser yokai should they attack, especially with Kirara's help. And stronger yokai wouldn't dream of openly attacking the village, knowing very well that Rin-sama is still under Sesshomaru-sama's protection."

"But I'm their brother. _I_ should be the one protecting them."

"That is understandable as well," replied the monk. "But we need your assistance more with this journey. The northern regions are far more dangerous than Musashi territory. Far stronger yokai lurk in the mountains. Some are friendly. Most are foe. Hopefully, our mission won't take too long, and we can return to safer regions with little to no incidents. Remember, it is always better to have many fighters and not need them, rather than to have too few fighters and be faced with strong opposing forces."

"Yes, father."

"That's my boy," the monk replied while patting his son on the back. He then turned to the two women waiting behind them. "Shall we?" Kagome and Maiki nodded, and the quintet departed from the grave, heading towards the hillside at the far end of the valley.

* * *

The sun was slowly approaching the horizon when the group decided to break camp. Fortunately, they hadn't run into any trouble during their first day of travel. They had found a small area in the forest that was alongside a gently flowing stream. Miroku and Sango were busying themselves by setting up a spot for a fire in the center of the camp. Kazuki had headed over to the river to catch some fish for dinner. 

Meanwhile, Kagome and Maiki had intied three rolled-up bundles that had been attached to the shibunyo's bag. They unrolled the first bundle, laying it out flat, and began setting up the small two-man sized pup tent. When they noticed what the mother-daughter duo where doing, the husband and wife watched curiously. Using a fist-sized rock, Maiki pounded the stakes into the ground, securing the tent into place. Then they started working on the second tent.

"I don't know why I never thought of bringing one of these with me all those years ago," Kagome mused. "It would have really helped during all those rainy nights when we couldn't find shelter."

"But… they're so small," Miroku stated bluntly.

Maiki grinned. "Well, they're only meant for sleeping in. You can't really do much else in them."

Slightly smirking, the monk shot his wife a sorrowful, but lustful look. "Pity." Sango caught the look, her cheeks painted pink with a small grin.

While Kagome and Maiki worked on setting up the third tent, Sango retrieved a couple pieces of flint rock from one of the satchels and attempted to start a fire. Miroku had headed over to the stream to see how Kazuki was faring with catching dinner. Kagome noticed the difficulty Sango was having with the fire. She quietly headed over to her own back and dug out a box of waterproof matches, then hunched down next to Sango.

"Remember these?" she chirped as she shook the small cardboard box, match sticks rattling inside.

Sango's face lit up. "Kagome-chan, you are a godsend!"

Kagome returned the exterminator's smile and proceeded to take a match from the box, striking it against the side of the container, and carefully lowered it to the kindling. Slowly at first, the flame ate at the twigs and brush. Gradually, the fire grew stronger and brighter, as the thicker branches and logs caught fire. At that time, Miroku and Kazuki returned from the stream, carrying five long sticks with a gutted and scaled fish skewed onto each one. As they waited for the fish to cook, Kazuki noticed the three tents that had been erected at the edges of the camp.

With a cocked eyebrow, he asked, "What are those things?"

"They're pup-tents. We'll be sleeping in them," Maiki stated matter-of-factly. The boy gave her a strange look. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Just an odd name for them, especially coming from you."

Maiki was confused momentarily, before she realized his jab. _'Pup-tents.'_ "Heh! Very funny," she scoffed, despite the grin that desperately tugged at her lips. Why she almost smiled at the insult, she did not know. Kazuki caught the quirk at the corner of her mouth as she tried to squash her slight amusement. Seeing the inner conflict of the shibunyo, the junior slayer couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his own face.

* * *

**A few things to note:**

Inuyasha is not a full blooded yokai. He's still a hanyo, but his yokai blood has taken over.

Kagome feels no ill will towards Inuyasha. She is not angry at him.It was said that she could no longer depend on him, but that is because he is unable to.All Kagome knows is that Naraku did _something_ to Inuyasha to incapacitate him (we don't yet know what that is).This allowed Naraku to get close enough to Kagome to nearly kill her and take the jewel, and that is why she fled.

Maiki is Inuyasha's daughter, _not_ Naraku's.And Kazuki and Maiki are not going to be a couple.


	16. Nightmare

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Nightmare**

Just as she was on the fringes of sleep, Maiki suddenly jerked back into consciousness. She grumbled in frustration and irritation at the fact that she had been unable to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time before something woke her up. She ground her teeth in dismay. A soft noise caught her attention. Well, to normal hearing, it was a soft noise. To Maiki, it was deafening, and it was coming from inside camp.

Maiki crawled to the door of the pup tent she was sharing with her mother. Pushing the flap open, she was met with almost complete darkness. The fire had burned down to small ambers and the moon was no more than a thin sliver in the sky. She reached into her bag that she had left sitting next to her tent before she retired for the night. She pulled a flashlight from the bag and clicked it on, shining it across the campsite. Whatever had been making the noise was gone. But Maiki did not fail to notice that the left-over fish from dinner had disappeared.

"Damn animals," she grumbled, clicking off her flashlight and retreating back into the tent. She settled herself back into her sleeping back, and slid her eyes shut. But sleep would not come, especially now that she was fully awake. "Stupid, dumb animals," she muttered again, blaming the nocturnal forest creatures for rousing her.

The soft rumbling of the nearby stream offered a soothing comfort, accompanied by the chirping of crickets. Maiki could feel her body start to relax once more. Her body sorely needed rest after the seven-hour hike from earlier in the day. Tomorrow, they'd probably walk for at least twelve hours. She desperately craved sleep. A hooting of an owl pierced her ears, causing her eyes to snap open once again. She ground her teeth with frustration.

How she hated these enhanced senses! Every sound invaded her mind, splitting her head. Every smell infiltrated her nose, burning her sinuses. The bright rays of the sun attacked her eyes, causing the golden pools to throb. She could feel every sensation as it brushed against her skin, from the cold tickle of the wind to the painful lumps of the ground now beneath her. Even her sense of taste had been effected, she noted. While eating dinner, she could distinctly taste the charred flavor from the fish. It wouldn't be soon enough before she got her hands on that mamori-ishi.

To the shibunyo's left, Kagome stirred in her sleep. Incoherent, painful moans escaped her lips. Maiki turned to face her mother, even though she could not see her in the dark. Unknowingly to the girl, her ears had swiveled forward, the radars pointed directly at her mother in concerned curiosity. Kagome slightly tossed in her sleep as her dreams played out inside her mind.

"In…sha…" the sleeping woman mumbled. "Wha… er… ing?" Unable to make out the words, Maiki could only helplessly listen.

* * *

_Kagome stood in the doorway to her bedroom. No. _Their_ bedroom. Her jaw fell at the sight she saw before her. In the bed, was her husband, Nanashi, and he was with another woman. The man seemed unfazed by the fact that his own wife had caught his adulterous deed. He calmly turned to face the shocked woman, a horribly bemused smile twisting his lips._

"_Kagome. You aren't supposed to be home yet," he replied mockingly._

_The woman behind him stirred, sitting up. "Nanashi, darling, who is that?" _

_Kagome's eyes snapped to the woman's face. Utter disgust and disbelief filled her soul. She was barely able to whisper the name belonging to the woman. "Kikyo?"_

"_Ah, so you two have met already?" chirped Nanashi. "How splendid!"_

_Kagome's eyes darted back to her husband with a pleading look as if to say "why?". But before he could explain, the image suddenly changed. Colors blurred and faded. The bedroom disappeared, replaced by a quiet forest. Kikyo's image disappeared as well. But Nanashi's form remained. However, it had shifted to take on the appearance of someone else…_

"_Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"_

_The hanyo glared at the miko, eyes filled with hatred. "You _killed_ her."_

_Kagome gasped. "Killed who?"_

"_Who do you think?"_

_The girl's answer was silent confusion._

"_Kikyo. You _killed_ her."_

_The miko felt fear's icy grip take hold of her. "No! Inuyasha, I would never--!"_

"_Don't lie to me, wench! I know how you despised her… how you despised _us_."_

"_No," she whispered._

"_Yes. You hated her for the fact that she and I were in love with each other. _Are_ in love with each other. You were jealous because she had everything that you could only dream of having. She had strength. She had smarts. She had beauty. And most of all, she had me. But you couldn't handle that. You couldn't handle it because you have nothing. You _are_ nothing. Did you really think that you meant anything to me? That if you got rid of Kikyo, I would give myself unconditionally to you? Well, you're wrong. You mean nothing to me. You never did. And because you killed her, I am going to kill you. I'll take back the jewel that you stole from her and I will bring her back. And while you rot in hell, she and I will be living together in bliss… for all eternity."_

_Tears streamed down Kagome's face. She was stunned, speechless. Was that how he had thought of her the entire time? He was right though. She was weak and helpless and she _was_ jealous of Kikyo. Maybe she _had_ killed her. She stared through tear-filled eyes as the hanyo approached her. His eyes revealed the single desire to rid the world of the pathetic girl from the future._

_But as he got within arm's reach, the image shifted again. Silver hair bled away to ebony, golden eyes became burgundy. The forest around them disappeared into a black void. Through her tears, Kagome could not make out the identity of the person now standing before her. He slowly strolled behind her. Still tormented by Inuyasha's words, she did not move. _

_The person stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her against his chest. She blinked, the salty liquid falling from her eyes and dripping down her soft cheeks. Based on the person's height, she knew that the individual was male. She felt him nuzzle the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He pulled her tighter to him, reveling in the feel of her body against his._

"_Extraordinary," he whispered huskily into her ear. _

_She recognized that voice. Deep, sinister. But she couldn't place it. She knew she ought to be afraid of it, that she should run from it. She wracked her brain to try to place that voice with a name, but a hazy fog blanketed her mind. She could feel her senses dull, her pain ebb. The fear and trepidation towards this person subsided. She was under some sort of wonderfully intoxicating spell, and she did not care._

"_Why do you torment yourself with him?" he cooed. "Why do you return to him time and time again only to have your heart torn in two? Why?"_

"_Because… I…" Her words were slurred under the effects of the spell._

"_Because… why?"_

"_Because I…" She couldn't remember. She couldn't recall why it was that she always returned to him. To him. Who was 'him' exactly? Now that, too, was lost on her._

"_You don't need him, miko. You never did. You are far better than he. He never appreciated you, always took you for granted. _I,_ on the other hand, have always admired you. I've always… desired you." _

_His right hand slid up her abdomen, claiming her left breast with a tender squeeze. Influenced by the spell, she found the intimate touch arousing. Strangely, she welcomed it. He continued his soft words, his enticing voice._

"_How it has tormented me to watch you suffer for so long. You must_ _break free from him, miko. You must escape his clutches." _

_Kagome suddenly found herself being whirled around to face him. He held her tightly by the shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. She stared back into his, lost in his gaze. She knew his face, recognized it, just as she had recognized his voice. But again, she could not identify him. She was mystified and enthralled by his presence. He seemed so powerful, so strong. She felt safe with him, and trusted him, despite the flicker of doubt in the back of her mind which told her not to._

"_He comes for you, miko. And when he does, you must kill him. Destroy him before he destroys you. And when you do, you and I shall finally be free. We'll be free, and nothing will ever come between us."_

_As he finished his speech, he slowly leaned towards her. His eyes locked with hers, trapping her eyes with his. She found herself holding her breath in an astonished awe. His lips were no more than a hair-width away when the image suddenly shattered into pieces…_

* * *

"Mama! Mama, please! Please wake up, mama! Please!" the terrified girl pleaded, shaking her mother by the shoulders. Kagome suddenly jerked awake, taking in a deep gasp. "Oh thank the gods! Mama, you're okay!" Maiki sobbed with relief. 

"Na-r-raku…" Kagome muttered, the word slurred from the effects of sleep. She rubbed her hands over her face, noticing the wetness that trailed from each eye.

"What did you say, mama?"

"Huh? What... did... what I said?"

If there had been enough light to see, then Maiki would have seen that Kagome's confused expression matched her own. "Naraku. You said 'Naraku'."

"Naraku?" the mother repeated in bewilderment and uncertainty. "When did I say that?"

"Just now. After I woke you. You were having a dream, a bad one. But all of a sudden, I noticed that I couldn't hear you breathing anymore. And I got scared, so I tried to wake you. But it was like you were in a coma… you wouldn't wake up. I had been shaking you for nearly five minutes. But thank the gods you finally snapped out of it and woke up. And that's when you said 'Naraku'. Was that what the dream was about? That Naraku guy? Was he hurting you in your dream?"

Kagome rubbed her temple that suddenly seemed to throb. She tried to recall her dream, any trace of the visions she had had. But there was nothing. Everything she had seen was gone. She gave up trying to search the recesses of her mind, barely noticing that the throbbing of her temple had faded as she had done so.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"None of it?"

"No. Nothing," she affirmed. "It must've been nothing, if I can't recall any of it."

Maiki looked at her skeptically. "Mama, you can't tell me that it was nothing. You were crying in your sleep. I could smell your tears. And to stop breathing like that… Something must've really bothered you…"

"Well, I can't remember it now, so it doesn't matter," she stated with an unintentionally flat tone. She realized too late how curt she had just been with her daughter, who was only concerned for her. For less than a second, she pondered where the source of her hostility had originated from. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoke like that to anybody.

Though her mother couldn't see her do so, Maiki narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Fine. Whatever," she snapped scornfully, as she turned away from her mother, settling back down into her sleeping bag. "It's not like I didn't save your life or anything…"

Guilt instantly panged Kagome. She slid closer to her daughter, placing her left hand on her daughter's left shoulder. "Maiki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you like that. I know you were just worried. Please forgive me."

Maiki humph'd. "Fine, I forgive you," came her short, muffled reply, followed by silence.

Kagome sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything more out of her daughter. She laid herself back down, eyes still fixated towards her daughter. The harshness of Maiki's voice was a clear indication that she was still hurt by her mother's actions. But Kagome knew, that if her daughter hadn't meant it, she wouldn't have said that she was forgiven.

"Thank you, Maiki… for saving me from my nightmare."

The shibunyo didn't respond. Listening carefully, Kagome could hear the deep, steady breathing of her daughter. Finally, Maiki had found sleep. With a giant yawn, Kagome turned away from the teenager, and returned to the world of slumber.

* * *


	17. Hiroshi

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hiroshi**

The group had been hiking though the forests of Senkogu Jidai for the entire stretch of the morning hours. After several uneventful hours of walking, they decided to take a break for lunch. Finding a small opening in the forest, they settled down. Sango and Miroku decided to find some firewood. Kagome busied herself with preparing lunch, pulling out some instant food stuffs from her bag. Kazuki worked on making a fire pit.

Maiki looked up into the sky with dismay. What had started as a warm, sunny day had slowly evolved into a cool, overcast sky. The temperature had dropped quite noticeably during the morning. The chilly breeze brushed against the girl's skin, eliciting a shiver. _'Damn, oversensitive skin,'_ she grumbled mentally as she pulled her favorite black hooded sweatshirt from her bag. Pulling it on, she felt much better. Leaving the hood over her head, her ears felt warmer as well, though a bit confined.

Kazuki looked up from his task, noticing the girl's new apparel. "What's wrong, shibunyo?" he asked mockingly. With his parents out of earshot, he didn't hesitate to insult her. "Trying to hide something? Is there something you are ashamed of? Your yokai heritage, perhaps?"

Kagome glanced from one teenager to the next, but did not say anything. She merely waited to see how this exchange would unfold. Maiki rolled her eyes.

"Heh! I'm not wearing this to hide my ears, baka. I'm wearing this cuz I'm cold." And for good measure, she added another, "Baka."

"Oh, _I'm_ the baka, am I? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we searching for this mamori-ishi for that exact purpose? To hide your yokai features? Seems to me you _are_ ashamed of your heritage." He paused for a moment. "Of course, if I had a bastard hanyo father, I'd certainly be ashamed as well."

Kagome winced at the painful barb, but she did nothing to defend her daughter or Inuyasha's honor. Maiki seemed to seethe with anger for a moment, but quickly brought her temper under control. Slowly closing her eyes, a faint malevolent smirk formed on her lips. An almost inaudible chuckle escaped her throat before she reopened her eyes, staring straight into Kazuki's eyes.

"Y'know what, Kazuki? I don't care what you say about him. I never knew him. I never met him. He was never a part of my life. I don't give a shit about someone I don't know. So say whatever you wish about him. Because I don't care. As for my appearance, I wish to hide it for one simple reason: to get back to my normal life. Once I have that stone, I'm going back to the modern era... where you are nothing more than an insignificant speck in the fabric of time. In the future, you are long forgotten and meaningless. Not even your rotted corpse still exists there."

Kazuki silently glared at the shibunyo as she strode over to Kagome's bag. Slinging it onto her back, she replied to her mother, "I'm going to fill the water bottles. I'll be back." Then she headed off into the forest opposite the direction Miroku and Sango had taken. Once the girl was out of earshot, Kagome looked over to Kazuki who pretended to look busy by adjusting the size of the fire pit.

"Kazuki-kun, perhaps you should lighten up on Maiki a bit. It's not her fault that she is what she is. She's not used to the changes yet. She has to take in everything around her in a completely new perspective, and I can tell that it's causing her enough stress already. It would help her immensely if you didn't make it a point to remind her of what she's going through."

The boy looked up from his task, staring blankly at the woman. "I'm sorry, Kagome-baba. Did you just say something?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. _'Baba? Did he just call me 'baba'?' _Before she could comment, Sango and Miroku returned, both with an armful of sticks, branches, and kindling.

Noticing the missing member of the group, Sango inquired, "Where's Maiki-chan?"

"The shibunyo went to _fetch_ some water," Kazuki answered with a bored look on his face.

"Oh, good," Miroku replied, ignoring his son's choice of words. "Let's get this fire ready before she gets back."

* * *

Maiki stomped through the forest, in the direction of a nearby stream. She was still fuming over Kazuki's poor attitude. _'What right does he have to talk to me like that? That little brat! Didn't his parents teach him any respect? If I was so inclined to do so, I'd give him a good whooping. Heh! He's not even worth my time!'_

She could see a break in the trees ahead, the sound of the flowing water grew stronger. Just before she emerged from the tree line, she heard another noise. It was faint compared to the water, but distinct. It was the crying of a young child. Instantly forgetting about her irritation, Maiki peered around the side of a large tree, eyes searching for the source of the whimpering.

Sitting next to the stream, on large a rock, was a small boy. He looked to be about seven or eight years old. He wore a simple, faded, blue kimono. His hands were balled up into fists, wiping the tears from his eyes. Slowly, Maiki approached him.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

The boy immediate snapped to attention, staring in fright at the teenager. His sobs had come to a halt, but his cheeks were still stained from his tears. A mix of red and brown caught Maiki's attention. The boy's knees somehow had been scraped up, most likely from a tumble. She continued to approach the boy. He scrambled to get to his feet, fearful of Maiki.

She stopped for a moment. "Hey, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Let me see those cuts of yours. They need to get cleaned up or else they'll get infected." She took another step towards him. He didn't try to move again, but he didn't look any less frightened either. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. If I do, I'll..." thinking, her eyes darted to the water, "...I'll let you push me into the stream. Wouldn't that be funny to see?"

The boy seemed to calm a bit, a ghost of a smile touching his lips as he thought about the promise. Maiki cautiously approached him. Pulling her mother's bag off her shoulders, she knelt down in front of the boy. She inspected the scrapes, but didn't yet touch the boy, not wishing to scare him after the small amount of progress she had made so far. There was too much dirt on his knees for her to get a good look at the extent of his wounds. Pulling open the bag, Maiki pulled out the first aid kit and a clean rag. She dipped the rag into the cool water, then ringed it out and turned back to the boy.

"Now, this might sting a little bit, but I've got to clean out those scrapes. I'll let you hold my free hand while I wipe away the mud. If it hurts too much, just give my hand a squeeze and I'll be gentler, okay?"

The boy nodded. Maiki offered her left hand to the boy, who hesitantly took it in both of his hands. The teenager then began to work on cleaning the wounds, gently dabbing at them. A few times, she felt the boy tighten his grip on her left hand. After several careful minutes, the dirt and blood were gone. The cuts weren't that bad. A few layers of skin had been scraped off, accompanied by a few scratches.

Maiki set aside the sullied rag, and popped open the first aid box. She applied a bit of antiseptic cream to each knee then retrieved two butterfly bandages from the kit, placing one on each knee. The boy had watched her with deep interest the entire time. When she finished, she placed everything back into the bag, then looked up at the boy.

"There. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she beamed.

The boy grinned shyly. "No."

"So, what's your name?"

"Hiroshi."

Maiki smiled. "I'm Maiki." There was a momentary pause. "Wanna tell me how you scraped your knees up like that?"

Hiroshi sniffled. "I was playing... with my ball... and it got away and fell into the stream. And I tried to run after it, but I tripped and fell and now it's gone."

The teenager's smile fell a bit. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can't get you your ball back, but I might have something to cheer you up." Digging into her mother's bag, she finally came upon what it was she was looking for. Pulling out the treat, she peeled the wrapper off the chocolate bar and handed it to the child. "There you go!"

The boy accepted it, with a look of confusion. Maiki explained. "It's candy. A treat. You can eat it. It's safe."

Cautiously, Hiroshi bit off a small corner of the bar. As it melted in his mouth, his eyes lit up excitedly. Ravenously, he wolfed down the rest of the candy and when that was gone, he efficiently licked his fingers clean. Maiki couldn't stop her giggles at the boy's antics. When he finished with his snack, he bowed as best as he could from a sitting position.

"Thank you, kind ninja-sama."

Maiki blinked. "Ninja? No, I'm not a ninja."

Hiroshi rose his head, a confused look on his face once again. "Not a ninja? But you wear the robes of a ninja."

A bemused grin flashed across the teenager's face. "Oh, no, no. This is just a shirt I put on cuz I was cold. I'm not a ninja."

It was at that moment that the boy noticed Maiki's odd eye and hair color. "You're-- You're yokai?" he breathed in a half-astonished, half-weary tone.

"Um, no. Not quite. I've been told that I'm actually a shibunyo." To demonstrate, she pulled the hood off the top of her head, revealing her dog-like ears. Hiroshi's eyes lit up once again. Before Maiki could stop him, he reached out and touched one of her ears. Just as quickly as he had done so, he pulled his hand back.

"Fuzzy."

Maiki was too stunned by the sudden action to even think about being irritated by his boldness. Regaining her composure, she shrugged it off. He was just a kid and didn't know any better.

"So, Hiroshi-kun, do you live near here? If you want, you can join me and my traveling companions for lunch and then maybe we can escort you back home if you'd like..."

The boy suddenly slid off the rock, and rose to his feet. "No, it's okay. My home isn't far from here. I can make it back on my own. Thank you very much for helping me, Maiki-sama." He gave her one last respectful bow before running off upstream.

Maiki sighed, watching the boy as he left her line of sight. She really wished he had accepted her offer. She didn't want anything to happen to him before he returned to his village. Accepting the fact that she couldn't do anything to change the outcome of the situation, she returned to her mother's bag. Pulling out the empty water containers, she began the task that she had originally set out to do.

* * *

**Hiroshi** - _generous_

**Baba**- a very impolite word for 'old woman'.

If you ever get the chance to watch the show in Japanese, you'll hear Inuyasha say "Kaede-baba" or "Myoga-jiji" (old man Myoga). Kagome, who has better manners, will say "Kaede-bachan" (subtitled as Grandma Kaede) and "Myoga-jichan" (Grandpa Myoga).


	18. Accusation

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Accusation**

After about an hour break for lunch, the group packed up and headed on their way. It was not long after that, that Maiki began to smell a peculiar scent in the air. It was faint at first, but she knew that it was the smell of something burning. A few more meticulous sniffs of the air, and the familiar twinge of the odor hit her. It reminded her of a bonfire. She realized that it was the smell of burning wood. _'Heh,'_ she smirked to herself, _'Was I supposed to expect it to smell like an electrical fire or something?'_

"Does anyone else smell that?"

Sango and Miroku, who had been leading the group, paused and looked back questioningly at the teenage girl. To her right, Maiki could make out the matching expression on her mother's face as she, too, turned in response to the question. She could only guess at Kazuki's reaction, since he had taken a position behind Maiki, so that he could keep an eye on her at all times.

"Smell _what_?" Kagome prodded. Obviously no one else could smell it.

"Like something burning, or at least, like something _had been_ burning. I just noticed it a few moments ago. It's getting a bit stronger, so I think we're headed towards the source."

Sango and Miroku turned to look at each other. The monk rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm certain that there's a village not far up ahead. If we follow this path, we should come upon it very shortly."

The exterminator nodded. "Yes. I don't see any smoke in the sky, so whatever it was that was burning, it's either a controlled fire or it had been put out long ago. But perhaps we should pass through the village on our way by. It couldn't hurt to make sure that nothing is out of the ordinary. What do you all think?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me," the monk agreed. Kagome nodded her approval as well. Remembering the little boy she had helped earlier, Maiki nodded as well. _'I wonder if Hiroshi is from the village up ahead. If so, at least I'll be able to see if he made it home okay.'_

"Doesn't matter to me, I guess," Kazuki's nonchalant voice interrupted Maiki's thoughts.

"Alright, then I guess it's settled. We'll stop by the village to make sure everything is in order and then we'll continue on our way," Miroku replied, turning to face forward once again.

* * *

"Nibori-sama! Nibori-sama!" an adolescent male ran through the village, frantically calling out, catching the attention of villagers. The boy stopped short of the headman's house, panting and wheezing. A group of eleven armed men emerged from the house. 

The last man approached the boy. "What is it, Shiro?"

"Yokai... headed... this way," Shiro explained in between deep breaths.

"Did you hear that?" muttered a man behind Nibori.

"Yes. Yokai!" whispered another. Nibori raised his hand, silencing the men.

"Shiro, did you get a good look at it?"

"Yes, Nibori-sama."

"And did it match the description of the yokai from last night?"

"Yes, Nibori-sama. A silver-haired yokai," the thirteen-year-old boy repeated. "But I must warn you, that it travels with humans."

"Humans? How many?"

"Four."

"Are they armed?"

"Yes. A boy, slighter older than I, carries a sword and a giant boomerang weapon. As does one of the women. The other woman carries a bow. The fourth human, a middle-aged man, has a staff. And the yokai also possesses a sword," informed Shiro.

"How far away are they?"

"They should be approaching the outskirts of the village within a matter of minutes."

Nibori turned to his men. "Alright everyone. Let's head towards the southern forest. We'll ambush them as they come out into the open. Now, let's move! Quickly! They'll be here momentarily!"

* * *

Not far ahead on the path, the forest opened up into an wide field. In the center, stood the small village that Miroku had mentioned. There was a slight haze over a few huts on the east side of the village, evidence that there had once been a fire in that direction. But it was still uncertain whether the fire had been accidental or controlled. 

Stepping on her untied shoelace, and almost tripping as a result, Maiki paused a moment, kneeling down to tie her shoe. _'Stupid shoelace,'_ she grumbled. Feeling it was unnecessary, she didn't call out for her traveling companions to wait for her. She would catch up in a moment. Kazuki, who had stayed behind Maiki during the hike, was the only one who stopped for her. However, he did not do so as a courtesy. Rather, he did so because he simply did not trust her and insisted on keeping an eye on her.

Finished with her task, Maiki rose to her feet just as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome cleared the edge of the forest. It was also just in time to witness a group of about two dozen men spring out at them, swords drawn and poised threateningly at the trio. Most flanked Sango and Miroku while a few had grabbed Kagome from behind. Maiki and Kazuki were a good thirty feet behind their parents, frozen in utter shock at the turn of events. It was Miroku who spoke first.

"What is the meaning of this?"

One of the men, who had not yet drawn his weapon, calmly stepped forward. He glanced at Maiki momentarily, before turning to face the monk. "I find it odd that a monk, two yokai exterminators and," glancing at Kagome, "what appears to be a rather odd-looking miko, would chose to travel with an abomination such as that." He gestured towards Maiki. "Surrender the yokai, and my men shall release you."

"And why should we do that?" demanded Sango. The man, who obviously was the leader of the group, turned his attention to her.

"Not that it is really any of your business, but that beast attacked our village last night, killing much of our livestock and causing two of our huts to burn down. Now, surrender it into my custody, or I shall have to assume that you are accomplices to the crimes that the creature committed during the night."

Maiki seethed at the accusations. "I did no such thing! I've never even been to this village before!"

"Silence yokai! Nearly thirty of my people witnessed the atrocities you performed!"

"Just because they saw _someone_ attack your village in the middle of the _night_ doesn't mean that it was me! I have proof that I didn't attack your village! I was with my mother all night! Right, mama?" she shouted towards Kagome.

Before she could answer, the leader glared disgustedly at her. "_You_? Are its mother? What sort of miko dares to defile herself by bedding with a yokai? And spawns another of the vile cretins, no less? A miko? Hah! You're no better than a common whore."

Kagome winced at the venomous words, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Sango gasped at the man's audacity. Miroku's entire body tensed up, trying to keep his anger under control. Outnumbered as they were, it was not wise to further agitate these men, no matter how much he desired to defend Kagome's honor. Maiki, on the other hand, was livid. And there was no way she was going to show any restraint.

"You... bastard..." she growled loud enough for the man to hear. "You have no idea the shit my mother's had to go through over the years! Who the fuck are you to say such things!" Not thinking clearly, she grabbed for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga strapped to her left side.

"Ah ah! I wouldn't draw that weapon if I were you," tutted the man, "lest you wish something unfortunate to become of your mother."

At that, one of the men holding Kagome lifted his sword to rest against her throat. Maiki froze, ire quickly melting into fear. Given no other choice, she reluctantly relaxed her stance, dropping her hand away from the Fang. The leader smirked.

"Very good. Now, yokai, unless you surrender yourself to my men, there is no guarantee that your mother will make it away from my village alive. As for the rest of you, my men will be confiscating your weapons. I wouldn't be so foolish as to take your precious yokai from you and then leave you with a means of gaining her back, now would I? After you relinquish your weapons, you are free to go. Except for the miko-whore. We keep her until the yokai has been punished for its transgressions."

At the orders of their leader, the men stripped Kagome of her bow and arrows. Some of the men who had gathered around Sango and Miroku approached them, silently demanding their weapons. Reluctantly, the monk gave up his Shakujo. Sango seemed even less willing than her husband. She handed over her sword first, then untied Hiraikotsu from her back.

"Here," she said bitterly, shoving the giant boomerang towards a waiting captor. With the combined weight of the weapon and the force with which Sango shoved it at him, it nearly caused the man to fall over. One of his fellows caught him at the last moment. Both were left baffled and awestruck by Hiraikotsu's weight and the fact that Sango was able to lift it with ease. With the adults unarmed, four of the village men headed towards the irate Maiki and the contempt Kazuki.

"You heard what Nibori-sama said. Your weapons, or else the miko dies," warned the first of the three. Begrudgingly, Maiki handed over the Tetsusaiga despite her mother's silent pleas that she not give up the sword. The men then turned towards Kazuki. "Your weapons, brat."

The junior exterminator scoffed. "What makes you so certain that I'd attempt to rescue the shibunyo and the miko-baba?"

The men blinked, puzzled by his words. Then, the one who spoke before said, "It doesn't matter. You were given orders by Nibori-sama. Now hand over your weapons."

"With all due respect," Kazuki replied sarcastically, "but no, I don't believe I shall. I have no interest in saving this mongrel's hide. In fact, I wouldn't doubt it if she _did_ attack your village last night."

"You little... Traitor!" Maiki protested, clenching her fists at her sides, struggling not to knock him upside the head. Kazuki turned his attention to her.

"Traitor? To be a traitor, I would have had to have been your ally first. And since I never considered myself so, then I cannot be considered a traitor. On the other hand, there's no proof that you _didn't_ attack their village. You can't honestly say that your mother was awake the entire night with you. And, if you had indeed attacked their village, then it would certainly explain the sounds of someone coming and going from our campsite last night."

Maiki's eyes widened in surprise. _'He had been awake to hear -- whatever it was -- that had pilfered food from our camp last night! And now he's using that bit of knowledge to pin the blame on me! That bastard!'_ She gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the boy.

Nibori interrupted the exchange, shouting at the men from his location at the tree line. "What's taking so long?"

One of the men called back, "Our apologies, Nibori-sama. The boy is being stubborn, though he did inform us that this yokai _is_ in fact the one who attacked us during the night!"

Maiki gasped. _'That's not what he said!'_

Nibori chuckled. "So, he shows no loyalty to his traveling companions, willing to sacrifice them for the sake of his own interests. Or perhaps, we simply aren't being persuasive enough."

He nodded to one of the men standing beside Sango. At the silent command, he branded a short sword, holding it to her throat in the same manner the other man had done to Kagome. Miroku moved to save his wife, but as he took the first step to go to her side, he was met with three swords pointed at his face. Helpless, he halted in his tracks.

Satisfied, Nibori then called out to Kazuki, "I think it's safe to assume that this exterminator means some sort of significance to you. At the very least, she is no doubt your mentor. If you do not give up your weapons, then both women will die."

The teenage boy gritted his teeth. With his own mother's life now on the line, he resentfully handed over his weapons. Falling back to regroup with the rest of their allies, the first man carried both swords from the teenagers while the other three men carried Akkiwareru.

"Very good," chuckled Nibori. "Now, yokai, you can come with us willingly, or you can say 'goodbye' to your mother. Which will it be?"

Maiki sighed heavily. It was all she could do to force back the tears of anger, fear, and frustration that threatened to well up. This was no time to cry. No time to get emotional. Not a time to show weakness. Defiantly, she held her head high and slowly approached the men, stopping ten feet from them.

"I'll go."

Nibori nodded with a satisfied smirk. With the exception of the one holding Kagome hostage, the men lowered their weapons. Nibori turned to Sango and Miroku.

"If you care anything for this miko, then you will not follow us into my village. Meddle in this affair, and she will die. When we are through with the yokai, she will be released. Understood?"

The monk and elder exterminator silently glared at the village headman. He simply grinned back at them.

"Good," he replied with satisfaction, then turned to his men. "Alright. Let's go."

Sango and Miroku watched helplessly as their friends were dragged away. Kazuki, on the other hand, couldn't care less for Maiki's welfare. His irritation was due to the threat on his mother's life and over the loss of his weapons. But all three vowed, that their dealings with this village were not over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**Nibori** - _rising to eminence _

**Shiro** - _fourth son_

**About the "relationship" between Maiki and Kazuki:** Simply put, there is none.Kazuki and Maiki have mutual feelings of dislike for one another.Eventually, these negative feelings will wane, and they begin to tolerate each other.But they will not be falling in love or anything like that. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.


	19. Bargain

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Bargain**

Maiki found herself being detained in an old stable not far from the center of town. Her arms were bound behind her back, her ankles bound together as well. She had been locked inside a dirty stall. The smell of musty straw and decomposing horse manure filled her nostrils, making her gag. She was sitting as close to the wooden gate of the pen, desperate for fresher air. The position also gave her a narrow view of the events unfolding outside the open stable.

Before being separated from her mother and locked up in the stable, Nibori's men had stripped the women of their backpacks. Currently, the men were pilfering through the contents of both women's bags. Maiki could see that their few changes of clothing had been scattered about on the ground, as well as the tents and the sleeping bags. The cooking dishes of Kagome's mess kit were laying in a small heap. Some men had discovered some of the food items, and were eating what didn't require cooking.

A few men were poking through the First Aid Kit, figuring out how to open the adhesive bandages and slapping them on each other. One man toyed with a flashlight, staring into the end while unknowingly pressing the button that turned it on. He was bombarded with an eyeful of bright light.

"AUUGH! MY EYES! I've been blinded! That wench is no miko! She be a kijo! A witch!" he screamed, as he threw the flashlight to the ground, causing it to shut off.

At the sound of his plight, the rest of the men stared at him warily as he rubbed his eyes. The men who had been happily eating the food supply stopped mid-bite, suddenly becoming very self-aware of their own well-being. Almost simultaneously, they began to spit out whatever food had been in their mouths. They did not wish to suffer any ill consequences from the mysterious contents of the bags, like their companion had unfortunately experienced.

Watching the men and their antics, Maiki couldn't help but to release a chuckle, momentarily forgetting her distress. _'Those dolts...'_ After the incident with the flashlight, most of the men dispersed, no longer interested in the cursed objects. About five men stayed behind, having been instructed to keep watch over the captive shibunyo. Maiki released a sigh. With her entertainment gone, her thoughts were forced back into the subject of her current predicament. _'I hope mama is okay.'_

* * *

After being taken away from her daughter, Kagome was whisked away to a hut towards the north side of the village. It was about twice as large as the other huts she had passed by. She was roughly shoved through the bamboo door. It came of no surprise to her, when she discovered that it was the headman's house. Nibori had been waiting for her inside. He sat at the head of a low table in the center of the room, slowly eating a piece of soft fruit. Upon the table, were more pieces of the same type of fruit as well as an abundance of other types of food. 

"Ah, the miko-whore. So nice of you to drop in. Please, sit," he spoke condescendingly. Kagome found herself being forced into a sitting position at the opposite end of the table from Nibori. Silence reigned for several moments, before Nibori spoke again. "What's wrong, wench? Are you not hungry?" Kagome remained silent. "Very well," the headman replied. "I suppose it would be a waste anyway, should you lose your stomach when we execute that wretched offspring of yours later tonight."

Kagome gasped. "You would kill her? With no real proof that she's guilty?"

"It _is_ guilty. _All_ yokai are guilty."

"Even if Maiki was guilty, which she is _not_, death is too cruel of a punishment for the crimes you have accused her of. You say she killed some livestock and caused a few fires. But was anyone killed, or even hurt, for that matter?"

Nibori stared contemptuously at Kagome. "Fortunately, no one was killed or hurt... this time. But for that, I can thank the quick thinking of my men. Not the possibility that a yokai is capable of feeling compassion, which they are not. I lost both my parents to the foul creatures when I was still merely a young lad. Yokai are an abomination which should be wiped from the face of the earth. And I now possess the means to do it."

The headman then looked to one of the men who had been standing next to Kagome. As she watched the subordinate enter another room, she wondered what the silent command had been. He returned a moment later, carrying a finely crafted wooden box in both his hands. He calmly walked over to his leader, kneeling down beside him to hand him the box. Nibori accepted it from his henchman, and placed it on an empty space on the table in front of him. As he unlocked the box, Kagome could feel the dread rising from the pit of her stomach.

Nibori lifted the front of the lid, flipping it back on its hinges. The inside was lined with red velvet, meant to protect the contents. What Kagome saw made a knot form in her chest. The gleam of polished metal and finished wood was unmistakable. It was a gun. Along with the firearm, were some small rounded metal balls, the ammunition, and a small satchel containing gunpowder. The headman carefully lifted the pistol from the box, as if it were as delicate and precious as a newborn babe.

"It took me a great deal of bargaining to get this," Nibori stated lovingly of his prized possession. He held it up, inspecting and admiring the beauty of the weapon. "And it will give me great pleasure to try it out for the first time on that vile beast."

Kagome's face visibly paled.

* * *

"Find any way in?" Miroku called out to his wife and son. 

"No," Sango stated as she and Kazuki approached the monk. They had split up, and while keeping out of sight, they circumnavigated the village and converged on the north side. "Did you have any luck?"

"No. All the entrances to the village are under heavy guard. There's no way we could sneak in during daylight hours. And I'm afraid that if we waited until nightfall, we'll be too late."

Sango sighed. "We can't try to force our way in either, especially since we're unarmed. And we can't risk Kagome's life like that. There has to be a way in."

Husband and wife were silent as they both tried to figure a way to help their captive friends. Caught up in thought, they failed to notice their son's actions. Kazuki's attention had been ensnared by something on a hillside to the north. With the dense forest around them, he couldn't quite see what it was. To get a better view, he climbed the tallest nearby tree, working his way to a branch that was high above the canopy of the forest. With the clear view that the elevated position bestowed, Kazuki confirmed his initial assumption. He called down to his parents.

"Mother! Father! Look up on that hill! There's a daimyo's castle! The village must be part of the lord's territory since it's so close to his estate! Maybe if we seek the daimyo's assistance, he can help us get into the village!"

As per Kazuki's instruction, the exterminator and monk looked towards the hillside. They could see a portion of the barely visible roof of a large castle. The junior exterminator climbed down from the tree and joined his parents.

"It looks to be about a quarter of a mile from here. It shouldn't take us too long to get there," the boy informed.

"Excellent work, Kazuki. We should be able to get there in no time at all," complimented Miroku.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

Approximately twenty minutes later, the trio were approaching the southern gate to the castle. The two guards on duty at the gate immediately noticed their approach and took defensive stances.

"Who goes there?" one called out.

"What business do you have here?" inquired the other.

Miroku stepped forward, and bowed respectfully. "My name is Miroku. I am a monk from Kiyoshi's village to the south. This is my wife, Sango, and my son, Kazuki, both are yokai exterminators. We have come here to seek council with your daimyo."

"Takeshi-daimyo-sama is not available. Be gone."

"Please. I implore you to let us speak with him. Two of our companions have been taken captive by the village at the bottom of this hill. One has been wrongfully accused of crimes she did not commit. We fear that her life is in jeopardy. We cannot risk entering the village on our own to save our friends, else they shall both be killed. We were hoping that the daimyo of this castle is the lord over that village," the monk pleaded.

"The village below the hill? Would you be referring to Nibori-san's village?"

"Yes. That's the one." Miroku watched as the two guards then turned towards each other, speaking too quietly for the monk to hear.

"Nibori-san... He's been up to no good recently... meeting with strangers from far-away lands and such. I don't trust that one."

"I agree. I don't know why the previous daimyo ever appointed him as a village headman."

"Yes, but I hear that Takeshi-daimyo-sama has been trying to find a way to strip Nibori-san of his position. Up until now, there's been no solid evidence to prove of any wrong doing on his behalf. Let's see if these three might have any information that could possibly provide Takeshi-daimyo-sama with a solution to this situation."

The guards straightened their stances, turning back towards the monk and exterminators. The first replied, "You may enter. My name is Kuro. I shall escort you to Takeshi-daimyo-sama."

Miroku bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Kuro-san. We are eternally grateful."

Kuro led the trio into the castle grounds. Crossing the courtyard, the monk and exterminators noticed a severe lack of activity around the castle. It seemed as if most everyone was absent. The guard led them up a wooden staircase and into the castle itself. The inside of the building mirrored the vacant outside. Only a small handful of servants fluttered about the castle. Kuro led them down a long hallway. They stopped when they reached a door at the end.

"Takeshi-daimyo-sama is inside the conference room," informed the guard. "I shall inform him of your request. Please wait here."

They nodded in compliance as the guard stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Unable to hear the conversation on the other side of the door, they had no choice but to wait patiently. Several long minutes passed by, which seemed to drag into hours. Finally, the door opened and Kuro reappeared.

"Takeshi-daimyo-sama will see you now."

"Thank you, Kuro-san," Miroku replied with a slight bow to his head before he and his family entered the chamber.

They found the daimyo waiting for them, his back to them as he looked out a window at the opposite side of the room. The window looked out upon the castle gardens, offering a splendid view. The family stopped once they reached the center of the room, waiting for the daimyo to initiate the conversation. After a few moments, the lord spoke.

"I understand the circumstances of your plight. Though I feel sympathy for your predicament, I am sorry to say that I am currently unable to offer you any assistance. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for allowing us a moment of your time, Daimyo-sama," Sango bowed, "but surely there must be something you can do."

Takeshi slowly turned to face them. He wore an expression of sadness, worry, doubt, fear, and fatigue. "I wish I could, but currently, I lack the resources. You see, my son has been missing for three days now. I have every man I can spare out looking for him as we speak. I pray that he has not fallen to the yokai that has been randomly attacking my villages as of late. Why, no less than ten minutes before you arrived here, I just received word from a village to the east that the yokai was seen slaughtering some of their cattle this afternoon. I fear for my son's life."

"Then perhaps it is of good fortune that we have come this way," Miroku spoke. "We would be more than happy to assist you in the search for your lost son. Unfortunately, Nibori-san's men confiscated our weapons. Needless to say, it would be foolish to go out into yokai infested forests unarmed. Allow me to offer you a bargain. If you help us get into Nibori-san's village to save our companions and reclaim our weapons, then we shall all assist you with the search for your son. And we shall not give up until he is found. Deal?"

Takeshi remained silent for a moment, considering the monk's offer. Finally coming to a decision, he seemed to relax slightly. "Very well. It's a deal."

* * *

**Takeshi** - _brave_

**Kuro** - _ninth son_

**A/N:**I know a few of you have expressed the opinion that my chapters are too short. That may be, but I end the chapters where it feels right.I try to stay away from long chapters because it's much easier for me when I go back and proof-read/edit each one before I post.And since I usually read through and edit each chapter three or four times before I'm completely happy with it, it would take a very long time inbetween posts. I also feel the quality of the story would suffer if I wrote longer chapters. However, I will do my best to try to make future chapters a bit longer.


	20. Demonstration

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Demonstration**

Kagome watched horrified as Nibori carefully poured gunpowder down the barrel of his single-shot rifle. Heedful of the explosive nature of the powder, he gently packed it down at the bottom of the barrel with a thin wooden rod. Satisfied with that task, he set the rod aside and took one of the pellets from the gun case. With the gun parallel to the ground, he placed the pellet at the opening of the barrel, and ever so gently tipped the gun back so that the ammunition slowly rolled down the length of the barrel to rest against the packed gunpowder.

"I can't believe you are going to go through with this," Kagome replied in a quiet, pained voice. "Maiki is not the one who killed your parents. And killing her will not bring them back."

Nibori closed his eyes as a smirk grew on his face. He chuckled. "You're absolutely right. It won't bring them back. But it _will_ bring me a sense of justice. Killing her and all of her kind will prevent yokai from ever bringing harm to a human ever again."

"And what about humans? What about the crimes humans commit against each other?"

"What of it?"

"Do you intend to kill every human so as to prevent humans from harming other humans?"

"Of course not. Human's have a better chance of defending themselves against their own kind than they do against yokai. So, no, I don't intend to do so. Don't be so ridiculous."

"Then don't be so hypocritical," the barb passed through her lips before she even realized it. Her eyes widened at her own outburst.

"Insolent bitch!" Nibori yelled as he backhanded Kagome across the left side of her face.

The woman was thrown back from the force of the blow, falling to the floor. She clutched her tender cheek, trying desperately to fight back the tears. A trickle of blood escaped from a cut in her lip. Nibori closed the distance between himself and the fallen woman. Fearful, Kagome scrambled backwards on her hands and feet until her back met the solid surface of the wall behind her. Nibori sneered at the cowering woman.

"Pathetic! Perhaps if you minded your tongue, you wouldn't have to be punished like so." As an afterthought, he added, "If you refuse to behave, then I'll have to show you how a whore is truly treated."

With that said, Nibori turned on his heels and headed out the door. His men followed suit, the last two hauling the quietly sobbing Kagome up to her feet and dragging her with them.

* * *

Playing in the dirt outside a hut in the center of the village, were two small boys. They were busying themselves with a set of colorful tops, attempting to get all nine of them spinning before the first one slowed down and fell over. They had come close a couple of times, reaching a total of seven spinning tops, but the dry, loose soil was proving to work against them. Their game was interrupted when they noticed the village headman with his men and a strangely dressed woman heading towards the stables. A group of curious onlookers were following at a distance. 

One of the boys, wearing a simple blue kimono, rose to his feet, immediately forgetting about the game. "Hey, Ryota, let's see what's going on!"

The second boy, Ryota, looked doubtful. "I don't know. Nibori-sama scares me. I think we should stay here and keep out of his sight."

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a coward! Everyone else is following him! Why would he punish us for following and not them?"

"But didn't you see that woman with him? She looked very upset. I think she may have made Nibori-sama angry. And if he's already angry, I don't want to be around him."

"Alright, fine, you big chicken. I'll go by myself."

Ryota sighed. Gathering up the fallen tops, he relented. "Okay, I'll go. But as soon as Nibori-sama even seems to become displeased, I'm leaving."

* * *

As per the agreement, Takeshi escorted Miroku, Sango, and Kazuki back to Nibori's village. The daimyo, as well as four armed guards, Kuro included, rode on horseback while the monk and exterminators followed on foot. As they approached the village, the guards waiting by the gate stood to attention. They glared at Miroku, Sango and Kazuki. 

"Nibori-sama has given us strict orders not to let anyone into the village!" cried the first.

"Leave now, else we shall have to use force!" insisted the second.

On his horse, Takeshi strolled to the front of his small group. He stared down at the guards sternly. "And since when did Nibori's orders supercede mine?"

The two village guards looked puzzled momentarily. They did not fail to notice that the noble-ranking man had neglected to use an honorific when speaking of their headman. Suddenly, a realization struck them and they bowed as low as humanly possible.

"Please forgive us, Takeshi-daimyo-sama!"

"We did not realize that the monk and exterminators were under your personal escort! Please do not punish us for our transgression!"

"Get up," ordered the daimyo. The men immediately obeyed. "You will take us directly to Nibori at once."

"Yes, Takeshi-daimyo-sama!" they answered simultaneously with another bow before heading into the village.

* * *

Maiki was startled awake by the sounds of footsteps and voices approaching her. She hadn't realized that she had dozed off, and was quite surprised that she had done so, considering the lack of sleep she had been experiencing as of late. Regardless, she was grateful for the small cat nap. She pushed herself away from the wall that she had been laying against, and attempted to stretch her stiff muscles. But when she did so, she found that her arms were bound behind her back. 

_'What the--?' _Puzzled, Maiki's eyes popped open, staring at her surroundings, confused by what she saw. After a quick look around, memories of the early afternoon quickly bubbled to the surface of her mind. _'That's right... That bastard Nibori and his men abducted mama and me.'_ She growled in annoyance and frustration. But the sound of footsteps growing louder attracted her attention.

She pressed her face against the gate to the pen, attempting to get a better view of the outside world. She noticed that the shadow of the stable stretched further away now than it had the last time she remembered looking outside. An hour or two must've passed by. The guards who had been on duty earlier had been switched out for three different men. At least she thought so. It was hard to tell these men of the Feudal Era apart. They all seemed to look the same!

The voices and footsteps grew louder as they drew closer. From the right side of the doorway, she could see Nibori emerge, as well as the appearance of a few of his men. About thirty feet behind them, she could see the edge of a group of spectators. _'Fantastic. Looks like I'm going to be the victim of a public hazing,_' she thought sarcastically.

She watched as Nibori said something quietly to the guards. What it was, she couldn't quite hear. He had been speaking too softly for her to eavesdrop. The men nodded, then turned towards the shibunyo. She scooted back away from the gate to her pen, and glared at them as they approached. The first guard untied the gate, then all three of them slowly entered. While two held her by her upper arms, the third untied the rope at her ankles.

The teenager was roughly dragged to her feet and out of the pen. As they escorted her to the entrance of the stable, she happened to glance at Nibori. With a better view, her eyes were immediately drawn to the unmistakable object in the headman's hand; a rifle. Panic filled her entire body. _'He's going to fucking shoot me?'_

The guards led her past Nibori, out into the open air. It was then that she saw the full scale of the large gathering. Standing in a large semicircle about thirty feet behind their leader, it seemed the entire village had come to watch the spectacle. It was obvious from their expressions that they weren't entirely sure what was about to transpire. Most of them wore faces of confusion and curiosity. A few looked at Maiki with contempt and hatred, simply for seeing her as a despised yokai.

As the shibunyo was spun around to face Nibori once more, her eyes scanned the village leader's henchmen. Held against her will, was a weeping Kagome. _'Mama!'_ She was relieved to see that her mother was okay, although the drying line of blood below her lip only angered the shibunyo, anger further exemplified by the sight of her mother's emotional distress. A glint of silver near Kagome's neck alerted the teenager to the fact that her mother was being held at knife-point.

Noticing what Maiki's eyes were focused on, one of the guards muttered into her ear, "If you even _think_ about trying to get away, the miko-whore will be slain." The shibunyo growled angrily.

Nibori suddenly turned to the gathered crowd catching Maiki's attention. "To all of you standing here today, I wish for you to witness the mighty strength that I, your leader, Nibori, possesses! Before you stands the vile yokai who attacked our village last night! Admittedly so by one of its own comrades..."

* * *

Two boys, one in blue, the other in green, pushed through the large throng of villagers gathered outside the stables. They paid little attention to the whispers and murmurs of the adults around them. All they were interested in was getting a good view of the events about to unfold. They could hear the village headman, Nibori-sama, begin to make his speech. Hurriedly, they broke through to the front of the crowd. 

"...stands the vile yokai who attacked our village last night! Admittedly so by one of its own comrades! Conveniently," his false words laced with sarcasm, "but not surprisingly, they all turned tail and ran as soon as my men captured the horrid beast!"

The boy in the blue kimono looked over to the captive teenager, blinking in disbelief. He leaned towards his companion, whispering into his ear. "Ryota, this isn't right. I have to do something."

Ryota turned towards his friend with a worried expression. "Are you crazy? If you try to interrupt Nibori, he'll surely whip you!" Without saying another word, both boys returned their focus back towards the village leader, though one of them wore a look of determination on his face.

"And now, allow me to show you a display of the power I have attainted! For I shall slay that wretched creature with this weapon that I hold in my hand!" Nibori raised the rifle into the air. "And I assure you, that no yokai is able to survive an attack from a weapon such as this!"

The boys watched, mortified as Nibori lit the fuse to the gun and pointed it at Maiki. As he did so, the men who stood next to the teenager distanced themselves from her in order to get out of range of the firearm. Nibori pulled back the safety cache to the rifle with an audible click. The boy in the blue kimono gasped.

"NOO! LEAVE MAIKI-SAMA ALONE!" he cried out as he darted away from the crowd. Ryota gawked in disbelief of his friend's actions. The boy in blue cleared the distance between himself and the shibunyo in less than a few seconds.

* * *

Maiki watched with an odd sense of detachment as Nibori aimed his weapon at her. She was vaguely aware of it when one of the guards muttered a final warning to her about her mother's fate should she try to escape. Then the three of them stepped away from her. Suddenly, a blue object separated from the large crowd of people, heading towards her, yelling incredibly loud. She found herself turning her head to stare at the boy running at her. 

"NOO! LEAVE MAIKI-SAMA ALONE!"

The shibunyo blinked, still half-dazed, but recognizing the child immediately. "Hiroshi?"

The boy nearly slammed into Maiki's legs before he halted, and turned to face Nibori, his arms outstretched in a defensive position. "Leave her alone!"

Nibori gritted his teeth in irritation. "Get away from her, boy."

"No! I will not! Maiki-sama is my friend! She helped me just this morning! She cleaned and bandaged my wounds when I fell by the river. See?" With one hand, he pointed at the bandages still clinging to his knees.

There was a mixed reaction from the crowd after hearing the boy's insisting words. Some were astonished that a yokai would help a human, and vice versa. Some were skeptical. Others were outright in denial, believing the child to be incredibly naive.

"Hiroshi, please. You must get away from me. That weapon of his is dangerous. If he tries to shoot me while you're here, it might miss me and hit you instead. And if it does, it _will _kill you."

The boy threw a determined glance over his shoulder. "No. I will not move. You helped me this morning and now I shall return the favor and help you."

"No, Hiroshi! You have to listen to me! I can't have you risking your life for me! Please go!" she begged, holding back a tear.

"No! I will _not_ let that bastard hurt you!"

Nibori released an angry chuckle. "Foolish whelp. If you're so fond of that yokai, then you can die with it. No one will miss an unwanted orphan anyway. And I know this from experience. You'll just be one less mouth to feed."

Kagome was flabbergasted. That man had just told her no more than an hour ago that he had been orphaned as a child. And now he was threatening to kill a child who was currently in the same situation that he had once been in himself? How could anybody be so cruel-hearted? To have such an indifference for human life? How could he be so incorrigible?

As Nibori lowered his gun towards the boy, Maiki's eyes widened in horror. _'Hiroshi refuses to believe that Nibori will kill him! And nothing I say is getting through to him!'_ The teenage girl watched, mortified, as the village headman's finger slowly tightened over the trigger.

* * *

Led by the cowardly guards, Miroku, Sango, Kazuki, and Takeshi with his men all noticed how oddly vacant the village appeared to be. The guards took the group towards a large hut, obviously belonging to Nibori. One of the guards went inside. After a few moments, he returned. 

"Nibori-sama isn't in there," he spoke to his fellow guardsman.

"He must be at the stables where the yokai is being held."

"Take us there," ordered Takeshi.

"Yes milord!" they obeyed. But before they could take more than a few steps, the sound of a child's voice echoed through the village.

"NOO! LEAVE MAIKI-SAMA ALONE!"

Hearing the name of their companion being called out, Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, matching expressions of worry on their faces. They silently agreed to hurry to the girl's aid. But before they could act on the decision, an ear-splitting sound ripped through the air, startling everyone in the group, causing them to jump out of their skin. Frozen in place, they all wore looks of surprise and fear.

Sango finally muttered the statement of shock that was on everyone's minds. "Was that... That sounded... like a gunshot!"

* * *

**Ryota** - _splendidly stout_

**A/N:** (Slinks behind a rock.) Please forgive the Kagome abuse. While proofing this chapter, and reading over that part, I felt so bad for writing it, and even worse for adding the part about her lip being split. Please don't think I'm _that_ cruel. Besides, Nibori will get his comeuppance. heheh...


	21. Gratitude

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Gratitude**

Maiki stared in absolute terror as Nibori's finger tightened over the trigger, the gun aimed for the seven-year-old boy standing protectively in front of her.

The sound of a single gun blast exploded through the air, echoing off the trees in the distance.

The ears on the shibunyo's head had instinctively pressed down against her scalp in reaction to the brutal shockwave of the gun shot. Her ears rang painfully, but she ignored it. The stench of burnt gunpowder filled the air, laced with the growing scent of blood. To her relief, it was not the scent of Hiroshi's blood that assailed her nose. Carefully, the teenager rolled onto her left side, and off of the prone body of the young boy.

Gritting her teeth through the pain that tore at her right shoulder, she muttered, "Hiroshi-kun? Are you okay?"

The boy lifted his head, a perplexed expression dancing across his face. He looked to his left, at Maiki, and nodded. The shibunyo sighed in relief. When Nibori had pulled the trigger, the only thing she could think of doing to save Hiroshi was to tackle him to the ground. Reacting quickly, she never even considered the thought that by doing so, she would be risking her own life. Fortunately, the pellet had struck her right shoulder, rather than anything vital.

Hiroshi knelt beside the pained teenager, eyes wide with worry. "Maiki-sama? Are you okay?" He gasped, noticing the growing wetness in the shirt around her shoulder. "You're bleeding! We have to get you fixed up quickly!" The boy stepped over the girl, gaining access to her wrists so that he could untie the hated rope that bound them.

Needless to say, the crowd was absolutely speechless. It was unbelievable that the horrid monster that had viciously slaughtered their cattle the night before had just now risked its own life for that of a human child. A growing doubt began to spread amongst the villagers. Perhaps, Nibori-sama was wrong. Perhaps, this girl was _not_ the cursed yokai who had attacked them during the night. Even more important, was the growing realization that not all yokai were the evil monsters they were rumored to be.

The village headman was furious. Not only did that yokai save the child, but it was also struck by the pellet, and it lived! He threw his once-treasured rifle to the ground, disgusted by it's inadequacy. He stomped over to one of his men, snatching the sword from his hand, then turned back towards Maiki and Hiroshi. Determined, he knew he had to end this quickly. He could sense the villagers' lack of faith in him already. If he didn't prove himself to be strong in their eyes, then they would not follow him as their leader.

"This ends now! I'm going to finish the both of you off, once and for all!"

"What's going on here?" a loud, authoritative voice called out from the crowd.

Murmurs grew from the villagers as the crowd separated down the middle, allowing a path for the men on horseback and the monk and exterminators who followed. Nibori stopped in his tracks, turning to see who had the audacity to interrupt him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Takeshi. And the daimyo looked none too happy.

"Takeshi-daimyo-sama, I can explain," the headman pleaded, lowering the sword he held. "This creature is the one who's been attacking the area villages as of late. I was about to do you the favor of killing it when that _brat_ got in the way..."

Takeshi's eyes traveled to Maiki, who was being helped to her feet by Hiroshi. The daimyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiroshi?"

At the call of his name, the boy looked up to the nobleman, his own eyes growing with worry and guilt. "Yes?" he answered as he lowered his head towards the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy's tear-filled eyes snapped back up to look at the daimyo. "I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I just wanted to make some friends."

Maiki, as well as everyone else gathered, was shocked by the boy's words. Hiroshi, the alleged orphan, dressed in a pauper's kimono, was in actuality the son of this area's daimyo?

Takeshi dismounted from his horse and took a few unsteady steps towards his son. Upon reaching Hiroshi, the daimyo fell to his knees. He grabbed his son by the shoulders, looking over the child for any signs of harm or injury. Aside from the bandages at his knees, and from being a little dirty, Hiroshi seemed fine. Suddenly, Takeshi pulled his son into a tight embrace, which the boy matched.

"Hiroshi, I was so worried. I was afraid that I would never see you again. You know that there are yokai roaming about. Please promise me that you'll never run away from home again!"

The boy sniffled, his head buried in the daimyo's shoulder. "I- I promise, father."

Clutching her shoulder, but ignoring the throb from the wound, Maiki allowed a contented grin to rest upon her face. _'At least, out of all of this, I finally got to see Hiroshi safely reunited with his family.'_

Nibori shook as the uncontrolled combination of emotions flowed through his body. He realized the implications of the boy's identity. He had just attempted to murder the daimyo's son. Twice! If he managed to get away with his life, he'd be one very lucky person. However, that prospect didn't look too likely. His gaze fell upon the injured Maiki. This was _her_ fault! Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on the sword in his hand, he launched himself towards the teenage girl.

"Fucking mongrel! I'll kill you!" he screamed as he charged at the startled shibunyo with his sword wielded over his head.

However, he never even made halfway it to Maiki. In mid-stride, he froze, the anger on his face melting into a dazed, blank expression. The sword fell from his grasp, colliding with the ground with a dull rattle. A moment later, the headman collapsed to the ground as well. Confused by what had just happened, it came to Maiki's surprise to see Kazuki standing behind where Nibori had just been. In the junior exterminator's hands was Akkiwareru.

Kazuki glared at Nibori's unconscious form on the ground. "That's for threatening my mother's life."

Nibori's headmen all gaped in shock as they watched their fallen leader slump to the ground. Taking advantage of their distraction, Kagome pushed the knife away from her neck and pulled herself free from the man that held her captive. She raced over to her daughter's side, trying desperately to gauge the extent of the teenage girl's wound.

During the crazed man's attempted assault, Hiroshi and Takeshi had been interrupted by their reunion. But once Nibori was taken out of commission, the tension left their bodies. Hiroshi's attention immediately returned to Maiki. He turned towards the mother-daughter duo with a concerned look.

"Is Maiki-sama going to be okay?"

Kagome was trying to help remove the oversized hoodie from Maiki without causing her too much pain. Once done, the mother pushed the sleeve of Maiki's t-shirt up over her shoulder. Blood trickled down from the wound. located just below the shoulder joint. Fortunately, it appeared as though the bullet had grazed the skin, tearing a chunk of flesh from her arm, but nothing more. Finally, Kagome looked to the boy.

With a struggled smile, an effort to reassure the child, she replied, "Yes. She'll be fine. We just need to clean and dress the wound and she should start to heal in no time."

Hiroshi turned to Maiki and bowed. "Thank you for saving my life, Maiki-sama."

The shibunyo knelt down in front of the boy. He looked up to her to see her smiling at him. "No, Hiroshi-kun. I should be thanking you. Even though what you did was a bit foolish, you've shown that you're a very brave young man. If you hadn't have intervened when you did, Nibori probably would've shot me dead at that moment and I wouldn't be speaking to you now." She looked over to Takeshi's mildly surprised face, then looked back to Hiroshi. "I'm sure your father is very proud of you."

Hiroshi had winced momentarily when Maiki called his actions 'foolish', but his heart swelled with pride when she had called him a 'brave young _man_'. When she spoke of his father, he turned towards the daimyo, searching his face to confirm Maiki's assumption. At first, Takeshi appeared surprised, but when he dropped his eyes to make contact with his son's, the surprise faded into an approving smile. Hiroshi beamed at his father's unspoken praise.

Takeshi rose to his feet and bowed to the shibunyo. "Maiki-sama, I am eternally grateful to you for saving my son's life. I wish to offer you and your companions the hospitality of my home for so long as you wish. I also humbly apologize for Nibori's grievous actions against you and your friends. He will be severely punished for his crimes."

Maiki blinked, taken aback by the show of extreme respect towards her. She had never experienced such a thing before. She stared at Takeshi's still bowing posture as he waited for her answer to his invitation. How should she answer his request? She looked to her mother for an answer, but it was clear from Kagome's face that she was leaving the decision up to Maiki. The shibunyo's gaze turned to Kazuki. He was of now help, since he still had full attention on Nibori, should he wake.

As Sango and Miroku approached, Maiki could see the expectant looks on their faces as well. Maiki felt flustered. It appeared the decision was completely up to her. Why were they all looking to her for the answer, as if she were the leader of their group? Well, the question _had_ been addressed to her. But still, she was far from being the oldest or most experienced of her traveling companions. She was used to leaving the decisions for others to make. Her eyes traveled amongst the exterminators, monk and her mother once more. This time, she noticed the visible fatigue on their faces, the result of the day's stresses.

She looked to the sky. The sun was approaching the horizon. Dusk would settle in two, maybe two and a half hours at best. It would only give them about an hour of traveling time before they'd have to stop and make camp. They wouldn't cover much ground. A tug at her t-shirt pulled her attention away from the sky. Her eyes fell upon Hiroshi, who stared at her with a look of hope and pleading, silently asking her to stay. She didn't have the heart to turn the boy down. Finally, she announced her decision.

"It would be an honor to accept your gracious offer," she replied with a short bow. "After today's events, my friends and I could use a good meal and a warm place to sleep."

Takeshi rose to his full height, seemingly glad that the shibunyo had accepted his offer. "No, the honor is mine. Now, what say we find a healer to tend to your wound?" Maiki nodded to the daimyo, who then turned towards his guards. Taking on a superior disposition once more, he began to give out orders. "Take Nibori into custody. We will deal with him in the morning. Take that Western weapon of his and melt it down into scrap metal. I don't approve of such things in my lands..."

* * *


	22. Hospitality

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Hospitality**

Maiki broke out into a wide yawn, shielding her mouth with her right hand as she did so. But Kagome, sitting not far from the teenage girl's left side, could still see the glistening of light reflected off of the girl's white fangs. As her yawn diminished, Maiki looked down to the boy dozing lightly in her lap, his back gently resting against her stomach and chest. Hiroshi was quite the energetic child. Despite the nap Maiki had unintentionally taken earlier in the day, she was finding herself to be quite exhausted.

Shortly after coming to the daimyo's estate, Hiroshi was rushed off to clean up and to put on some more proper clothing. Maiki and Kagome were shown their rooms while Miroku, Sango and Kazuki were escorted to a suite of their own. With the salvaged remains of the first aid kit, Kagome had cleaned up the wound in Maiki's shoulder and bandaged it up. It probably should've been stitched, but with the advanced healing abilities of yokai blood running through Maiki's veins, doing such a thing would have been frivolous. A gauze pad taped to the wound was all the shibunyo needed.

After Hiroshi had bathed and dressed, he had rushed over to Maiki's room excitedly. Without giving her a chance to turn him down, he had grabbed her by the wrist and insisted upon giving her the grand tour. Naturally, Kagome and the others were interested in seeing the sights around the daimyo's estate. But it was Maiki who had been most awed by the grandeur of the castle. It was so much larger than any of the huts she had come to see thus far in this era. Unlike Maiki, the rest of the group was accustomed to seeing such large homes in this era.

As they had walked through the estate, a sense of deja vu seemed to creep over Maiki. If she tried to imagine hard enough, this building almost looked like an old historical museum she had visited on a school field trip about three years ago. She had shrugged the idea aside. If were possible that Takeshi's castle was the museum she had visited, then that would mean that the estate would have had to have survived over five-hundred years, and most of which were during times of war. It just wasn't likely.

After the tour was finished, Hiroshi had pleaded with Maiki to play with him in the gardens. She couldn't muster the strength to turn him down. She had turned to ask Kazuki if he wanted to join them, but before she could even voice the question, the boy had retreated with his parents and Kagome towards the main social room. Before he had disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor, the boy exterminator had shot a look of disapproval at Hiroshi. Apparently, Kazuki was unhappy at the fact that Hiroshi had taken such a quick liking to Maiki.

For about an hour, Hiroshi had kept the shibunyo busy with games of tag and hide-and-go-seek. Of course, Maiki allowed the boy to win on numerous occasions, despite the fact that she could easily outrun him. For about an hour, Hiroshi kept Maiki busy running around the gardens. Their play was interrupted when one of the maids came to inform them that supper was ready. So as the two headed inside to clean up for dinner, Maiki realized that she had been enjoying herself. The playtime had allowed her to forget about all her worries for a while.

Watching Hiroshi run ahead in front of her, she wondered if perhaps this is what it would've been like if she had had a younger brother or sister. As soon as the thought formed, she pushed it away. There was no way possible she could have a brother or sister. The fates had deemed that she would be an only child forever. Not even the best fertility doctors could help Kagome have another child. So there was no point in fantasizing about the possibility of siblings.

After cleaning up, Hiroshi and Maiki had joined everyone else in the dining room. As soon as the scent of food hit her nose, Maiki realized how hungry she truly was! She hadn't had anything to eat in several hours. But neither had the rest of her companions. With enthusiasm, she dug into her meal. But unlike the habits of her ill-mannered father, she ate her meal with proper courtesy.

Dinner had been exceptionally good. The chefs had prepared the most delicious rabbit and vegetable stew. And there was so much of it too! Everyone had gotten second helpings of the yummy meal. When everyone had finished eating, the leftover food and dirtied dishes were taken away. Everyone sat back from the low table, relaxing with their full stomachs. Hiroshi had sleepily crawled into Maiki's lap, and quickly fell into the world of sleep.

"How's your shoulder feeling, Maiki?" It was Kagome who asked the question, still concerned for her daughter.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt so much anymore thanks to the aspirin I took earlier."

"Aspirin?" Takeshi repeated the foreign word.

"Yeah, aspirin," Kagome nervously tried to cover her daughter's slip. "It's a... uh... rare herb! From my homeland."

"Ah, I see. I should've realized that a miko like yourself would be equipped with the best of healing supplies. I noticed that you carry quite the abundance of unusual items. Am I correct by assuming that many of your belongings are from your homeland?"

"Um, yes. That's right."

"How very interesting! Perhaps I should send some of my merchants to your country so that I may be able to establish a trade route with your people. Tell me, where are you from?"

"Oh, um... Maiki and I have traveled from a very great distance from here. I don't think it would be very feasible to set up a trade with my people."

"Oh nonsense! I have established trade agreements with the mainland! Although it usually takes a few months for my merchants to make the trip, the time and distance is well worth the wait! So tell me. Where are you from?"

Kagome seemed to visibly panic. She was running out of subtle excuses and Takeshi was being incredibly persistent! She couldn't be rude to him. After all, he had given them a delicious meal and free lodging for the night. Miroku and Sango seemed to sense their friend's dismay, yet they found themselves unable to try to dig her out of the hole she was in. Kazuki sat back and watched the events unfold with a gleam in his eye. Apparently, he seemed to enjoy watching the miko and her daughter squirm.

Maiki sighed heavily. Unlike her mother, she didn't appear to be unnerved. Rather, she seemed to have an almost depressed demeanor. Everyone's attention turned to her as she sadly stared at the boy dozing in her lap.

"See, that's the problem, Takeshi-daimyo-sama," the shibunyo replied glumly, her ears drooping downward. "Mama and I... we don't _know_ where our homeland is. We are traveling healers from our village, and it was during a long journey to a distant city that we were ambushed by bandits. They blindfolded us and bound us with shackles. We could not see where they were taking us, but while we were in their custody, they traveled for at least two days. And they didn't give us any food or water the entire time! They often talked about how they were going to sell us as slaves or even worse... as harlots! Fortunately, the monk Miroku-sama, his wife Sango-san , and their son Kazuki-kun saved us from that terrible fate! And now, we are trying to find our way home, but we have yet to come across any territory that is familiar to us..."

The shibunyo finished the story with tears falling from each eye, wiping them away with the back of her hand. She remained silent, keeping her gaze cast downward. _'He better fucking believe this story! I don't just break out with the water works for my own amusement!'_

"My goodness. I had no idea," Takeshi replied flabbergasted. "You poor things. To have been through so much turmoil already, and then to have to suffer through Nibori's crazed antics... Why did you not say anything to me before? I would not have pressed the issue so much if I had known."

"I'm sorry for saying nothing, Takeshi-daimyo-sama," Maiki choked with a sob. "But we did not wish to burden you with our troubles. You have been so kind to us already..."

"No, no. Please. Remember, it is _I_ who is in your debt. There is no need to show me your gratitude. This is the least I could do in thanks for saving my Hiroshi."

Maiki nodded, but remained quiet, allowing her act to continue forth. Kagome kept her eyes cast downward too, if only to make her daughter's tale more believable. Sango and Miroku were awed by the shibunyo's quick thinking and ability to act. However, they kept their amazement as well hidden as possible. After all, they were supposed to have been their saviors, and would already know of their 'dilemmas'. Miroku was actually quite impressed. Having been a bit of a scam artist back in his day, he had to admire Maiki's abilities as a con.

Kazuki seemed a bit contempt with Maiki's lies. He would have opened his mouth and denied her claims. However, his and his parents' honor was at stake. If he were to expose Maiki for a fraud, then he would also be exposing his parents as frauds as well, since they seemed so willing to support the shibunyo's story.

After a few minutes, Maiki broke the uncomfortable silence that seemed to have taken over the dining room. "I think Hiroshi-kun should retire to his room," she mumbled solemnly, continuing the act. "I'll take him there and then I'll retire for the night as well. We have a long day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow."

Takeshi suddenly looked disappointed. "You are leaving so soon?"

Maiki nodded slowly. "We don't want to trouble you more than we already have."

"I see, though you've been no trouble at all. I feared that _I_ was the one who would be troubling you, but I shall not stall you if you wish to leave in the morning."

"Pardon me for asking, but what seems to be on your mind, Takeshi-daimyo-sama?" Sango inquired.

The lord turned his attention to elder slayer. With a sigh, he replied, "I was hoping that you could assist my people with our yokai problem, but you obviously have more important tasks at hand."

Sango looked questioningly to her husband and then to Kagome, silently inquiring them for their opinion on the matter. Miroku gave his wife an almost invisible nod, assuring her that whatever she chose to do, he would agree with her. Kagome looked a bit more indecisive. Back when she was a teenager, she would have been more than eager to help. But now, she was afraid to stay in Sengoku Jidai for too long. Their journey had already been delayed by a day, and if they stayed to slay the mischievous yokai, they'd be delayed at least another entire day. However, she found herself lacking the courage to turn down the lord's request. She gave Sango a short, uncertain nod.

The exterminator looked back to Takeshi. "We'll stay and help you."

The daimyo bowed low to his guest. "I thank you ever so much. Words cannot express how grateful I truly am." Shortly after that, everyone turned in for the night.

* * *

_She found herself running. It seemed as though she was always running as of late. Through the forests as she panted heavily, she could feel his yoki closing in behind her. Narrowing the gap ever so slowly, he was toying with her. If he wanted, he could cut her down with no effort. But no. He wished to torment her. To relish in her fear. He was just behind her now. With one swipe of his claws, she would be no more..._

_She tripped and fell on a root, narrowly avoiding his razor sharp claws. His bare feet dug into the ground as he halted in his tracks, turning to face her once more. She tried to push herself off the ground, looking up into his blood red eyes. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she watched her horrid fate unfold..._

_Suddenly, a strange presence wrapped itself around her. It pulled her to her feet, giving her strength. Somehow, a bow and a single arrow appeared in her hands. The silver-haired beast before her stopped, hesitated at the new development. She stared at the weapon in her hand with confusion, wondering where the instrument had come from. But in the end, it mattered not. She nocked the arrow, aiming at the hanyo, but she didn't fire it. A lingering doubt in her gut prevented her from completing the task._

_"Miko, you must kill him," purred a dark voice next to her ear. "Kill him before he kills you. Kill him so that we can be free." _

_She stared at the silver-haired hanyo before her as he watched her intently. He made no move to attack her. Something about him made her hesitate. She lowered the bow. "I... I can't..."_

_"You can! You _must_! Do it now!"_

_She felt the presence of the owner's voice envelop her once again, feeding her its power. The energy was enticing, addicting. She allowed it to flow through her, unable to deny the strength she felt from it. Power and control which she had not felt in so many years! It felt almost sinister, but she found herself stamping that feeling into nothingness. Her arms seemed to act on their own accord as she leveled the arrow at her adversary once more. She pulled the arrow back, the string of the bow taught._

_She released the arrow, almost helpless to disobey. The silver-haired hanyo watched with wide eyes as the arrow whizzed towards him. The hateful crimson of his eyes melted into the softest gold, the anger and hatred washing away into confusion and betrayal. And suddenly, she felt sick..._

Kagome's eyes blinked open. Darkness filled her vision. She was momentarily confused about her whereabouts, but after recognizing the padding of the futon beneath her, she remembered that she had been sleeping in the castle of the daimyo Takeshi. She sat up, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light offered by the single candle at the far end of the room. Movement on the futon next to hears caught her attention.

"Did you have another dream, mama?" Maiki's voice sounded from Kagome's right.

"Yeah, I think so. I was... I had... my bow and... I think I was aiming at something, but... I can't remember what it was. I'm sure it was nothing. Just a stress induced dream, that's all..."

Maiki was a little wary of the way her mother played off the incident. She watched with concern as Kagome laid back down on her futon. _'Mama's pretending that something isn't bothering her. I doubt she's gonna tell me what it is though. Perhaps she _really_ has undergone too much stress lately. With the upcoming divorce and moving back to the shrine and me falling into the well and me almost getting killed today... If only I knew how to help her...'_

As Maiki finished these thoughts, she found that her mother had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

From the treetops beyond the walls of Takeshi's estate, a lone figure sat perched in the boughs, hidden by the thick foliage. Long tresses of silver hair danced in the cool breeze. The billowy red fabric of his clothing rustled as he shifted to a higher branch. From his standpoint, he had a good view of the castle and the gardens surrounding it. Scents wafted from the vast many rooms and halls of the great castle, but one scent stood out from the rest. The creature allowed a faint, impatient growl escape his throat. 

_**'Patience, Inuyasha. The miko is well protected by her companions. You must wait until she is alone... vulnerable.'**_

"Don't want to wait. I want her now."

_**'She is not yet ready, Inuyasha. I will let you know when the time has come.'**_

"No. The time is now!"

The hanyo attempted to leap from his tree, but as he did so, a sharp pain pierced his chest. He fell flat onto the branch, body taught, a clawed hand clutching at his heart. An ugly violet-black glow resonated from within him, beneath the flesh where he grasped at his haori. After a moment, the pain subsided, as did the glowing aura from his chest, leaving an angry, panting, but submissive hanyo laying crumpled on the branch.

_**'That's a good boy, Inuyasha. Behave yourself, and you shall have your miko and the rest of the Tama in all due time. But remember, patience is a virtue.'**_

Inuyasha's only response was an irritated growl as he slowly rose to his haunches. Annoyed and frustrated, he needed to unleash his claws on something... anything. His ears twitched, catching the soft sound of subtle movement on the ground below. His crimson eyes snapped downward to the source, and fell upon the animal below. With lightning fast speed, he pounced upon the helpless rabbit that had been innocently nibbling on a patch of clovers.

Before the rabbit had a chance to kick out with its clawed feet, the hanyo snapped its neck with a sickening crunch. And just as quickly as he had jumped down upon the animal, Inuyasha leapt back up into the tree to rest upon his branch once more. Savagely, he began to tear at the raw flesh with his claws and teeth. It had been four days now since he had been reawakened, and his patience was growing exceptionally thin.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay all you lucky people... Inuyasha's appearance here in this chapter was originally supposed to take place a few chapters from now. But I decided to be nice and give it to you sooner. Also, after writing this scene, I came up with another way to stick Inuyasha in the story, and I felt that it would fit in better at the end of the chapter that this originally took place in. 


	23. Culprit

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Culprit**

Sango, Miroku, and Kazuki rose bright and early with the morning sun. They had a busy day of yokai hunting ahead of them. After dressing, going over their weapons, and gathering up their possessions, they headed down to the main foyer of Takeshi's castle. The daimyo had already been waiting for them. But they were surprised to see that neither Maiki nor Kagome had emerged from their room.

"I'll go see if they're awake yet," Sango offered, since it was only proper that another woman enter their sleeping quarters.

She headed back down the long corridor, passing the suite that she and her family had used the night before. After a few more doors, she came upon the room she was looking for. Quietly, she slid the door to the side and peered into the room. On top of each futon, a humanoid figure was buried under blankets. Granting herself admission into the room, she slowly slid the door shut again and walked over to stand between the two futons. _'Sleepyheads...'_ she mused with a grin.

She knelt down beside Kagome's futon, and gently shook the younger woman. "Kagome," she called softly. "It's time to wake up."

"Mrphmnm..."

"Kagome, rise and shine."

The miko's balled fists emerged from the blanket as she stretched with an audible yawn. "Meh... What time is it?" she drawled from beneath the blanket.

"Shortly after dawn. Come on now. Hurry up and get dressed so that we can start searching for that yokai."

"Can't I sleep a little longer?"

Sango giggled. "Sorry, Kagome. Everyone is waiting already."

"Including Maiki?" came her skeptical voice.

"Well, no. Not Maiki... yet. I'm about to wake her."

The shibunyo stirred. "Don't bother. I'm up. I can't sleep through all the noise you're making..."

"Sorry," Sango replied abashedly.

Maiki sat up, allowing the blankets to fall into her lap. While rubbing the crust from her eyes with her knuckle, she stated, "Don't be. You were going to wake me anyway, right?"

"Oh, right," answered the exterminator before turning back to Kagome. "Come on, sleepy. Wake up!"

She whipped the blanket off the dozing woman. When the cooler air hit the miko, she instinctively curled into a ball, clattering her teeth together with exaggeration. "C-c-c-c-cold!"

"It is not, you wimp!" Sango scolded. "Now get up!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine... But tomorrow I get to sleep in."

Maiki smirked at her mother. Little by little, she noticed the subtle changes occurring in Kagome. She was becoming a bit more cheerful and light-hearted, much like she had once been in her younger days. The frightened, sheltered, neglected housewife was slowly drifting away. Perhaps spending time in this era was good for her mother after all. But despite the little bit of progress in Kagome's personality, there was still a lot more ground to cover before she completely reverted back to her former happy-go-lucky self. Maiki could only hope that her mother became at least half as spirited as she used to be.

Twenty minutes later, the three women rejoined the men in the main foyer where Takeshi began to give them all the information he had about the troublesome yokai.

"Fortunately, the silver-haired yokai has rarely attacked any humans, and hasn't brought serious injury to anyone as of yet. It has only slain livestock thus far, usually cattle and horses, though it has occasionally fed upon smaller animals. Usually it attacks during the early morning hours or late in the evening, when visibility is low for human eyes, but not too dark for yokai eyes. It moves with incredible speed, which is why we don't have much of a description for it yet. Everyone who has been able to catch a glimpse of it has agreed that it has silver hair. A few have claimed to have seen it's eyes; as red as blood.

"Also, because of its speed, no one has managed to land a blow to it yet. I received word first thing this morning that a village to the northeast spotted what they believe to be the silver-haired yokai lurking around the edges of the forests. I believe you'll find the most luck starting there. The headman of that village is Hideaki-dono. He will assist you however he can. I shall have Kuro-san lead you to the village."

Miroku nodded. "We shall do whatever we can to alleviate you of this yokai."

"Again, I thank you . Please, be safe."

"We shall."

As the group exited the castle, Kuro was already waiting for them. With a nod, he led them out through the eastern gate, and they headed into the forest.

"About how far is Hideaki-sama's village?" Sango inquired.

"It is a bit further away from Takeshi-daimyo-sama's estate than Nibori's village is. I'll lead you along a shortcut, which should cut our travel time down to about an hour."

The group was mostly silent during the hike. Kuro lead them down the eastern side of the hill away from Takeshi's castle. As they traveled downhill, the path they followed was ragged and obviously rarely used. Many spots along the route were steep and rocky. More than once, Maiki found herself nearly tripping over the rocks and roots, which were well hidden beneath thick blades of grass. Her mood quickly turned sour.

_'Heh! Stupid shortcut. Couldn't we have just taken the normal route? This _can't_ be that much quicker. I don't see why I even have to come along! I'm not experienced in the least when it comes to yokai extermination! And mama too! I mean, she hasn't hunted yokai in how many years? We could've been allowed to sleep in. But noooooo! We get dragged along for the ride! OW! Damn rock! We get dragged along because _they_ think mama can sense the yokai and that perhaps I can sniff it out! As if! What am I? Some sort of bloodhound? Just because I have a quarter inu-yokai blood in me, doesn't mean I know how to track stuff!'_

After about a half an hour of mentally cursing her luck, Maiki was relieved when they finally reached flat ground. The forests of the hills opened up into a small meadow. Kuro led the group along the edge of the forest. A third of the way around the meadow, they re-entered the woods, following a more distinct path. Approximately twenty-five minutes after that, they could make out the opposite edge of the forest, where in the center of a small clearing lay a small settlement.

Maiki's ears swiveled at a distant noise. "Something's going on in the village up ahead," she stated warily. "There's a lot of shouting and commotion."

Hearing this news, the group broke out into a hurried run. They entered the tiny village of about a dozen small huts, one medium sized hut, a small stable and another building for smaller livestock. About fifteen men, all armed with pitchforks, sickles and other farm tools stood gathered around the closed doorway to the last building. Women and children watched from a distance with worried looks in their eyes. Sango, Miroku, Kazuki, and Kuro rushed towards the men. Kagome and Maiki held back, waiting a few feet from where the women and children were standing.

"What's going on here? Is everyone alright?" Miroku called out.

An older man amongst the villagers turned to greet the monk, exterminators and guardsman. "Ah! Kuro-san! It's a relief to see you here! The yokai that we reported lurking around the outskirts of the village during the early hours is indeed the same one who has been causing so much trouble as of late. It attempted to devour the chickens in the coop! We were able to trap it inside, but it is far too dangerous for my men to go in and slay it!"

"Fear not, Hideaki-sama," Kuro bowed to the elderly man. "As you can see, I've brought help with me to take care of this yokai problem. Since it is trapped, they should have no difficulty exterminating it."

Sango nodded. "Make sure everyone stays back. We'll take care of it."

At the slayer's instructions, the village men withdrew from the coop, allowing Miroku, Sango and Kazuki to approach the structure. Miroku placed his right hand on the door, bowing his head and closing his eyes at the same time, and concentrated. After a moment he looked over to his wife.

"Its yoki feels a bit powerful, and it seems very angry. We should not underestimate this one's strength, for it will certainly lash out with everything it can muster."

Sango nodded silently, and Miroku pulled the door open. With her katana gripped tightly in her right hand, the exterminator entered the dimly lit building. Miroku followed closely behind his wife while Kazuki stood guard at the exit. The quiet squawks of chickens could be heard from their pens. The smell of bird feces filled their noses, causing the exterminators to don their face masks and the monk to use his sleeve to guard against the foul odor. As husband and wife neared the last pen, they could see stray feathers and unidentifiable chicken parts littering the ground, surrounded by spatters of blood.

Using the tip of her sword, Sango slowly pushed open the door to the pen. Hers and Miroku's eyes were immediately drawn to the pair of gleaming red eyes in the shadows of the far corner of the pen. A low-pitched growl, almost inaudible to human ears, sounded from the yokai. Only a second after the slayer opened the pen, the beast lunged at the pair so quickly that neither were able to launch a counter-offensive. Both winced, seeing only a blur of silver as it knocked both of them over in its desperate escape. Fortunately, the monk and slayer only suffered a few minor scratches from the beasts claws.

They scrambled to their feet, eyes hurrying to catch which direction the yokai headed before losing sight of it. Their eyes widened when they saw that it was headed towards the exit, and Kazuki. The boy had only a moment to bring Akkiwareru in front of him in defense as the beast lashed out with its claws. With the speed and strength behind its attack, it easily sent the lanky teenage boy flying backwards to land sprawled out on his back.

Upon seeing the yokai emerge from the coop, the women screamed in fright, grabbing their children and running off in chaos. The men stood on guard once again, hefting their sickles and pitchforks in defense. The beast darted up into the air, landing on top of the coop, out of the reach of the villagers. A moment after landing on the structure, its attention suddenly turned towards Kagome and Maiki.

The shibunyo watched nervously as the silver-furred weasel-like yokai freed itself from the confines of the coop. When she suspected that it would simply flee, it surprised her to see the creature dart to the top of the coop. And it caused her great trepidation when she saw its eyes land upon her and then her mother, who was standing to her left and slightly behind. The weasel yokai snarled, almost smiled at the two women. It suddenly pressed itself flat against the roof of the coop when Akkiwareru was hurled through the air at it, buzzing over its head by mere inches. But the beast was distracted only momentarily, and its attention quickly returned to Kagome.

With all its might, it pushed off from the roof of the coop heading straight for the shibunyo and her mother. Maiki stared, frozen in shock as the creature seemed to move with lightning fast speed. So absorbed by her fright, she barely heard her mother's whispered words that the creature had probably sensed the jewel shards in her mother's backpack. The weasel yokai's razor-sharp claws and glistening teeth were only a moment away from tearing into their flesh when Maiki's instincts seemed to take over and she grabbed for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Sango and Miroku rushed out of the coop just in time to see Kazuki scramble to his feet and hurl Akkiwareru over the top of the building. Based on their son's actions, it was safe to assume that the creature had taken a position on top of the structure. They turned just in time to see the yokai leap from the roof and straight towards Kagome and Maiki. Kazuki had caught his weapon a moment after that, but neither he nor his mother could send an attack towards the beast, lest they risk harming Kagome or Maiki in the process.

The beast collided with Maiki, sending her falling back into Kagome. The two fell to the ground with the weasel yokai on top of them. The beast snarled and clawed at the mother-daughter duo, but after a moment, its movements slowed and came to a stop. The monk and exterminators rushed to the aid of their comrades. Amongst the pile of bodies, blood was everywhere. But of most noticeable importance, was the fact that it was coming from the wound inflicted upon the yokai where it had been impaled upon the rusty blade of Tetsusaiga.

Sango and Miroku pushed the beast off of their friends. The creature was nearly as tall as Kirara in her transformed state. However, it was much thinner. When the beast fell to Maiki's right, the monk and slayer were free to examine the wounds inflicted by the beast. Kagome was unconscious. Luckily, that was the extent of her injuries. Maiki had passed out as well, but she had so much blood covering her, that it was hard to tell if it she had been injured or if all the crimson liquid on her belonged to the deceased yokai.

Using some smelling salts (and a very small amount of it at that), Maiki was instantly snapped awake by the foul odor. She sat up with a gasp and took a look around her, instantly noticing the metallic smell of blood in the air and feeling the warm, sticky liquid pasted all over her body. She immediately felt ill.

"Maiki-chan, are you okay?" Sango inquired.

The shibunyo looked into the slayer's eyes, blinking momentarily. "Y-yes. I think I'm fine. A few scratches maybe. But that's all." She then looked to her left, her eyes landing on her prone mother. "Is mama okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," answered the elder exterminator. "Just unconscious."

"What happened? Is... is it... dead? D-did you kill it?" the slightly shook-up shibunyo asked of the yokai.

"No, Maiki-san," Miroku replied calmly with a smile. "You did that. You slew the yokai."

"Yes, and with your father's sword, no less," Sango grinned with enthusiasm, then her face turned inquisitive. "Though, I'm not sure why it didn't transform..."

Maiki barely paid any attention to Sango's words. Instead, her focus had turned towards her hands, still pasted with the yokai's blood. With wide, disbelieving eyes, she looked over to the weasel yokai at her right, the untransformed Tetsusaiga still imbedded in its corpse. She didn't even pay her mother any attention when she finally came to a moment later and tried to praise her daughter.

"Maiki! I can't believe it! You saved us! I thought we were goners for sure! How did you manage to grab the Tetsusaiga fast enough to stop the yokai?"

Maiki didn't respond. Instead, she shot to her feet, grabbing her bag as she did so, and stormed off away from the throng of people. In her wake, she left a crowd of confused onlookers.

"What's _her_ problem?" Kazuki snapped, irritated that he had been 'upstaged' by the shibunyo.

Kagome was about to give an inconclusive answer, when a gasp escaped from her lips instead. "Oh no! She left Tetsusaiga behind!" As she reached for the hilt of the Fang, the yokai's corpse dissolved into dust and scattered in the slight breeze. Claiming the Fang, she rose to her feet and ran off in pursuit of her troubled daughter.

* * *

**Hideaki** - _excellent and bright_

**A/N:** Okay everyone. I was gonna post this chapter on Wednesday, but unfortunately, I was horribly sick. What a waste of a day off... I didn't get anything accomplished. But I'm feeling much better now.


	24. A Visit

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**A Visit**

Throughout one's life, a person faces many challenges, many choices, and many consequences in the struggle of survival. From time to time, an individual may be faced with having to fight for what he or she believes in, to fight to protect oneself or a loved one. And there are times when one must swallow his or her pride, and know when not to defy those who have more authority, who have more power, and who are simply much stronger than he or she is.

And the inhabitants of the village of Kiyoshi knew that Sesshomaru-sama was one of those individuals that you simply did not cross.

Horrific tales vividly depicting the ruthlessness of the Lord of the Western Lands were widespread and well known. They were the stories that adolescents would feed to their younger, gullible siblings in order to scare them in the darkness of the night. Rumors of how he casually murdered helpless humans and powerful yokai alike struck fear into the hearts those who were lucky enough to lay eyes upon him and live. Those who failed to survive an encounter with the powerful lord were those who were too foolish to know with whom they were dealing.

Despite the terrible stories surrounding the great yokai, most of the villagers knew that Sesshomaru-sama was not as terrible as was told. Though many of the villagers were indeed afraid to disturb Sesshomaru-sama and pay with their lives for doing so, their respect for him was founded more upon the fact that he had blessed their village with the kind and caring Rin-sama. For it was he who had protected and raised their current miko during her younger years. It was he who had brought her to this village to train as a miko. And though it had never been confirmed, it is said that it was he who had used his yokai sword, Tenseiga to retrieve Rin-sama's soul from the gateway to the nether-world when she had been slain by a pack of yokai wolves.

The regal inu-yokai lord strolled casually along the elevated paths through the rice fields, paying little attention to the villagers who bowed to him as he passed by. His loyal servant Jaken followed diligently behind. The toad-like creature babbled on about the uncleanliness of the humans who had been tending to the fields up until Sesshomaru's arrival. The Lord of the Western Lands calmly and quietly headed towards the village of Kiyoshi.

* * *

"I got you Kiku! Now it's your turn!" called out Sachiko as she caught up to Rin's younger daughter and tapped her on the back before turning to run away. 

Upon being tagged, Kiku skidded in her tracks and chased after the retreating girl. In her dash to escape, the apprentice exterminator ran between hers and the miko's huts. Yuri, who had been taking a breather behind her home, panicked when she saw the two girls heading towards her. She bolted from her hiding spot behind the pile of firewood, running around the opposite side of her hut. Sachiko followed, hoping to outrun the older girl, and thus putting Kiku on her sister's trail.

Yuri disappeared around the front corner of the hut. Sachiko was close behind, and when she rounded the same corner, she nearly collided into the older child. Yuri had halted in her tracks, distracted by something. Or rather, some_one_. Kiku came round the corner shortly after that, but upon seeing the other two girls standing in place, frozen in awe, the game was quickly forgotten. Almost simultaneously, Yuri and Kiku's looks of astonishment were replaced with delight.

"Grandpa Sesshomaru-sama!" both girls greeted as they ran up to the approaching yokai lord. Sachiko stayed behind, somewhat hesitant to rush towards the mighty inu-yokai. Though she was familiar with Sesshomaru, and was quite accustomed to his random visits, she did not have as close a relationship with him as did Yuri and Kiku. The sisters stopped just short of the lord, and bowed respectfully.

He regarded them coolly. "Yuri. Kiku. Have the two of you been on your best behavior?"

The girls rose to their full heights, looking up into his eyes with beaming smiles. "Yes, Grandpa Sesshomaru-sama."

"Have you stayed out of trouble and done as your parents have asked?"

"Yes."

"And have you been diligent in your studies?"

"Of course we have."

"Very well then. Jaken has your sugar canes."

The sisters' faces lit up, knowing what they had been instructed to do: tackle Jaken until he relinquished the treats. Tears fell in waterfalls from the toad yokai's eyes as the girl's rushed past Sesshoumaru. Devious grins were plastered across their faces.

"B-b-but my lord! Surely my years of servitude have earned me better treatment than this!" he blubbered, but his plea fell upon deaf ears. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He ignored the toad, his attention was briefly focused on the exterminator apprentice, who had been watching from next to the hut. "Jaken has enough for you as well, Sachiko. Try not to hurt him... too much."

A smile crept across her face before she ran to join the folly. At that moment, Takara emerged from Rin's hut, stifling a yawn after her nap. Behind her, the miko revealed herself as well.

"Takara!" called Sachiko. "Come tackle Jaken-sama with us! He has sugar cane!"

Takara's sleepy expression quickly disappeared, fading into an excited grin. "Okay!"

"Oh! Why do the fates have to be so cruel to me?" cried out the toad from the bottom of the dog-pile of girls.

Rin watched as the girls tormented the small yokai, muffling her giggle behind her hand. "Poor Jaken-sama. Beaten up by a couple of girls..."

"Rin!" the toad's muffled voice called out. "I heard that! Mmmrph... When I get out... mmnnphff.. of here...!" He managed to break the surface of the sea of girls long enough to scream, "Get these heathen children off of me!" before he was submerged once again with waves of laughter.

Rin ignored Jaken's empty threats and turned her attention towards the inu-yokai, bowing with respect. "Sesshomaru-sama, it is good to see you again."

"And you as well, Rin."

The miko rose from her bow and held the bamboo door to the side behind her. "Please, come inside for tea."

The taiyokai silently accepted the hospitable offer, and strode through the doorway to the young woman's hut. The first thing he noticed, was the absence of her husband, Isamu. But that was not what he first commented upon. He drew a deep breath, as if to verify what he could detect and she could not.

"Who was here?" he inquired flatly.

Rin moved passed him, towards the fire pit in the center of the main chamber, and placed an already warm pot of water over it. "Ah, I believe you would be referring to Maiki-chan. She was injured a few nights ago, and naturally I tended to her wounds. She left a few days ago."

The yokai strode to the fire, and gracefully sat down. He wore a blank expression, but his golden eyes pierced her. "Rin, you were never good at hiding the truth from me," he replied as he watched her fidget with the pot of dried tea leaves. "Now tell me who this Maiki is, and why she has the scent of an inu-yokai."

Rin calmly set the pot of tea leaves down beside her, and looked into his eyes with a soft smile. "Inu-_shibunyo_," she corrected. "And to answer both of your questions, she is your niece."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "My... niece?" He blinked once, allowing the unexpected revelation to roll around in his head. His eyebrow sank back down to its normal level, and a barely visible smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So, my half-breed brother managed to spawn a pup."

"Sesshomaru-sama... you aren't planning on hurting Maiki-chan, are you?" A worried, pleading expression planted itself on the miko's face, one which the cold heart of the yokai lord could not ignore.

He almost sighed, if it weren't for his naturally stoic persona. "No, Rin. I have no interest in my brother's whelp."

Relief washed over the woman's face. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She turned her attention to the pot of water, now hot enough for the tea. She prepared a cup for the inu-yokai, who accepted it when she handed it to him. Then she prepared one for herself.

"I assume that the oddly-dressed miko is her mother."

"Yes, she is."

"She returned here as well." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"Yes."

He sipped his tea, seemingly deep in thought. After a few moments, he spoke again. "Why have they suddenly returned here? Why did my brother not return with them? Does he lack the honor to properly protect his mate and pup as he should be doing?"

Rin, who had been sipping her own tea while he spoke, set the ceramic cup down in front of her. Her demeanor was suddenly very solemn. "Unfortunately, Kagome-sama would not even indulge her friends with such knowledge. Apparently, the memories are still too painful for her, even after all these years. All that is known, is that she and Inuyasha-sama parted ways before Maiki-chan was even birthed. The poor girl never knew her own father."

Sesshomaru grimaced. _'Dishonorable. Abandoning his mate while she was with child. He tarnishes the dignity of our father's noble blood with his cowardice. Should he and I cross paths again, I shall not hesitate to kill him for his disgraceful actions.'_

* * *

"Isamu and Ichiro-kun should be back in approximately three days time. That is, if the negotiations over a trade route with Edo Castle go as planned," Rin prattled on as she and Sesshomaru strolled through the almost-quiet forest. He listened to her with half an ear while the rest of his attention was divided between the four girls frolicking through the thick grasses of the forest and his own inner thoughts. He noticed that Rin wasn't leading him in any particular direction, neither conversationally nor navigationally. So, it came to be a bit of a surprise when they came upon the Goshinboku. 

Sesshomaru casually strolled up to the ancient tree, leaving Rin behind who was busy accepting the herbs Yuri had found as she and the other girls played in the forest. The great yokai lord walked up to the tree, staring at the spot where Inuyasha had been sealed for fifty years. Now, twenty-one years since his release, a new layer of bark had long since grown over the spot. But the healed wound would never completely restore itself. The scar of that fateful day would forever remain etched in the surface of the sacred tree.

_'Inuyasha... where have you disappeared to all these years?'_

"Does something bother you, Grandpa Sesshomaru-sama?" Kiku timidly asked with a concerned frown.

The lord smoothly turned his head to look down impassively at Rin's younger girl. "No. I am fine."

Kiku's frown immediately transformed into a happy smile and she reached her right hand up and delicately took his reformed left hand in hers. They turned away from Goshinboku and the group continued through the forest.

As they walked, Yuri would occasionally stoop to pluck vegetation from the forest floor, and attempted to teach Sachiko and Takara the bits of knowledge she knew of herbs. Sachiko was barely interested, but trying to be polite, she pretended to listen. Takara blatantly ignored the eldest girl, but only because she was still so young and her attention was easily snatched away by everything else around her. It wasn't very often that the toddler was allowed to explore beyond the safety of the village. But despite Takara's obvious attention to everything else, Yuri didn't seem to notice the youngest girl's disinterest in her lectures.

Following the barely used path, they eventually came across an opening in the forest, the small meadow where the Bone Eating Well was located. Yuri's eyes lit up upon seeing the ancient wooden structure. She ran off ahead of the group. A moment later, Sachiko followed in pursuit. Seeing the two older girls take off, Kiku released her grasp on Sesshomaru's hand, and ran off as well.

Naturally, Yuri reached the well first. She turned to face Sachiko as she and Kiku arrived. "See this?" beamed the eldest. "This is the Bone Eating Well!" she proclaimed, proud of her knowledge.

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "I _know_. Mother and Father took me here when I first started training."

Yuri seemed undaunted and continued on, but this time to Kiku. "When yokai are slain, their corpses are thrown down this well where they are swallowed up and taken to the nether-world."

The apprentice exterminator sighed. "It doesn't go to the nether-world," she corrected. By now, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Takara had caught up. "It goes to Kagome-sama and Maiki-chan's world."

Yuri and Kiku both blinked in surprise. "Maiki-san came from the nether-world?" asked the latter.

"No! Didn't you hear me? I said 'it doesn't go to the nether-world!' I heard Mother and Father say that it goes to the future time and only Kagome-sama and Maiki-chan can go through."

Rin's daughters didn't seem as though they comprehended. Rin was previously vaguely aware of the magic surrounding the well, and had heard some stories about Kagome's connection to the well. But she never realized that this "other world" she came from was from forward in time.

For Sesshomaru, this was all a completely new revelation, though he easily masked his surprise. Thinking back over all his past encounters with his brother and the miko from the future, a lot of little things he had noticed finally made sense. Kagome's seeming unbiased opinion of yokai kind. Her lack of fear or prejudice towards them. How she was so unlike most of the timid, respectful human women he had seen. She was bold, opinionated, independent and headstrong. And let's not forget about her revealing choice of apparel.

The wind shifted slightly, and with it, a came new scent. Sesshomaru visibly bristled, and drew in several short sniffs of air. Rin recognized the sudden swing in his demeanor, and she tensed as well.

"What is it Sesshomaru-sama?"

He did not answer immediately. Instead, he continued to examine the strange, yet almost familiar, scent, even after the breeze died down. The scent was old, he realized, and he relaxed, but only slightly. He knew who's scent it was, though he hadn't caught his scent in roughly seventeen years.

Inuyasha.

The yokai lord moved further out into the field, leaving the woman and children by the well. He scented the air again. He could tell that the hanyo had been through the area early the previous day. However, there was definitely something different with the hanyo's scent. The first, Sesshomaru was able to decipher. He could detect the scent of yokai blood radiating from the hanyo's scent trail. But there was another scent with it. One that was strange and foreign. And it reeked of evil.

Suddenly, he turned back towards Rin and the girls. "I'm taking you back to the village," he informed with undisputable authority. His casualness had been replaced with unease. "Do not leave the village unless you must, especially since the monk and exterminator are not here."

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked apprehensively as she collected the now worried girls and headed back towards the path leading to the village. "Are we in danger?"

"I don't believe so. However, it's best that you stay inside the village."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving? Are you going to track the scent you caught?"

"Yes."

The group was silent during the remainder of the trip back to the village. After collecting the scowling Jaken, Sesshomaru departed, following the trail of his transformed hanyo brother towards the north.

* * *

**Ichiro** - _first son_

Though it wasn't mentioned in this chapter, Ichiro is Isamu's older brother who will be Kiyoshi's successor as village headman.

**Edo **is the city that Tokyo was formerly known as until the mid 1800's. I'm not sure when exactly Edo was established as a town/city, but I do know that Edo Castle was built in the mid 1400's.

**The BoneEating Well** doesn't have an official title.It's been translated as several titles.The Bone-Eaters Well. The Bone-Devouring Well. And so forth.But the translations mean the same thing, so it doesn't matter too much which title is used for it.

**Sesshomaru**may seem all "nice" in this chapter and OOC.Not in my opinion, however.This is simply my idea of how he acts several years after the storyline in the anime/manga.After he first saves Rin from death, he undergoes a change in character and becomes almost father-like to her. In my story, now that Rin is grown up, he is still protective of her and this paternal instinct has passed on to her children.

**Inuyasha's scent** smells like that of a full blooded yokai because he's been running around in his yokai form. But remember, he's still a hanyo (whose yokai blood has taken over).


	25. Guilt

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Guilt**

When Kagome had finally caught up to her daughter, Maiki had fled the micro-village to the privacy of a nearby stream. The teenage girl had shed all her outer garments, keeping only her bra and panties on, and had waded out into the center of the brook. The ice-cold water barely came up to Maiki's knees at its deepest, so the shibunyo had resorted to sitting in the gently flowing waters which, in this position, came up to her shoulders. She ignored the pain of the frigid liquid, intent on cleansing herself of the red liquid that covered much of her body.

Kagome walked to the edge of the stream, carefully dodging all of Maiki's discarded possessions which had been recklessly thrown about during the teenager's haste. Her bloodied, ruined clothing was strewn about, as were several other objects that had once been stowed away in her bag. Those unfortunate items had been ripped from the backpack when the shibunyo desperately searched for the bottle of shampoo tucked deep inside. Said young lady was now dousing herself in the soft, cleansing liquid.

Kagome tightened her grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt, taking a moment to build her courage before asking her daughter the questions on her mind. "Maiki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just dirty. Now go away," she replied curtly as she set the bottle of shampoo on a nearby rock and began to furiously scrub her scalp. Kagome sighed, and knelt down beside the stream, dipping Tetsusaiga's blade into the waters. She vacantly watched as the nearly dried blood gave way to the gentle current.

"I'll wash this for you, and then I'll be on my way," she informed as she submerged the entire Fang into the stream. As she did so, her fingers came in contact with the freezing water, and she pulled back her hands with a hiss. Alarmed by the low temperature of the stream, her eyes darted back to her daughter. "Maiki! This water has got to be close to freezing! Get out of there before you get yourself sick! If you're _that _dirty, then you can wait for some of the villagers to heat a bath for you, or at least until we found a hot spring..."

"I'm not cold. Just dirty." The teenager claimed the shampoo once again and reapplied it to her pink-stained hair.

"Your teeth are chattering. If you don't get out, you'll suffer from hypothermia. Now get out!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Maiki's voice grew weaker and she stifled a sob.

"Because why? What's wrong?"

"Because... I'm a murderer."

"A _what_?"

The teenager turned towards her mother, a desperate look in her eyes. "I'm a murderer, mama! A murderer! I killed that yokai! I killed it with my own hands! And everyone thinks it's so great that I did it too!"

"Maiki, you're not a murderer. Now please. Come out of there."

"No. I can't. I _am_ a murderer. I killed it. I'm a horrible person... No, I'm not even a person. I'm a monster. Just look at me! I'm a friggin' monster..."

Kagome waded into the icy waters, stopping at her daughter's side, and pulled the shivering, traumatized teenager into her arms. "Maiki, you are not a monster. Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Because mama... I killed it. It didn't deserve to die. It attacked the chickens because it was starving. It attacked Sango and Miroku and Kazuki and then you and me because it was scared... and desperate. It didn't _want_ to hurt us. It was only doing what it did out of instinct and fear. And I killed it..."

"Maiki, if you hadn't have done what you did, then neither of us would be alive now."

"No, that's not true. Didn't you notice that the most either of us suffered were a few scratches? It could have easily killed both of us, but it chose not to. It just wanted to scare us, to get us away from the shards so it could steal them."

"And what do you think would have happened after it got the shards? That it would leave us alone?"

Maiki paused for a moment before whispering her answer. "Yes."

Kagome shook her head at her daughter's seeming naivety. "I understand why you would think that. Growing up in the modern era, situations weren't as tough as they are in this era. That yokai, if it had obtained the shards, would have begun to attack the villagers and everyone else it could. I've seen it happen countless times. Trust me on that."

The shibunyo nodded slightly in agreement, though her thoughts still conflicted with the words her mother offered. _'You don't understand, mama. Not that I understand it very well myself, either. I don't know _how_ I know, but I just know... The yokai... it wasn't going to hurt the villagers. Not unless they attacked it first. It only wanted the shards so it could escape. I could... I don't know... almost sense its intentions, I could see it in its eyes, it's like I could feel its fear. If it was truly a monster, it would have done so much more than inflict a few scratches to me... If it was a monster, it _really_ would have killed us. But it didn't. And in exchange for sparing our lives, I murdered it in cold blood.'_

"Come now. Let's get you dried off and into some warm clothes," Kagome replied after a few moments and led her daughter to the rocky bank of the stream.

* * *

Sango watched with a worried expression as Kagome slid the door to hers and Maiki's room shut. "How is she doing?" 

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. She still hasn't said anything. She's still very bothered about that incident with the yokai this morning."

"And I suppose the celebration is not helping her," the exterminator spoke of the feast currently taking place at the other side of Takeshi's castle. Upon hearing the news of the troublesome yokai's defeat, the daimyo immediately set about preparing a celebration for that evening. Kagome solemnly nodded her head in agreement as the two women headed down the corridor towards the festivities, though neither were in a celebratory mood.

"I just wish I knew why she's so upset," Kagome mumbled, thinking back to that afternoon. After pulling Maiki from the stream, she hadn't spoken a word. The villagers had provided the mother and daughter each with a warm bath. Shortly after they were cleaned up, Kuro led the group back to Takeshi's castle, this time taking the gentler, but longer route. Since then, Maiki had remained in her room, almost completely unresponsive and detached from everyone around her. Not even Kazuki's petty insults stirred a reaction from the shibunyo.

Maiki, lost within her thoughts, was vaguely aware of Kagome's departure. During the entire evening, she hadn't moved much, not even within the confines of her room. Currently, she sat against the wall between the two futons, her knees drawn up to her chest. She idly fingered the repaired bullet hole of her black hoodie, now cleaned courtesy of the seamstresses of Takeshi's castle. Her gaze suddenly focused as it shifted to her right to fall upon the Tetsusaiga leaning against the wall beneath the open window.

_'Why did I draw that cursed sword? If I hadn't done that, then that yokai would still be alive. Everyone thinks that I saved mama and myself, but I just know in my heart that it wouldn't have killed us, or even injured us for that matter. They all know it was after the shards, and they say how wonderful it is that I stopped it from getting them. But what's the big deal about the shards anyway? Are they _really_ that important? That powerful? All anyone's ever said about them is that some hanyo named Naraku was after them. But he's gone now, right? Sango and Miroku say he's dead. So what's the big about the shards anyway? _

_'I should've just let that yokai have them and let it be on its way. I'm sure we could've gotten the shards back eventually... found a way to get them back without killing it. But no. I had to be stupid and impulsive and pull out that damned sword. And by the time I realized that the yokai didn't want to hurt me or mama, it was too late. I can still feel the sensation of the sword puncturing its flesh. I can still smell the scent of its blood as it spilled from the wound. I can still hear the sound of the yokai choking, drowning as its lungs filled with its blood. And the only reason why I got hurt at all was because it couldn't control itself during its death throws. I deserve far worse than a few measly scratches. _

_'And that sword... Tetsusaiga. I could only hope to never see it again... But I promised mama I would always keep it with me... to prevent my yokai blood from taking over. I don't remember when it happened to me that night, or what happened when it did... But from what I've been told, it's... a very bad thing. I don't want to lose control of myself, to forget who's important to me... to take another life in cold blood... So, I'm forced to keep that sword with me; the sword that was supposed to prevent me from killing; the sword that became the tool for which I heartlessly murdered another living creature...'_

A knock on the door pulled Maiki from her thoughts. Lazily, she turned to her left, staring at the door as if she could see through it to the person on the other side. "What?"

"That's not a very polite way to answer one's door," Kazuki's muffled voice filtered through the door. "Can I come in or are you going to make me stand out here all night?"

"Sure."

"'Sure', what? 'Sure', I can come in, or 'sure', I can stand out here all night?"

"You can come in," she replied monotonously, as her gaze shifted to look out the open window. The pinks and purples of the sky indicated that the sun had set and it would be dark soon. She heard the door to her room slide open followed by Kazuki's footsteps as he crossed the room to sit against the wall opposite Maiki. It was silent for several minutes before the shibunyo spoke again. "What do you want?"

Kazuki rose an eyebrow at her bluntness. "It's not really what _I_ want, actually. It's what everyone else wants." Maiki didn't respond, so he continued. "Everyone wants you to join the party, especially that kid, Hiroshi-kun. He's been bothering me all night about you."

"Hmm," was her grunted reply.

The junior slayer sighed angrily. "Look. You need to stop pouting about this. You killed a yokai. So what? I've done it before. My parents have done it before. I'm sure your mother has done it before too. You need to get over it and stop being such a damn martyr!"

Maiki slowly turned her eyes to look directly at Kazuki. "Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you something. You, your parents, my mother... you're all different from me. I'm not human. For so long I was allowed to think that I was a perfectly normal girl, and in a matter of a day, all that was pulled out from beneath me. Now, I'm not even sure _what_ I am. Shibunyo? Heh! That's just a label for something I don't understand. What I _do_ understand is that I fall under a new label now. Murderer. I slaughtered that yokai, and it wasn't even trying to hurt me or mama. And that little feast down there is just a celebration of my sin."

"You really are naive," Kazuki scoffed. "How can you say that the yokai wasn't going to hurt you? Especially when it _did_ leave scratches all over you."

"Heh. Like you would understand."

"And how do you know I wouldn't? You know what's sad? It's that I haven't got a trace of yokai blood in me, yet I know far more about yokai nature and logic than you do."

Maiki glared at the junior slayer. "Understanding it has nothing to do with you being human and me being shibunyo, but it has everything to do with the fact that you're a complete asshole."

Kazuki shot to his feet. "Yeah? And you're a bitch! In both senses of the word!"

"Thank you," she replied with a smirk, just to anger him more.

It seemed to do the trick. He marched towards the door, but stopped just before he crossed the threshold. Pausing to cast Maiki a final glare over his shoulder, he spat, "You know, I'm sick of you being such a damned crybaby over this whole thing. You think you know what that yokai wanted, but you really have no idea. Once it got those shards, who knows what would have happened... who would've gotten hurt or killed at the claws of that beast. Just be glad that you stopped it before it had the chance to kill someone important to you."

As he finished his last word, Kazuki stormed out of the room and down the corridor. Maiki stared blankly at the open doorway where the teenage boy had stood only a moment ago. His words had rendered her speechless. She hadn't thought about that side of the argument before. He was right. What _would_ have happened if the yokai got the shards? Would it really have tried to hurt or kill someone?

Maiki knew why Kazuki felt the way he did. It was because of that yokai that had taken Masuyo's life, and the fact that Kazuki never got the chance to save his brother before it was too late. And here Maiki was, fretting over the life of a creature that could very well have killed someone if it had fallen under the influence of the shards.

She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her left cheek on the bony joints, and stared outside into the darkness. No longer was she depressed about taking another life, but now she realized how selfish she had been acting. She was taking the fact for granted, that she had protected the lives of the villagers, and more importantly to her, her own mother. That was why Kazuki was so angry with her. Because she had been completely blind to that obvious fact.

The shibunyo closed her eyes, shutting out the small glow of the candle in the room. And for the first time since the weasel yokai had met its untimely fate by Maiki's hands, tears spilled forth from the girl's golden eyes. Alone, with no one to see her in her moment of weakness, she allowed herself to silently cry.

Because the scent of her own tears permeated the air, Maiki failed to notice the scent of an intruder as its glowing red eyes appeared just outside the open window. After a moment of staring curiously at the teenager, the intruder quickly and silently departed in a flash of shadowed silver and red.

* * *


	26. Confusion

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Confusion**

The loud shrill of a crowing rooster snapped Maiki out of a sound sleep. She shot up into a sitting position on her futon, the blanket falling to pool onto her lap. She blinked in confusion a few times before rubbing the crust from her eyes. Feeling the slight puff of her eyelids, she realized that she must've cried herself to sleep. _'But I was sitting next to the futon when I did that... Someone must've put me in bed last night.'_ She noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes from the night before. _'Gods, I hope my eyes don't look as puffy as they feel. The last thing I want is for someone to know I was crying last night.'_

Maiki stretched her arms over her head, working out the kinks in her back. How long had she slept in an upright position before someone came by and found her? How did she manage not waking up while she was being moved? Perhaps she had been overtired from all the stress heaped upon her. A soft moan from her mother's lips drew her attention, her ears instantly snapping towards the direction of the muffled sound. Maiki's eyes followed after her ears a second later.

The shibunyo crawled off her futon, and kneeled next to her mother's bed, leaning over the sleeping woman, listening carefully. Kagome vocalized a few more noises, but they were far too muffled and incoherent to decipher into words. Maiki pulled away from Kagome to sit flat on her bottom. Placing her left elbow on her knee, and resting her chin on the palm of said hand, she watched over her mother as she slept. _'What are you dreaming about _this_ time, mama?'_

* * *

_"You're worthless. Stupid. And ugly."_

_"Annoying. Weak. Pathetic."_

_Kagome sat in the middle of a cold, vast whiteness, as she covered her ears, and shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "No! Stop it! Just stop it!" she sobbed to the two men standing over her._

_"Look at her cry like the helpless little bitch that she is," sneered the human with dark hair._

_"Absolutely disgusting. The scent of her tears make me want to vomit," snarled the silver-haired hanyo._

_"Hey, Inuyasha, we should just kill her now and feed her corpse to carrion crows."_

_"Good idea, Hojo. Then we'd never have to look at her hideous face ever again."_

_Kagome could sense them closing in on her, but dared not to open her eyes, to see her impending fate unfold. To her right, she could hear the slick sound of metal sliding against wood as Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. A moment later, the distinct sound of a gun being cocked came from her left. She tensed as she waited for her death._

_"Miko," the calm, seductive voice called to her from a distance. "Open your eyes miko."_

_Reluctantly, Kagome followed his instructions. When she did so, she winced when her eyes fell upon the blade of Tetsusaiga inches from her face. Less than a moment later she realized, to both her relief and dread, that the hanyo had somehow been frozen in mid-swing. Looking to her left, she took in the sight of Nanashi's hate-filled face. His pistol was aimed directly at her head, and in the air halfway between herself and the barrel of the weapon, a single bullet was suspended in the air._

_"Miko," the voice was much closer now, right behind her. Kagome turned around towards the voice, and came face to face with maroon eyes. "You must fight them, miko. I can only keep you safe from them for so long before my powers will wane."_

_"But I... I can't... I... I'm not strong like you are."_

_"Yes you are. Don't let them fool you into thinking you are weak. That's what they want you to think, so that they can destroy you. Don't let them break you down. Don't let them take advantage of you. You must fight them, miko. Kill them so we can be together. If you don't, they will destroy us both."_

_"But how? How do I fight them?"_

_"Be strong, miko. Allow your power to reawaken. I have faith in you."_

_He gently held her chin in his left hand, holding her face towards his. As he leaned in towards her slowly, teasingly, she watched him with her eyes wide open in awe. When he was less than a centimeter from her face, her eyelids fell shut and a solitaire droplet of moisture fell from the corner of each eye. She barely felt it when his cold, soft lips lightly brushed over hers. It felt wrong. Something about it felt wrong. The contact lasted less than a moment before he withdrew from her completely._

_"Remember, miko. Be strong, or they will tear you apart. Especially the hanyo. He will show no mercy, nor will he hesitate if given the opportunity to kill you. Remember that..."_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sunlight that poured in from the open window to her right. A shadowed figure abruptly moved into the path of the sunlight, shielding Kagome from the bright rays. She looked up to discern who the person was, and was immediately terrified by the sight. 

Though the individual's face was shadowed from the light coming from behind, Kagome easily recognized the red clothing, silver hair and pointed ears. And resting in a set of clawed hands, was the Tetsusaiga, though as of yet, it had not been transformed into its more powerful state. The miko panicked. She scurried away from the tall, slender form standing over her, tumbling off the left side of the futon.

Maiki turned her head down to her right at the sudden movement on her mother's futon, movement which had drawn her attention away from the blade in her hands. She blinked in confusion at her mother's strange actions. Why did she seem so panicked? So... frightened? The answer came as a barely audible whimper as Kagome ducked her head and shielded herself with her arms.

"Please... Please don't kill me..."

The shibunyo's eyes widened in shock, looking back down towards the sword she had been scrutinizing only moments before. As her mother's words sunk in, the Fang fell from the girl's suddenly limp hands, and it crashed onto the floor with a dull clang and a rattle. Maiki was speechless. Her own mother... had become utterly afraid of her now. Had she truly become such a monster? A killer? Despair and grief overcame the teenager once more and she sank to her knees. What would she do? What _could _she do? ...Now that not even her own mother felt safe around her...

"Mama," she choked as a tear escaped from the corner of one amber eye. "I'm sorry mama. Please. Please don't be afraid of me..."

The soft pleading reached Kagome's ears, and the older woman cautiously looked up, her eyes resting on the crumpled form of her daughter, clad in a red sweatshirt and denim shorts and not the red haori she thought she had seen only moments ago. "M- Maiki?"

Her daughter turned pain-filled eyes towards her. The golden orbs, so lost, so hurt, so full of rejection... They brought on a sense of deja vu. But where had she seen eyes like that before? She tried to remember, but all she saw was a flash of an image, of blood red eyes burning hatefully into her soul. She shuddered and pushed the image away.

"Mama? You're not... You don't... think I would really hurt you... do you?"

Kagome blinked. Her mind felt so cluttered, so confused. "Maiki? It's you? You're not... I thought..." She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. When she opened them again, looking straight at her daughter, she continued. "I'm sorry... For a moment, you looked like someone else to me..."

Maiki's spirits lifted, but barely a fraction. At least it wasn't _she_ that her mother was afraid of. But the implications of her mother's admission created other worries.

_"...you looked like someone else to me..."_

_"...the form you are in now. Your true form. You are an inu-shibunyo, and you have inherited the dominant features of your inu-hanyo father."_

So that was it. That was why her mother looked so terrified. It was because Maiki looked just like her father. And it was the image of her father that had scared the hell out of her mother. More of Kagome's words came back to her.

_"...I know shouldn't have stayed away for so long. I just… I didn't feel safe here anymore_..."

_"Please... Please don't kill me..."_

Maiki felt as if she were going to vomit. What the hell had happened between her mother and father all those years ago? What had he done to induce such terror into her mother's very soul? What kind of monster had he been? To make matters worse, she was his daughter. And she was a monster just like him.

Was that why her mother had used the Shikon shard on her as a newborn? To mask the features that haunted the young mother? That must have been the reason. Maiki looked exactly like him, reminding her mother every waking moment about the unknown pain and misery the beast had inflicted upon her all those years ago.

She couldn't help but wonder... why hadn't her mother aborted her when she discovered she was pregnant? Or at least given her up for adoption after she was born? Why did her mother allow herself to be haunted by the memories of an unwanted past? Did a mother's love really run that deeply? Would a mother really silently endure so much pain for the benefit of her child?

The teenager's golden eyes fell downward, to land upon the Tetsusaiga laying on the ground by her knees. She glared at the last known trace of her father's legacy. The blade... it truly was a curse. The curse of a monster, handed down to his monster of a child. Slowly, she took hold of the hilt, staring at the rusted metal. And she made a silent vow. Whatever her father had done to her mother, if he were still alive somewhere, and if she were to run into him someday, the shibunyo would bring justice to the bastard. For his sake, he had better already be dead.

But for now, she would concentrate on finding that mamori-ishi, so that she could rid herself of the horrible features of her bastard father, if only to lessen the emotional pain that still plagued her troubled mother.

* * *

It was still very early in the morning. Lucky for him, his absence would not be noticed for at least another hour when the changing of the guards took place. By then, he would be long gone out of Takeshi's lands. How fortunate for him that the daimyo was too preoccupied with slaying that renegade yokai the previous morning. It had allowed Nibori enough time to break through his bonds and manage an escape. Now he found himself running through the forests, heading towards the closest boundaries to the west. Once he arrived in the bordering lands, he would be free from facing his punishment. 

_'That damn bitch of a yokai! If only she hadn't pretended to care for that brat, I'd still be the headman of my village! I would have killed her and then everyone would have been bowing at my feet for my ability to slay yokai pests with such ease. Because of her, I've been accused of attempting to kill that bastard Takeshi's son! I will make her pay for what she's done to me! I'll gain new supporters in the next territory, and with them, I shall hunt down that beast and butcher her like the dog she is!'_

Caught up in his thoughts of revenge, Nibori failed to notice his stalker. He had witnessed Nibori's escape from Takeshi's estate. Had he not caught a familiar scent on the escapee, he would not have bothered more than a glance at the fleeing convict. Unfortunately for Nibori, when he had backhanded a certain miko no more than two days prior and split her lip, a trace amount of her blood had soaked into the cuff of his kimono sleeve. It was just enough blood for a yokai, or in this case, a hanyo, to detect. Silently, the stalker leapt from treetop to treetop, undetected by the ex-headman.

Up ahead, Nibori came across what he had been searching for; the small stream which marked the border between Takeshi's lands and the lands of the neighboring daimyo. Pausing at the bank, he grinned to himself, so full of pride that he had managed to slip out of his captors' grasps.

If only he knew of his upcoming fate.

Nibori plunged into the cool waters, the current gently wrapping around his knees. After a few seconds of trudging through the stream, he climbed the bank on the other side. The ex-headman pressed his right palm against a nearby tree, putting his weight into it while he leaned forward to catch his breath. His back faced the stream, and Takeshi's lands. It didn't matter if they found him now. He was safely within the bordering lands. To send armed forces into a neighboring territory without the area daimyo's consent was equivalent to declaring war on said daimyo. And Takeshi, being a peaceful man, wouldn't dare to breech the boundaries of his neighbors uninvited.

He chuckled at his thoughts. _'Those inept fools. They'll all regret crossing me. All I'll have to do is meet with the daimyo of these lands, feed him a little story about Takeshi's wishes to conquer this territory, and an army of warriors shall be mine! I'll run Takeshi's estate into the ground and I'll personally butcher that yokai wench and that whore she calls her mother!'_

The sound of something falling into the water behind him drew him from his thoughts. He panicked for a moment, thinking that perhaps Takeshi's men had followed him, and were daring to cross the stream to capture him. He spun around fast, but saw nothing and no one. He gritted his teeth at his own foolish paranoia. Deciding that he had stalled long enough, he turned back towards the forest to head deeper into the new territory.

As he strolled beneath the trees, he thought he heard a rustling over head. Suddenly, he felt as though he were no longer alone. He quickened his pace. From a casual walk, to a leisurely jog, to a full-panicked run, he sprinted through the forest, nearly tripping on rocks and branches. He could hear it louder now. The rustling of branches up above him grew steadily louder and closer. Whatever it was, it had no problem with keeping up with the fleeing convict.

Nibori dared to look over his shoulder, up into the canopy, but couldn't make out his pursuer. His foot suddenly caught on an exposed root and he found himself falling face first onto the hard dirt ground. Having the wind knocked out of him, he coughed and gasped for air. Though wracked with pain, he managed to climb to his hands and knees. Over the sounds of his own rasping of breath, he heard a deep growl from several paces in front of him. Slowly, he looked up, and he felt his bones grow cold with terror.

Crouched low, on his hands and feet, was a beast with long, silver hair, and pointed ears atop its head. His glowing red eyes bore hatefully into Nibori's soul. And on each cheek, a jagged purple stripe had been painted.

The headman scrambled backwards, trying to distance himself from the creature. "It's you!" he choked. His eyes were wide with fear. "You're the one who attacked my village! Those yokai stripes! I know those markings! You're the one! There's no mistake about it!"

"Silence!" his pursuer barked as he curled his lip at the former headman. "What did you do to her?"

Nibori blinked owlishly. "To who? Who do you mean?"

He growled impatiently. "To Kagome. What did you do to her?"

_'Kagome?'_ "Oh! You mean the miko-whore?" the convict managed to sneer despite his fear. "I put that bitch in her pla--"

Nibori cut himself off suddenly, realizing too late that he was signing his own death warrant. _'Why didn't I realize this before?_ _The miko's brat... looks just like this beast! No wonder my men had mistaken her for the true culprit. This creature must be the girl's father! Meaning... the miko-whore is this yokai's mate!'_

Inuyasha rose to his feet. His eyes never left Nibori's form. "You hurt her. Didn't you?"

The ex-headman's eyes widened again with renewed fear. His voice was frozen in the back of his throat. In response to his silence, Inuyasha took a step forward, and another. Instead of terrorizing an answer from the cowardly man, the hanyo's threatening advance only caused his prey to scramble backwards.

Nibori panicked even further if it were possible. _'How? How could he possibly know that I hit that wench?'_

As if to answer his unvoiced question, Inuyasha replied, "I can smell her blood on you. How dare you touch her! You insolent swine!"

Nibori watched in horror as the beast casually closed the gap between the two. He was utterly terrified. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch as Inuyasha came to a stop to stand over him. The hanyo's lips were curled in a seditious sneer. He drew his right hand up in front of his chest, showcasing his claws and cracking his knuckles, ready to strike. A murderous glint shone in his crimson eyes.

And the last thing Nibori saw was a set of five razor-sharp claws glowing in a gold aura of yoki as they viciously slashed down upon him.

* * *

End Part II.

* * *


	27. Determination

Start Part III.

* * *

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Determination**

Maiki marched at least a good twenty feet in front of the group. A determined expression seemed to have permanently etched itself onto her face. The four humans behind her were becoming increasingly exhausted. The group had left Takeshi's estate early that morning, taking the road north. Maiki had barely said anything to them that morning, or for most of the day, for that matter. The only topic that came out of her mouth was the extent of the two-day delay that had held them up and that they needed to resume their travels to catch up on lost time. She had barely even said 'Goodbye' to Hiroshi before they left.

Unknown to the shibunyo, Sango and Miroku had silently agreed that the girl was sounding a bit too much like her father. If she had discovered the secret comparison, Maiki probably would have blown a head gasket.

The teenage girl had pushed the group for the entire day, only allowing them to rest for lunch. And that break had been very short. She hadn't even given the group a chance to clean up before she was barking orders at them to 'hurry up and get moving'. It had been nearly five hours since their mealtime break, and the sun was approaching the horizon. By Miroku's estimation, they had left Musashi territory a little over an hour ago. But because of the primitive mapping of the land in Feudal Japan, it was hard to tell when and where exactly they had done so.

Currently, the group was traveling through an open countryside of gently rolling hills. The mountains to the north and east were clearly visible on the horizon. To the west, the red-orange sun kissed the canopy of a thick forest blanketed in dark green shadows. The humans of the group knew that the fiery orb in the sky would be departing this world for the day at any moment. After that, they'd only have about a half an hour of visible light remaining at best. They would have to stop and break camp very shortly.

The problem was, everyone was hesitant to tell the over-exuberant and determined shibunyo to stop for the night. Occasionally asking for a quick break throughout the day had caused her to nearly bite their heads off.

Kagome took a deep breath. Being the girl's mother, she figured that she'd have the best luck convincing the teenage girl to allow them to rest. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a growing rift between the mother and daughter, especially after the events that had occurred that morning. To Kagome's dismay, Maiki refused to talk about the incident, and she had no idea why. The teenage girl had bottled herself up, and seemed only to care about reaching the mountains to the far northeast. Up until now, her daughter had been open with her with almost everything and anything. So why the sudden change?

_'With the way you reacted towards her this morning, what makes you think she _wouldn't_ be withdrawn from you now?'_ the voice inside her head scolded. I_ certainly wouldn't be talking to my mother if she accused me of trying to kill her...'_

_'But I didn't accuse her of anything,'_ she fought back.

_'You didn't have to. Based on your actions, she made the accusation for you.'_

Kagome couldn't refute that. How on earth was she going to patch things up with her daughter? She was instantly pulled from her thoughts when she nearly ran into Maiki's back, having not noticed that the girl had stopped. Sango, Miroku and Kazuki had paused when they all came within five feet behind Maiki, and quietly waited. The shibunyo slowly scanned the area, her head starting from her left and rotating towards her right. Kagome wasn't exactly sure what her daughter was doing. Was she sensing something? A hostile yokai perhaps?

Finally, Maiki's gaze seemed to stop, her head pointed towards two o'clock. With a jerk of her head, she stated, "We'll set up camp over there, under that group of trees."

Her human companions looked in the direction she indicated, squinting in the dimming light. About one hundred feet away stood a cluster of tall, bushy, trees jutting up from the ground. Silently agreeing, the group headed towards the little bit of shelter the coniferous structures provided.

A fire was started and tents were set up just as darkness completely obscured their surroundings. With the chores of setting up camp complete, most everyone took the time to enjoy a good rest, relaxing on the soft, thick grasses. Maiki was the exception, choosing to sit against one of the five pine trees in such a way that she was facing away from the fire. As they waited for the water in the kettle to boil, Kazuki, Sango and Miroku all noticed the worried glances Kagome shot in her daughter's direction.

The junior exterminator rolled his eyes. "I thought I told her to stop pouting about that whole yokai incident. Apparently her ears are useless since she obviously didn't hear a word I said."

"I heard you then, just as I can hear you now," came the emotionless response from beyond the fire's glow.

At that moment, the kettle started to whistle, and Sango pulled it off of the pile of hot coals located next to the main fire. Kagome fished some ramen cups from her bag and handed them out. The monk and older exterminator instantly recognized the instant meal that they had not seen for seventeen years, while the younger exterminator gave the Styrofoam package an incredulous look.

"We're supposed to _eat_ these?" the boy questioned.

Kagome shrugged sheepishly as she peeled back the lid on one container and held it as Sango poured the piping hot water into it. "Sorry it isn't much. Breakfast tomorrow will be a little better."

"That is, if _someone_ gives us a chance to even have breakfast tomorrow," grumbled Kazuki as he fumbled with the lid of his meal.

After digging a pair of chopsticks from her bag, Kagome rose to her feet and headed away from the fire towards her daughter. She stopped when she arrived next to Maiki. "Aren't you hungry?

"Not particularly."

"Well, you should still eat something."

The shibunyo finally looked up towards her mother, noticing the ramen cup in her hands. Not that she couldn't smell it before seeing what it was. She turned her gaze back out towards the open fields. "That stuff is crap. You know I don't like it."

Kagome sighed. "It's better than eating nothing..."

Maiki didn't respond immediately. When she did, she inquired, "What about you? Where's yours? You have to eat too."

"Don't worry about it. Mine's by the fire. I made this one for you. It's beef flavored..." she tried to coax her daughter.

A sigh escaped the teenager's lips. "Fine. I guess I can choke it down." She accepted the cup of noodles and chopsticks from her mother, who took a seat beside her. Maiki's gaze fell to her lap. "Mama?" The irritation of her voice had quickly changed into one of worry and doubt.

"Hn?"

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

A troubled look crossed Kagome's eyes. "Doing what?"

"Doing _this_. Coming here, back to the feudal times. I can tell that you don't want to be here, yet you are."

The miko sighed despondently. "You're right. I really didn't want to come back here. But I did it for you. And that's why I'm still here. To help find the mamori-ishi, so that you could have the normal life I didn't have."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why... Why are you doing this... for me?"

"Because Maiki, you're my daughter."

"But..." The shibunyo paused, trying to gather her thoughts and feelings. "But why would you do this for me... when I look like _him_."

A combined look of confusion, shock, and fear etched Kagome's face. "Him?" she repeated, though she had a very good guess who the him in question was.

"Yes. _Him_ You know who I'm talking about... My father... Inuyasha. He... He hurt you... didn't he?"

Kagome stifled a gasp, her eyes widening in further shock. "Maiki... Why...? How...? What makes you say _that_?"

The teenager finally rose her golden eyes to meet those of her mother's. "I can see the pain in your eyes, mama. There are times, when you look at me... I can tell you're actually looking _through_ me... and you see him there instead. And when you do, you look hurt, sad, depressed... and then this morning... you were terrified of him... of me."

"No, Maiki. I'm not afraid of you. This morning..." She paused. "This morning I was... just a little disorientated. That's all."

"You... had a dream again. Didn't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You've been having them every night ever since we left. Mama, is there something wrong? Something that's been giving you these nightmares?"

Kagome sighed and looked out upon the dark valley. "I don't really know. I don't even remember these dreams you say I keep having. So, I can't really answer that."

"You didn't answer my question about him though. Did he... hurt you... in anyway?"

"Well," Kagome started, thinking back to days of her teenage years. "There was a long time that he did hurt me, emotionally, but he was quite oblivious to it for a long time..."

"Did he treat you the way Nanashi does?"

Kagome released a short laugh, but it was an empty one, void of the typical mirth of a true laugh. "Not really. Not like Nanashi. The worst Inuyasha ever called me was 'wench' or 'stupid girl', but that was all."

"Then, how did he hurt you so much?"

"Because of Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Maiki repeated curiously.

"Yes, Kikyo. You've heard the stories about her. She was the priestess whom your father first fell in love with."

"The one who later pinned him to the Goshinboku?"

Kagome nodded. "Shortly after I met your father, a witch by the name of Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes and soil from her grave, and used them to create a new body for her. But because Kikyo's soul had already been reincarnated into me, Urasue was forced to steal my soul from me and give it to Kikyo, thus resurrecting her. When she saw Inuyasha, she was furious, believing that he had killed her. He was taken by surprise at this, because he had believed it to be the other way around.

"She tried to attack your father, but before she could succeed, I was somehow able to get most of my soul back. Eventually, we discovered that Kikyo and Inuyasha had been deceived. Because of this, your father could no longer be angry with Kikyo and his lingering affections for her surfaced."

"But you had started to like him by then, huh?"

Kagome's cheeks tinted a slight pink, but in the dark, it was unnoticeable. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that. But no matter how many times Inuyasha would run to Kikyo whenever she appeared, I just couldn't ignore my feelings for him. Even when I went on dates with other boys, I found myself thinking of Inuyasha."

"But what about him? Didn't he have any feelings for you?"

"Well, that's the part that hurt. Though he was loathe to admit his true feelings... about anything... there were times when he and I would be alone, and I could just see in his eyes that he truly cared about me."

"So... what happened?"

Kagome turned her head to face her daughter. "Hn? What do you mean?"

It was now Maiki's turn to slightly blush. "Well, obviously you two got together... I'm proof enough of that... But, what happened to make things turn sour? Why did you two split up?"

The mother averted her gaze from her daughter once more, a look of concentration appearing on her face. Her brows furrowed as she thought back to that night, but she came up blank. "I... I don't know. It's weird. I suddenly can't remember..." _'It's like, a memory block or something. I know I should remember what happened. I can feel it deep inside my gut that whatever happened that night isn't the sort of thing you'd just forget. Why can't I remember?'_

Maiki gave her a skeptical glance. "You can't recall anything?"

Kagome thought harder. Fear. Something following-- no, _chasing­_-- her. Exhaustion. Eyes that were red... or were they burgundy? Pain. Something glowing but becoming darker.

"It's all fuzzy." She winced, bringing her left hand to her temple, and rubbed at the sudden pain.

"Are you okay, mama?" Maiki asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome answered, lowering her hand away from her head. "Don't worry about it. Now eat your ramen before it gets cold, okay?"

Maiki nodded as Kagome rose to her feet and returned to the fire. The girl picked at her noodles with her chopsticks before bringing a nibble to her mouth. She grimaced only slightly. Beef was the only flavor she could tolerate. However, her meal was now barely warm. She choked down the few noodles in her mouth and then released a sigh. If she didn't finish her meal, her mother would just make her eat another one.

Her thoughts lingered on the subject of her mother. First, the odd nightmares, which she forgot as soon as she woke. Now, she was starting to suffer memory loss of real events. Could the two be connected? Was her mind trying to suppress her memories while she was awake to protect herself from some unknown trauma? Were her nightmares really flashbacks of said trauma?

The shibunyo looked to the sky, her golden eyes reflecting the light from the almost half-lit moon. There was something happening to her mother. Something strange. Something unexplainable. Something... not right. But whatever that something was, Maiki felt completely helpless to do anything about it. The only thing she _could_ do was find that mamori-ishi so that she would no longer be a shadow of that repressed memory.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Kagome:** Kagome does not hate Inuyasha, in fact no one does.(Maiki is probably the only one who feels a little bit of resentment towards him.)Inuyasha and Kagome still love each other, but mysterious circumstances forced them apart.Inuyasha is tracking down Kagome, but an unseen force is preventing him from going to her. However, at this point in time, since Inuyasha's yokai blood has taken over, he is acting more on his instincts; eating, sleeping, and protecting his mate. Because he smelled Kagome's blood on Nibori, Inuyasha did what his instincts told him to do; kill the one who hurt his mate. 

**Maiki's ability** to sense other yokai's feelings/emotions/thoughts may or may not be explained in the actual story line so I'll explain it here.Her abilities are inherited, to a degree.She is the daughter of a very powerful miko.Many believe that mikos have the ability to sense feelings and emotions from other people, especially when they are distressed. Maiki has inherited this ability of empathy. But because she is also the daughter of a powerful hanyo (with yokai blood coursing through her), she can only sense these things from those with yokai blood. And she can only do this while she is in her shibunyo form.


	28. Reluctance

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Reluctance**

_The night was cool, refreshing. The sounds of crickets chirped all around her. Lightning bugs danced in the sky. The soft glow of the full moon filtered down through the thick boughs of Inuyasha's forest. Kagome breathed in the fresh air with a deep, happy sigh. Nights like these were hard to come by in the modern era, especially when one lived in a heavily populated city. It was the perfect night to enjoy a stroll through the forest._

_Out of nowhere, Kagome felt the tingle of a familiar presence up ahead, though it felt very weak, almost in pain. She pushed herself through a curtain of vines hanging in long tendrils from branches overhead. She gasped at the sight revealed to her. Sitting in a slumped position up against the base of a tree, sat a man who had obviously been injured terribly. His long, ebony locks obscured his face from view, but Kagome recognized him. _

_"Are you okay?" she called out as she rushed towards him._

_Slowly, his head rose, burgundy eyes meeting her. "No... Wait..." he rasped, but his warning was too late._

_Kagome crashed into an invisible wall, nearly falling backwards onto her bottom when the strange barrier repelled her. "What's this?" she inquired curiously, bringing her hand to the energy shield as if doubting it was really there._

_"It's a barrier..." the man answered hoarsely. He struggled a weak smile onto his face. "Miko, have you... have you really come... for me?"_

_She hesitated. She could feel the uncertainty in her gut, but answered him anyway. "Well... I... That is... You're hurt.. and... you need help. If I could get past this barrier, maybe I could..."_

_"...help me?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Unfortunately, I am weak. I can not take down the barrier on my own. You must do that for me."_

_"But how? How do I do that?"_

_"The only way to destroy the barrier, is to destroy the one who erected it."_

_"Who?" she pleaded, anxious for the answer, pressing her palms against the unseen shield._

_The man inside seemed to concentrate slightly. Kagome watched intently, worried that he was causing himself more pain. Suddenly, a streak of four glowing claws lashed out at her from the barrier. Taken completely by surprise and shocked out of her wits, Kagome fell backwards away from the barrier. She clutched at her thumping heart, her breath heavy in her chest. And she realized, that she was completely unscathed._

_She looked back up towards the man, but what she saw startled her. On the surface of the barrier was an image. A silently snarling and wild beast glared and lashed at her. His red clothing was ragged and torn. Silver hair was dirty and disheveled. Spittle and foam dribbled from his mouth. And his blood-red eyes filled with hatred and malice sent shivers down her spine._

_As quickly as the image had manifested upon the barrier, it faded away. The man's look of concentration disappeared as well, replaced with one of exhaustion. Cautiously this time, Kagome returned to the barrier, crawling on her hands and knees._

_"Was that him? Is he the one who's got you imprisoned in there?"_

_Too weak to voice his answer, the man nodded to confirm Kagome's inquiry._

_"And he's the one I must... destroy... to free you?"_

_Again he nodded, but this time, managed to speak. "You must... be careful... miko. He is... far stronger... than I thought. I have kept... a small amount of... control... over him... until now. He is... breaking free... from my control. Soon... I will not be able... to stop him... from hurting you. You must go now... before he returns... and finds you here."_

_"But you're still hurt! And, if I stayed and waited for him to return, then I could defeat him faster and help you escape!"_

_"No. You can not stay," his words were a little harsher than he intended, causing Kagome to wince. Realizing this, he softened his tone. "Please... do not worry about me. You can not stay... to fight him... at this time. You are... too weak yet. So please. Go now... before it is too late."_

_Kagome stared at him, a longing look in her eyes to help him. Wracked with the desire to assist him, but feeling completely helpless to do so, she blinked away the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. Without saying another word, she rose to her feet and turned away. She sent one last sorrowful look to the captive man before running off the way she had come, disappearing behind the curtain of vines and into the darkness of the night._

Once Kagome had left the dream world, the barrier immediately dissolved and the man rose to his feet, completely healthy and unharmed. A malicious smile crept across his face as he stared in the direction she had departed. And then, Naraku spoke.

"Soon, my little miko. Soon, I _shall_ be free. And with my freedom, I shall also have the Shikon no Tama. And you will be the one to give me both."

* * *

Next to the dim fire, Maiki sat on a rock, using a long stick to stir at the coals within the fire pit. Orange embers floated up into the sky, fading overhead as they cooled in the night air. A few crickets chirped in grasses far away. Occasionally the call of an owl echoed through the night. She sighed. She was quite tired from the day's harsh travel, which she reluctantly admitted to herself that it was her own fault for pushing so hard, but she was too stubborn and embarrassed to admit so out loud. But however exhausted she was, she found that sleep alluded her. 

A soft rustling from the tent to her right caught her attention. She didn't bother looking in the direction of the disturbance, but did turn an ear towards the tent. Only when she heard the sound of the tent's zipper did she dare glance over. Crawling from within the tiny confines of the tent was Sango, dressed only in a plain, white kimono meant for sleeping.

The exterminator was taken by surprise at Maiki's presence beside the fire. "Oh! Maiki-chan! I didn't realize you were awake!"

"Yeah, well. I couldn't sleep."

"I see," Sango replied as she strolled towards the fire, pausing to grab a bottle of water along the way. She sat down a few feet from the teenager. "So what's on your mind?"

"Hn?" Maiki jerked from her thoughts at Sango's question. Was it _that_ obvious that something was bothering her?

"You look troubled. I know we've only known each other for a week now, but you can confide in me. I promise I won't bite," she said with a heartfelt smile.

The shibunyo sighed. "It's mama. She's having a nightmare."

"Oh?" Sango blinked. "Well, have you tried waking her?"

"It won't do any good. I've tried waking her before, but she doesn't respond to me. She won't wake up unless she does so on her own."

The slayer's brow furrowed. "You mean... she's had nightmares before?" Maiki nodded, but said nothing. "How often does she have them? For how long has this been happening?"

"Every night... since we started traveling. So, tonight would be the fifth night this has happened," she answered as she looked up past the pine trees and into the starry sky.

"It never happened before then?"

Maiki's gaze dropped back down to the fire. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think so. I'm pretty certain it started here, in this era."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well... I think it's stress. There's something bothering her... something about this era. I think something really bad happened to her before she left Sengoku Jidai all those years ago. But she says she can't remember what that was. Even though she seems reluctant to talk about it, I think she's telling the truth. I really believe that she can't remember. I think her memories have been suppressed."

Sango gasped. "Like Kohaku..." she muttered. Maiki looked towards the older woman with a blank expression. The name was unfamiliar to the teenager, so she shrugged off the interruption.

"Anyway, I'm beginning to think that maybe mama shouldn't have come back here to this era. At least, she shouldn't have come with us to get the mamori-ishi."

"Oh, but Maiki-chan, you know she's doing this because she wants to. She's doing this for you."

"I know. And that's what's killing me inside."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that mama is putting herself through all this because of me, and I can't do anything to make it better." Maiki's spirits seemed to fall drastically as she admitted her turmoil.

There was a long pause before Sango voiced the suggestion that had been rolling around in her head. "In the morning, would you like to head back? Since you think Kagome-chan is having such a hard time..."

Maiki sighed, shaking her head as her eyes fell to her lap. "No. Mama wouldn't let us. She's stubborn like that, and doesn't like people to make a big deal of her. She'd flat out refuse to turn back now."

Sango smiled, but it wasn't full of the merriment she had intended. It was more of a troubled smile. "Yes. I know all too well how stubborn your mother can be when it comes to people making a fuss for her sake."

The wan smile on the teenager's face matched that of the exterminator's. "I think we should just keep going and try--"

Maiki trailed off, her attention diverted suddenly. Sango noticed the girl's ears snap backwards towards the direction of a sound inaudible to the slayer's human ears. Slowly, Maiki turned her head to the left, shifting her body as she did so, and stared out into the darkened fields behind her. Her golden eyes, reflecting in the moonlight, scanned the area.

"What is it?" Sango whispered quietly, so that the shibunyo wouldn't miss any sounds she was picking up.

The younger woman turned back towards the elder. "I'm not sure. It sounded like something was out there. I don't see anything, and I'm not hearing anything anymore either. I think I was just imagining it."

Setting her water bottle down, Sango rose from her seat and headed over to the tree next to her tent. She grabbed Hiraikotsu from its spot resting against said tree. Slinging the weapon against her back and scanning the area beyond the fire's glow, she lectured, "Don't doubt yourself, Maiki-chan. Sounds are not created on their own. If you heard a noise, then something or someone had to have created it."

Maiki stood to face the slayer. "But that's the thing. I'm nut sure if I even heard anything to begin with."

"No. You definitely heard something..." Sango replied, her voice suddenly hushed. "There's something watching us right now. I'm not sure where exactly it is, but I know it's there."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense it, and it's definitely yokai."

The shibunyo drew in a short breath, suddenly uneasy knowing that a yokai lingered in the very close vicinity. She grabbed the closest thing to her at that moment; a thick stick from the pile of firewood, and returned to face the night with worried eyes.

From the darkness, just beyond the women's visibility, the trespasser 's yellow eyes watched patiently. As soon as the slayer and shibunyo dropped their guard, the yokai would strike.

* * *

**A/N** I hate to do this, but I've decided to eliminate the review responses. You'll notice I've deleted them all on previous chapters. It was brought to my attention that fanfiction may have a policy against review responses at the end of chapters. Thank you **Inuyasha's Dark Angel** for the head's up. Because of this, I was going to simply shorted the responses. Unfortunately,a reviewer threatened to alert fanfiction for simply having responses. As I don't want this story or my account deleted, I have taken actionand destroyed something that I and all my other reviewers enjoyed and appreciated. I'm very sorry I had to do this. In order to respond to reviewers, I will look into obtaining my own message board or something. 

To **Avokatti**, though you wished not to have a response, I cannot help but defend myself, and you left no other way for me to tell you other than at the end of a chapter. I have "fixed" most things you found "annoying" at the expense of everyone else's enjoyment. Nowhere in the TOS does it say an author cannot review at the end of chapters. The latest update I read said that an author cannot post chapters that are _solely_ review responses. However, I found I had no choice but to take precautions after you threatened to report me.


	29. Friendship

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**Friendship**

"Sango-san, are you sure there's something there? I don't hear or see anything," Maiki spoke quietly.

"It's there. I'm certain of it. Can't you sense its yoki?"

Her answer came after a moment's hesitation. "No. I don't think I know how."

"Well, can't you smell it?"

The inu-shibunyo snuffed at the air, but there was one strong odor that blocked out any and all other scents. "No. All I smell is the smoke from the fire. Ugh. My hair and my clothes reek of it too..."

"Maiki-chan, pay attention."

"Oh... right," the teenager felt a bit foolish worrying about her hygiene while there was the potential threat looming just beyond their vision.

Sango quietly crept towards the next tree over, scrutinizing the darkness beyond. Stealing a glance around the large pine, she moved on towards the next. Meanwhile, Maiki watched the slayer from the fireside, being that she was completely inexperienced with this sort of thing. When the exterminator verified that the third tree was clear, she headed towards the forth, nearest to Kazuki's tent. It was when Sango stepped beneath this tree when Maiki picked up a faint rustling from above.

The shibunyo's eyes darted up into the thick branches of the mighty pine just in time to see an orange blur lunge towards the other woman. "Sango-san! Look out!"

The exterminator looked up just in time to see the large, snarling tiger yokai leap from the coniferous boughs. Reacting quickly, she brought Hiraikotsu to her front, shielding herself from the creature's razor-sharp claws and deadly fangs. Sango instantly fell backwards under the beast's massive weight. Her head hit the ground rather hard, knocking her out. Luckily, Hiraikotsu was still lodged between the tiger and herself. Shocked, Maiki barely registered the sounds of two zippers flying open as Miroku and Kazuki sprung from their tents.

"What's going-- Mother!"

"Sango!"

Miroku pulled an ofuda from his white under-kimono and flung it at the yokai. The beast screamed as holy energy bit into its flesh. At the same moment the bolts of electricity ran across the tiger's body, Maiki felt a strange jolt run through her body. Her eyes became vacant, and her body went slack. An unknown force seemingly held her in an upright position. At that moment, she appeared to be unaware of everything around her. However, neither of the junior slayer nor the monk noticed her vegetative-like state.

Though the ward effectively caused the tiger to withdraw from Sango's prone form, the beast was not deterred from continuing its attacks. The holy energy of the ofuda wore off after a moment, and the yokai turned back towards the group. It leapt away from Sango, no longer seeing her as an immediate threat, to take a better position for an attack. While it was distracted, Kazuki took the opportunity to grab Akkiwareru and prepared to launch the boomerang at the beast.

"Akkiwa--"

"Kazuki! No!" Maiki called out, having suddenly snapped out of her stupor just in time to take in the sight of the apprentice exterminator as he was about to release his weapon.

The boy nearly fell over when he pulled back at the last moment. "What?"

"Don't hurt her!"

"You really _are _stupid! It's going to kill us unless we kill it first! Don't you realize that!"

Maiki rushed towards the boy's side. "But you don't understand! You can't hurt her!"

"Can't? Or _shouldn't_?"

Miroku, who had rushed to his wife's side, tried to ignore the teenagers as they bickered back and forth. After checking Sango over, and satisfied that she was unharmed, he pulled another ofuda from his kimono and turned back towards the yokai. However, the beast had already had enough of the children's irritating banter, and launched its next attack.

"Kazuki! Maiki-san! Watch out!" the monk called out.

Two sets of widened eyes turned just in time to catch the image of teeth and claws coming down upon them. Just as his mother had done mere moments ago, Kazuki used Akkiwareru to block the lethal attack. Only this time, the weapon was protecting two instead of one. Unfortunately, even with the strength of one yokai exterminator and one shibunyo, they were unable to prevent the beast from forcing them onto their backs. Luckily, they were able to use their combined strength to hold the boomerang far enough above them so that the tiger could not reach them with its claws.

Maiki growled through clenched teeth. "Don't be so stupid."

Kazuki turned his head to his right to look at the girl. "Me? _You're_ the one who's stupid!"

The shibunyo didn't return his glare, only continued to stare at the snapping jowls of the yokai. "Don't do this," she demanded. "Don't you realize that if you don't stop this right now, you'll be killed."

"You baka! If I _do_ stop, we'll both be killed!" he scolded.

Maiki ignored him. "I know you've lost a lot, but this isn't the answer."

Now the junior slayer was confused. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"The Shikon shards won't bring him back. You know that. So stop this right now before you or someone else gets hurt!"

Kazuki blinked confusedly, the irate expression leaving his face. He looked from Maiki to the tiger and back to Maiki again. Then his face quickly shuffled from bewilderment to realization to skepticism. "You're trying to reason with it?"

She continued to ignore him. "Stop risking your life for something so foolish! What about your cubs, hm? If you die here, tonight, what will happen to them? Are you willing to let them die too?"

To Kazuki's utter disbelief, the yokai stilled in her attacks. Her yellow eyes gazed intently down upon the shibunyo, whose golden eyes stared back at the yokai with determination. Though the tiger still bared her fangs fiercely at the girl, she strangely seemed to be listening to Maiki's words.

"Leave here now," she ordered, though her vulnerable position gave her little to no authority. "Leave here and never think of taking the shards again, and we shall not harm you. Think of your children. They need you now more than ever."

As Maiki finished, her tone grew less forceful, much softer, almost pleading, but still steady. Kazuki looked back up at the yokai, completely silent, watching and waiting for the creature's next move. In the corner of his eye, he could see that the shibunyo was completely calm and confident. After several moments, the yokai started to glow. Her form morphed as she was engulfed in a blinding orange light. In the blink of an eye, she vanished, and the force of her weight pushing down upon the teenagers was instantly lifted.

Both teenagers sat up after the tiger yokai had left. By now, Sango had regained consciousness, and was sitting next to Miroku under the tree from which the yokai had originated. Having missed Maiki's words, both the monk and senior slayer wore expressions of bewilderment when the tiger suddenly departed. Kazuki, on the other hand, was in complete shock and disbelief. He stared at Maiki with a questioning glare.

But the shibunyo failed to acknowledge his silent inquiry. The aura of confidence had drained from her body and now she sat, staring blankly at the ground, shaking slightly as the weight of the entire situation finally hit her. Only when the sound of a opening zipper filled the air did Maiki even move, and that movement was restricted to only a slight twitch of an ear.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she stifled a yawn, having just woke up from a very deep sleep. "What's with all the pale faces? Why does everyone look like they've just seen a ghost?"

Sango looked over to the other woman with a bit of worry. _'She didn't hear any of the noise? It seems Maiki-chan is right... if that yokai attack didn't wake her, then I don't know what would...'_

"Kagome-san, did you not hear any of our shouting or the growling of that yokai?" the monk inquired.

"Yokai? When? Just now?" she asked a bit frightfully, earning a confirming nod from Miroku and his wife. "Is everyone okay?"

Kazuki ignored the banter of the adults, and continued giving Maiki his fixed stare. "What the hell was _that _all about?" he growled quietly so that only the girl could hear.

She glanced briefly at the boy before returning her eyes to the ground. "I saw it. I saw everything that happened..."

"Saw _what_ happen?"

"It was horrible. Her mate... He was killed by a rival while trying to protect her and their three cubs. It... it was a one-sided battle. He never had a chance... but he bought his family enough time to escape. She grieves for him terribly. She just wanted the shards so she could try to bring him back..."

The boy narrowed his eyes at her skeptically. "How do you know all this?"

"I- I'm not sure. But somehow, I just saw it. I saw it happen... through her eyes... from her memory, perhaps..."

Kazuki averted his gaze as he contemplated Maiki's confession. After a moment, he spoke. "You know, if you hadn't have said those things to convince that yokai to leave, I would have to think that you've gone insane. Talking like that, I almost think you really have..."

The shibunyo didn't respond to his slight barb. Her saddened gaze fell unrelentingly upon a rock sitting in front of her. The boy sighed at her solemn disposition. "Look, Maiki-san, I didn't mean it. I don't think you're crazy. It's just that... Things like that, being able to 'see' others' experiences or 'feel' their emotions... It's just not... It's not--"

"Normal, right?" the girl replied with a hollow chuckle.

"Well, yes..."

"Heh. It figures. Not only do I not look normal, but now I can't even act normal either." Maiki suddenly turned her head away from Kazuki, hiding her face from his view. But she didn't move to get up and get away from him. She sighed deeply. "I- I don't want this, y'know," she barely whispered with a slight hitch in her voice.

Kazuki was immediately alarmed by the sudden tone of defeat in the shibunyo's tone and posture. Unsure what to do, he gently pressed her to elaborate. "What do you mean? What don't you want?"

She sniffed slightly, trying to hide the fact that she had done so. She could feel the threat of tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to give in to their onslaught. To cry was to show weakness, and she wouldn't expose herself, especially not in front of Kazuki, regardless of the fact that he was being unusually and strangely considerate towards her. She was unwilling to take the risk of showing her vulnerabilities to him when he could and probably would revert to his former self and use such vulnerabilities against her.

But she answered him nonetheless. "This. Everything. I'm a freak like this, y'know. I feel like more of an outcast now than I did before I ever came to this era and found out what I am. Before I could just blend in with everyone, and just pretend like it didn't bother me when they scorned me just because they wanted to. But now look at me. One glance at me and they'll have every reason to dump on me. Now I'm something that even _I _can't really understand. I've got all these new, strange senses and everything just seems so... tangible and overwhelming.

"On top of which, I seemingly have this ability to 'read' minds or something, and I can't control it. I have no choice over when I can use this ability or what it is I'll 'see' or 'feel'. And... I just wish I didn't have to see the things that were shown to me. And if all this wasn't bad enough, mama is completely stressed out and I'm very worried about her. She may not act like it, but there's something bothering her. But she's stubborn as all hell and she'd refuse to tell me what it is that bugging her, only cuz she doesn't want to 'burden' me with her problems. I wish I could go back to a week ago and stop myself before I ever climbed down into that stupid well."

When Maiki finished, Kazuki was quiet for several moments, allowing her words to reflect in his head. He really never stopped to consider all the troubles and worries afflicting her since coming to this world. Having been too consumed by distrust towards Maiki and griping about the inconvenience of making this trip with her, Kazuki hadn't realized that perhaps, she was dealing with more problems than he. And he found himself feeling guilty; selfish even.

Not knowing how else to deal with the situation, Kazuki did the only thing he could think of. "Maiki... If it means anything to you... I just want you to know... that I'm sorry."

The shibunyo jerked slightly in surprise, and turned her head just enough to peak at the boy from the corner of her eye. "Sorry? For what?" she wondered skeptically, her voice growing a bit sarcastic.

Kazuki scratched the back of his head, slightly uncomfortable. He fumbled over his next few words. "Well, you know... for being such an asshole to you, I guess..."

Maiki drew her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs as she rested her left cheek on her knees so that her head was still facing away from him. "Don't worry about it. It's not something I'm not used to. It's no big deal," she stated in defeat.

He took a deep breath of air. "No... I should not have done or said all those things... And... I really am sorry for acting the way I have."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're not just saying that, are you?"

Kazuki scowled. "Of course I'm not just staying that, baka! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

The shibunyo lifted her head and turned towards the boy with a small grin, though sadness still lingered on her features. "Okay. I believe you. I'm just not used to getting apologies from people, is all. Well, except from mama..."

An unsettling silence settled between the two. The crackling of the low-burning fire nearby and Kagome chatting while tending to Sango's head wound were the only sounds in the campsite. Kazuki attempted to look busy by examining Akkiwareru for damages. Maiki picked some of the twigs and pine needles still clinging to her clothes leftover from the attack.

"So," the junior exterminator started casually. "Is your world _really_ that bad? Are people really that cold to you?"

Maiki stilled her efforts of ridding herself of the invasive pine needles. With a deep breath, she replied, "Well, most of them at my old school were like that to me. They tried getting their kicks out of me. The boys liked to harass me by asking me out on dates, just to see what my reaction would be. Since I knew they were only trying to tease me, I'd usually just tell them to 'fuck off', but they still found that to be amusing. Girls, on the other hand, would act nice and sincere to me to my face. But to be seen with me in front of the general public's eyes... that was a crime against humanity, I suppose. When they were with their 'true' friends, they'd either sneer at me or just ignore me altogether."

An inquisitive expression crossed the boy's face. A few things that Maiki had just said hadn't made much sense to him, but he understood most of it. "So, if they treat you so horribly, why do you want the mamori-ishi? Why would you want to go back to that sort of life? To return to being a victim? Is it really worth it to you?"

The shibunyo thought about his question. He almost had a point. But she relented. "I wish it were as easy as not going back to that situation. But I have a life there. I can't just abandon it... as much as I would like to sometimes. I have to finish school, and be there for mama through the divorce she's gonna have to face when we get back. In order to do all this, I can't look how I do now." She paused for a moment. "Besides, it isn't all so bad. I'm supposed to be starting a new school, whenever mama and I return to the future. Maybe things will be different. And if not, I still have at least _one_ friend."

"Oh?" Kazuki said curiously.

"Yeah," Maiki confirmed with a single nod. "Izumi. She and I have been good friends ever since we started school together. No matter what's happened, good or bad, we've stuck together."

"Oh," the junior slayer replied a bit despondently. "She sounds... nice."

Maiki was a bit confused by his seemingly disappointed tone. "Well, yeah. She is. I wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't." She looked up into the night sky with a sigh. "It sucks that I have to transfer schools, though I don't mind doing it for mama. It's just that I know I won't be able to see Izumi as often anymore since mama and I now live on the other side of Tokyo. And with the school year ending so soon, I doubt I'll make even one new friend before summer recess..."

"Well... maybe... you already have," mumbled the boy.

"Hn?" She snapped her face towards him with a quirked eyebrow, wondering if she had heard him correctly. Her left ear twitched atop her head.

Kazuki stammered, feeling slightly uncertain. "Uh.. that is, maybe you will..."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "No. Maybe you were right the first time." She returned her gaze towards the heavens, the grin remaining on her face. "I think I _have_ already made a friend."

The junior slayer glanced at the shibunyo from the corner of his eye. Though she was no longer facing him, he could still see the honesty on her face, and he had heard the sincerity in her voice. A sense of relief washed over him. He followed Maiki's gaze into the starry sky. Though he said nothing more, a grin matching Maiki's sprouted from his lips. And in the cool night, the shibunyo and apprentice exterminator sat in companionable silence.

* * *

**A/N:** I will no longer be posting reviews at the end of each chapter. Please read the updated Author Note at the end of Chapter 28 for details. I have created a message board where you can find responses to your reviews. You can find the link on my author page.

All I will say, and I feel I need to get this off my chest, is that (up until now) I replied to every reviewer because I feel that each reviewer deserves the acknowledgement for leaving a review for my story. Readers are not obligated to review, and by giving a response to those who take the time to do so was my way of saying 'thank you'.


	30. Separation

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Separation**

"Well, would you look at that," Sango whispered to her husband, leaning towards him as they walked side-by-side on a ledge overlooking a dried-up river bed ten feet below.

Miroku followed his wife's gaze, down into the empty river bed to see Kazuki and Maiki walking together and having what appeared to be a civilized conversation. A smirk spread across the monk's face. "Well, what do you know... He has finally warmed up to her. I knew he would come around eventually."

"It's good to see him finally open up to somebody. He's closed himself off to almost everyone ever since..." Sango trailed off, not wishing to put the rest of her sentence into words. However, she didn't need to, for Miroku knew she was referring to Masuyo's death. Not wishing to emerge herself in such a painful topic, she veered the conversation in another direction. "I just hope for his sake that he doesn't start to take after his lecherous father..."

"Oh, come now, Sango! He's a young man now! Surely you don't think it would be wrong of him to start appreciating the beauty of the fairer sex!"

The yokai exterminator grabbed her husband's right wrist and bent the appendage backwards eliciting a choked cry of pain. "Guess again!"

"AUGH! Okay! Okay! I give up!"

Kagome, who had been walking twenty paces ahead of the married couple stopped and looked back over her shoulder when she heard Miroku's pathetic whine. "Is everything okay back there?" she asked with a hidden grin as she watched Sango release the monk's twisted wrist.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine, Kagome-chan! I'm just persuading my lovely husband to see things from my point of view."

Miroku sighed dejectedly. "Your means of persuasion are brutal... How could you be so cruel to someone you love?"

"Yes, well, sometimes there's a fine line between love and pain, as you have just found out."

"Right you are, dear Sango. Right you are," he replied with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

When the monk and exterminator caught up to Kagome, she continued moving again, walking at Sango's right flank, opposite of Miroku. A concerned look suddenly crossed the younger woman's face. "How is your head wound feeling, Sango-chan? Does it still hurt? Do you want me to check it?"

"No, it's fine, Kagome-chan. You really needn't worry about me."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just feel so bad that I slept through that entire yokai attack last night..."

"You don't need to apologize, Kagome-sama," the monk admonished. "It's not your fault. I'm sure you were just exhausted from the long day's travel."

"Yeah, but... everyone else was awake and you all traveled the same as I!"

"That may be true," replied Miroku, "but you are also unaccustomed to this era. Based on what you've told us about your world, most people don't rely on walking like we do in this time. I'm sure you're also no longer used to being alert for the warning signs of a yokai attack either. So quit feeling guilty about it."

"Well, okay..." Kagome relented, though she still felt very guilty inside, especially since Sango had been hurt during the attack. She tried to make it up to her close friend by tending to the wound on the back of her head, cleaning it out with rubbing alcohol and holding a gauze pad on it until it stopped bleeding. Luckily, it was only a small cut and didn't require stitches. But even though she had treated Sango's wound, Kagome still felt that the deed was too inadequate to have fully made up for her oblivious behavior.

Kagome's gaze fell upon the two teenagers hiking along the shell of the river bed. "Don't you think it's odd that there isn't even a trickle of water down there? Especially considering the time of year it is? There should be at least a little bit of water running through there... melt-water coming down from the surrounding mountains or someting..."

"Yes, it does seem a bit strange," commented Sango. "But I'm sure there's probably a good reason for it..."

"Do you think it's safe enough for them to be walking down there?"

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure there is nothing wrong with it. It appears that this river has been dried up for several months now. It is as though the river has found a new path down these mountains and to the valleys below. I wouldn't worry about it."

In the ditch below, the teenagers were oblivious to the banter of their parents.

"This is so stupid," grumbled Maiki.

"Just try it again," Kazuki goaded.

Maiki sighed, but humored him. "Fine. Seven."

"No. Three... Were you even trying that time?"

The shibunyo rolled her eyes. "Look, I haven't _once _been able to guess correctly. What makes you think I'll suddenly start getting right now?"

"That's the problem. You're not supposed to be _guessing_! You're supposed to be doing it! Start using that telepathy of yours to say the number I'm thinking of."

"Yeah, well... obviously I don't have telepathy, or else I would've been able to do it by now."

"It can't be _that_ hard! We're only using numbers between one and ten..."

"Heh! It isn't _that_ easy! I bet you couldn't do any better!"

"How could I not? I _know_ I could get it right at least once!"

"Alright fine! I'm thinking of a number between two and four," she stated sarcastically. "Can you guess it?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes, and answered with just as much ridicule, "Hmm... Let me think about this one... Is it nine?"

"I told you that you couldn't do it," sang Maiki with a triumphant smile.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't be a baka! You know I wasn't being serious."

Maiki feigned casual ignorance as she pretended to examine her claws. "I don't know... You seemed pretty sincere to me."

"Shut up."

The girl rolled her eyes. It seemed her companion's mood was turning sour. Apparently, Kazuki couldn't stay in a good mood for very long. She didn't say anything, not because he had demanded so, but simply because she didn't feel like getting into a confrontation with him. They had only settled their differences less than twenty-four hours ago. She didn't feel like ending the peace so soon. So, they walked in silence, hearing only the sounds of their feet on the dry, rocky ground and the murmuring of their parents' voices.

"So, how much longer do you think it will take to reach the mountain with the mamori-ishi, Miroku-sama?" inquired Kagome.

The monk rubbed his chin in though, staring off into the distance where the outline of the tallest mountains could be seen. "I would say about two more days if we keep at our current rate. Had we not run into trouble, we most likely would have been there by now."

Kagome nodded quietly at the information. She had a troubled look in her eyes, though no one noticed it. _'I really hope we get there sooner than that. I feel like we've been traveling for too long _already_. I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling in my gut... like I should be afraid of something... But I can't remember what that is. The longer we travel, the further we are from the well, the worse this feeling gets... And Inuyasha... Why do I have this bad feeling whenever I think about him? Why does my head feel clouded when I try to remember?"_

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You have been spaced out for several minutes now," Sango stated with worry. "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

The younger woman feigned a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I'm sorry for zoning out on you. I promise I won't do it again."

Sango and Miroku each quirked an eyebrow, knowing their companion was embellishing the truth. "Kagome-sama, if you think you need to stop for a rest, it's not a problem."

"No. I'm fine. We should keep going. It hasn't been too long since we had lunch... I'm fine..."

Maiki had been paying close attention to the conversation up above for quite some time. Long enough to hear her mother apologize profusely for absolutely nothing. She sighed. _'I suppose it will take a lot longer than I thought to break mama of _that_ habit.'_

"Mama!" the shibunyo whined. "Quit doing that, would you?"

Her mother looked down at her. "Sorry."

The teenager girl rolled her eyes. "Don't be sorry! Just don't say--" She trailed off in the midst of her complaint, her attention having been diverted. The furry appendages atop her head swiveled backwards as an inquisitive expression danced across her face. She slowly turned her head, looking over her shoulder and up into the clear, blue skies.

"Don't say _what_? What's wrong, Maiki?" her mother called.

"I don't know. I thought I heard something... like thunder... But there's hardly a cloud in the sky."

"I don't hear anything," muttered Kazuki. "You're probably imagining things."

Just as the boy finished his thought, a distant rumbling became audible. Based on the reactions of the adults, they had heard it too. They all turned to look behind them, staring into the sky. A scarce wisp of white here and there were the only blemishes to an otherwise perfect sky. However, they could all hear the faint sound approaching from the south.

"That's odd," commented Sango quietly. "That sound doesn't seem like it's stopping at all."

"Indeed. It seems as though it's growing louder," her husband replied.

Kagome's gray-blue eyes widened in fear as they fell upon a terrifying sight. "It's getting closer! Maiki! Kazuki-kun! Get out of there! Quickly!"

Maiki's eyes snapped to her mother. "Why? What's going on?"

She couldn't see what it was her mother could since she was several feet below the older woman. Before her mother had time to answer, the shibunyo felt her arm being pulled harshly as Kazuki grabbed hold of her and tugged her towards the near-vertical incline out of the river bed.

"Hurry up, Maiki! Unless you want to drown!" the boy hollered at her.

As they reached the base of the small cliff leading out of the ravine, Maiki turned her head to the right. She gasped in shock. From around the bend a few hundred feet back, came a gushing wall of water. And it was fast approaching. Wasting no more time, she dug her claws into the cliff-face, and desperately tried to pull herself up. _'Damn it! I _really_ shouldn't have given up those rock climbing lessons!'_ Chancing a quick peak to her left, she saw that Kazuki wasn't faring any better than she.

Kagome ran to the ledge, falling down to her hands and knees, looking desperately down at her daughter as the rushing waters drew ever closer. "Maiki! Jump!"

The girl looked up to her mother. "Jump? I can't jump! It's too high!"

"You're shibunyo! Of course you can jump!"

"No, I can't!" she insisted. She tried to grab another rock above her head, only for the dry soil to crumble loose from beneath her hand.

Miroku rushed to kneel on the ground to Kagome's left and lowered his Shakujo down towards Maiki. "Grab hold, Maiki-san, and I shall pull you up!" On Kagome's right, Sango was doing the same with her Hiraikotsu for Kazuki.

Maiki reached up with her right hand, her fingertips brushing against the bottom of the Shakujo. Desperate to reach, she stretched herself as tall as she could get. And barely gained a millimeter. Since the Hiraikotsu was a bit longer, Kazuki managed to cling onto the handle at the bottom end, and Sango was slowly pulling him up.

"Oh my...!" Kagome gasped when she glanced at the looming wall of water.

Maiki followed her gaze. Her eyes bulged in shock. The water had gotten so close, so fast! The teenage girl had just enough time to wince before the rushing water crashed into her. She was immediately swept off her feet. She felt herself collide into something solid before her world seemed to be turned upside down. She desperately tried to swim to the surface, but the unrelenting water continued to force her down. Maiki's lungs burned, desperate for air. She was scared, frightened, terrified. She didn't know what to do, couldn't do anything. Everything was so blurry, so fuzzy, so dark.

From the river bank, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango watched in horrified shock as the current swept both Maiki and Kazuki downstream and out of sight. Kagome rose to her feet, followed shortly by her companions. No one spoke. As if psychically linked, they all had the same thought in their mind: follow the river and save the children. Snapping out of their initial shock, the three began to run as quickly as they could along the river.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know... short chapter. Sorry. I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me and this story. It's truly appreciated, especially these last few days. You guys really know how to cheer me up. :) As a 'thank you', I'm posting this chapter and the next one at the same time. 


	31. Despair

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Despair**

Kagome's sides ached horribly. Her legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Yet she was unwilling to give up, despite the fact that the outcome looked gloomier and gloomier. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she did not cry. She just _had_ to catch up to Maiki, even though it was impossible. The river was flowing far too fast.

From her right, and slightly behind her, Miroku's voice joined the sound of his Shakujo jingling and the sound of his sandals colliding with the ground as he ran. "Kagome-sama," he panted, "This is futile. We cannot catch them like this. Please stop before you hurt yourself."

Kagome ignored him, causing Sango to try to reason with her as well. "He's right, Kagome-chan. They'll wash up on the shore somewhere up ahead. We'll find them. I'm sure of it." The exterminator's words, however, did not sound very convincing, echoing the doubt within her mind about the fate of their children.

It was only when Kagome tripped over a rock and fell clumsily to the ground that she finally stopped. When she crashed into the earth, she didn't bother trying to get up. It was the final blow of defeat. The unshed tears that had built up had come crashing down her face like a dam that had crumbled under pressure. Her body wracked with sobs as the monk and exterminator came to her side. Though they were distraught over their son's fate, they did the best they could to push their troubles aside in order to comfort their friend.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. Just give yourself a few minutes to rest. We _will_ find them."

* * *

Maiki struggled to open her eyes. She felt sick, nauseous. She was soaked to the bone and found herself laying face down on a soggy river bank. She very slowly sat up, wincing when a throb of pain shot through her head. She opened her eyes again, and took in her surroundings. She found herself in a small valley with only a few trees sprinkled here and there and lush grasses everywhere. But surrounding the valley on all sides were very tall cliffs. Only where the river cut through the rock were there any breaks in the mountainous backdrop to the secluded valley.

She heard the sound of stirring behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Maiki's golden eyes fell upon Kazuki's washed up form. The boy struggled to open his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" the girl rasped. Her throat felt sore, as if she had been coughing, and she figured she most likely had swallowed a lot of the river water.

"Yes, I think so," he croaked. Apparently Kazuki had choked on much of the water as she. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. A valley or something. It's completely surrounded by cliffs. It looks like the only way back to our parents is to take the river upstream. But from the looks of it, the only way to do that is to actually swim upstream. And even though the current here is calm, the river bed is probably very narrow between the cliffs, meaning the current will be much stronger there."

"So, you're saying we are trapped here."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

Maiki rose to her feet, trying to brush the wet soil from her clothing. "First, I think we should try to dry off. We should build a fire."

"And then?"

"And then... I don't know..." Maiki drawled. "Why are you asking me, anyway? I'm completely clueless here! _You're_ the one from this era. Not me. You're the one who should know what we ought to do!"

Both teenagers were silent for several moments after Maiki's outburst. Kazuki avoided making eye contact with her. Apparently, he wasn't to happy with her short temper.

The girl sighed. "Look, Kazuki-kun. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just... I'm not... I don't know what to do, okay? I'm... sorry."

Kazuki stood and turned to face the shibunyo. "Okay. We shall start a fire and get dry. Then we will search the river banks for our things to see if they have washed up somewhere. After that, we will scout out the area... see if there is another way out of this place."

"Okay."

* * *

Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked along the swollen river, coming around a bend. Sango gasped at the sight revealed to them. "Look! There! Villagers! Perhaps they have seen Kazuki and Maiki!"

The trio rushed over to the small group of women, children and a few male escorts. The men, armed with shabby spears, immediately took notice to the arriving group. The women and children gave them a moment's glance before returning to their work. They seemed to be frantically filling every container and tub they had brought with them. Kagome and Sango watched with mild curiosity, finding the behavior to be somewhat odd. Miroku had approached the guards.

"Greetings! My name is Miroku, from the village of Kiyoshi located in central Musashi territory. Our party was headed north along this river when two of our group were washed away in the sudden current. Have you seen them by any chance?"

The four guardsmen looked amongst each other before returning their attention to the monk. The oldest one spoke. "I'm afraid not. We came to the river as soon as we heard the waters rushing by. They must've gone downstream before we arrived here."

"I see," replied Miroku. "Sorry to trouble you then." The monk, slayer, and miko began walking away from the villagers, headed downstream.

"Oi! Where are you going?" demanded the oldest escort in a panicked voice.

The trio turned and faced him, each with questioning looks on their faces. "To find our children," Sango replied bluntly.

The guard's gray eyes widened slightly. "Oh! You can't go that way! The river leads deep into the lands of this region's ruling yokai. As of late, she has been in a terribly foul mood. It has not rained for weeks and our lands are quickly drying up. That is why we struggle to collect water while we have the chance. It's not wise to follow this river into the valley up ahead. If you trespass on her private lands, she is sure to kill you."

"But we have no choice. Our children could be there!" Kagome pleaded.

"If that's the case, then my prayers are with them."

Sango gritted her teeth. "We don't care what you say! We're going there anyway!"

"That is not wise," the guard informed. "There are only two ways into the valley. The first, would be the way your children may have gotten there: by being carried by the current downstream. Unfortunately, the only way back upstream is to wait for the waters to recede."

"And the second way?" the monk inquired.

"That would be over the mountains. However, there is no distinct path over it. It would be a very treacherous, nearly impossible climb and could take up to six days to get to the other side. I would greatly advise against the second option. If you are so desperate to rescue your children, then I implore you to please wait for the waters to recede. Your chances of success will greatly increase if you wait."

Miroku looked back to his wife and friend. "What do you two think? Should be wait? Or do you think we should continue on ahead?"

Both women were silent while they contemplated their options. If they chose to wait it out, their children could easily wash up several miles downstream. Once Kazuki and Maiki had washed ashore, they'd have to fight off hypothermia. If that wasn't enough, all the food items were in Kagome's bag. They'd have nothing to eat. But that was the least of their worries. They might have to fight off yokai, including the dangerous one the elder escort had babbled about.

On the other hand, the trio could immediately resume their course and hope to find the missing children sooner. Unfortunately, there were no guarantees as to when they'd be reunited with Maiki and Kazuki. And with that uncertain possibility, the risks of their own safety were far too great. They could easily drown in the water's fast current. If they managed to survive the river, there was also the lingering threat of that hostile yokai. Maiki and Kazuki might have been carried past the valley and out of danger. But if Kagome, Sango and Miroku attempted to search the area for their children, they could very possibly find themselves facing that yokai's wrath.

"Perhaps... we should wait," Kagome finally suggested, earning an agreeing nod from Sango.

The elder guard's demeanor lightened up when the women decided to take his suggestion. "Very good! Very good! Do not worry! I'm certain that this river will dry up within a day or two. Until then, I invite you all to stay in my home. It's not the most luxurious of places, but it _is_ a far cry better than sleeping out in the cold! I assure you of that!"

As the aging man rambled, the trio of travelers followed him along a dirt path through a tiny forest and to the small village beyond.

* * *

"Okay, that should do it," Maiki replied to herself as she finished setting up the last pup tent.

Not long after building a fire, she and Kazuki had set out to find their missing belongings. Fortunately, Akkiwareru had gotten snagged between some rocks in the riverbed, thus trapping Maiki's bag and preventing it from being swept down the river. Unfortunately, everything inside her bag was soaked, and needed to dry out. Making use of the mid-afternoon sun, the shibunyo had busied herself with laying everything out to dry.

Meanwhile, Kazuki went out into the valley in search of anything edible. Fishing was not an option, considering the fact that up until a few hours ago, the river was bone-dry, meaning there would be no fish in it to catch. So, the junior slayer went in search of food. He had been gone for nearly an hour before he returned.

"How'd it go?" Maiki inquired, but the boy gave her a disappointed look.

"I found some mushrooms and a handful of berries. I hope you're not very hungry."

Upon looking at the fungus cradled in Kazuki's arm, she replied, "Not any more..."

"You shouldn't be so finicky. Mushrooms are actually good for you, and they don't taste half bad when they have been warmed over a fire," he stated as he walked over to the small fire.

She followed him. "I don't care. I'm not eating them."

"You will if you get hungry enough. Or, you can try to find your own food. But you'll have to figure out what's okay to eat and what's poisonous." The boy sat down in front of the fire pit and skewered a mushroom with a stick.

"Well, I'm gonna try to find something else to eat."

"You're not going to find anything." He jammed the last mushroom on his stick and held it over the flickering flames.

"How do you know? I'm part inu-yokai. I have a good nose!" _'Even though I'm not really sure how to track things down... But I have to come across _something_ out there...'_

"Trust me. Even with that nose of yours, you won't find anything better."

She narrowed her eyes before turning around in a huff and stormed away. "Heh! We'll see!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Well, here we are," the old escort, Yuki, called out to his entourage as they entered the village. The guests' eyes wandered over the sad state of the establishment. Though the trees of the forest had yet to show signs of stress from the lack of water, inside the village, the drought was evident. The grass was yellowed and dried out. A haze of dust was ever present in the air as people walked to and fro. Men were quickly building barrels while women and children were busy bringing water from the currently flowing river and emptying the precious liquid into said barrels.

Miroku stepped forward. "You say that the ruling yokai has caused this drought?"

"Why yes! She has!"

"Have you done nothing to try to appease her? Have you tried giving her any offerings?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. It's impossible. No one can get near enough to her castle to bestow any gifts upon her. She allows no one to approach her. Not even her mate. Rumor has it, she caught him bedding another woman, and ever since she has taken her fury out on the surrounding territories."

"That's awful!" Sango cried out. "The nerve of him! How could he do such a thing! No wonder she's so upset! Don't you agree Kagome-chan?" The slayer turned to the miko, and saw a forlorn look on the younger woman's face. "Kagome-chan? Are you okay?"

Her gaze lifted to meet with Sango's. "I'm fine. I just... I understand how she feels, is all. I wish I could help her, but... first I'd have to know how to help myself..."

The exterminator rested her right hand on the miko's shoulder. "Is this about your husband? That Nanashi fellow? Was he... unfaithful to you?"

Kagome didn't speak. Instead, she found herself collapsing into Sango's comforting embrace. The slayer rubbed her friend's back, wracking with silent sobs. Though Sango knew a very little bit of information about Kagome's marriage situation, the pieces were slowly forming an image of the failing union.

"He hurt you. And now he wants to be rid of you. I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan. I wish things had turned out better for you."

The miko said nothing. She allowed the exterminator to comfort her for a few more minutes before the two women rejoined Miroku and Yuki and headed further into the village.

* * *

**Yuki** - _snow_ or _luck_


	32. The Storm

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**The Storm**

Maiki stomped her way back towards the tiny camp she and Kazuki had set up near the river bank where they had washed up on. The junior slayer watched as his companion slumped down to the ground next to the fire. From the scowl on her face and her empty hands, it was obvious that she had had no luck searching for food in the empty valley. He managed to hide his amusement for her sake.

"Here," he replied, as he held out his roasting stick towards the girl. On it, were three plump mushrooms leftover from his lunch. "I saved these for you."

The shibunyo shot a mildly disgusted glance at the funguses. Kazuki was almost convinced that the girl would prefer to starve than to eat the mushrooms when her stomach released a small growl. Reluctantly, she accepted the stick and cautiously sniffed the food.

"Would you just eat them already? They aren't going to kill you. I swear, you people of the future are way too pampered."

Maiki gave him a wry look as if to say she didn't want to hear it. He sighed and looked away. Satisfied that he had gotten the message, she turned her attention back to her meal. She chanced a small nibble from the juicy fungus. To her surprise, it wasn't that bad. Good, in fact! Without a second thought, she began to devour the mushrooms, completely forgetting her manners. Apparently, it had been much longer since breakfast than she had thought. She didn't pause for a breath until her food was done. With a content sigh, she leaned back against a rock and gazed up into the sky. Based on the position of the sun, it was about late afternoon.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Her eyes dropped to her right to look at Kazuki. "No, I suppose not. Thank you."

Silence befell the two teenagers once again. Only the crackling of the small fire and the gurgling of the river filled the air. Maiki glanced to her left, eyeing the waters that had carried them to this place.

"While I was gone, I took a look around," she began, gaining the boy's interest. "Seems as though the river really _is_ the only way out of here. But from what it looks like, it seems as though the water is going down. Does it look that way to you?"

Kazuki's gaze shifted from the girl towards the river. He nodded. "Yes. I thought so too, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell since I've been sitting here all this time..."

"Yeah, it looks like it's about six inches lower than it was when I left. Maybe in the morning, if we're lucky, the river will have gotten low enough for us to head back upstream and find our parents."

The apprentice slayer was silent for a moment. A worried look tugged at his face. "How far do you think we were carried downstream?"

At his voiced concern, Maiki's expression matched Kazuki's troubled gaze. "I wish I knew..."

* * *

Kagome sat on the ground, leaning up against the outside of Yuki's hut. She stared off into the distance, looking towards the northwest in the direction in which she believed Maiki to have been taken. Her concern for her daughter was interrupted by the sound of Sango emerging from the hut. She sat down next to the miko, handing her one of two bowls of stew and a set of chopsticks. Kagome silently accepted the food, but didn't seem too enthused about eating.

The exterminator sighed. "I'm sure they're okay," she stated out loud. The sentence was meant to comfort herself as much as her companion. "Kazuki... he's been trained very well. I've taught him almost everything I know. And Maiki-chan... well, she's shibunyo. I'm sure she's a lot tougher than she believes herself to be." Despite her words, Sango was unable to prevent a tear from escaping her eye. Kagome didn't fail to notice this.

"Sango-chan, it's okay. If you need to cry..."

The slayer wiped the offensive drop from her cheek. But her eyes were filled with more of the salty liquid. "I just- I just hate not knowing what's happened to them. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I don't find Kazuki in time, that I might lose him... j-just like..." She trailed off, unable to continue speaking the dire thoughts about her deceased son Masuyo.

Kagome set her stew down and turned towards her friend, taking her into an embrace. "I can't say that I can understand how you feel, 'cause I'd be lying if I did. I can only wish that I never will understand that pain, and that you won't have to experience it again either."

After a few minutes, Sango pulled back from the younger woman, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Kagome-chan. I didn't mean to get all upset like that."

"No, don't be sorry."

"Is everything okay?" Miroku's voice sounded from the bamboo doorway. He could tell from the sullen look on both women's faces that both were sick with worry. Though he was better able to hide his emotions, his wife could tell that he was just as afraid as the women. He took a seat next to his wife, taking her right hand in both of his. And silently, he looked out into the distance into the same direction Kagome had been gazing moments earlier. He remained silent, and instead tried his hardest to be strong for his wife and his friend.

* * *

Inside the valley, secluded by the high mountain cliffs, the sun set sooner in the day than it would in more open territory. The sky hadn't grown very dark yet, but the valley below was obscured in the waning light. Maiki was busying herself by packing up her supplies, now that they had had time to dry. Kazuki was preoccupied with stoking the fire and gathering up some more fire wood to last the night. Just as both were finishing their tasks, a gentle rumble of thunder echoed through the sky.

Maiki looked up, her eyes immediately taking in the sight of storm clouds rolling in from the west. "Great. Just what we need. A thunderstorm."

"We better find better shelter then," informed her companion.

She nodded. "Let me take these tents down first."

"I don't know if we have time for that. Those clouds are moving in rather quickly."

The shubunyo knelt down beside the first tent, pulling the stakes out of the ground and taking apart the poles at each end of the tent. "Then help me do this!"

The first two tents came down and were rolled up quickly. When they got to the third tent, the winds had started to pick up. The clouds were almost overhead by now, and almost all of the remaining daylight had been consumed by the impending storm. A single, cold drop of rain landed on Maiki's arm, followed by a second, and a third. Kazuki had felt the same on his arms. They worked ever quicker on the last tent and when it was finally rolled up, Maiki tied all three tents together and strapped them to her backpack.

"Hurry! Let's go!" the junior slayer called to her over the increasingly loud winds. The storm front was upon them now, and the rain was pounding mercilessly into the ground. Lightning streaked across the sky, followed by the air-splitting sound of thunder.

"Wait! We can't leave the fire going like that!"

"No time! The rain will douse it anyway! Let's go!"

Maiki ran after the boy. She could only assume that he knew where he was going. She hoped that he did. The rain was brutal, but the pebbles of hail starting to fall down were even worse. Another ear-piercing boom crashed through the air. She mashed her tender ears against the top of her head and pushed onward.

"Why are we running into the storm?" called the shibunyo after noticing which direction they were headed.

"Well, for starters, we obviously can't outrun it. We may as well face it head on, right?"

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy as I may be, when I was looking for food earlier, I stumbled upon a small cave in this direction. The trouble is, in this poor lighting and heavy rain, I don't know if I'll be able to find it again."

A flash of lighting momentarily lit up the valley, blinding the teenagers at the same time. Maiki blinked to readjust her eyes. "You better find this cave, and quick!"

"It's in the cliff wall up ahead! We're almost there!"

Maiki didn't answer, accepting his words of encouragement. She could just barely make out the shapes of the jagged rock lining the cliff wall. But a strange sensation on the back of her neck distracted her. It felt as if all the hairs on her neck, back, and arms were standing on end. Like static electricity. She instantly knew the implications of such a phenomenon. It meant that the air was heavily charged with electricity and that a bolt of lightning was sure to strike in the immediate vicinity.

She opened her mouth to call out a warning to Kazuki, but she was too late. The unforgiving clouds unleashed a wicked dagger of energy upon the defenseless teenagers. The bolt had been a near hit and had sent both sprawling onto the muddied grounds. The putrid stench of singed hair filled Maiki's nostrils and an insufferable ringing sounded in her ears after the deafening crash of thunder from the lightning strike. Both teenagers struggled to their hands and knees, soaked by the torrential rain, caked in dirt and mud.

From behind them, an angry, authoritative, feminine voice broke through the noises of the storm. "Who are you to trespass in my lands, the Valley of Reimai? Answer me now, and your deaths may come quick and painless."

Kazuki and Maiki slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. Standing where the bolt had struck was a tall, slender, humanoid yokai woman. By human standards, she looked to be in her mid to late twenties. Who knew how old she truly was by yokai standards? Her raven hair was pulled back tight into a tight bun. Her maroon eyes were locked on the teenagers.

Despite the heavy sheets of rain falling from the sky, not a single drop seemed to have landed on the woman, as if she controlled the liquid cascading from above. Her yellow kimono, electric-blue hakama, and ash-gray armor were bone dry. In her right hand, she held a long, pole-arm type weapon. The wooden pole-handle was nearly six feet in length. At the top, were three narrow blades. The center blade added another foot to the length of the staff. The other two blades were about half of the length of the center one, and they curved slightly out and up.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again, this time, a little more threatening. "I see. So you do not wish to comply to my demands. Very well then." She lifted her weapon towards the sky, summoning a powerful current of electricity. "If you do not answer my question, I shall have to incinerate you from the inside out!"

Maiki panicked, throwing her arms up in front of her in a placating manner. "No, wait! I'm Maiki and that's Kazuki-kun and we got washed down that flooded river and we were just waiting for it to recede so we could go back and find our parents, that's all!"

There was a moment where no one spoke. Only the sounds of the rain pelting the ground could be heard. Kazuki chanced a glance to his left towards the overzealous girl. _'Good job making us look like a couple of lost, helpless children,'_ he thought scornfully. When his eyes returned to the yokai, he found that she had lowered her weapon, and the energy she had started to summon had been disbanded. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"So, you have not been sent here by my worthless mate?"

Maiki blinked owlishly. "Mate?"

"Husband," the boy supplied. "In the yokai world, spouses are referred to as mates."

The girl turned back towards the yokai. "No. He didn't send us. We don't even know who your mate is."

The yokai woman seemed to believe her. "I suppose you're right. My mate is too smitten with humans," she stated with disgust. "He would never send any of you pathetic creatures to face me on his behalf, knowing that you would be lucky to escape with your lives."

Maiki slowly rose to her feet. A concerned look overtook her, but a flicker of suspicion traced her features as well. She dared to ask, "Your mate... You're angry with him. What did he do? Is it because he's so _fond_ of humans, like you say? Was he... Did he... leave you... to be with one?"

The yokai narrowed her eyes. "You presume to ask too much, girl. I would be more than happy to take some of my anger out on you, but you are merely a weak human. I would obliterate you in an instant, but I would feel no satisfaction from ridding the world of your petty existence. My potential frustration is all that saves you now."

Maiki ground her teeth. "Why you! I'm not weak or petty! And can't you see--"

"Maiki!" Kazuki cut her off, having leapt to his feet to grab her arm before she even tried to stand off against the yokai. "Look," he whispered as he pointed to a wet lock of her hair that fell limply over her shoulder.

She followed his indicating finger. When her eyes fell upon her hair, she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Holding up the lock of hair, as if her eyes were deceiving her, she looked at it more closely. Her hair... was black! Not muddy, not obscured by the night, but pure black. She quickly refocused her eyes to her fingertips, and sure enough, her claws were gone. Bewildered, she clamped both her hands to the top of her head, and found that her canine ears were missing. Sliding her hands to the sides of her head, she discovered that her human ears had returned. _'Am I... human again? When and how did this happen?'_

"Don't let her know that you're a shibunyo," the apprentice exterminator whispered. "Most yokai, and humans alike, despise those of mixed blood. If she is one of those who think that way, then she may keep her promise about killing you. And it would be very easy for her to do so while you're in your human state."

"Human state?"

"Shh. I'll explain it to you later," he promised.

The yokai woman had been watching their hushed discussion and Maiki's bizarre ministrations with great interest. Becoming impatient, she jabbed the bottom end of her staff into the ground, creating a small crash of thunder. This instantly earned her the attention of the two teenagers, just as she had intended. They waited patiently for her to speak. When she finally did, her words were directed to Kazuki only.

"You are a yokai exterminator, are you not?"

He nodded. "Yes." _'Sort of... If you ignore the fact that I haven't _officially_ completed my training yet...'_

She was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Then she spoke again. "Very well. Come with me. I may have a use for you. The girl can come too." She turned away from them as she began to lead them away.

"Where are you taking us?" Maiki couldn't help but demand. She did not have enough trust to blindly follow a strange yokai woman who had yet to even give a name.

The woman stopped, shooting an irate glance over her shoulder. "You would do well to know your place, girl, lest you find yourself beneath the claws of one not as forgiving as myself."

"Maiki, you really need to shut your mouth," scolded Kazuki, though his voice was low enough that the yokai woman could not hear him. "She's not going to do anything to us. If she had wanted to hurt or kill us, she would have done so by now." After a pause, he said, "I think we should go with her."

The teenage girl cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did _you_ become so trusting of yokai?"

He glanced at her. "I'm not. But I'm also smart enough to know when not to unnecessarily provoke a potentially hostile adversary."

Maiki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The teenagers followed the yokai woman, but stayed about twenty paces back. They stopped when she suddenly halted. She looked into the sky, as if searching for something. But in the thick rain, it was difficult to see further than fifty feet away, she realized. She lifted her weapon up above her head, and a small pulse of energy expanded from the pole-arm. To Maiki and Kazuki's surprise, the rain instantly stopped. The storm clouds immediately dispersed, revealing a calm, starry night.

The moon was bright, lighting up the entire valley, even though it was barely half-lit. The yokai woman relaxed her arm, allowing the bottom of her weapon to rest on the ground. Again, she searched the skies.

"That baka... Where did he go?" she mumbled to herself.

She brought the forefinger and thumb of her left hand to her mouth, and released a deafening whistle. Maiki was grateful that she didn't have her sensitive hearing at that particular moment. By a human's sense of hearing, the whistle was harsh enough. A moment later, a large, slender, flame-red serpent came gliding down from the night sky. As he came closer, he slowed his approach and landed gracefully in front of the yokai woman.

Maiki was awed. Never had she imagined that she would ever look upon a real, live dragon. It was massive. The top of its back was nearly two times the height of a person. And it must've been at least forty feet long. Its wings looked fragile, yet powerful at the same time. And its scales were beautiful. They were the deepest color of red she had ever seen, and if she squinted her eyes just right, she could see the silvery hue of the moonlight reflect from the small plates of its skin.

"Koryu," replied the yokai woman as she approached the beast. "Where did you fly off to? I thought I told you not to wander far."

The dragon lowered its head. "My apologies, Soten-sama. I was merely searching the area to see if there were any other intruders," he spoke in a deep, soothing voice. He raised his head, and for the first time, noticed the two humans staring at him. "You have not killed the trespassers?"

The yokai woman, now known as Soten, glanced back at her captive guests. "No. I've decided to spare them. I believe the slayer shall come in handy. We'll be taking them with us back to the castle."

Koryu bowed his head again. "As you wish, Soten-sama."

* * *

**A/N:** As you (hopefully) noticed, this chapter was a wee bit longer. See? I'm trying! But this means I might be a bit slower to update. Just a heads up... :p 


	33. Facade

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Facade**

Kagome paced worriedly in front of Yuki's hut. The sun had set long ago, yet she could not find sleep. Not when Maiki was out in the middle of nowhere in Feudal Japan with scores of yokai running amok. The only good thing going for the miko was the sudden disappearance of the terrible thunderstorm that had existed in the direction where the teenagers had gone. Kagome strode over to the left side of the hut and suddenly stopped, looking up into the night sky. The moon, almost half lit, hung brightly in the sky.

_'I just _knew_ that something like this would happen. I should have just taken Maiki and gone back through the well and never looked back. We should've looked for a way to hide her features in the modern era. There are ways to do so. A little hair dye. Some contact lenses. Some hats or something... No one would've known what she is. But no. I had to chose the hard way. I'm so stupid! Coming out here when I know it's dangerous! I can't even keep Maiki safe... I'm so stupid and weak and helpless...'_

Her throat tightened in a choking knot as hot tears filled her eyes. Staring at the moon, it became blurry through the puddles of liquid forming in her eyes. She blinked, sending the drops down her cheeks, and when she reopened her eyes, her vision became clear once again, until more tears replaced the ones she had just expelled. She tried hard not to cry, but her self-damning thoughts made that task impossible. She sobbed silently, holding in her pain, but that only made her plight worse. She dashed her hand across her face, wishing the tears away. Her efforts were futile.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you the miko who came in with the monk and exterminator today?" asked a timid, young, masculine voice from behind her.

Kagome immediately stifled her sobs. She pulled a handkerchief from her skirt pocket, and used it to soak up any of the residual moisture on her face. She turned to face him, hoping that with the moon behind her, he wouldn't see the evidence of her dismay written on her features.

"Yes, I am she."

The boy smiled slightly, having successfully found who he had been searching for. "I am Akio, a messenger from the headman, Susumu-sama. He has heard of the arrival of you and your companions to our village and has learned of your troubles. He wishes to speak with you, and see if he may be of any service."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you. My friends and I will see him first thing in the morning."

A look of shock crossed Akio's face. "Forgive me, miko-sama, but Susumu-sama insists upon your immediate presence. I have been instructed to take the three of you to his residence. If I fail to do so, I shall be severely punished."

She blinked perplexedly. _'At this time of night, the headman wishes to see us? Is it really _that_ important to see us _now She decided she had no choice but to comply. After all, she did not wish punishment upon the boy just because she refused to oblige a simple request. "Okay then. Let me wake up my friends and we'll be on our way."

Akio bowed to her as she strode into the hut. Kagome was not surprised to see that Miroku and Sango were still awake, worried over their missing son.

* * *

Koryu landed gracefully in the courtyard of Soten's castle. He crouched down low enough so that his three passengers could dismount from his back with greater ease. Maiki and Kazuki had little difficulty climbing down considering it was their first time ever riding on a dragon. Maiki was grateful once her feet touched solid ground. Never before had she been so far from the ground. Kazuki had rode upon Kirara plenty of times, so he had been accustomed to being so distantly separated from the earth.

Soten slowly and carefully eased herself down onto the stone-laden courtyard. The teenagers noted that it seemed as though she had a hidden injury, one that she was taking care not to irritate any further or expose to her 'guests.' However, her cautious movements were not commented on. Kazuki and Maiki had each silently decided that it was better not to point out a possible vulnerability to their 'host', unless they wished her to become offended or cross with them.

Once Soten had both her feet firmly planted on the ground, Koryu was suddenly engulfed in a puffy, gray cloud. Less than a second later, the cloud faded and in place of the massive reptile was now a tiny lizard about the size of a small dog.

Maiki blinked, rubbed her eyes, and stared at the small dragon once again. "He's a snake with wings?" she mumbled.

Koryu gave her an irritated look. "Don't misjudge me because of my current form," he replied. Maiki noted that his voice had changed as well, becoming a much higher pitch than before. "I merely take this form out of convenience, so that I can fit comfortably inside Soten-sama's home."

"Sorry," Maiki muttered.

The now-tiny dragon flew over to his mistress and they headed towards the castle entrance. Kazuki and Maiki followed behind them at about ten paces back. They both quietly regarded their new surroundings, finding them to be far less hostile than they would have pictured a yokai's home to be. Though they couldn't see too much outside since it was after nightfall, the silver of the moon illuminated the flower beds on either side of the courtyard. The moonlight bathed the plants in a blue glow, nicely accented by the pulsing of fireflies as they performed their waltz on the soft breeze in the air. The image was surreal, as if taken from a rare work of art.

They soon reached the front doors. To Kazuki's surprise, not a single servant was present to open the doors for Soten. Typically, a ruling yokai would have dozens of lesser yokai on hand to wait on their masters and mistresses. But for some reason or another, it seemed that servants were absent in Soten's home. The yokai pulled the right-hand door to the side with a heave, seeming to have a bit of difficulty doing so. She managed to get the door open all the way before Kazuki or Maiki had the opportunity to offer her help. Once the door was open, she took a few deep breaths before turning to her guests. Apparently, her mysterious condition was a bit more inhibiting than she first let on.

"Welcome to my home," she replied between slight panting breaths.

Kazuki and Maiki both bowed out of courtesy and crossed the threshold. Koryu entered next, followed by Soten. As the yokai attempted to shut the door, Kazuki was ready to interrupt her this time and grabbed the door for her. She looked a bit irritated at first, that a human would be so bold as to assist a yokai. Maiki, too, was surprised at his generosity. To the junior exterminator's dismay, the door was much heavier than it appeared to be, and he was having a bit more difficulty with it than Soten had been. He managed to get it closed, however, and they all headed on their way.

The foyer was quite large. The walls expanded to the height of two stories. Four doorways lined each side of the foyer, and at the end, were two more doors. Above each door, a torch ignited by blue flame illuminated the interior of the building. On the walls, intricate paintings were hung, and occasionally, there would be a finely crafted sculpture resting upon a pedestal against a wall.

Soten led the teenagers to the end of the foyer, heading towards the last door on the left wall. Sliding the door open revealed a long hallway with two doors on each side. The far end of the hall turned towards the right. They were taken to the middle door on the right. Soten and Koryu entered the chamber casually, as if they didn't care whether or not their company followed.

When Kazuki and Maiki entered the room, they found that they had been taken to a study. Bookshelves lined the far wall. The wall to the right was decorated by maps of the region. And to the left, was a low table and several seats around it. Soten paced over to the table and began unfastening her armor. While she did so, Koryu hovered to a seat and settled himself down onto the cushion. The teenagers followed suit, waiting for Soten. The yokai woman stripped herself of the gray armor, and allowed it to fall to the ground with a thunk.

When Soten turned to face her guests, their eyes visibly widened at what had been hidden from them until now. Without her armor to hide behind, the obvious roundness of her belly was exposed. Maiki's jaw nearly hit the ground in shock.

"You're pregnant," she whispered. "Not just pregnant... but _very_ pregnant."

* * *

Akio led Kagome, Miroku and Sango to Susumu-sama's hut. The errand boy used a poorly lit torch to lead the way. Despite the poor lighting from the torch, the moonlight assisted with their trek across the small village, and after a few minutes, they reached their destination. Like always, the headman's hut was larger than the rest of the huts within the village. The boy stopped when he reached the door to the hut. He bowed to the miko, monk and exterminator.

"This is as far as I can go. Susumu-sama is inside, beyond the door to the left."

They each bowed in return to the boy, thanking him for his assistance before they headed into the dark hut. As each one entered, a great sense of uneasiness filled them. Kagome looked to her friends, to see if they had felt what she was currently feeling. Sango met the miko's gaze.

"You feel it too, don't you, Kagome-chan?"

The younger woman nodded. "Yoki... coming from the door Yuki told us about."

Sango grimaced. "I don't get it. Why didn't we notice all this yoki before we entered the hut?"

"Do you think there's some sort of barrier that prevented us from feeling it?" Kagome suggested meekly.

"Possibly," replied Miroku as he stared at the door. "I really don't like the feeling of this. This could be a trap."

At the monk's words, Kagome started to panic. "I don't think we should go in there then. We should leave. If he wants us, he can come to us. Actually, we should probably leave this village altogether. We should be looking for Maiki and Kazuki anyway. We definitely should go." She turned towards the door, ready to bolt.

"No, wait, Kagome-chan. It would be improper of us to leave. What if this Susumu-sama is possessed by a yokai and needs help? He have to go in there and assess the situation."

The miko's eyes bulged when her hopes for escape immediately melted into fantasy. She sighed, hoping she didn't come across as being a coward. The unease within her was quite tangible, and she wasn't quite sure where this feeling was coming from. In fact, she wasn't sure when exactly she had regained her ability to sense yoki. Over time, she had either lost or forgotten her abilities and, up until now, she was as blind as a bat when it came to her miko senses. She quickly dismissed these thoughts and turned back towards her friends. Without having a reasonable explanation for her odd behavior, she didn't want them to become worried or suspicious.

"You're right, Sango-chan. We should help."

"And don't worry, Kagome-sama. Sango and I shall make sure you are safe should the situation turn bad."

Kagome nodded and then the three headed for the door. They found themselves in a vast, dark room. At the far end of the room, they could barely make out the outline of a figure sitting on a large cushion. He was definitely masculine, and had a tall, thin frame. Other than that, any other defining characteristics were obscured by the poor lighting. However, they could all feel the waves of yoki rolling off of him.

"Houshi-sama. Taijiya-sama. Miko-sama. Please, step forward so I can better see you," a calm, quiet voice called to them.

The trio did as instructed, walking slowly down the length of the room towards the source of the voice. _'Why do I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of the Wizard of Oz or something?'_ Kagome wondered to herself, attempting to calm her nerves with humor. They stopped when they were about five paces from Susumu.

The headman released a low, self-amused chuckle. "How silly of me. It is still far to dark in here to see your faces. Please allow me to remedy this situation."

Before they could react, the room was suddenly illuminated by torches on the wall behind the headman. The flames were an eerie hue of blue. Everyone except for Susumu blinked to adjust to the new lighting. Kagome was on edge more than ever. This Susumu was either a yokai, or possessed by one, since he was able to use some sort of magic to light the torches.

With their sense of sight now adjusted to the bright interior, the trio scrutinized the headman. He was definitely a lanky fellow. He seemed to be a couple years younger than Kagome, since his light brown hair was only slightly receding. His gray eyes stared back at them, with a peculiar sparkle shining from within. An amused grin spread across his face.

"Ah, that is much better. Much better, indeed! Now I can see you all perfectly," he cheered, his eyes lingering on Kagome a bit longer than she would have liked. "It is of great luck that you all have wandered this way. I have a great favor to ask of you." Here, he paused, assessing their reaction. When their blank faces gave him nothing to assess, he continued.

"As you all have already been informed, the lady yokai of these lands has been quite upset as of late. This has become quite the disturbance to the welfare of the villages in this area. She has a great influence on the flow of water through this region. She allows the land to dry up, killing the plant life which holds the ground together. When the land is barely able to hold onto itself, she creates torrential downpour and flooding, washing away the land. This can't go on for much longer."

"What do you wish for us to do about it?" Miroku inquired.

Susumu released a sigh before answering. "I wish for you to find her, and if possible, placate her. I know it is a lot for me to ask of you, but it is far too dangerous for anyone else to approach her. I beg of you to help this village and those of the surrounding areas."

Miroku and Sango regarded the headman suspiciously. There was something not right with this story. They could tell that there was something wrong with this Susumu. Behind the facade of the headman, was the work of a yokai. Deciding to get to the bottom of the situation, Miroku pulled an ofuda from his robes, an unspoken threat to use the weapons of his trade.

"Tell me, yokai, why is it that you hide behind the mask of this village's headman? And, I'd also like to know why you, yourself, cannot approach the Lady of these lands."

Susumu allowed his eyes to close, and a quaint grin crossed his lips. "Quite the perceptive one, I see. Well then, since you already know my secret, I may as well drop the charade."

He lifted his right hand to his forehead, the first two fingers extended, the backs resting across his hairline. A magic leaf suddenly appeared in his hand. Slowly, his form began to shift and change, as he dispelled the disguise. As the transformation took place, all three humans were left in awe. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Her face paled, as if she had seen a ghost from the past.

* * *

If Maiki still had her yokai characteristics, she would have been growling quite darkly. "Your mate _did_ leave you, didn't he?" Soten's silence was confirmation enough. Maiki gritted her teeth. "I can't believe he would do that to his own mate! How could he do such a thing? Especially since you're pregnant!"

Soten unconsciously placed a protective hand over her stomach. Though she was bitterly angry at her absent mate, she refrained from unleashing her anger upon her guests any further. After all, she had yet to ask them of her request. Instead, she took on a bit of a saddened disposition. She seemed to avoid eye contact with the teenagers, choosing to stare at a point on the table in front of her.

"You're right, Maiki. My mate abandoned me shortly after I became pregnant. He ran off with a human woman before I had even the chance to tell him of our child." At this moment, she lifted her eyes to look at Kazuki. Her maroon orbs were terribly pleading, but at the same time, there was an undercurrent of malice to her gaze. "I want you to find my miscreant mate. I care not your price. Do whatever you can, but please find him."

Maiki rolled her eyes with irritation, though the others present did not see this. _'Heh. And why does _this _not surprise me? Sounds almost like mama and Nanashi all over again. A woman neglected by her husband -- mate -- whatever, but she is unable to cut her losses and drop him before she's hurt any further. She's probably convinced that it's her own fault he left...'_ "So, I assume you want us to find him and bring him back here?" she replied a bit sarcastically.

Soten turned towards the younger woman. All the pleading in the yokai's eyes had suddenly turned hard and cold. "No," she said bluntly. "I want you to kill him." As an afterthought, she added, "On second thought, I _do_ want you to return him to me. But all I require is his head."

Maiki blinked at the vindictiveness in her voice, taken by surprise. "Okay..." _'Wow... I guess she _isn't _like mama and Nanashi after all...'_

Kazuki swallowed at the sudden change in the yokai's demeanor, but he remained calm and level-headed. He was a moderately experienced yokai exterminator, and was used to hunting and killing lesser beasts, but never had he taken on a higher class yokai before. However, he certainly would not let on that he was inexperienced in this field.

"I accept your request for assistance in this matter," he replied coolly. "What might his name be and may I have a description of what he looks like?"

* * *

"Sh- Shippo-chan?" Kagome choked out the name of the kitsune now sitting before her.

The fox-child she had once known had changed so much since she had last seen him. Unruly red-brown hair was now far more tame, tied back into a top-knot that fell to the base of his neck. Cerulean eyes had darkened a few shades, and though they held a look of maturity, there was still the mischievous glean within the deep-blue depths. He had grown up so much, so much taller than she last remembered, though he still seemed to be a few inches shorter than she. He was a bit thin, due to the lithe characteristics of his kitsune heritage, but she could wisely guess that he had strong, ready-to-spring muscles hidden beneath his clothing and armor.

The fox yokai rose to his feet. A bright grin painted on his face. "Yes. It's me, Kagome. All grown up now." His voice was so different now. Gone was the voice of a child, replaced by a deeper, but still light-hearted tone.

A smile grew across Kagome's face as tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to fall down her face. She cautiously approached her long-lost, once-adopted son, as if the image of him before her was an illusion waiting to disappoint her. When she slowly embraced him in a tight hug, she was relieved by the physical contact that proved he was really there in the flesh. They held each other in a silently emotional reunion for several long minutes before pulling away from each other. After seventeen long years of waiting, the kitsune and his adoptive mother had finally been reunited.

* * *

**Akio** - _bright boy_

**Susumu** - _advancement_


	34. Misconceptions

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Misconceptions**

Slowly, Shippo pulled away from the miko. "Kagome. It's been so many years now. I was beginning to think that I'd never see you again. When did you get back? _How_ did you get back?"

Kagome's smile faltered only slightly, and she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "About a week ago, I went back down the well. My daughter had fallen in, and ended up here, and I came back to find her."

Shippo's eyes widened a bit, surprised by the circumstances of her return. "Almost a week and you haven't found her yet? I hope nothing's happened to her..." he spoke in a concerned voice.

"No, no. She was safe with Miroku-sama and Sango-chan and their family when I came back."

The fox lifted his head slightly, calmed by Kagome's reassurance. He smiled at the mention of the monk and exterminator and turned towards the couple who had raised him through his teenage years. He bowed to them slightly in greeting.

"Sango. Miroku. It's good to see you again. How have you all been?"

The couple nodded a greeting to the kitsune before Sango gave him a stern glare. "It would have been nice of you to visit or send us a letter or _some_thing to let us know that you were okay, Shippo-chan," she scolded. "You have no idea how worried we've been."

Shippo reached around to the back of his head, scratching nervously. "Yes, well, uh... Things got a bit complicated." He turned back towards Kagome, quickly changing the subject. "So... Kagome... this daughter of yours. Does she have a name?"

"Maiki."

"Maiki... That's quite the unique and lovely name. I'm certain that her beauty far exceeds the music of her spoken name."

"Shippo-chan!" Sango gasped, but then she turned to her husband. "Did you have to be such a bad influence on him, Houshi-sama?"

It was Miroku's turn to adopt the nervous stance, knowing he was in trouble whenever his wife reverted to the title she had used for him before they were wed. "Well, uh... That's to say..."

Then the exterminator cut him off, stating, "At least he's _far_ more charming than _you_ ever were, Houshi-sama."

"That's _so_ not fair!" whined the monk.

"Oh, Kagome has nothing to worry about!" assured Shippo. "I'm certainly not the lecher Miroku used to be. Besides, I'm sure Maiki is far too young for me anyway. So, why have you all traveled this far from home?"

Miroku provided this answer. "We're on our way to the mountains in search of a mamori-ishi for Maiki. She's in need of one so that she may be able to use it to disguise her yokai features."

"Ah, I see. In that case, I'm guessing that she's waiting with Inuyasha somewhere outside the village, right? I suppose that the villagers would be too frightened of them, considering their fears concerning the lady yokai of these lands."

With his incorrect assumption, Kagome's demeanor visibly fell. Even Sango and Miroku seemed to become a bit depressed as well. Shippo blinked, uncertain as to what he said that had caused the dour mood.

"Inuyasha... no one's seen him since that night I last went through the well, seventeen years ago. Right now, Maiki is gone. Washed away with Kazuki down that river outside of this village."

"Kazuki and Maiki... went down the river?" repeated the shocked fox, earning nods all around. "Oh man. This isn't good. This isn't good at all." He began to pace back and forth.

His words alarmed the trio of humans. "Why? What's wrong?" demanded Sango.

Shippo stopped his pacing to look at the exterminator. "Don't you know where that river leads?" They all shook their heads in the negative. "To Reimai Valley! The land of the thunder yokai!"

"Reimai Valley... isn't that where that little yokai girl lives? The one that challenged you all those years ago?" inquired the monk curiously.

"Yes!" confirmed Shippo in a panicked voice.

"Well, how bad could that be?" wondered Sango. "The worst that little girl could do was set up a few traps."

"Well that 'little girl' isn't so little anymore! _She's_ the ruling yokai of these lands!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "The one that's been causing all the troubles around here?"

"That's the one!" confirmed the fox. "And Soten is quite powerful too! I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I needed someone to try to calm her down! She been causing chaos for months!"

"Haven't you tried talking to her? It seems you'd be the most likely candidate, being that you are a yokai and would have the best chance of succeeding," Miroku replied.

Shippo looked a bit nervous once again. He stared fixedly at a knot in the wood paneling of the floor. "Well, I can't..." His eyes snapped up to meet them pleadingly. "But I have a good reason! ...sort of."

Sango's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's _you_ she's mad at, isn't it?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh... Well... It's not exactly my fault though!"

Miroku smirked. "I can't wait to hear this one," he mumbled in amusement. "Please. Enlighten us."

The fox fidgeted nervously. "Well, let's see... Where to begin... Well, you see... Soten and I are mated and have been for almost four years now. As her mate it's my responsibility to help her maintain stability over her lands. A few months ago, it came to my knowledge that the headman of this village, Susumu, had been captured by bandits and a ransom was demanded from his wife for his return. However, his brothers refused to pay the ransom and instead decided to go off and find these bandits, kill them, and bring back Susumu.

"Unfortunately, this left the village without a leader. Because this village is on the edge of Soten's territory, it is often threatened by outsiders. Since all the men who could rightfully replace Susumu had left to search for him, I took it upon myself to take his place until his return. The only ones who know about this are you guys and Susumu's wife."

"So... what does this have to do with Soten being angry at you?" Kagome wondered.

This is where Shippo looked a bit sheepish. "Well, I sort of neglected to tell Soten that I had decided to 'replace' Susumu during his absence and left rather abruptly since the situation needed an immediate solution. Once I made the decision and disguised myself as Susumu, I couldn't abandon my post, no matter how badly I wanted to tell her what I was doing. If I left the village leaderless, someone else could come in from the outside who was unfit to run this village. And if that someone were yokai, then Soten would lose this village and the land surrounding it and all the humans who live here could very well be in danger.

"After I failed to return home for a few days, naturally Soten went looking for me. But she couldn't find me since I had erected a barrier around this hut to prevent anyone from noticing my yoki, which would've blown my cover. Obviously, Soten's frequent appearances throughout her lands caused uncertainty among the resident humans in the area. And I'm not sure where or how the rumor started, but I suppose my sudden disappearance was noticed as well, and people started to assume that I had left Soten. Eventually, the rumors shifted to say that I had left her to take a human for a mate." Here, he shook his head disapprovingly. "Somehow, these rumors got back to Soten, and she's been furious ever since, using her droughts and floods to try to flush me out."

"That's awful! Is she really _that_ upset with you?" Kagome sympathized.

"I'm afraid so... And it doesn't look like she'll give up until she's found me. Until then, she'll continue to upset the balance of her lands until nothing can survive here."

"Then perhaps we should look for Soten and see if we can explain everything to her. Most likely, we'll find Kazuki and Maiki along the way," Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded. "I agree. As soon as the sun rises, we'll head out."

"Thank you all for helping me. You can all stay here tonight. In the morning, I'll lead you to a hidden pass near the river so that you can enter Reimai Valley much easier. But for now, allow me to lead you to the guest rooms..."

* * *

Kazuki sat on the edge of his futon, scrutinizing the sharpness of his katana. Though at first glance he seemed to have his complete concentration on his blade, a closer inspection would reveal that he was lost in thought, concerned about other matters. 

He had a job to do. And it wasn't one that he was very enthralled about.

For the first time ever, he had been hired to hunt down a yokai without the aid of his parents. For the first time, he would be hunting a high-class yokai. For the first time, he didn't know what to do.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in."

The door slid open, revealing Maiki. Without a word, she entered the room, and slid the door shut. She moved across the room, taking a seat on a cushion next to the small table, and turned to face her companion. He didn't bother looking up at her. He simply continued to examine his weapon.

"So..." she attempted to initiate a conversation, "...you're getting ready for this big hunt?"

No reply.

"You know, it's not good to keep things bottled up inside you. I can tell you're not happy about this. Hell, knowing what he did to her, that it's basically the same thing Nanashi did for years to my mother, _I'm_ even pissed about it. But I know that death is a little too harsh of a punishment for adultery."

He still didn't answer her. She was beginning to think that he was ignoring her, thus stirring her anger.

"Look! I'm not stupid, okay? I know this is bothering you! I know you don't want to kill someone who helped raise you."

Finally he looked up at her. He wore an annoyed expression. "Occasionally watching over me when I was a child hardly qualifies as participating in my upbringing."

She sighed. "Well then, you _did_ grow up with him."

He snorted derisively. "Until I was eleven. I was still a child when he left... when he turned his backs on us without even so much as a parting word."

_Kazuki sprinted down the hill from the shrine that over-looked the village. An excited grin was smeared across his face. In his enthusiastic state, he barely managed to slow himself down once he reached the bottom of the hill. Nearly slipping in the damp grasses, he turned sharply and headed into his hut. He just couldn't wait to share his news. _

_Having been learning the basics of yokai extermination for a few years now, he had finally put to use some of the many lessons Sango had been teaching him. The shrine atop the hill had somehow become home to a nest of raccoon yokai. Though they were seemingly harmless, they were still unwanted there. They posed as a potential threat to young children. So, Sango had taken Kazuki to the shrine where he would perform his first extermination._

_Using the knowledge that had been taught to him, he mixed the ingredients for a very strong incense. Donning his face mask, he set the concoction in a pile upwind from the raccoon nest. After lighting it, he set to work fanning the smoke towards the nest. Less than ten minutes later, the mother raccoon eagerly came out from under the crawl space beneath the shrine, cubs in tow._

_He had successfully rid the shrine of all the yokai, and had done so completely on his own. He just couldn't wait to share his achievement. Leaving his mother at the shrine to clean up, he rushed down the hill as fast as he could, and stormed into his home._

_"Father! Shippo-aniki! Sachiko! Guess what I just did!" Upon seeing his father's gloomy expression and Sachiko's obvious upset, he froze. "What's wrong?"_

_Miroku looked up from consoling his daughter, a falsely cheerful smile on his face. He ignored the boy's last question. "I don't know, Kazuki... What was it that you just did?"_

_The boy didn't answer. He scanned the room, to see if anything was out of place. Sachiko was horribly upset over something, but given her sensitive nature, it didn't surprise him. The six-year-old girl was frequently fussing over something. However, she seemed even more upset than usual. Added to that, Miroku's saddened demeanor, there was something amiss. In the corner, dozing on a futon, was the toddler, Masuyo. Well, everyone seemed to be okay. Except..._

_"Kazuki-niisan!" Sachiko wailed, pealing her face from her father's chest. "Shippo-aniki ran away today!"_

_The boy felt as if he had been run through with a spear. It felt as if his limbs had grown cold and limp. "He.. ran away? Why?"_

_At that moment, Sango entered the hut, and instantly knew something had happened. She silently looked to Miroku for answers. The monk explained all that he could._

_"Shippo has decided to leave. He didn't explain why, but I have a feeling he has some important task to take care of. Because he didn't ask for any help in this matter, I believe that for whatever reason he had to leave, he believes it is something he must do on his own. I'm sorry he didn't wait to say 'goodbye' to anyone, but I think his time was limited."_

_"Can't we go after him?" Sango inquired. "I'm sure Kirara can track his scent."_

_Miroku shook his head. "No. Shippo is a grown man now, capable of making his own decisions, whether he makes them good or bad. We have to allow him to take care of his own responsibilities. We cannot shelter him forever."_

"I learned a long time ago that he doesn't care about me or my family. If he did, he would've come back to us. No matter how hard it would've been for him, he would've found a way back. But he never did. He never came back. He only cares for himself."

Though Kazuki's words were laced with anger and pain, Maiki could read into what he truly felt. "Use your anger all you want to try to distance yourself from your true feelings, Kazuki, but you can't hide the fact that you miss him terribly."

The junior exterminator slammed his katana into his sheath. "What exactly would you know about it, Maiki?" he snapped. "Shippo was like an older brother to me. But he walked out on me. When he did that, when he abandoned me and my family, I promised myself that I would never abandon _my_ little brother. But you and I both know how _that_ turned out, don't we? I've lost both of my brothers. The one decided I wasn't worth protecting and the other I was too weak _to_ protect. But you can't say the same. You don't know what it's like..."

The teenage girl nearly narrowed her eyes at him. "No, you're right. I can'tsay that. But I _can_ say that you didn't lose two brothers. One is still alive out there, and you _know_ it. And I know very well that you can't go through with killing Shippo, now can you?"

He averted his eyes, taking up Akkiwareru, examining his second weapon. He muttered, "I accepted a job. I have to complete it."

Maiki was flabbergasted. "What? You'd still kill him? Even though you admit he was like a brother to you?"

Kazuki looked up to meet her questioning gaze. The anger was suddenly absent on his face. "I have to," he replied in a defeated tone. "If I go back on my word now, Soten will most certainly kill us both."

* * *

**A/N:** For those who don't know this already, _aniki_ and _niisan_ both mean _older brother_ or _big brother_. 


	35. Searchings

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**Searchings**

For once, morning didn't seem to come soon enough for Kagome. It was definitely a moment for the record books, as the miko was wide awake well before the break of dawn. She sat up from her futon, and stretched her arms over her head. In mid-stretch, a vague recollection inexplicably touched the back of her mind.

_She was sitting in someone's lap, someone with long, dark hair. He held her in a tight embrace with her back pressed against his chest. He nuzzled her ear, whispered something. And suddenly, his presence began to fade. He was leaving? No. He had no choice. He couldn't stay any longer. He was too weak, he had said. She turned around to face him just in time to see his burgundy eyes disappear from view. He was gone, and she never felt so alone. The forest she sat in suddenly morphed from soothing green to terrifying red as flames engulfed the scenery around her. And out from the blaze strolled a figure who's robes matched the angry waves of fire. From beneath silver hair, a pair of glowing crimson eyes bore down on her. And in that moment, she knew... he was coming for her!_

Kagome shook the image from her head. A sickening feeling had burrowed itself in the pit of her stomach, but she did all she could to ignore it. Now was not the time to allow silly dreams to prevent her from helping Shippo and finding Maiki and Kazuki. As soon as the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, she was dressed and on her way over to Sango and Miroku's room to roust them from their sleep. Since the headman's house was much smaller than any daimyo's castle, she had only a few steps to go before reaching their door.

"Sango-chan? Miroku-sama? Are you awake yet?"

There was silence for a moment or two, before she heard a muffled rustling from beyond the door. Another moment later, the rustling was followed by the slapping of footsteps on hardwood floors. The door slid open after that, revealing Sango's sleepy, cranky face.

Kagome winced. "Sorry to wake you so early, Sango-chan. If you want to sleep more..."

The yokai exterminator covered her mouth as a wide yawn erupted from her. Wiping the moisture from her eyes created by said yawn, she looked back to the younger woman. "Kagome? Is that _you_?" she inquired lightly.

Inside, the miko grew with worry. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because the Kagome I know is _never_ the first one to wake up. It _is_ morning, right?"

Inside, Kagome sighed with relief. Apparently, Sango still had a sense of humor even when she was still half-asleep. "Yes, but just barely. Did I wake you too early? I'm- I'm sorry if I did..."

"No, no! It's fine! The earlier, the better. Just give me ten minutes to wake Miroku."

Kagome nodded as Sango turned towards her husband, fully expecting him to be sound asleep. Instead, he was wide awake. Sitting up on the futon, with his back against the wall and his feet sprawled out under the blankest in front of him, he lifted the sheets next to him and winked suggestively to his wife.

"Come back to bed, my dear Sango. You look as though you could use some more rest..."

The slayer shot an icy glare at her husband that seemed to say, _'How-could-you-think-of-THAT-when-your-son-has-gone-missing-and-there's-a-dangerous-yokai-prone-to-extreme-mood-swings-reeking-havoc-all-over-the-countryside!'_ Miroku visibly shrank.

Sango turned back towards Kagome and stated flatly. "Never mind. We'll be ready in two minutes."

As the door slid closed, a grin broke out across Kagome's face as she felt amused pity for the monk. She turned away from the door and headed into the meeting room where they had encountered Shippo the day before. Reaching out with her miko senses, she could already feel Shippo's yoki gently flowing from that direction. Though her abilities were newly rekindling, she knew she needed to practice using her senses if she ever wanted them to be as strong as they once were.

Her thoughts suddenly returned to that of her strange dream the night before. She knew she had been experiencing them for several nights now, but never had she been able to remember anything about them. There was no doubt who's image she saw at the end of her recollection: Inuyasha's. But what did it mean? Was it a result of stress? Or was it a warning? If the latter were true, then did that mean that he was out there somewhere, waiting for her? And who was it that had been holding her? Was it Nanashi? No, it couldn't be. Those eyes... they seemed familiar somehow.

As she approached the doorway to the meeting room, she closed her eyes and pushed her dire thoughts away. There were far more important things to worry about at the moment.

* * *

Sleep slowly drifted away from her, like a puddle evaporating under the warm rays of the sun. Maiki knew it was morning, but not what time it was exactly. She couldn't care less either. It seemed like forever since she had last slept so well and she wasn't nearly ready to climb out of bed yet. She stretched out as far as she could before turning over and allowing sleep to claim her once again. But before she could accomplish this, the events of the previous day came crashing back to her and she found it impossible to return to sleep. 

The teenage girl reluctantly rose from her futon, dressed herself and emerged from her room. Her first thoughts were to immediately check up on Kazuki. She headed down the long corridor and stopped at the first door she came to.

"Kazuki? Are you up?"

There was no answer.

Hesitantly, she slid the door open a crack and peered inside. She was weary of the possibility of catching him while he was indecent, and surely didn't want to be accused of being a pervert for spying on him. When she found the room to be empty, she was relieved that her integrity would not be at risk. But on other hand, she found herself worried due to the fact that she hadn't a clue where Kazuki might be. She hated to be alone in strange places, especially if those places were potentially hostile.

Releasing a sigh, she slid the door back into its closed position. She decided there was no better time than the present to begin her search for Kazuki within the vast castle. Spinning around, she was startled when she came face to face with Soten.

"EEEE!" came the very short shriek as Maiki nearly jumped out of her skin. She brought her hand to the center of her chest, feeling the hard beating of her heart as it tried to break through her ribcage. Panting deeply, she allowed her nerves to settle.

Meanwhile, Soten wore a very bemused grin on her face. "What's the matter? I didn't catch you in the middle of a rather questionable act, did I? Were you hoping to find something interesting in there?"

The teenager gritted her teeth. _'So much for my integrity...'_ "Heh. Hardly," she scoffed. "Self-righteous jerks that are completely full with denial aren't exactly my type. I was just checking to make sure he hadn't gotten himself into any trouble. And I'll thank you _not_ to sneak up on me like that again."

Soten's grin only seemed to grow wider as she quietly regarded her guest. Whatever thoughts were on the thunder yokai's mind, Maiki didn't know. "How amusing to see a helpless human girl try to protect her male companion; her companion who has obviously had a great deal more training than she. I see that you aren't a yokai exterminator at all, not even an apprentice. Had you been one, you would have easily noticed my presence long before I came around the far corner of the hallway. No, you are just an ordinary girl tagging along behind her exterminator friend like a little, lost puppy."

Maiki eyes widened fractionally at the insult. _'Puppy? Does she know what I really am? No... she couldn't. She must've said that out of coincidence. She can't possibly know that I'm part inu-yokai.'_

"If he isn't your mentor-"

--Maiki snorted at that.--

"-and if he isn't your love interest, then why do you follow him around?"

The teenager cocked an eyebrow. "Who says _I'm_ the one following _him_? How do you know he's not following me?"

"Are you saying that he is interested in you?"

"Heh! No! We got stuck together by mere coincidence. He and I have barely gotten along since the moment we met."

"And how long have you known him?"

Maiki narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Damn you ask a lot of questions. Is this really important?"

"I suppose it's not. I was merely curious."

"About what?"

Soten studied her guest for a moment, gauging the irritation the girl was so openly displaying at that moment. Deciding the girl could stand to be a bit more annoyed before blowing a gasket, she answered the question. "I just wanted to see how much leverage I have over your friend."

"What do you mean?"

It was now the yokai's turn to look a bit irritated. It seemed to her that she needed to spell everything out for the teenager. "Until your companion returns, with proof that he has disposed of my unfaithful mate, you are my captive. Should he not fulfill my request, your life is forfeit."

Maiki didn't know how to take the news. Should she be surprised or angry? In the end she chose to be angry. After all, it _was_ how Kazuki explained it to her the night before. However, her naivety had allowed her to believe that the boy had just been full of hot air. She didn't imagine that his words would ring true. She clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Where is Kazuki now?" she demanded.

Soten looked away at that moment, embellishing a thoughtful expression as she brought her index finder to her lips. "Let's see... About now, he should be on Koryu's back as they circle over the villages in my lands."

"How do you know he'll even find your mate?"

Soten smirked. "He's taiji-ya. He'll find him."

* * *

"It's not too much farther. We should be there within a few minutes," Shippo stated to the three humans following behind him. 

Miroku wiped a drop of sweat from his brow. The morning was only half over and already the day looked to be an unusually hot one. "Are you certain? You said the same thing but a few moments ago," he asked of the fox yokai currently disguised as the headman Susumu.

"I know that's what I said a few minutes ago, but this time I mean it," he reassured them over his shoulder before turning his attention to the front once more.

They had followed along the river, now less swollen than the day prior. Though the water levels were much lower than the previous day, they hadn't descended enough for safe travel down the currents like the villagers had told them it would be. It was lucky for them that Shippo contacted them and thus provided them with an easier means to attain access to Reimai Valley.

"Look! Up ahead!" called the fox, pointing to a break in the trees. Through the foliage, the wall of a cliff was visible.

"Finally," Sango muttered a sigh of relief.

As they approached the base of the cliff, the exterminator's moment of relief was dashed when there was no visible signs of a passageway through the rocky structure. Kagome and Miroku shared in her dismay. Shippo, on the other hand, remained completely calm, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He strolled up to the rock face, examining the cracks and crevices in the surface. After a few moments of scrutiny, he placed the palms of his hands on large boulder, which, until now, had blended perfectly into the rest of the mountain. With a small flare of yoki, the boulder glowed a soft blue color. As the aura faded, so too did the boulder until nothing remained in its place except for the wide opening of a dark tunnel.

"That was... amazing..." Kagome gawked at the kitsune's skills.

Shippo turned towards the miko with a modest grin. "Aw, that was nothing. Just a simple illusion, really..."

Miroku peered into the dark depths of the tunnel. "About how far does this go before we come out on the other side?"

The yokai turned to the monk. "The cliffs around the valley are rather deep. I'd say, about an hour or so, if you make good time."

"It's so dark..." muttered Sango.

"Oh, don't worry about that," assured the kitsune. He placed his right palm on the wall inside the tunnel. "Kitsune bi!" he called out.

Immediately after doing so, blue flames erupted from a series of torches along each wall down the length of the tunnel. "Well, I'd see you through to the other end of the tunnel, but I'm afraid I must head back to the village. Though I look like Susumu, my yoki is currently undisguised and if I continue to keep myself exposed for much longer, I'm afraid I may attract unwanted company."

The monk nodded. "Understood."

The trio of humans headed towards the mouth of the cave when Kagome suddenly stopped and looked back to the kitsune. "Oh, Shippo! What about the other end of the tunnel? Is there a seal on it like on this end?"

"Yes and no," the fox explained. "You'll be able to exit the cave with no problem. It won't even appear to you from the inside that there's even a seal over the exit. But once you leave the tunnel, you won't be able to get back in. It will look the same this end did a few moments ago."

"Okay, thanks," she said before giving him a hug.

Shippo warmly returned it. When they broke free, he added one last thing. "After you talk to Soten, and hopefully if everything goes okay, she'll be the one to return you outside the valley. I'll see you all when she does."

Kagome nodded and rejoined the monk and exterminator as they proceeded into the depths of the tunnel. When the inky blackness had swallowed them completely, Shippo set to work replacing the seal over the entrance. Placing his hands on the rock next to the cave, he allowed his yoki to flare. The opening to the cave illuminated in a blue aura that seemed to solidify. When the glowing of yoki died down, the illusion of the rocky wall was replaced. For good measure, Shippo patted the surface to ensure that no one would be able to pass through.

Satisfied, he turned to leave. As he headed back into the trees, a sudden presence alerted his attention. He froze. Gritting his teeth, the disguised yokai slowly scanned the area with all his senses. He saw and heard nothing. He sniffed at the air, and thought he caught the intruder's scent, but the wind seemed to be working against him. Whoever that was out there had been smart to stay downwind. But the waves of yoki that were crashing over him was undeniable.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I was afraid this would happen..."

The fox didn't want to risk leading the yokai back to the village where the safety of the villagers would be at risk. He turned away from the path which led back to the small town. He didn't dare stay to fight it. It felt very powerful and menacing. So he ran. He only hoped that he could outrun the yokai if it decided to give chase.

He reached into his kimono and pulled out a magic leaf. _'Just in case,'_ he thought. If he couldn't outrun the yokai, he'd have to use his powers of illusion to confuse the creature and escape. If all else failed, he'd have to fight it off. He mentally thanked himself for remembering to bring his katana along. He only hoped he wouldn't have to resort to combat. He was already exposing himself far more than he had intended.

* * *

Kazuki clung to Koryu's back as they soared over the forests between two villages within Soten's reign. It was mid-morning already and there were no signs of Shippo whatsoever. All he and Koryu were able to do was scare up some villagers as they circled over the villages and stir up some lesser yokai from the forests. A couple of the creatures had dared to attack the exterminator and dragon. But those unlucky beasts had met an untimely death via a lightning bolt or by the sharp edge of Akkiwareru. 

The exterminator sighed. "How long are we going to keep looking? We've been doing this for four hours now."

"We keep searching until Soten-sama says otherwise," came the calm reply.

Kazuki rolled his eyes. But he supposed the longer it took to find the errant fox yokai, the better. As of yet, he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do when he _did_ find him. With Koryu present, Kazuki could not very well get away with sparing the kitsune's life. He had to think of a plan. Unfortunately, the boy was better at reacting to a situation on the spot, instead of planning out courses of action in advance should a situation arise. The slayer sighed again.

It was at that moment that he felt a flare of yoki. It was very brief, but he definitely felt it. It was to the southwest, seemingly in the direction of the cliffs surrounding Reimai Valley. He hesitated. Did he dare to investigate? It might not be Shippo. But if it was... what would he do? Should he ignore it instead and buy himself some more time to think about how he would spare Shippo's life and at the same time not risk his own or Maiki's?

Before he could make up his mind, Koryu suddenly swerved towards the direction of the yoki flare. "Did you notice that, taiji-ya?" the dragon asked.

The exterminator groaned in dismay. So much for avoiding the inevitable. "Yes."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was definitely Shippo's yoki."

_'Wonderful.'_

The perceptive dragon noticed the boy's unease. "What's wrong? Did you _not_ want to end our search quickly? I could have sworn the opposite only moments ago."

The slayer didn't answer. Instead, he concentrated on the impeding encounter. He was still uncertain about what he was going to do. They were quickly approaching the source of yoki and time was running short. They were just above the treetops now and the yokai was hidden somewhere below the canopy. Suddenly, the yokai darted away. Something must've spooked it. And Kazuki immediately realized what it was. As the weaker yokai sped away, a much more powerful, overwhelming yokai moved in to take its place.

For the first time, Kazuki felt like he was completely in over his head.


	36. Battle

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**Battle**

He had intently watched the quartet of humans leave the village early that morning. Always remaining downwind from them, for he suspected one of them to be a yokai in disguise, he followed behind them at a great distance. He knew that, at the very least, the monk and exterminator would be able to sense him should he dare wander too close. But _that _was not the reason why he kept his distance.

It was because of that cursed voice that continued to pop into his head.

How he hated that voice! Always so snide and condescending, always telling him what to do. Okay, so maybe not _always_. But it sure liked to control him whenever it came to his Kagome. He wanted her, needed her, so badly. To reclaim what was rightfully his. But whenever the temptation to go after her became too great, whenever he started to succumb to that baser instinct and desire to capture his mate and take her away where he could keep her solely to himself, that wretched voice seared through his head and that crippling pain ripped through his chest, paralyzing him into compliance. That voice was always scolding him like a poorly trained puppy.

He absolutely _despised_ that horrible, sickening voice.

And he was completely helpless to rid himself of the menace. All he could do was obey. And that, he hated as well. For several days now, he had followed the rag-tag group of travelers, always watching the miko from a distance. If he were lucky, he'd catch a glimpse of her beauty, or he'd catch a whiff of her fresh, intoxicating aroma, a whiff that was separate and untainted by anyone else's scents. These little things enthralled him, drove him to continue following after her, despite the voice that prevented him from getting near her.

As the three humans and yokai in human disguise approached a steep cliff, he held back. They had stopped at the base of the rocky structure. Patiently, he waited for them to move onward. It was at that moment that he felt the sudden surge of yoki from their direction. Curious, he leapt to the high branch of a tree. Through the canopy, all he could see of them was an occasional speck of color as the wind shifted the branches of the trees. He released a small growl of frustration.

After a few moments, he felt the yoki flare a second time, though not as great as the first. What was going on down there? His Kagome was down there with that yokai. Who knew what it was doing to her! He was tempted to rush to the scene. A dull ache in the center of his chest forced him to reconsider. It was a silent reminder to comply to the voice's demands. A third and final flare of yoki grabbed his attention. And then, he could sense the yokai heading away from the cliffs, back towards the village from whence it came. But it was alone now. Where did his Kagome go?

He waited before he rushed to investigate, tracking the source of yoki as it moved through the forest several yards south of his position. Only when the yokai was gone, would he leap down from his perch and continue following his Kagome. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. That yokai seemed to be taking forever to leave! Lost in his own irritation, he failed to keep his own yoki in check. As his frustration grew, so too did his yoki.

The yokai below suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha could sense it reaching out with all its senses, trying to locate him. The hanyo smirked. So it was trying to find him, eh? His Kagome wasn't around anymore to accidentally notice his presence. Therefore, the voice couldn't discipline him if he decided to have some fun with this little yokai. He allowed his yoki to intensify. Waves of jyaki rolled off of him, engulfing the forest around him. There was no doubt that the yokai could sense him now.

When he felt the surge of panic from the yokai, he released a satisfied smirk. He felt it suddenly dart away, towards the southwest, across the river, away from the village. The hanyo was mildly amused. So it thought he was going to follow and thought to lead him away from the village? How naive! If he didn't have more important matters to attend to at the moment, he would have indulged the little pest with the game of chase. However, he still had his Kagome to retrieve. And once the voice gave him permission to do so, he would not miss the opportunity to take her.

With that yokai out of the way, Inuyasha leapt down from his perch and dashed towards the base of the cliff, eyes searching for his Kagome. When he arrived in the small clearing along the rocky wall, he froze. There was no one there! Where did his Kagome go? He immediately dropped down to his hands and feet, nose snuffing the ground. He tracked his Kagome's scent all the way to where the grassy ground met with the rocks of the cliff face. And then her scent stopped. It was as if she had walked right through stone!

He leapt to his feet with an angry growl. That yokai did something to his Kagome! He could sense a trace of yoki as it gently flowed from a large section of the wall, which just happened to be where Kagome's scent trail ended. He gritted his teeth. That yokai had done something to allow her to pass through the mountain. And he'd be hell bent if he couldn't follow her. Cracking his knuckles, he slashed out wildly at the rocks, leaving gouges in the surface. After several minutes of mindless slashing, he paused to assess the damage. The few scratches he created slowly healed themselves, fueled by the yoki within the granite structure.

With a flare of his own yoki and a war-cry of frustration, he slashed one final time at the cliffs. This time, he felt something repel him. And he realized, it was a barrier of some sort. Something churned in his head. He should be able to break this barrier. He knew that. Once upon a time, he used to have the ability to do so. Out of reflex he reached his right hand down to his left hip. And grabbed air. His eyes were drawn to the empty spot on his hip.

There was something missing there. A weapon. A sword of some sort. But he shrugged it off. If he ever had such a weapon, it no longer mattered. He didn't have it now, so he obviously didn't need it. His attention returned to the cliffs before him. So he couldn't get through the barrier. However, he knew that there were other ways to get through the mountains. The river, about fifty feet or so south of his location, had cut a narrow path through the mighty cliffs. He was a hanyo. He could easily traverse where it was too dangerous for humans to go.

As he turned towards the river, a prick of yoki shot through his senses. He turned towards the northeast, looking up into the sky. In the air, he spotted a dark speck, and it was coming closer. He gritted his teeth as the speck quickly grew into a long, slender, red object. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Not because of fear, but because of what the creature was that descended upon him. He knew that it was a dragon of the thunder yokai. The thunder yokai tribe, though nearly extinct, were a formidable lot. And the dragons of their kind were just as dangerous as their masters.

Inuyasha crouched into a defensive stance, cracking his knuckles, preparing for battle. Using its massive wingspan, the dragon slowed it descent. As it flapped its giant wings of muscle and scales, dust and debris was kicked up all around the hanyo. Inuyasha used his sleeve to block out most of the dust. The dragon landed gently on the ground and folded its wings upon its back. As the dirt settled, Inuyasha lowered his arm from his face. He stared at the dragon with a scowl. The serpent calmly stared back at him, studying him, scrutinizing him.

And finally, the beast spoke. "You are not the one we seek."

Inuyasha glared at him silently. He briefly pondered who the other half of the 'we' that was spoken of, until he caught the scent of a human wafting from the direction of the dragon. It was a scent he recognized. One that had mingled with that of his Kagome for the past week.

"I can smell the scent of my master's mate here. Tell me, hanyo. Where has he gone?" the deep quality of Koryu's voice seemed to cause the leaves to tremble.

Inuyasha refused to answer. He would not be concerned with this dragon's search for some pathetic yokai's mate. All he cared about was his Kagome. And this dragon was preventing him from continuing on after her. He crouched down a bit lower, legs ready to spring at any moment. A faint growl emanated from his throat.

Koryu was quickly losing his patience. "Answer me, hanyo. Or I shall rid this world of your petty existance. Better yet, I'll allow my associate to handle you. How humiliating it would be for a creature of yokai blood to be slain by a mere mortal!"

Kazuki gritted his teeth. From his seat on Koryu's back, just above the spot where the dragon's wings connected with his shoulders, he was unable to see around the serpent's thick neck and large head. The hanyo, standing some fifty feet in front of Koryu, was completely out of sight to the exterminator. Though Kazuki was blind to the identity of Koryu's potential adversary, he could still sense the powerful yoki radiating from him. And he did not like what he felt. Not one bit. Silently, he wished for Koryu to quit running his mouth. The exterminator had no desire to partake in what would clearly be a one-sided battle.

Koryu waited for the hanyo to answer him. Instead, Inuyasha's lip curled into a psychotically amused sneer. And he calmly, but defiantly replied, "Kutabare."

The dragon's eyes flared at the hanyo's vulgarity. He gritted his teeth and expanded his wings. His entire body began to ebb with sparks of blue electricity, completely disregarding the fact that Kazuki still sat on his back. The teenage boy's eyes widened with fear as the dragon allowed himself to be engulfed in a storm of electricity. The exterminator hastily leapt from the dragon's back and rolled away from him. Climbing to his feet, he quickly headed for cover at the tree line. When he felt he was a safe distance away, he watched the impending encounter.

The atmosphere around Koryu cackled with angry ribbons of energy. The grasses surrounding the dragon burned and singed under the extreme heat created by the electricity in the air. As Kazuki watched Koryu's yoki build up, he could only be grateful that he was on the dragon's good list. Unfortunately, the hanyo opposite the dragon wasn't so lucky. The exterminator finally drew his eyes away from the serpent to fall upon the crouching form of the hanyo. The image was startling. Silver hair and canine ears. Could this be who he thought it was? Was it... was it Maiki's father? Inuyasha?

"Fool!" cried out Koryu's angry voice, booming even louder than before. "You should have answered me while you had the chance! Had you done so, I would have allowed you to live! For now I shall incinerate you! Not even your bones will remain!"

As Koryu gathered his pent-up energy into an attack, Inuyasha chuckled darkly. Despite the eminent danger, he appeared completely confident and calm, openly enjoying the secret reason for his mirth. The dragon slowly opened his mouth as a sphere of electrical energy gathered deep within his throat. An eerie blue glow illuminated his face. Still, Inuyasha was unafraid. Kazuki watched with a wary eye.

Koryu's attack was almost ready. He knew that all he had to do was strike the hanyo directly with his lightning attack and he would be paralyzed for several hours. Plenty of time to procure an answer from the difficult creature. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, releasing another dark chuckle. Suddenly, the hanyo turned his own claws upon himself, embedding them deep within his gut. He barely even flinched at his own injury.

Kazuki's jaw fell open. Never had he seen anyone inflict injury upon him or herself, especially in the face of battle. Inuyasha tore his claws from his flesh, the length of each finger dripping with his own blood. Koryu continued to form his impending attack, all the while thinking the hanyo to be a foolish creature. He, too, had never seen such a bizarre act. But it mattered not what the hanyo did to himself. It would not change his fate. Or so Koryu believed.

With a final pulse of yoki, the dragon's attack was ready. Koryu expelled the bolts of electricity from his mouth in a fast, fluid blast. Faster than Kazuki could blink, the lightning had traversed the small clearing, smashing into the spot where Inuyasha stood. Smoke, dirt and dust was thrown up into the air in a blinding haze. Kazuki blinked his eyes. Was it over already?

Before the smog could clear, a blur of red and silver flew up from the top of the dust cloud. So fast, Kazuki nearly missed it. His eyes followed the blur into the sky where it reformed into the shape of the unscathed hanyo. A devious smirk was spread across his face. He drew his blood-soaked claws back and somehow the exterminator knew that Koryu was in serious trouble.

"HIJIN KETSUSO!" the hanyo's voice pierced the air as he brought his claws down towards the dragon.

The blood, combined with yoki, was flung from Inuyasha's claws, forming into crimson blades that bore down upon the serpent. Kazuki watched with wide eyes as the razor-sharp Blades of Blood whirled and sliced through the air. He pulled Akiwareru in front of him, prepared for when the attack engulfed the targeted dragon. A tug pulled Koryu's lips back into a secretive smile. He seemed unfazed by the attack raining down upon him.

A mere moment before the blades tore angrily into the awaiting dragon, Koryu's entire body was illuminated in a blue aura. A few of the blades struck the ground, kicking up dirt, obscuring the area once more. It was at that moment that a powerful flash of blue light was released from the dragon's body. Kazuki was momentarily blinded. Shielding himself behind his boomerang and a tree, he could only hear as the remaining blades of Inuyasha's attack slammed into their target, creating a terrible explosion. Bits of rock and chunks of grass pelted Akkiwareru.

Blinking his eyes open, Kazuki peered around his weapon to see if Koryu was okay. He squinted through the haze of dust as it settled. A small tickle of panic began to manifest in his gut. _'Where's Koryu? He couldn't have been completely obliterated by that attack!'_ His thoughts were cut short when his eyes were drawn to the silver-haired hanyo as he descended from the sky, landing not far from where he had stood moments ago.

Kazuki gritted his teeth as he watched the cocky beast licked the remaining bit of blood from his claws. _'That horrible beast! He looks... elated by what he just did! How can anyone take so much pleasure from ending another creature's life! He's... he's a monster. Whether or not he's Maiki's father, he must be stopped!'_ With a final resolution, the yokai exterminator gripped his weapon and darted out from the tree line to stand off against the hanyo. He may have been signing his own death certificate by daring to fight the creature, but he could not go on with a clear conscious if he had done nothing to stop this beast from killing others.

"Kazuki! Stay back!" Koryu's voice suddenly filtered through the air, causing the boy to freeze in his tracks.

He looked around, blinking owlishly, confused by the voice of the dragon who had met his fate only moments ago. Strangely, he could sense Koryu's yoki. And it was growing in strength!

"Get out of the way, taijiya," the dragon warned once more, "unless you wish to be accidentally struck by my next attack!"

The exterminator snapped his head towards the direction of Koryu's voice, straight up in the sky. Only, he didn't see the red-colored dragon like he had expected to. Instead, a large, ominous storm cloud hung in the air just above the clearing. Kazuki was dumbfounded. How does a massive dragon change into a massive cloud? As the cloud that was Koryu charged up with more electrical energy, preparing for a second attack, the boy realized that now was no time to be questioning the abilities of powerful yokai.

The cloud overhead crackled with neon-blue sparks as the exterminator ducked for cover. He was easily able to determine that Koryu had been holding back on his first attack. He could sense that this one was far stronger. Back under the safety of the trees, Kazuki turned to watch Inuyasha. The hanyo's eyes were glued to the looming cloud. A confused expression flitted over his face, but it lasted less than a moment before the hanyo gauged his second attack. He brought his claws back once more as they glowed with the golden color of his yoki.

"SENKON TESSOU!"

He slashed his claws through the air, releasing long, razor sharp tendrils of yoki. All four ribbons of energy met their mark, lashing through Koryu. To Inuyasha's utter frustration, the attack had no effect. He growled fiercely.

Koryu chuckled lightly. "Foolish hanyo, you cannot hurt me while I'm in this form."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw with anger. He leapt at the dragon-turned-storm-cloud with outstretched claws glowing with yoki. The hanyo lashed at the puffy mass. As he swiped at Koryu, his claws collided with a mass of electrical energy, blasting him back and away from the yokai. Gravity reclaimed its grasp on the would-be attacker and pulled him back towards the ground. Flipping backwards, Inuyasha landed on his haunches, kicking up a bit of dirt as he made contact with the soil, and glared spitefully at the cloud.

If Koryu were capable of grinning in his current form, an ear-to-ear smile would have been plastered on his face. "I told you once, you simple creature; you cannot harm me in his form. But I have grown quite bored with you, so I think I shall end this trivial encounter."

Before the yokai could release his attack, Inuyasha lunged at him, determined to kill his opponent. With claws ready to render flesh from bone, claws thirsty for blood, he snarled ferociously as he soared through the air. His eyes were determined... angry... half-crazed even.

But he never made it to his target.

As Inuyasha sped through the air, barreling towards the yokai, he allowed himself to become vulnerable to attack. In midair, he was unable to halt or change course should Koryu strike.

And strike, Koryu did.

The massive cloud expelled a wicked surge of electricity which smashed into Inuyasha head on. He was helpless to dodge or avoid the attack. He barely had more than a moment to see it coming before it assaulted him, for that matter. Inuyasha's entire body was engulfed in the bright blue lightning. The hanyo released a chortled scream of rage and pain. The energy of Koryu's attack was so blinding, that Inuyasha's form disappeared within it.

Kazuki was forced to shield his eyes from the attack. Squinting his eyes, he turned slightly away, bringing up his free hand to block out the overwhelming light. After a few long, hair raising moments, the energy began to diminish. Kazuki dared to look back at the battlefield just as the last of the energy dwindled. The first thing he immediately noticed, was that Inuyasha was gone. He scanned the area, searching for signs of him or his body.

There was nothing.

Had the hanyo been completely obliterated? Did Koryu _really_ kill him? If so, how was he going to find out if that really _was_ Maiki's father? And if he was, how would he break the news to her... and Kagome?

The surrounding trees that had been unfortunate enough to be in the wake of the attack were now charred and smoking.

Koryu's voice sliced through the exterminator's silent ponderings. "Let's go, taijiya. The hanyo shall not be bothering us any longer."

Kazuki turned towards the yokai, now back in his dragon form and nodded. He cautiously paced towards the dragon, a bit weary after his display of power. Yes, Kazuki was quite glad that he was not on the dragon's bad side. After fastening Akkiwareru to his back, he reached up along Koryu's side, searching for a grip to hoist himself back onto his back. Before he could do so, a slight twinge of yoki perforated his senses, accompanied by the sound of a rustling thicket.

The slayer turned towards the source of the noise and yoki, grabbing hold of his boomerang with his right hand. The hanyo was back already? After that attack? However, he much slower this time. Kazuki was completely prepared for when the hanyo would break through the tree line in an enraged assault.

So it was with complete understanding that the exterminator was taken completely by surprise when the hanyo did _not_ reveal himself, but instead, a familiar face. Kazuki blinked, not certain if he were seeing things correctly. Before him stood the image of someone he had not seen in four years.

"Shippo-aniki," he muttered under his breath. Koryu didn't miss the honorific, and filed the information away.

The kitsune stared directly at the dragon, seeming to ignore the exterminator. Shippo seemed in a daze. Alarmed. Shocked. Worried. And Kazuki knew he had every right to be. If the fox knew any better, he'd flee. Kazuki knew that if anyone knew about the fox's adulterous deeds better than anyone else, it was the yokai standing in front of him now. And Shippo should also be aware that the punishment for him crimes could, and probably would, equal his death.

But the fox yokai seemed unafraid, despite the panicked expression on his face. He stepped closer to the dragon and exterminator. Koryu sneered at the kitsune.

"Shippo--"

"Take me back," the fox interrupted, startling the dragon.

"What?"

"Soten is in trouble. Take me to her. Now!"

Koryu scowled, unhappy with the kitsune's demanding voice. "I'll grant your request," he sneered, "but only because Soten-sama is in trouble. Keep in mind, Shippo, that I no longer swear any allegiance to you."

Shippo furrowed his brow. "Understood. Now take me there."

The dragon nodded. The fox strode over to him, passing by Kazuki with no more than a glance. Shippo easily leapt onto Koryu's back with a determined look on his face. He looked down to the exterminator with seemingly distant eyes.

And the fox acknowledged him for the first time. "Are you coming or not, Kazuki-ototo?"

The slayer snapped out of his stupor at the sound of his name. With a brief nod, he reached his hand up, taking hold of the hand Shippo had offered him. With a swift yank, Kazuki was settled on Koryu's back. Less than a moment later, the dragon had taken to the skies, flying as quickly as possible towards his mistress's estate.

Elsewhere, a beaten and battered Inuyasha lay crumpled in the thick underbrush of the forest. His flesh was raw and burned, searing with pain. If not for his fire-rat clothing, he may have been incinerated. Slowly, he opened his eyes, rising out of his momentary concussion. He struggled to roll over onto his stomach, using all his might to push himself to his hands and knees. He coughed raggedly. It felt as if even his lungs were on fire.

_**'And what have we learned from all this, Inuyasha?'**_

The hanyo gritted his teeth. It was that voice again! "Shut up," he wheezed.

_**'Perhaps you ought to be thanking me.'**_

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead, he struggled to his feet, staggering as he did so. He took a look around, sniffing the air. His eyes landed on the long skid mark in the ground and the snapped branches of trees, the evidence of being hurtled through the foliage like a ceramic cup being raked against prison bars. Despite his wounded pride and body, he grinned maliciously. _'That insolent bastard... He thinks he won, eh? Keh! I'll show him...'_

A horrific pain suddenly wrenched through his chest, sending the already crippled hanyo to the ground. He writhed on the forest floor, clutching at his singed clothing, gritting his teeth in agony. After a few moments, the pain ebbed, but only slightly.

_**'Are you going to behave, Inuyasha? Or shall I continue your punishment?'**_

The hanyo choked. "S-stop..."

The voice chuckled. If it had a face, Inuyasha would swear that it was smiling at him. The pain faded altogether.

_**'Don't be so foolish, Inuyasha. You cannot fight that dragon using only brute force. All you would succeed in doing is allowing yourself to be killed while attempting to strike that which you cannot even touch. You would only make yourself vulnerable and you would easily be destroyed. Let your petty squabble with him go. You have more important things to do at this moment, like catching up to the miko.'**_

Inuyasha didn't reply. Yes, he badly wanted his Kagome. But the voice was so confusing, so _irritating_. It tells him to follow his Kagome, but never go too near to her. If the voice didn't have such a strong way of controlling him, he'd tell that voice where it could go.

_**'What are you waiting for, Inuyasha? If you don't hurry, you'll miss your opportunity...'**_

"Keh!" The hanyo was far from listening to the teasing, cryptic words of the voice.

_**"Tomorrow, Inuyasha. Tomorrow is the day you'll get your miko."**_

The hanyo's spirits lifted ever-so-slightly. Would he really get to have his Kagome? Or was this just some trick that the voice was playing on him? Deciding that even if it _was_ just a ruse, the risk at passing up the opportunity was just too great. He staggered to his feet and turned to the south, towards the river. His wounds were already beginning to heal. And once he had enough strength, he'd traverse the rapids that would take him to the other side of the mountains.

* * *

**kutabare** - _fuck you _(in Eastern regions of Japan)

I chose to use Japanese for this simply because it sounded better. ;p Eh... I hope I'm not being a bad influence by "teaching" this word to anyone...

**ototo** - _little brother_


	37. Uncle

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Uncle**

The silence was extremely uncomfortable, but at the same time, Maiki hadn't a clue what to do to break the tension. So she sat there, at the low table, using her chopsticks to pick at her bowl of rice. Occasionally, she would glance out the corner of her eye, catching a glimpse of her hostess Soten. The lady yokai hadn't said a word to her ever since she invited her to lunch. The 'invitation' was more or less an order, as Maiki recalled.

_Maiki sat in the library, thumbing through some old books containing various paintings and other artworks. The door slid open, drawing her attention away from the picture she had been gazing at. It was Soten._

_"Lunch is ready," the yokai replied. "I suggest you eat now since I don't cater to my guests' every whims."_

Ever since they had sat down to eat, it had been silent. In the end, Maiki supposed that she'd rather have silence over conversation. After all, she didn't desire to repeat the topic of conversation from earlier that morning. _'Heh! As if I'd be interested in Kazuki-kun like that!'_ she snorted.

It was when Soten's chopsticks suddenly clattered on the surface of the table that Maiki was pulled from her thoughts. Fearing that the yokai had suddenly become angry for some unknown reason, she cautioned a peak at the older woman. Instead of the angry or impatient expression Maiki was expecting, she saw that Soten's face was almost blank. Her eyes were closed with a slight furrowing of her eyebrows. Her face seemed extremely pale. The teenager noticed the deep, slow breaths the yokai was taking.

Soten suddenly drew in a sharp breath, air hissing through her clenched teeth as her face contorted into one of pain. Her arms clasped to her swollen abdomen. Maiki's eyes widened in shock. _'Please tell me she's not...'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Soten sucked in another quick breath. _'Oh, dear lord! She is! She's going into labor!'_

Maiki leapt to her feet, grabbing the cushions from around the table and arranging them on the floor behind the yokai as a makeshift bed for her. _'I can't believe this is happening! What am I going to do? She needs help but... I'm not experienced with this sort of thing!'_ She gently took hold of Soten by the shoulders and carefully eased her down onto her back. Soten was in so much pain from the sudden contraction that she didn't protest the assistance of a 'mere mortal.'

Maiki took note that Soten's water hadn't broke yet, and heaved a sigh of relief. _'Good, there's still time... Now what to do...'_ From her kneeling position next to Soten, Maiki looked around frantically, trying to figure out how she could assist or comfort the yokai. _'I know! Hot water and a cloth!'_

"Soten-sama, where's the kitchen?"

The older woman cracked open her eyes, heavy breaths hissed through her teeth. "The door... near the far end of the table..."

Maiki nodded, jumping to her feet. She sprinted around the table and nearly tore through the paper door into the kitchen. Her eyes searched the dimly lit room that was cluttered with large pots and cooking utensils. The fire pit in the center of the room held some warm coals and a pot of water was still sitting over it. _'Bingo!'_ the girl cried in her head. Scanning the room once more, she found a pile of neatly folded cloths. _'Perfect!'_

The teenager scooped up a handful of the cloths and brought them back out to the dining hall, dumping them on the table. She returned to the kitchen, grabbed the nearest bucket she could find and dunked it into the heated water, filling the container about halfway. She returned to the dining area.

As Maiki set the bucket down next to Soten, she was relieved to find that the woman's pain had subsided. For the time being, that is. The yokai's breathing had calmed substantially, and it seemed she was trying to regain her strength for the next contraction. Maiki took a cloth from the pile and dabbed away the perspiration from Soten's face. She then dipped the entire cloth in the water and wrung it out.

"Can you un-tuck your haori from your hakama?" she asked, kneeling once more next to the older woman.

Soten glanced at the teenager questioningly, but nodded. Pulling her clothing away to reveal her round belly, Maiki placed the hot cloth on the yokai's flesh.

"That should help with the pain... relax the muscles..."

Soten nodded in understanding, but was silent otherwise. Maiki looked away, not saying anything else either, trying to figure out what else she could do for the yokai.

"Oh!" the shibunyo-turned-human girl exclaimed, her eyes returning to meet Soten's. "Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?"

The yokai shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Maiki's sudden helpful demeanor deflated, once again uncertain what to do for her host. She averted her gaze once more, until a clammy hand weakly wrapped around her wrist. She looked over to Soten.

"Thank you, for helping me. Not many humans would be so kind to a yokai."

"It's no trouble, really..." Maiki humbly stated. _'Though I still have _no_ idea what I'm doing...'_

"No, please allow me to thank you. Your kindness it truly appreciated. You have a very caring heart."

The teenager's cheeks flared red with embarrassment as she once again averted her eyes. "Thanks," she muttered. "But really... I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. I guess I take after my mama like that... helping others when they're in need." She returned her gaze towards Soten, offering her a reassuring smile.

The yokai returned the gesture, before her eyes took a troubled look. "May I ask a tremendous favor from you?"

Maiki stared into her host's hopeful eyes, and found there was no way she could refuse, whatever the request may be. She nodded. "Sure."

"I know this is asking a lot of me, but I've no one else to ask... My midwife, Yasa, lives not far from here, a little under a mile away... At the bottom of this mountain, outside Reimai Valley, to the west, lies a road. Take it heading south until you see a single tree on the mountainside that is split down the middle. Her home is just below that tree, in the side of the mountain. Please go to her and tell her that I am in need of her."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here all alone?"

"I'll be fine. I won't be birthing my baby for some hours yet. You should be able to get Yasa and bring her back long before then."

"Okay," Maiki agreed hesitantly.

Before rising to leave, she took the cloth from Soten's belly, soaking and wringing it out, and reapplying it to her stomach. Though the yokai had said that she wasn't thirsty, Maiki retrieved a jug of cool water from the kitchen and a saucer, and placed those next to her, just in case. The teenager left the dining area, went to her room and gathered up her bag and Tetsusaiga. She checked in on Soten once more before she left, paranoid about leaving the laboring woman alone. She found that the yokai had dozed off during her absence. Assured that her host would be fine for now, Maiki left the castle, rushed across the courtyard, slipped through the gates, and headed down the mountain away from Reimai Valley.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome had been traveling through the dimly lit tunnel for roughly a half an hour, and they had yet to see any sign of the exit. Though Shippo had stated that the journey would take at least an hour, Kagome found herself growing increasingly paranoid the longer they spent inside the cave. And the bizarre incident she sensed earlier didn't help to alleviate her worry. 

About ten minutes after they had entered the cave, Kagome believed she had sensed a surge in yoki. It was difficult to tell, considering that the entire inside of the cave radiated yoki from Shippo's fox-fire, the blue flames which were currently illuminating the tunnel. And strangely, she thought she had sensed what felt like a Shikon shard. But the sensation faded just as quickly as it had appeared. She shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination.

But still... it got her thinking... Was it really a Shikon shard, the large piece that was missing? If _that_ were indeed true, then who had it? Why _did_ they have it? More importantly, _how_ did he or she get it? Kagome tried for the life of her to remember how she had lost the jewel, but her mind was a haze when she tried to bring up that memory. Something seemed to be clogging her head.

She distinctly remembered having all the shards of the jewel, though they had yet to be put back together. She and Inuyasha had made the decision to wait on that until they had figured out how to purify the Tama. Inuyasha... For some reason, whenever she thought of him, a terrible bout of anxiety would wrench her heart and stomach, tying them into knots. It was unexplainable, why she had this overwhelming fear of the hanyo. She almost felt sick just by thinking of him, wondering if she'd run into him.

"Hoshi-sama..." Sango's scolding voice cut through Kagome's thoughts. "Don't do that in front of Kagome-chan. It's improper!"

The miko looked up at the couple who were about five paces in front of her. Her eyes had fallen on their backsides quick enough to catch Miroku pull his hand away from Sango's rear to nervously place it on the back of his head.

"But Sango, my dear," the monk answered in a quiet voice, hoping to be too quiet for the miko to hear. "Kagome-sama cannot see my gestures of affection in this dim lighting. And if she could, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

The exterminator looked to her right to see the monk's dopey-grinning face. "Oh? Well, if it's _that_ dark in here, then perhaps we could just strip naked and fornicate right here in front of Kagome-chan! Oh, wait! I have a better idea! How about we ask Kagome-chan to join us?"

Miroku's face morphed into an overexcited and hopeful expression at her words. "Really? You think she would?" Apparently, he had failed to register Sango's overly sarcastic tone.

Sango gritted her teeth in frustration. Balling up her fist, she knocked the monk on the back of his head, leaving a large lump to form. Without a word, she stormed away, continuing down the dim tunnel, leaving the monk behind. Miroku rubbed the tender spot, a pout forming on his face.

"How cruel..."

A grin tugged at the corner of Kagome's mouth. "Oh, Miroku-sama. When will you learn to be more subtle?" she asked rhetorically before passing by the monk to follow Sango.

Miroku watched the younger of the two women as she walked away from him, dashed thoughts of a threesome still lingering in his mind. He sighed in defeat. "How _exceptionally_ cruel..."

* * *

Maiki rushed down the rugged mountainside as quickly as she could without tripping over the rocky surface. She knew the bottom wasn't too far away, for she could already see the road below through the thick trees. Once she reached the path, she could break out into a full run and reach the midwife Yasa quickly. 

Unfortunately for her, during her noisy journey to the bottom of the hill, she had stirred up a stalker. Unaware of the lizard yokai following her, she continued onward, completely oblivious to its presence. Without her shibunyo hearing, she couldn't hear it crawling and slithering behind her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

With a sigh of relief, the teenager finally reached the bottom. She took a moment to catch her breath. She slung her backpack off, reaching in for a bottle of water. It wasn't hard to find one, since she had left most of her things back in her room. All that had remained inside were a few water bottles, a box of matches, and a shirt. The lighter load was much easier on her, especially since she had lost her shibunyo strength with her recent transformation.

Twisting the cap off her water bottle, she brought the container to her lips and allowed the cool liquid to flow into her parched mouth. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, protecting the sensitive orbs from the rays of the sun overhead. With her thirst quenched, she brought her head forward again, opening her eyes to replace the cap on the bottle. Instead, she was met with the brief image of a tall, lizard-like being glaring down at her just before its fist connected with her left temple.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything fell into darkness.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, how much longer are we going to follow your heathen-brother's scent? We've been following for days and we have yet to find him!" the little toad known as Jaken whined in his annoying, high-pitched voice. 

The taiyokai ignored his ward's antics. Had he cared enough to answer the midget, he'd inform him that they had strayed from Inuyasha's scent trail when they had come across the mountains surrounding Reimai Valley. Truth be told, Sesshomaru had lost the trail several hours ago. The frequent sudden rainstorms had washed away the hanyo's scent.

Currently, the two yokai were heading north along the base of the western mountain range. Instead of attempting to search all over the forests and mountains for Inuyasha's trail, Sesshomaru opted for an easier route. He would visit the area's ruling yokai and ask him if he had seen or heard of the miscreant hanyo. Though it had been ages since he had last visited the thunder yokai of Reimai Valley, he remembered exactly where their tribe's leader dwelled. It had always been the same castle throughout the centuries.

As Sesshomaru and Jaken followed the road heading northbound, the yokai lord sensed the presence of a yokai up ahead. Not the one he was searching for, for this yokai was far too weak to be the reigning yokai. Snuffing slightly in the air, he distinctly caught the scent of moist soil and scales. A lizard yokai. And along with it, came the scent of a human, a young woman. She was still alive, but probably not for long, since lizard yokai of this region were very fond of feeding upon human women and children.

Because Sesshomaru was not one to meddle in others' affairs, he was content to allow the yokai to do what it wished with its prey. If a human was too weak or foolish to save itself from a yokai's attack, then she deserved the fate handed to her. Sesshomaru would have gladly passed by the yokai with not even a glance in its direction. But the lizard was too greedy and stupid to keep its mouth shut when it noticed Sesshomaru's presence.

"This one's mine! Leave here or else!"

The Lord of the West paused and casually turned to face the offensive creature. "Or else, what?"

The lizard caught the menacing flare of Sesshomaru's yoki, and realized the terrible mistake he had made. His bold countenance had faltered, withering like a dying flower. The inu-lord's yoki was at least a hundred fold stronger than his own. How could he be so stupid as to open his mouth before assessing the situation?

"Please forgive me," he pleaded, lowering his eyes, bowing to the lord. "I have made a grievous error and I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

Jaken spoke up before his master could. "_Forgiveness?_ You offend the great Sesshomaru-sama and dare to ask for his forgiveness!" The cocky toad marched up to the bowing lizard, boldly scolding him.

Seeing Jaken's little toad feet enter his field of vision, a grin broke across the lizard's face. It seemed the fates were turning in his favor. He quickly snatched the kappa, holding his claws to the toad's throat. He glared defiantly at the taiyokai.

"Leave this place at once, or your servant dies."

Sesshomaru lazily blinked at the lizard. "What makes you think I care for his safety?"

Tears pooled from Jaken's eyes. "B-b-b-but Sesshomaru-sama! Have I not devoted myself to you for centuries now? Does my loyalty mean nothing to you?"

The lizard was dumbfounded by Sesshomaru's words, uncertain if it were the truth or a bluff. However, he hid his unease, tightening his hold on the bawling toad. "You've got three seconds to leave before I start skinning your pathetic servant alive."

Only one second was plenty enough time for Sesshomaru. He drew his right hand up in front of his chest, claws glowing with yoki. Flicking his wrist ever so casually, he unleashed his poison whip, tearing the lizard's head clean off his shoulders, and missing Jaken's head by a mere fraction of an inch. The lizard's head fell to the ground and rolled for a moment, just before it and its body disintegrated into dust and scattered away in the breeze.

Jaken, now released from the yokai's grasp, fell to his bottom. A shocked look was plastered on his face, due to the near proximity of Sesshomaru's whip only a moment ago. But said shock was quickly replaced with extreme gratitude when he realized that his lord had saved him after all.

"Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama! I _knew_ you wouldn't allow me to fall victim to such a weak yokai!"

"Jaken," the lord interrupted the toad's enthusiasm. He hadn't been paying much attention to him anyway. Instead, his mind was focused on the girl, or rather, what the girl was carrying; Tetsusaiga. Glancing at the girl's face, he noticed a strong resemblance to the miko who had been so foolish as to mate herself to his worthless half-breed brother. He knew who this girl must be, but he needed to confirm it.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" the toad inquired timidly.

"I want you to wake that girl."

Jaken looked up at the taiyokai questioningly. "But what for, Sesshomaru-sama? She is but a weak human! What good is it to wake her? She would only delay us!"

A sharp glare from the yokai was enough to get Jaken moving.

"Oh, of course! Right away Sesshomaru-sama! Please forgive me!" The kappa paced over to the girl's side and poked her in the side with the bottom of the Staff of Heads. "Wake up, foolish girl! Show Sesshomaru-sama your gratitude for saving your worthless hide!"

Maiki's eyes fluttered open at the disturbance. The first thing she saw was the deep blue sky and puffy white clouds filtering through the lush green branches of trees. Disorientated, she blinked and attempted to sit up. It was then that a surge of pain throbbed from her left temple. She winced, rubbing the tender spot which was sure to leave a bruise. If her injury were not painful enough, the shrill of an annoying voice sliced through her head.

"Ungrateful human! Show my lord your appreciation!"

She turned her head slightly to the right, towards the source of the shrill voice and cracked open an eye. She found herself looking down upon a toad-like creature. She opened her other eye, scrutinizing the yokai.

"Well, you're a hideous looking thing, aren't you?"

Jaken sputtered indignantly. "How _dare_ you! Why, if my lord didn't wish to speak with you, then I wouldn't hesitate burning you to a crisp with my Nintojo!"

Maiki ground her teeth. _'Damn, he's annoying!'_ While the toad was prattling on, she grabbed the nearest rock she could find.

"Stuff it, will ya?" she retorted as she crammed the fist-sized stone into the kappa's mouth mid-sentence.

The toad stumbled backwards, his incoherent words muffled by the overbearing rock in his mouth. He dropped the Staff of Heads, using both hands to claw at the stone. With Jaken's annoying voice subdued for the moment, Maiki was finally able to turn her attention towards the taiyokai standing five feet from her. As her eyes fell upon him, her breath almost caught in her throat. She ran her eyes up and down his form and the only thing she could think was that he looked perfect. _Too_ perfect, in fact. And very arrogant as well.

Aside from Jaken's frantic mumbles, there was silence. For several moments, Maiki and Sesshomaru held a silent showdown where they just simply studied each other. But finally, the Lord of the West spoke.

"You are Maiki, are you not?" Though he was asking her a question, it came out more like a statement.

The teenage girl rose to her feet, dusted herself off, crossed her arms and cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

"You carry Tetsusaiga."

Maiki briefly glanced down to her left hip where the sheathed Fang rested at her side. "Yeah. So? What of it?"

"You are human."

She sighed in annoyance. "_Duh!_ Anymore obvious observations you'd like to share with me?"

The taiyokai narrowed his eyes with impatience. "You would be wise not to take that tone of voice with me again. This Sesshomaru does not tolerate disrespect, especially from the whelp of my worthless hanyo brother."

Maiki's pondered the revelation of his identity. _'Sesshomaru... why does that sound familiar...'_ "Oh! You were Rin-sama's guardian, weren't you?"

It was at that moment that Jaken managed to remove the rock from his mouth. "Sesshomaru-sama was _never_ guardian to that insolent child! Rin merely tagged along behind my lord like a helpless, stray dog!"

"Jaken." The Lord of the West gave the kappa a stern glance.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Sesshomaru-sama!" he pleaded, bowing low to the ground. Maiki rolled her eyes at the groveling toad.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the teenager. "Yes. Rin was one of my wards during her childhood until she required training."

Maiki nodded, having recalled the part about Rin within the tale Sango and Miroku had shared with her mother several days ago. But then her mind finally registered another bit of information, realizing what Sesshomaru had referred to her as.

"Wait... '...worthless hanyo brother...' You're my _uncle_?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. "Yes." He disliked the visible reminder that his noble yokai blood had been 'tainted' with that of not one, but now two human women. He quickly steered the topic of conversation away from his relation to the girl. "Tell me, pup. Have you or any of your companions encountered Inuyasha over the course of the past few days?"

Maiki seemed to be taken aback by the question. A confused expression crossed her features. "No, I haven't seen him at all. Kazuki-kun probably hasn't either. But as far as mama, Miroku-sama and Sango-san go... I'm not so sure. Kazuki-kun and I were separated from them yesterday afternoon. So your guess is as good as mine... Why? Is something wrong? Is he looking for us?"

The taiyokai didn't answer immediately. Instead, he turned and began to walk away. "Come, Jaken. Our business here is finished."

"Yes, milord."

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" Maiki shouted, stomping her foot unyieldingly. "If there's something going on, then you better tell me what it is."

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned enough to glance over his shoulder. But his next few words were not what Maiki had hoped for.

"Are you able to wield the Tetsusaiga?"

Maiki looked at him skeptically. "What kind of question is _that_? Of course I can hold it."

The inu-yokai narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I did not ask if you could hold it. I asked if you can wield it. Can you make it transform?"

The teenager withdrew a bit, feeling a bit foolish for misunderstanding his inquiry. "Transform? Uh... no. I don't know how to do that... Why?"

Sesshomaru turned the rest of the way around to face Maiki once more. "Then I shall offer you this piece of advise: If you should encounter my miserable half-breed brother, your worthless father, then I suggest that you run."

"Run? Why?"

The yokai lord took a deeper breath than normal, as close as he would get to releasing a frustrated sigh. "My brother... is not himself."

_'Not himself?'_ she pondered, but her mind didn't linger on it for very long. "Oh, crap!" she blurted out with a panicked expression. "I have to go! I've been wasting too much time!" She scooped up her bag and slung it on her back.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jaken demanded. "You are to stay until Sesshomaru-sama has dismissed you!"

"I can't! I have to hurry and find Yasa-san! Soten-sama needs her! She's going into labor!"

Sesshomaru's face remained blank at her outburst while Jaken looked confused. "What is the problem?" inquired the toad. "Who does this Soten think she is? Is she too lazy to do anything for herself that she has to send a messenger to fetch her servants at the mere thought of working?"

"No!" refuted the girl as she stamped her foot. "_Labor,_ baka! She's having a baby! And she needs her midwife Yasa-san! I have to get her quickly! It was nice meeting you, Uncle Sesshy-chan, but I have to go! Hasta luego!"

Without waiting for another word from the two yokai, Maiki ran off heading south, leaving the inu lord and kappa speechless. Her sudden departure was... odd, to say the least. They watched her form shrink, as the distance between they and she increased with every passing moment. After she disappeared around a bend, the Lord of the West turned away and began heading north.

"Come, Jaken."

The toad hadn't noticed when his lord had begun to walk away until his name had been called. He stumbled after the inu-yokai. But instead of turning up the mountain, heading towards Soten's estate, Sesshomaru continued to follow the road north. With the thunder yokai in the throes of childbirth, it would be of no use to pay her a visit. He would be unable to pry any information from her at this point. And depending on how long she had been in the birthing process, she probably wouldn't have been able to leave her estate, making the likelihood of running into Inuyasha next to zero.

For now, the Lord of the West opted to continue journeying around the mountains of Reimai Valley, hoping that he may come across his brother's scent trail once again.

* * *

**Yasa** - _gentle_

**kappa** - _a short, humanoid yokai that resembles a toad or a frog_

**Nintojo** - _Staff of Heads_

**Hasta luego** - _basically means "see you later" in Spanish._

**A/N:** I didn't really take the time to do a final proof-read before posting this, so I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Although I've said these things a couple of times now, I'm still receiving comments about two things. Though I don't take offense to these two things, I think you can tell I'm getting a bit weary of repeating myself. So this is just a reminder for those who have forgotten, or perhaps never bothered to read my earlier author's notes explaining these things.

First, the "yokai vs. youkai" spelling. **It doesn't matter how these words are spelled. It's a matter of opinion.** I've chosen to use the spelling that is more frequently used by official sources such as manga and anime subtitles. I've noticed that "youkai" is used mostly by fanfic authors. I don't correct other authors' spellings of Romanized Japanese words, I will not tell them one way is right and the other is wrong, so please don't "correct" me for my choice of spelling.

Second, is about Inuyasha's whereabouts and the mystery of his and Kagome's past. Most people have been giving me good feedback about this, telling me that they can't wait to find out and etc, but they have been patiently waiting nonetheless. But occasionally, I am told I should just hurry up and write it. To this I say, **I will write the story as I see fit, since I am the authoress**. Certain events and plot devices need to develop in order for the climax of the story to occur. Kagome's and Inuyasha's past will be revealed, but it's a big part of the climax to the story, so obviously I'm not gonna go blurt it out before it's meant to be revealed.

Also, I don't know if it's confusing or not, but the following is just to clear up everyone's location at this point:

_Kagome, Miroku and Sango_ are traveling through the south-_eastern mountains _around Reimai Valley. _Shippo, Kazuki and Koryu _are flying over the same mountain range.  
_Soten's home_ is near the top of a mountain to the _northwest_ of the valley.  
_Maiki_ is outside the _western mountains_ heading south, where she encountered _Sesshomaru and Jaken_ as they were heading north along the same road. _Yasa_ lives along this road, at the base of a mountain outside the valley, south of Yasa's home.  
_Inuyasha_ is planning on entering Reimai Valley via the _flooded river_ which is at the _southern end_ of Reimai Valley.


	38. Yasa

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Yasa**

Maiki ran as quickly as she could down the dirt road, frequently glancing up at the mountainside to her left, searching for Yasa's home. She had been running for what seemed like forever, but was probably closer to only twenty minutes. With each passing second, each passing footfall, the teenager grew increasingly doubtful. _'Why haven't I found it yet? I should've come across it by now!'_

Soten's directions echoed in the girl's head. _"...Yasa, lives not far from here, a little under a mile away... At the bottom of this mountain... lies a road. Take it heading south until you see a tree on the mountainside that is split down the middle. Her home is just below that tree, in the side of the mountain..."_

Maiki slowed to a walk, panting heavily. She folded her hands behind the back of her head, sucking in deep breaths of oxygen. Dread filled her. _'I hope I didn't go too far... I don't think I have, but what if I missed the tree? What if I didn't see it? What if it's not there anymore and I passed by Yasa-san's home and didn't even know it?'_ Her eyes scanned the mountain, silently begging for the landmark tree to appear before her.

The voice of an elderly woman startled her. "My, my... What is a child like you doing out wandering around out in the wilds? You _are_ aware that there are many dangerous yokai living in these parts, do you not?"

Maiki spun around 180 degrees, towards the voice, putting her back to the mountains. She didn't see the source of the voice right away. Until she looked down, that is. Before her, stood a short, stout, elderly tortoise yokai. She couldn't have been more than three feet tall. The bottom of her rust colored kimono was barely off the ground. Though she stood upright on two feet, Maiki noted that the old turtle needed to use a cane for support.

"Tell me, child," she spoke in a soothing voice, "what brings you out so far from your village?"

"Well, it's a long story... But to get to the point, I'm looking for a yokai named Yasa-san. A.. um... well, an acquaintance of mine needs her help. Do you know where she lives?"

The elderly yokai grinned warmly. "Of course I do, child. Follow me and I shall take you there."

The teenager beamed a grateful smile. "Thank you! I really appreciate your help!"

"'tis no trouble at all. Come. Follow me."

The old tortoise turned around and slowly led Maiki further south along the road. The teenager quickly noticed that the old woman couldn't move very fast at all. She wasn't sure if it was because of her age or if it was because she was a turtle, a naturally slow moving creature, or if it were because of both. She masked her slight annoyance at their slow pace. She needed to find this Yasa quickly for Soten's sake, and because this old woman was doing her a favor, it would be horribly rude if Maiki were to show any signs of ungratefulness.

"Fear not, child," the yokai spoke as if she could read the girl's thoughts. "We aren't very far from her home. We'll be there soon enough."

Maiki released a small, inaudible sigh as she took a single step to match four of the woman's steps. _'Oh, I hope she's not just patronizing me. Today is going to be a looooooooong day... I can tell already...'_

* * *

As they flew over the mountains surrounding Reimai Valley, Kazuki sat on Koryu's back, a few feet behind Shippo, scowling at the kitsune. In the four years since the fox had disappeared, the junior exterminator had not forgiven him. Angrily, Kazuki remembered Maiki's words which rang so true.

_"Use your anger all you want to try to distance yourself from your true feelings, Kazuki, but you can't hide the fact that you miss him terribly."_

Oh, how he hated that she was right! But admitting that he had greatly missed Shippo only caused the teenage boy to feel ever more angry. For it was the kitsune's fault that he had to suffer so much in the first place! If he had at least visited, then perhaps the ache of betrayal that had wedged itself deep into Kazuki's heart would never have had a chance to grow.

Shippo glanced back at the boy, having felt a set of eyes boring into his back. The scowl he saw on the apprentice exterminator did little to ease the fox's mind. He had a pretty good idea why Kazuki was so obviously upset with him. He also knew why the junior slayer had been in Koryu's company. He was still finding the idea hard to believe that Kazuki, who was like a little brother to him once upon a time, had agreed to take on Soten's request and slay him. Had Kazuki's anger gone so far that he would willingly kill him? And, for that matter, had _Soten's_ anger also gone that far that she would hire an exterminator to hunt him down?

All the evidence pointed to yes.

However, Shippo was not angry over this. Instead, his level of guilt had risen to his throat, nearly choking him. He had screwed up. Big time. Two acts of perceived abandonment on his part. Ah, who was he kidding? He _had_ abandoned them in both instances. Both because he thought he was doing the right thing at the time. He realized what his problem was. He always acted too hastily, never told anyone what he was doing or where he was going, always trying to fix the problem on his own. Such was the case four years ago when he left his family behind.

The fox glanced back again to the teenager, the scowl still on the boy's face. "Say, Kazuki-ototo."

"Just 'Kazuki' is fine."

Shippo winced. So Kazuki no longer considered him as a brother. The fox let out a slow sigh and continued. "Kazuki..." The boy's name felt so foreign, so empty on his tongue without the honorific. "I'm sorry I left all those years ago--"

"No, you're not," the exterminator interrupted again. "Otherwise, you would've come back."

"I know. I should have returned and explained. And I'm truly sorry for that, whether you believe me or not. I had to leave, Kazuki. I had to do it to protect you and everyone else."

Shippo waited a moment for Kazuki to speak. The boy's silence indicated that his interest was piqued, though based on his expression, he still seemed skeptical. The kitsune continued.

"A few days before I left, I received a letter, a challenge. It was much like one I had received in my youth, only this one stated that if I did not accept the challenge, the lives of my family and village would be at stake. I was given only three days to comply to the letter, and for those three days I had thought heavily about it. At the dawn of the third day, I realized that there was no other way out of it. I had no choice but to comply. Because I didn't want your parents at risk, I left out as much as I could when I told your father I had to leave. I knew that if he knew anymore than what I told him, he and your mother would have eagerly followed after me, and I simply could not have them putting themselves in danger. They had, and still have, a family to take care of.

"I left during mid-morning on that third day, traveling as fast as I could, and by nightfall, I had found myself overlooking Reimai Valley. It was to my complete dismay that I was returning to this place after so many years. I had long thought that my differences with the thunder yokai tribe had been settled. Apparently, I was wrong. After sixteen years, Soten, leader and sole survivor of the thunder tribe, still had a bone to pick with me. She met me outside the gates of her estate. But when I laid my eyes upon her, I was speechless. The beautiful young woman I saw before me was nothing like the tomboyish little girl who had challenged me in my youth. I was instantly drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. She, on the other hand, was livid."

_"You!" Soten called out to the kitsune, her right index finger extended to point at him. In her left, she held her staff weapon. "How could you break our agreement?"_

_Shippo blinked incredulously. "What are you talking about? I didn't break any agreement with you!"_

_"Liar!" she yelled, her free hand now clenched at her side, her eyes cackling with pent up anger and electricity. "Don't you dare attempt to play stupid! We had an arrangement and you backed out on it!"_

_"Arrangement? Listen, Soten, I thought we had settled our dispute years ago. You have left me alone, and in return, I have left you alone. I have done nothing to cause you any further grievances, and I do not wish to fight with you."_

_The thunder yokai tightened her grip on her weapon. "Then why have you come here, if not to fight?"_

_"That's simple. To protect my family and fellow villagers."_

_Soten seemed to relax a bit, but she still had venom in her voice. "I see. How could I have let that slip my mind? You have settled down with a tribe of humans, have you not? Having been raised by mortals, you've almost come to be identical to them. You've probably never been taught much about yokai laws and customs. No wonder you've backed out on our agreement."_

_The fox stared at her in bewilderment. "What kind of agreement _did_ I make with you?" he asked timidly, afraid of the answer._

_The woman's lips curled up into an amused, mischievous smirk. "Marriage."_

"What I didn't realize, until that day, is that if a male yokai is interested in taking a female for a mate, he offers her a gift. To win her heart, he must discover what it is she greatly desires and bestow it upon her. If she accepts, then the two are to be wed. If they are too young to be married, then they are betrothed and the wedding day takes place the day after the female's sixteenth birthday. And there I was, over six years overdue of our supposed wedding date."

"I don't understand," Kazuki muttered, his curiosity having replaced his anger for the moment. "What was it that you gave her? How could you have known what to give her, but not known what exactly you were doing at the same time?"

Shippo let out a sigh. "I've told you about the battles against the thunder yokai... how Hiten and Manten killed my father... how Inuyasha avenged his death... and how Soten blamed me for it and challenged me to a duel, taking me prisoner instead... It was during that incident, when she saw the crayons, colorful writing utensils, that Kagome had given me. Soten wanted them, desperately. So we battled over them. We were equals in strength and wit. But it was during that battle that I discovered that she was not a 'he' like I had assumed when I first saw her. I just couldn't fight a girl. So I called off the duel, and as I left, I gave her the crayons she so desperately desired. And _that_ was how I unintentionally betrothed myself to her."

"So, you married her," Kazuki replied, almost dejectedly.

"I had to. I promised her my hand in marriage and I had to honor that."

"But you still could've visited us, you know," stated the boy, his foul mood returning.

"And again, I've terribly sorry that I didn't. Once I married Soten, and became Lord over these lands, I had a huge number of responsibilities to uphold." At this point he released an embarrassed chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "I think Soten may have intentionally burdened me with as many tasks as I could possibly handle out of fear that I would leave if I wasn't kept busy enough!"

Kazuki shook his head in disappointment. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?"

The fox sighed contently. "Perhaps it's true. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Shippo," replied Koryu, "but what sort of danger is Soten-sama in?"

At this point, the kitsune adopted a more serious expression. "I'm not entirely sure. I sensed she was in great pain. It's subsided for now, but I'm still very concerned. I could feel much distress from her when she was experiencing this pain. I'm very worried that something's happened to her."

With a nod, Koryu flapped his giant wings ever faster, gaining speed, heading towards his mistress's home. If what Shippo spoke was true, then it was imperative to return to Soten's side.

* * *

Thump. Shuffle-shuffle-shuffle. Thump. Shuffle-shuffle-shuffle.

Maiki clenched her teeth, trying her best not to snap at the sounds of the incredibly slow, tiny steps of the old turtle. They had been walking at this pace for at least a half an hour already, and they still had not yet arrived at Yasa's home. The teenage girl disdainfully glanced down at the yokai who walked at an abundantly leisurely pace, seeming to enjoy the scenery. _'That baba better not have spaced out and forgotten that she's supposed to be leading me to Yasa-san!'_ Maiki fretted in her thoughts.

The pair rounded a bend that curved around a tall boulder. Maiki was still staring at the tortoise when the old woman suddenly looked up at the teenager with her grey, beady eyes.

"We've arrived," she replied cheerfully with a warm, wrinkled smile.

Maiki's scowl immediately disappeared when the old woman turned to face her. Embarrassed that she had been caught giving the woman dirty looks, a bright red hue flashed across her cheeks. Whether the old turtle noticed her glare or not, she said nothing of it. Maiki quickly looked away from the yokai to look up at the side of the mountain. She was relieved to see the landmark Soten had explained; a tree split down the middle. Below the tree, there was what seemed to be a hole in the side of the mountain where it was almost vertical. But about five feet inside the aperture, a wooden door was visible.

"Come, come, child. We did not travel all this way just to gawk at Yasa-san's front door with our jaws slack, now did we?"

The teenager looked back down to see the tortoise waddle up towards the wooden door. A bit of Maiki's irritation had been restored with the yokai's comment. _'Heh! As if I would stand around with my mouth hanging open, looking like a complete imbecile! The nerve of some people-- er, yokai!'_ But, the girl swallowed her anger and tried to remain calm and polite as she followed the turtle to Yasa's door. The teenager found that upon entering the front doorway, she had to duck down to fit inside. When the old woman pushed the front door open without so much as a knock first, Maiki's eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

She quickly grabbed the door and pulled it shut, looked down at the turtle with shock. "What are you doing? You can't just let yourself in to someone else's home! It's very important that I get her help, and it would do no good getting her all ticked off 'cause we decided to barge into her home!"

The tortoise's seemingly ever-present grin grew even wider. "Worry not, child. I'm certain Yasa-san will not mind. She tends to be a very kind and understanding yokai."

Maiki was skeptical at best. "But, we should still knock first, kame-bachan."

The old woman's face seemed to light up with laughter. "I suppose you are right, child. Go ahead and give the door a knock."

The teenager gave her a questioning glance, but then turned towards the door. She rapped her knuckles against the wooden planks three times and waited. And waited. And waited. There was no answer, so she gave the door a harder knock. The result was the same and Maiki began to feel a bit exasperated.

"That's just great!" she sighed as she turned away from the door and sat on the ground. "She's not even home! Now what am I going to do?"

The tortoise looked over towards Maiki, who, now in a sitting position, was at the old woman's eye-level. She gave the girl a knowing smile that Maiki couldn't see since her back was to the turtle.

"Perhaps we should wait inside," she suggested. "I'm sure Yasa-san shall be home very shortly."

Before Maiki could stop her, the yokai had welcomed herself into Yasa's home. She leapt to her feet and followed the old woman inside, wondering how it was that she had moved so quickly into the abode, when she had moved so slowly up until now. The teenager pushed the thought aside, having more important issues to worry about at the moment.

The first thing the girl noticed upon entering Yasa's home, was that the ceiling was just as short in here as it was in the front entryway. Knees bent and back hunched over, she guessed that the distance from floor to ceiling couldn't be any more than four and a half feet high. The room she found herself in was that of a greeting area. A low table was at the far end of the room, surrounded by cushions.

With her back already aching from having to lean over, Maiki made her way over to the table and sat down. Feeling a bit more comfortable, if still a little claustrophobic, the teenager's eyes studied her surroundings further. The walls, though made of rocks, were nicely stacked in place, making Yasa's home seem cozy. The ceiling, she realized now, was dome-shaped, obviously to hold the support of the tons of dirt and rock above her home.

There were two doorways leading off from this room, one on each side of the main entrance. She didn't know where these led to, but knew the old woman had disappeared through one of these doorways. Maiki was not surprised when she could hear the familiar _thump, shuffle, shuffle_ coming from the doorway to her right. When the yokai emerged, she was carrying a large wooden bowl and a grinder.

"I intended to make some tea," the tortoise explained, "but it seems as though the tea leaves haven't been ground up yet. My hands are old and brittle. Do you think you could help me out with this?"

Maiki blinked perplexedly. "Sure, I guess." She accepted the tools from the turtle, finding the bowl already filled to the brim with leaves. "Uh, this is an awful lot of leaves for just two cups of tea, don't you think?"

The yokai beamed that famous smile of hers. "Yes, it's more than enough for us. But don't you think it would be awful rude of us to help ourselves to Yasa's home and hospitality without doing something nice for her in return?"

Maiki rose an eyebrow. "I suppose..." she patronized the old woman by vocally agreeing with her. But her thoughts were the opposite. _'I suppose you're some rude baba who thinks she can break into people's homes and then let someone else suffer the consequences!'_ With a feigned smile, she began crushing the tea leaves.

The turtle left the room, and a few moments later, she returned with a few pouches of other miscellaneous herbs and a few empty ceramic jars. "Since you're doing such a fine job with the tea leaves, do you think you would be able to crush these as well? Yasa-san seems to be very busy since she hasn't yet had a chance to tend to these."

Maiki swore she could feel a blood vessel break in her head. She forced a wide, cheerful grin and replied through gritted teeth. "Sure! No problem! Just set them down in front of me!"

"Ah, you are too kind, child," the tortoise beamed. "I'll see if I can heat some water for our tea." With that, she left the room again.

The teenager stared regretfully at the table full of unusual plants. _'How, oh how, did I ever get myself into this?'_ she mentally whined. _'I should've stopped that baba from coming into Yasa-san's home right at the beginning!'_ With the tea leaves crushed, she set them aside and began to work on one of the herbs. _'I should never have agreed to come inside here. How do I even know that Yasa-san will be pleased that we messed with her stuff anyway? What if she _didn't_ want these herbs broken down? Heh... That baba better not be wrong about this!'_

The tortoise returned with two ceramic cups and a pot of heated water. As Maiki continued to grind away at the herbs, the old woman mixed some tea leaves in the water, and then poured two cups. She placed one in front of the teenager, and began sipping from the second one. All the while, she watched the girl tediously mash the herbs into a fine powder.

"So tell me, child. Why is it that you seek out Yasa-san anyway? If I remember correctly, you said a friend was in need of assistance?"

Maiki briefly glanced up from her task. "Yeah. She's having a baby... started going into labor a little under two hours ago now. I hope she's doing okay..."

"I'm sure she's doing alright," the old woman assured. "Birthing a child takes several hours, especially with human births."

This time the teenager's eyes snapped up to lock onto the turtle's. "No, no! She's not human. Soten-san is full yokai..." At this point, Maiki's expression became a bit concerned. "Does that mean that she'll have the baby faster? ...being that she _is_ yokai? Will she be okay for a little while longer?"

The turtle gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes. The birthing process takes less time for yokai since they are better suited to handle such a strenuous task than a human would be. But worry not. She shan't be even close to birthing her baby yet. There's still plenty of time."

The teenager was only slightly settled by this. "Are you sure she'll be fine? I had to leave her all alone to go find Yasa-san..."

The yokai's grin grew a bit wider with a twinkle in her eye as if she were hiding some sort of secret. Maiki scrutinized her for a moment, before her irritation forced her to speak.

"What?"

The old woman gave a content smile. "You certainly are an interesting one, child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just an old tortoise, wise beyond her years. You aren't too hard to figure out, child. I've seen the brazen front you've put up around yourself. Why you chose to protect yourself with such a front, I've not yet figured out. But I've also seen the caring girl behind the facade. If such were not the case, you'd not have risked coming out here into dangerous territory, alone and inadequately armed, simply to help a yokai."

Maiki was silent. She wasn't sure what to say or do, so she quietly continued to grind the herbs she was working on. She definitely felt uncomfortable, having been so easily read like an open book. After a moment, the turtle rose to her feet, taking the empty tea cups and the pot with her into the other room. When she returned, Maiki still didn't feel comfortable enough to look up at her. The girl seemed to ignore the old woman, taking the last of the herbs that needed to be ground, and began working on them.

"Are you going to sit there all day, child, or are you going to escort an old midwife to her patient?"

The teenager immediately snapped her head up to look at the turtle, who was now standing next to the front door with a satchel strapped to her back. Maiki blinked owlishly for a few moments before the old woman's words fully clicked into place.

"Midwife? _You're_ Soten-sama's midwife, Yasa-san? Why didn't you tell me in the first place!"

Yasa beamed her classic smile. "You did not ask, child. You simply asked that I take you to her home."

"Yeah, but-- It should have been obvious that I was looking for _her_ and not her home!"

"Indeed, it was obvious. But like I said before, my hands are old and brittle and I couldn't possibly have prepared all those herbs as you have done for me. For that I thank you."

Nearly enraged at having been played for a fool, Maiki leapt to her feet as she yelled, "Why you sneaky little bab--"

Forgetting the short space of the room, she smacked her head into the rocky ceiling, cutting off her speech. Her world was a sheet of white-hot pain for a moment. She fell back down almost immediately, hands holding the sore spot on her head where a lump was sure to form. She could feel the sting of threatening tears brewing behind her eyes. She gritted her teeth, forcing those tears back, already feeling foolish enough for having injured herself so carelessly.

"Let me see your head, child," Yasa calmly replied.

Maiki hadn't even noticed her approach. She reluctantly moved her hands away from her head, allowing the turtle to inspect the wound. When the old woman pushed down onto the tender spot, the teenager drew a sharp intake of breath, air hissing through her teeth. Maiki nearly slapped Yasa's hands away.

"What are you _doing_? That hurt!"

Yasa didn't immediately reply. Only after she was satisfied, did she back away from the girl. "Well, child, you aren't bleeding, and you don't seem to have broken your head. But I _did_ notice something strange."

A bit of panic began to fill the teenager. "Strange? What's strange?"

"Don't look so worried, child. It seems you have two lumps on your head, is all. Did you happen to hit your head on something earlier today as well?"

Remembering back to the fuzzy incident with that lizard yokai earlier, she subconsciously drew her hand to her temple. Though the memory was cloudy, she remembered being struck by that yokai. Whatever had happened next, she did not know. The next thing she had remembered was the annoying voice of that little toad-looking thing that had been accompanying her uncle, Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she vacantly replied.

"My, my..." Yasa tutted. "As clumsy as you are, it's a wonder you made it to me alive." She shuffled towards the front door once more. "Are you ready, child?"

Maiki gritted her teeth, ignoring the old woman's barb. "Yeah."

"Good. Take that last herb you were working on. We'll be needing that. Put it in the pouch next to you."

The teenager did as she was told, dumping the herbs into the pouch. Much carefully this time, she rose to her feet and followed Yasa out of her home. As they exited the doorway, Maiki rose to her full height and took a deep breath of fresh air, never more grateful to be able to stretch out so completely.

"Come, come, child. No time for dawdling," Yasa admonished as she shuffled towards the road.

Maiki scowled at the old turtle's remark. _'With as slow as she walks, she's telling _me_ not to dawdle! It'll take forever to get back to Soten! At this rate, that kid will be enrolled in college-- or something-- before we return! If only there were a way to get there faster...'_ At that moment, an idea sprung to her head. In two quick steps, she stepped in front of Yasa, turned her back to her, and kneeled down.

"What is it, child?"

"Get on my back."

Yasa seemed a bit perplexed. "Whatever for? My legs work just fine. I may be old, but I am not crippled."

_'So, still being stubborn, eh, baba?'_ It was time for Maiki to use a bit of psychology. "I know you can walk just fine, Yasa-bachan," she spoke in a kind, yet concerned voice. "But I'm sure you know how far it is to Soten-san's home. You'll be very busy helping her give birth to her baby. You shouldn't waste all your energy just trying to get to her when you'll need it for later."

The turtle was quiet for a moment, seeming to ponder the girl's words... or her motives. But finally, she agreed.

"Alright, child. You _do_ have a point."

Yasa grabbed onto Maiki's shoulders while the girl hooked her arms behind the yokai's legs. The teenager pushed herself up with her legs and feet, only slightly strained under the extra weight. Once to her full height, it was easy enough to carry Yasa. Maiki realized the tortoise couldn't weigh much more than thirty-five pounds.

_'Alright, now we'll get there in no time,'_ Maiki inwardly snickered. _'Gullible baba...'_

Unseen by the teenager, a content smile tugged at Yasa's lips. _'Ah, this is much better. I hate having to walk so far. Good thing I feigned that slow walk, though I was beginning to think she'd never offer to carry me...'_

After making sure Yasa was secure on her back, Maiki took off at a slow jog so that she wouldn't over-exert herself.

* * *

**kame** - _turtle, tortoise_

**bachan** - _grandmother, grandma_

**baba** - _derogatory word for old woman, old hag_


	39. A New Addition

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**A New Addition**

It came as a great relief when Kagome, Miroku, and Sango emerged from the tunnel. After an hour of traveling through the dimly lit and confined space of the cave, the bright, open daylight was a warm welcome. After their eyes adjusted to the mid-day sun, they took a look around to get their bearings straight.

As Maiki and Kazuki had discovered the day before, the present trio immediately noticed that the valley was completely surrounded by mountains, just as they had remembered it from twenty-something years back. Trees were scattered sparsely throughout the lush, green valley. The gently blowing wind whispered through the tall blades of grass. The scenery was serene, and being cut off from the surrounding world, it was like a private paradise.

Kagome knew that Shippo was very lucky indeed to be able to call a place such as this 'home.' If only he hadn't gone and screwed it up so royally.

"What do you know. Shippo was right," Miroku stated, causing the two women to turn towards him.

When they did so, they found him examining the surface of the rocky mountain wall they had just emerged from. The tunnel was completely invisible to the naked eye, completely impenetrable by the strongest might. Just as the fox had stated, the tunnel would appear to be nonexistent behind the illusion of a solid rocky wall.

"So, where should we look first? By the river perhaps?" Kagome inquired.

"That's probably our best option right now," Sango replied. "So let's head that way."

Just as they turned towards the south, a subtle flare of yoki washed over them. Immediately, the trio turned towards the direction of the source, looking up into the sky slightly to the north. Though the sun didn't help them much, they were still able to distinguish the obvious shape of a dragon flying towards the northwest. And on his back were two individuals. Two very distinguishable individuals.

"That's Shippo," the monk stated. "What's he doing? I thought he was headed back to the village..."

"Kazuki!" cried the exterminator. "Kazuki was with him!"

The miko seemed a bit worried. "But where's Maiki?"

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama. I'm sure she's safe. I'm certain that Kazuki knows where she is. We'll just follow them."

Kagome nodded, and the trio took off running after the dragon, running towards the northwest.

* * *

"We're being followed," Koryu replied calmly to his passengers. It was the first time any of the three had spoke in several minutes. 

"Where?" Shippo asked as he stretched out his senses, attempting to locate the pursuers.

"They travel by foot, a couple hundred feet behind us."

Shippo and Kazuki simultaneously looked back, trying to get a visual on their stalkers. Barely, they could make out three forms running through the tall grasses of the valley. It was the giant weapon strapped to one figure's back that revealed their identity.

"Mother," the exterminator apprentice muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for those with yokai ears to have heard it.

The kitsune knew that if one of the people below was indeed Kazuki's mother, then the identity of the other two were a given. "Koryu, swing around and pick them up."

"I cannot do that."

Shippo turned to look at the back of the dragon's head with an angered look. "Why not? I told you to get them."

"And I said I cannot do that. Did you already forget? My loyalties no longer lie with you, Shippo. Soten-sama is my only priority right now, and I must return to her quickly if you say she is in danger."

Kazuki watched helplessly as the distance between he and the group on the ground grew greater. So close to reuniting with his parents, yet so far away, he had to do something. He spun his head around to the front once more as well, an idea in his head.

"But Koryu! Those are my parents, and Kagome-san! If Soten is in trouble, they can help!"

Though the dragon showed no visible signs of recognition, the name Kagome rang an immediate bell in his head. He remembered the miko who acted as a mother to Shippo in his youth. The strange young human woman who, despite being a miko, showed no preconceived prejudices towards yokai. She had even done a good job embarrassing Soten all those years ago by coddling the yokai child and repeatedly cooing the word 'kawaii' to her. A grin tugged at the dragon's mouth at the memory.

"If that be the miko Kagome, then is it safe to assume that her companions down there are her monk and exterminator friends?"

"Yes! Those are my parents, Miroku and Sango."

Koryu didn't reply to that, didn't make any immediate acknowledgement to the teenage boy's pleas. But when it seemed like he was going to continue straight onwards to Soten's castle, he suddenly hooked his body sharply to the left, turning back towards the trio on the ground.

"They're coming round," Miroku replied between ragged breaths.

The pace with which they needed to keep up to the dragon had nearly exhausted the three humans. When the ladies of the group looked up, it was a relief to see the dragon heading towards them. They slowed to a stop, catching their breaths as the dragon swooped down to land some ten yards in front of them. The flapping of the beasts giant wingspan stirred up the grass around them. They shielded their eyes from the winds until the dragon settled down up on the ground and neatly folded his wings at his sides.

"Kazuki!" Sango cried out, running towards the boy on the dragon's back. Kazuki slid off Koryu to greet his mother who scooped him up an a tight bear-hug. "Oh, thank the heaven's you are okay!"

"Ugh, _Mother!_ Do you have to?"

By this time, Miroku had joined his wife and son, ruffling the boy's hair like he used to do when he was a child. "Of course he's okay. He _is_ our son, after all. We taught him everything we know about survival. Was there ever a reason to be worried?"

The elder exterminator shot a glare at her husband. "Excuse me, Hoshi-sama, but you were just as worried as I was! Don't pretend that you weren't scared to death either!"

"Oh, yes," the monk nervously chuckled. "How could I have forgotten?"

Hating to break up the reunion, Kagome looked to the teenager with pleading eyes. "Kazuki-kun. Please tell me. Is Maiki okay?"

The boy glanced at the miko before turning his head towards the northwest. "She should be. I left her with Soten at her estate. Maiki should be perfectly fine."

Kagome seemed a bit more at ease, though it would probably take visual confirmation of Maiki's well being to completely reassure the miko. At that moment, Shippo suddenly buckled at his knees, nearly falling over. He rested his hand on Koryu's side to balance himself. His eyes were unfocused, glazed. His flesh was a sickly, white pallor, much lighter then even the fairest skinned yokai. Beads of sweat dripped from his hairline. He could feel jolts of pain lashing through his body, though he was uninjured and healthy.

"Shippo! Are you okay?" Kagome fretted, having been the first to notice the fox's sudden shift.

He panted slightly, but managed a weak reply. "I'm fine, Kagome... It's not me, it's Soten... We have to get moving... Something's happening to her..."

"Everyone! Quickly! Climb on my back!" Koryu ordered. With his mistress in peril, he needed to get to her as quickly as possible, regardless if Shippo and the others came with him or not.

The women and teen scrambled onto Koryu's back while Miroku helped the ailing Shippo before climbing on as well. Barely giving his passengers time to hold on, the dragon lifted off into the air, flying as fast as he possibly could. Kagome watched over Shippo, concerned for his well being. Very slowly, he seemed to be getting better. His eyes had regained their focus, and he wasn't sweating as badly as before. But he still seem a bit weak. If Shippo were in this bad of shape from simply experiencing Soten's pain through their bond, then Kagome could only pray that the thunder yokai would be okay.

It wasn't too long before they arrived in the courtyard of Soten's estate. By the time they arrived, Shippo had regained enough strength to stand on his own, though Kagome and Miroku stood at each side should he suddenly collapse. The fox tried to reassure the humans that he was okay, tried to convince them that he wasn't experiencing any pain at the moment, tried to politely decline their assistance. They would hear none of it.

After Miroku and Kazuki struggled to pull the heavy front doors open, they all made their way inside. Koryu, in his shrunken form, darted through the foyer. Sensing his mistress's yoki, he heading towards the dining area in the back of the castle. Shippo followed after him as quickly as he could. Just as he traversed the doorway into the dining room, another jostle of pain sprang through him, though this one not nearly as severe. As the cramp subsided, he lifted his gaze, eyes finally landing on his mate whom he had not seen in months.

His jaw nearly fell to the ground at the sight of her.

Laying on the cushions where Maiki has left her, Soten held her hands on her distended belly. She took slow, deep breaths, regaining strength after her last contraction. She turned her head to the side, bleary eyes meeting those of her mate.

"Why are you here?" she questioned him. Her voice was missing the venom she would have liked to have poured into her words, but that was because of her current weakened condition.

The fox didn't respond immediately. Instead, he slowly stepped towards his mate, still in complete shock. He had had no idea that she was with child. If only he had known, he would have never taken post in Susumu's village. He approached her slowly, one foot after another, until he was by her side where he dropped to his knees. Gently taking one of her pale, limp hands into his, he lifted it to his face, rubbing her knuckles against his cheek.

"Please forgive me," he whispered to her.

Before Soten could speak, Koryu stopped his task of inspecting his mistress's well-being to fly up and into Shippo's face.

"How dare you think you could earn Soten-sama's forgiveness with such an empty act of sorrow! After all the pain you have caused her, you are lucky she is in no condition to fry you where you stand! Keep your filthy, treacherous hands off of her, you scoundrel!"

The dragon slapped the kitsune's hands away from the laboring woman. Shippo didn't stop his mate's vassal. His back, his shoulders, his head, his entire demeanor radiated with defeat. He knew he didn't deserve Soten's forgiveness. Hell, he didn't expect that she would ever forgive him. He knew he was in hot water before. But now, discovering that she had been with child, _his_ child, the entire time... He couldn't help but think that he had failed her. At a time when she needed his strength and support the most, he hadn't been there.

"But, it wasn't entirely his fault," Kagome's voice sounded softly from the doorway.

Had the room's three occupants not been of yokai blood, they would not have even heard her speak. Soten and Koryu glanced towards the doorway, finding their four human guests standing there, all eyes on the yokai couple. All eyes but Kazuki's were that of awe as they took in Soten's current state.

The miko stepped forward meekly, daring to continue on Shippo's defense. "He... he left to protect you and your lands, Soten-chan. He may not have been exactly smart about it... But he did it for you."

Koryu's eyes flared red at her words. "And how could bedding a mortal woman benefit my mistress! Explain _that_ to me, if you know so much!"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, to reiterate what Shippo had told them only the day before, but another voice cut her off before she could do so.

"Koryu... that is enough," Soten weakly ordered.

The dragon whirled around faster than anyone could follow, and stared at the yokai woman with disbelieving eyes. "But Soten-sama!"

"But nothing," she said sternly before turning her eyes upwards towards her mate. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her left hand. He slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze, his cerulean orbs questioning and uncertain. And to his relief, she gave him a weak smile.

"My dear Shippo," she cooed, "what she says is true, is it not?"

He nodded once to her.

"I now know, you do not have the smell of a strange mortal woman on you. You have been faithful to me after all."

Again, he nodded, feeling a bit more confident. But then her eyes grew harsh and fierce. The tiniest of sparks flitted from her fingertips, just enough for him to feel the heat of the electricity of her jyaki, enough to singe the strands of hair that passed too closely to her hand. Shippo flinched slightly, but remained still otherwise. If he ever wanted to convince his mate that he was truly sorry for his absence, he would have to be submissive to her.

As she stared into his eyes with intensity, she gave him his warning. "Good! And if you ever lead me to believe that you are being unfaithful to me again, so help me, I will see to it that you will never have the ability to create another child again! Understand?"

The fox vigorously nodded his head. "Yes, my beloved."

With that said, the sparks flying about her fingers suddenly died, and she gently took Shippo's hand within her own. She allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow, exhausted from the small display of power. She closed her eyes, and took slow, deep breaths. Grateful that his mate wouldn't skewer him for his truancy, Shippo used his free hand to rub small circles on the top of the hand Soten had placed in his.

With the tension of the situation eased, Kagome finally asked the question that she had been holding in until this point. "Excuse me, Soten-chan, but could you tell me where Maiki is?"

The thunder yokai opened her eyes, and turned her head to look at the miko. She gave the older woman a warm smile, remembering her from her youth. "Maiki is the spitting image of you. There's no doubt you are her mother. You've done well to raise her. I could only hope to raise my own child as well as you have done for Maiki."

Kagome blushed at the compliments. "Thank you. But please, I must know where she is. I must see her. I haven't seen her since she washed down the river. I have to see for my own eyes that she is okay. Please tell me where she is."

"She is a kind, courageous girl. Helping a yokai in distress, putting others before herself. When I first began to feel the pains of childbirth, she insisted on aiding me. So I asked her to retrieve my midwife Yasa. She lives not too far from here--"

"Wait! You _what_?" Kazuki demanded as he pushed himself forward from between his parents. "You sent her out into yokai infested lands... by _herself_!"

Soten grew a bit annoyed at the outburst. "Like I said... Yasa does not live far from here."

"But she can't fight off yokai! She's had absolutely no training!"

Miroku placed his hand on his son's arm. "Kazuki, I'm sure Maiki could handle a lesser yokai or two, training or not. Remember, she was able to fight off that weasel and the tiger. She's part yokai herself. She'll be fine. Just have some faith in her."

The boy spun around to protest his father's words. "But she's human now! She won't be able to do anything!"

Kagome's heart plummeted at the news. _'Human? Since when? Oh gods... What if she's _not_ okay? What if... What if she had been attacked? Oh please, let her be alright...'_ The miko felt as if she were going to be sick.

"Mother! Father! We have to go out and get her! She's helpless out there and--"

"And _what_?" demanded an angry feminine voice.

All eyes darted to the doorway. Standing there was an extremely peeved, and, to Kagome's shock, a very human looking Maiki. Next to her stood a short elderly tortoise, obviously Yasa. The teenage girl glared at her male counterpart.

"So I'm helpless, eh?" she sneered at him. "Heh! Look at you, taiji-ya-_kun_. Obviously you failed _your_ mission... can't even exterminate a measly kistune." And as an afterthought, she added, "I _knew_ you wouldn't."

Kazuki gritted his teeth at the girl, regretting that he had even been worried for her for the merest moment. But before he could retort, Kagome sprang into action. With tears streaming down the sides of her face, she ran towards her daughter.

"Oh, Maiki! Thank the heavens you are safe!" She wrapped the teenager in a desperate hug, taking Maiki by surprise, and embarrassing her as well.

"Aw, _mama_! Stop! You don't have to get so emotional!"

At first Maiki attempted to gently push her mother's hands away, but gave in when she realized it was futile to reject the embrace. Relenting, she loosely wrapped her own arms around her mother, returning the reassuring hug. Meanwhile, Yasa had gone to Soten's side, opposite of Shippo, and began looking over the thunder yokai.

"How are you feeling, Soten-sama?"

"A little tired, but otherwise I'm fine."

The tortoise nodded as she pulled a sack from her bag and began rifling through it for her herbs. Without looking up from her task, she announced, "I need for everyone to leave the room and wait outside. This is a delicate process, and we don't need extra bodies getting in the way. That goes for you too, kit."

Shippo looked mildly surprised, but didn't protest otherwise. Reluctantly, he rose to his feet, but not before planting a kiss on his mate's palm. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Okay?"

Soten gave him a small smile and he turned and headed towards the door. Koryu, still not quite convinced of Shippo's innocence, followed closely behind him. The five humans began to file out of the room behind the kitsune, when Yasa's voice interrupted them.

"Maiki, you stay."

The teenage girl spun around to face the tortoise. "What? Why?"

The tortoise was busy mixing some herbs into water and didn't look up to meet the girl's questioning gaze. "Like I said, this is a delicate process and I will need some assistance."

"Then why don't you have Shippo help? He's her _mate_ after all..."

"That may be true, but because he's her mate, he'll be too nervous and concerned for Soten to be of any help. I need someone who will be a bit more level headed... despite a few bumps and bruises to the skull."

Maiki clenched her teeth at the old woman's joke. "Heh! Funny way of asking me to help by insulting me!"

Sango, having been watching the exchange, along with everyone else, stepped forward to attempt to diffuse the situation. "Excuse me, kame-sama, but perhaps I can be of assistance. I have helped our village miko with child birth a number of times and--"

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary. Maiki is all the help I'll need."

The girl's jaw dropped. "You'd turn down someone with experience? Are you crazy?"

Stirring her concoction, the tortoise finally looked up at the teenager. "Crazy? No. However much experience our taiji-ya has does no good to you, Maiki. One day, you may need to know what to do if someone should need assistance with childbirth. And now is as good of a time as any to learn."

Maiki didn't know what to say. In her own opinion, there was no reason for her to learn how to be a midwife. In the future era, in her time, doctors and nurses took care of birthing mothers. Unless she wanted to go into one of those fields, she didn't need to know this sort of thing. But there was no way she could explain that to Yasa. As far as the tortoise knew, Maiki was from _this_ era, where doctors were rare and nurses didn't exist. And to someone like Yasa, it made perfect sense to teach a young woman how to assist with childbirth, as she would most likely come across many women who were pregnant over the course of her lifetime.

"What are you all waiting for?" the turtle inquired when no one had left the room as of yet. "Go on, all of you! Out!"

At the old yokai's orders, everyone, except Maiki, exited the dining room. The teenage girl hesitantly went to Soten's side, kneeling down in the spot Shippo previously occupied. Yasa poured a portion of herb-water into a saucer and handed it to Maiki.

"Hold this for Soten while she drinks it."

Maiki did as she was told, holding the saucer with her left hand in front of Soten's lips. She slid her right hand behind the thunder yokai's head, gently lifting it up. Soten brought her own hands up, gently resting them on Maiki's hand while she sipped the liquid. When it was finished, Maiki softly returned Soten's head to the mat.

"What will that do?" the teenager asked of the elder yokai.

"That will help her regain some strength and dull the pain later on. I see you brought out plenty of clothes earlier. Very good. We'll be needing those. In a bit, I'll need you to bring out some more hot water. But for now, we just wait."

* * *

Outside the dining room, long seconds slipped into minutes, and minutes slipped into hours. Conversation was minimal at best. The human occupants had found themselves watching Shippo. The fox was a nervous wreck, worrying for his mate, so they kept a close eye on him to make sure he would be alright. At one point, Kagome suggested that he get some rest, but he had politely refused. 

Every so often, the kitsune would freeze, tense up, and stare with wide eyes at the closed door to the dining hall. After a few minutes, it would pass, and he would resume pacing once more. To the humans of the room, they knew the reason for his occasionally tense moments. Though Shippo was no longer directly experiencing Soten's pain each time she had a contraction (because he was no longer so far away from her), he still could sense when she was feeling pain.

They weren't sure exactly how many hours had passed, but by their guess it had been close to six, when Shippo had stopped in front of the door, resting his hands upon it and remained there. Miroku, who was sitting to the fox's right, had a view of his face, and could see the beads of sweat rolling down his flesh. He realized, that this must be it. He gave a silent nod to the remaining three humans, all of which were seated at the opposite side of the foyer and had Shippo's back to them.

Every minute from that point on felt like an hour. But finally, after nearly an hour, Shippo relaxed a bit and the door slowly slid open. Yasa revealed herself to everyone, as she dried her hands with a fresh cloth.

"Shippo-sama, you may come in and meet your son. The rest of you may see the babe in a few minutes after we've cleaned up a bit."

The kitsune followed the tortoise into the dining room, his eyes immediately falling upon his mate where she lay comfortably on the cushions. In her arms was their newborn baby as he gently suckled from one of her breasts. He barely spared a glance to Maiki, who was busy collecting dirty cloths and other supplies. Shippo rushed to Soten's side, falling to his knees, eager to make sure she and the infant were alright. He breathed deeply through his nose, sniffing out any danger, and was relieved when he found none.

Soten's warm, happy eyes met his relieved ones. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

The fox's lips cracked into a lopsided smile as he ever-so-gently accepted the bundle from his mate. The baby fussed a bit when its meal had been taken from him, but quieted when Shippo placed his pinky finger into the baby's mouth. The infant settled down, and opened his teary eyes to look up at the owner of the strong hands now holding him. Shippo's breath was stolen away by the diamond-blue eyes.

He looked over the baby, in complete awe and disbelief that something so tiny, so precious had come from he and his mate. The faintest wisps of raven hair covered the infant's head, and when in just the right lighting, reddish highlights shone from his hair. Like all full-blooded yokai, his ears were pointed, but they looked so tiny, Shippo noted, just like the rest of him. And despite the fact that the child did not inherit the lupine feet of his father, he _did_ inherit the soft, downy tail.

Finally, Shippo looked back up to his mate and whispered, "He's beautiful."

Soten smiled at him. "What will you name him?"

The fox was silent for a moment, looking back down at the child in his arms. And then he spoke. "Yuten." He returned his eyes to his mate. "Because of your strength... while I was gone... was he able to come into this world. And I know he will be just as strong as you are, my beloved."

During this time, Maiki had removed all the soiled clothes and rags from the room, and everything seemed to be in order. Yasa had packed up all her herbs and other items and set her knapsack to the side. She approached the young family.

"Would you like me to invite the others in, Soten-sama? I'm certain they are anxious to meet the new addition."

"Yes, that is fine," the thunder yokai answered.

A moment later, the four humans entered the room, Kagome and Sango being the two who rushed in first. They flanked Shippo, eyes falling upon the tiny child in his arms.

"Aw, Shippo! He's so kawaii!" Sango complimented with a huge grin.

Kagome's face matched the taiji-ya's. "Oh, he's so tiny and adorable!"

The monk approached the fox next. "Congratulations, Shippo!" he cheered, gently clapping the new father on the back. "Have you named him yet?"

The kitsune nodded. "Yuten."

"Ah, a fine name, indeed." Miroku then lifted his flattened, right hand in front of his face, fingertips pointed upward, thumb at his face. He closed his eyes, and quietly murmured a blessing for the new child.

Finally, Kazuki stepped forward to take a gander at Yuten. Though the junior slayer did not say anything, (he wasn't really sure _what_ to say), he couldn't help but admire the tiny child. Shippo watched the boy who had once adored him like an older brother.

The fox grinned, and spoke gently to his son. "Yuten, this is your uncle Kazuki. Say 'hello.'" A slight tug pulled at the corner of the teen's mouth. And then Shippo asked him, "Would you like to hold him, otouto?"

The apprentice exterminator nodded once, and the infant carefully exchanged hands. Having had three younger siblings, Kazuki had no difficulty shifting Yuten into the cradle of his arm. Yuten didn't fuss from being moved around. He momentarily opened his eyes to study the new person holding him before his eyes drifted closed once more. Kazuki offered a finger for the thunder kit to grasp onto, and instinctively, the babe wrapped his chubby pink hand around the digit.

And finally, a smile broke across the teenage boy's face. _'That's right. I _am_ an uncle now, aren't I?'_ he admitted. _'Don't you worry, Yuten-kun. Uncle 'zuki will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you...'_

* * *

**Yu** - _strength_

**A/N:** Well, I'd like to apologize for the very lateness of this update. Life had been a bit busy for a while. I had also run into a bit of a writer's block. Go figure... The rest of my lateness can be blamed on a little something called _World of Warcraft_. Perhaps some of you have heard of it... :p As for how often or when to expect future chapters: I haven't a clue. I'm just going to continue writing as inspiration allows. But fear not, this story will not die. I will see it through to the end. This story will have approximately ten more chapters, and probably an epilogue.

Oh, and I didn't proofread this before posting, as I wanted to get the story updated quicker. So if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance, and if you like, just let me know in a review if you notice something, and I'll fix it. Thanks.


	40. Manipulation

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Forty**

**Manipulation**

Maiki never thought it would feel so good to snuggle deeply into bed. The day had been quite a long and busy one, a day she was glad finally came to an end. From nearly getting killed and meeting her uncle, to dealing with an annoying old turtle yokai, to helping deliver a baby... she was more than exhausted. She was glad that her mother and Sango had volunteered to prepare supper that evening. If she had had to prepare dinner, she probably would have passed out while the cooking fire was going and Soten's home would have burned down.

But in the end, all the trouble was more than worth the outcome. Yuten was the most adorable baby she had ever seen. She smiled, thinking back to when Kazuki held the infant. At the time, Maiki was a bit annoyed that the teenage boy was so quickly named as Yuten's uncle. Actually, she admitted, she had been a bit jealous. _Her_ mother helped raise Shippo in his earlier years, so didn't that make Maiki a sort-of sibling to the fox as well? It didn't matter that she had never met Shippo before that afternoon. There are plenty of long lost siblings who don't know of each other until later in life. And it was under this logic, plus the fact that Maiki had helped deliver the baby, that she insisted she was Aunt M'iki.

After everyone had gotten a chance to hold Yuten, Yasa ordered that Soten and the baby be carried to her bedchambers so that both may get some rest. Shippo was more than obliged to comply, gently lifting his mate with their child in her arms, and taking them away. By the time he returned to the dining room, he found that Sango and Kagome were already making plans for dinner. Using some easy-make noodles from Kagome's bag with some fresh vegetables from the kitchen, they were able to make a delicious stew.

Shortly after everyone had finished eating, Yasa checked up on Soten and the child once more before announcing that she was leaving. Koryu offered her a ride, stating that he owed his services to the tortoise who had aided his mistress, and she eagerly accepted. Maiki had breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she wouldn't have to escort the obnoxious old yokai back home. Koryu wasn't gone long, having the advantages of flight, and returned after only fifteen minutes.

It was definitely an 'early to bed' night for everyone, Maiki realized. It seemed that everyone had had a very busy day. So all had retired to their rooms at around the same time, Shippo showing Kagome to her own room, as well as giving a room to Sango and Miroku. Once entering her room, Maiki hadn't hesitated crawling into bed. And as her thoughts retraced the days events, she quickly fell into a soundless sleep.

Two rooms down, however, sleep would not come as soundlessly for a certain miko. Though she had already drifted off into the world of slumber, her dreams were plagued once more. She tossed and turned in her sleep, troubled by the images before her.

_The frightening and angry red-orange glow swelled up around her, consuming everything in its path. The darkness of night made the fire seem brighter, hotter than it was. She tried to run from it, but everywhere she turned, more of the violent flames dashed up before her, cutting off her means of escape. The once-beautiful trees of the forest cried out in agony as the fire sadistically licked at their limbs. The once lush, green foliage had withered under the intense heat, the mighty boughs reduced to scarred black ash, laden with glowing red embers._

_But Kagome had to push onward. For it was _not_ the maddening fire that scared her. It was _him._ Behind her, the only place free of the consuming fire, awaited the monster that would surely kill her. She could imagine the amused sneer on his face as he patiently waited for her. Waiting for her to retreat from the flames, and into his deadly claws. But she would not give up. Beyond the wall of flames was her freedom. There, she could escape down the well and leave this nightmare behind her. If she could get to it quick enough, she could return home before the well was engulfed in these very flames._

_Another crash of falling branches destroyed her next possible means of escape when someone called forth to her._

_"Miko," replied the voice she had become familiar with. "Do not let the beast intimidate you. He feeds off of your fear."_

_Kagome's heart beat wildly in her chest. Adrenaline coursed through her. She could feel a small swell of hope rise in her gut at the sound of his voice. Her eyes darted around, searching for him. But she saw nothing more than the red blur of the flames. Trepidation grew, and so too, grew the fire. The flames were closing in on her with every passing second. She could feel the heat boring into her skin. Her eyes hurt, drying out from the unrelenting heat. With each frantic breath she swallowed, her lungs filled with more and more smoke, and she found it hard to use her voice._

_"Where are you?" she pleaded into the night, coughing. "Please, help me!"_

_"You have to find strength within yourself, miko. I am too weak to fight off his spell..."_

_She spun around once more, becoming more frantic. "Spell? What spell? What is he doing to me?"_

_"Be not afraid of him, and he has no control over you."_

_"But I don't understand..."_

_"You are a miko... You have the strength to kill him... Do not let your fear consume you..."_

_She settled a moment, letting the words flow through her head. "I am... a miko... I can... defeat him..." But she started to doubt herself. "How? How do I beat him?"_

_"Remember your abilities." The words were almost like an order, if not for the calmness in his voice._

_"My... abilities?" she repeated, staring down into her palms. A bow and an arrow appeared in her hands._

_"You must destroy him, or else he shall kill us both!"_

_Her head snapped up when she sensed the beast's sudden presence. In the one direction where there was no fire, no flames to consume her, stood the creature with silver hair and blood red eyes. He snarled at her, flexed his claws, a silent promise to disembowel her. She lifted the bow and nocked the arrow, aiming for the monster's heart._

_A flash of soft amber broke into her thoughts. She blinked, startled by the sudden image. She shook it from her head, tried to disregard it, but again, a glimpse of warm, golden orbs looked directly into her eyes. But it was so quick, so brief. Who's eyes did they belong to? Why did she feel a tugging at her heart at the thought of those eyes? She lowered the bow, relaxed her grip on the arrow._

_"Kill him, miko!" the voice pleaded, demanded. _

_She wasn't sure what to do. She was frightened, uncertain. She wanted to listen to the voice, to be freed from the beast facing off against her, but her heart cried out against her mind. The voice continued to beg that she destroy the vile creature, but the words were obscured as confusion intensified. She barely heard the growl as the hanyo leapt at her with outstretched claws, ready to slice into her._

_But before she could feel the death blow, the scenery shifted. She was no longer in the forest outside the well. She was now in a quiet meadow, sitting next to a gently flowing brook. The warm sun shone brightly upon the land beneath it, as butterflies danced in the tall blades of grass, and crickets sang to each other. _

_Warm arms gently wrapped themselves around her from behind. She could feel someone's face pressing into her hair, feel the masculine breath on her neck. She craned her head around just slightly, taking in the sight of black locks and pale skin. He pulled away from her after a moment, opening his lids to reveal burgundy eyes. And he smiled at her warmly._

_She blinked, uncomprehendingly, confused by the sudden change around her. "What happened? I... I thought I was... about to... die."_

_"Shh... It's okay. You're safe now," he cooed in her ear._

_"But how did I get here?"_

_He stared into her deep blue eyes, almost lovingly. "It doesn't matter how. What's important is the future. He still waits for us... lurking in the shadows..." He lifted his troubled eyes, staring off into the darkness of a distant forest. "...watching our every move."_

_"What does he want from us?"_

_He looked down to his hand, as he lifted and opened it to reveal his upturned palm. "This is what he seeks."_

_She looked down, and saw three shards of the sacred jewel resting there. She gasped. "He's after my Shikon no Kakera?"_

_He nodded grimly, holding her a little more tightly, protectively. "Not only that, but he is after your life, miko. He wishes revenge."_

_Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Revenge? For what? What did I do to him?"_

_"I cannot tell you that. I used the last of my power to take the painful memories away from you. The memories of what he did to you... they would devastate you..."_

_Kagome felt inexplicable anger settle in her chest. She didn't know where it originated from, nor did she really stop to consider it. With determination, she spoke, "Tell me... What was it that he did to me. I have to know. I _need_ to know why it is that I feel so afraid of him whenever I see him."_

_He looked deeply into her fiery eyes, concern etched in his own. "Are you sure? If I return your memories to you..."_

_"I don't care! I must know! If he did something to me, if he's now trying to kill me, I need to know so that I can defeat him!"_

_He nodded, resigned to reveal the 'truth' to her. "Very well..."_

_The scenery changed once again, and she found she had been returned to the forest of night, only it was no longer being consumed by violent flames. She was in a tiny clearing, quiet and serene. Too quiet, actually. She looked around, finding herself to be completely alone. At least she thought she was alone, it was too dark to tell. She looked up through the boughs of the many trees surrounding her, and was able to see a few stars in the velvety blanket of the night sky. But the moon was absent on this night, the reason her surroundings were blinded to her._

_She refocused her attention to the forest around her, and tried to get her bearings in order. With the night as dark as it was, she was finding it difficult to recognize anything around her. She grew a bit uneasy. She should know this forest, the forest outside the village, like the back of her hand. So why was it that she didn't know where she was? She decided that staying put wouldn't get her out of the forest any sooner, so she started off in a random direction._

_As she was about to push through the thickets and leave the small clearing, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and pulled her back. She nearly stumbled on her feet as she was carelessly spun around 180 degrees. She was startled out of her skin, and it took her a moment to focus on the individual now before her. His face was downcast, his silver hair obscuring his eyes. His clawed hands tightly grasped her shoulders. Upon seeing him, her feelings were jumbled. She felt a strange sense of deja vu, a sort of enthrallment at seeing him. But at the same time, she was terrified._

_Slowly, he lifted his face to look at her. His golden eyes were cold, heartless as they bore into her. He clenched his teeth, parting his lips in a silent snarl, baring his fangs. His grip on her shoulders tightened ever more, and she thought she could feel the tips of his claws work their way through her clothes to lightly prick at her fragile flesh. And when he spoke, his words were soft, but dangerous, and she knew he meant business._

_"Give me the Tama."_

_Her response was a silent blinking of her eyes. 'He... he wants the Shikon no Tama?'_

_He growled in annoyance. "Are you deaf, bitch? I said 'give me the tama!' I know you've hidden it somewhere! Now tell me where it is!"_

_He frightened her, terrified her. She tried to pull away, but he steeled his grip on her. "Let me go!" she wailed, pushing her palms against his chest. _

_Unintentionally, small surge of miko energy was released from her palms as she pushed him away. He stumbled backwards, surprised that she would defy him. Unfortunately for Kagome, the blast was minimal at best, and barely scathed his fire-rat haori. All that she had succeeded in doing with that accidental surge of power was to enrage him further._

_"Stupid bitch!" he growled as he stomped towards her, grabbing her by the front of her school uniform. "You think you can fight me with that pathetic power of yours? Well, then... Let's see how well you can oppose me when the purity that fuels your abilities has been taken from you!"_

_If she had been terrified before, she was absolutely mortified now. She tried to fight him, desperately pushed at him, ineffectively prying at the steadfast fist that held onto her. He growled, annoyed with her futile struggle, and in a whirl of motion, she found that she had been violently slammed into the ground. She lay on her back, frozen by shock, too shocked to register the pain lacing through her back and head from the impact with the ground. She stared wide-eyed at him as he wrapped his left hand around her neck._

_"Struggle, and I'll tear out your throat," he warned as he began shredding her clothes with the claws of his right hand. _

_She couldn't help the onslaught of tears that flooded her eyes as she waited for the terror of her fate to unfold. She clenched her eyes shut, and the hot, salty droplets escaped down her face. Her senses dulled, not paying any notice to what was happening around her. So absorbed in her own misery, she didn't immediately realize it when she was no longer on the cold forest floor, and was now sitting in someone's warm protective lap, slowly rocking back and forth as soothing circles her gently rubbed on her back._

_"Shh... You are safe now, miko. You no longer have to face that awful memory."_

_She cried into his shoulder, feeling completely helpless, but safe within his arms. She knew he would protect her from that beast, the one that had hurt her so badly already. After several long moments, she settled down enough to ask him what was on her mind._

_"Why? Why w-would he...? Why d-does he want rev-venge? What did I ever d-do?"_

_He continued to rock her back and forth, tried to comfort her. She could tell he was hesitating, trying to find the best way to tell her the bleak answers._

_"You were, and still are, a miko. A woman of the shrine. He thought... He thought that if he... defiled... you, that you would lose your powers and abilities. And he thought that if you were to be rendered helpless, you would be unable to stop him from taking the jewel."_

_"B-but... I don't have th-the jewel," she replied, piecing information together. "He m-must've succeeded..."_

_"Not entirely," he corrected. "It is true, that after he hurt you, he stole the vast majority of the Tama, but you had these three shards hidden away. That is why he is after you, and why he wants revenge. Because you still hold the upper hand."_

_She looked up into his eyes, not entirely sure what he meant. "I do? How?"_

_"Because he needs the entire jewel to complete his transformation. With these three shards in your possession, you have prevented him from succeeding."_

_"But w-what am I going to d-do? He's t-trying to kill me!"_

_"There is only one way to be free from his curse, miko. You must kill him first."_

_A straggling tear fell from her eye, the last of the salty liquid she had to shed. "But... you said he... I don't have my abilities anymore," she mumbled solemnly, dropping her eyes to stare into her lap in shame._

_"Do not believe that, miko. Yes, it was his intention of robbing you of your unique skills. But he failed at that as well. Your soul, though it aches from the crimes he committed against you, is still so very pure. All you have to do is remember the power you once had, call it forth, and it will be there for you."_

_She looked back into his eyes, disbelievingly. "I... I don't know. I haven't been able to use my powers in years."_

_He cupped her face with his right hand, and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are strong. You have the ability."_

_She stared back into his eyes, spellbound by his words. And she repeated him, "I am strong."_

_"He cannot harm you anymore than he already has."_

_"He cannot harm me..."_

_"You will destroy him, my miko, my... Kagome."_

_"I will... destroy him..."_

_Once again, the scenery shifted, back into the forest of fire and flame. Kagome stood with the pyre to her back, the red-clad hanyo fifty paces in front of her. All the terror and fear she had felt because of him was no longer there. His red eyes glared at her, reflecting the orange flames surrounding them. He growled, snarled, spittle flying from his fangs. But she did not run from him._

_Slowly, she lifted her arms, bow in one hand, arrow in the other, and took aim. She concentrated, but her face was blank, emotionless. She could feel a bubbling deep within her body, her soul, boiling to the surface. The empty mask of her face shifted when she gritted her teeth, furrowing her brow, as the arrow flared to life with miko energy._

_The silver-haired beast froze, eyes wide. The energy rolled off her in waves, barreling over him, choking him. She could see his fear, taste it. For once it was _he_ who was afraid, and not she. She delighted in this feeling of power and control. No longer was she the helpless little shrine maiden in need of rescue. He was trapped, with no where to go. A sinister smile slowly spread across her face._

_And she released the arrow._

_He watched in horror as the magnificent violet aura of the arrow bore down on him, seemingly in slow motion. Agonizingly slow, it pierced through his flesh, burrowing straight into his heart. He clenched the arrow with his hands as he fell backwards from the force of the holy energy ripping through him. Collapsing hard on his back, he fell still._

_Her eyes never left his prone body, watching for signs of life for several long minutes. She even went so far as to draw another arrow, just in case the first hadn't been enough. When he failed to rise, she slowly made her way over to him. She kept her arrow pointed at his body while she nudged his leg with her foot. She received no response from him._

_A prickle at the edge of her senses caught her attention. She looked up to his right hand, seeing it half open. A few inches from said hand, lie the huge chunk of the Shikon no Tama. She leaned over, picked up the jewel, and stared at it. Finally, the beast was no more and the jewel was back in her possession._

_Strangely, the jewel started to disintegrate in her grasp. She panicked, not knowing what was going on. Wasn't that the jewel? Didn't she just defeat that beast? Her surroundings melted once more, and she was surrounded by an empty whiteness. She looked down, noting that the hanyo was gone as well._

_"Well done, my Kagome."_

_She spun around, eyes falling on the ebony-haired man. He looked upon her with pride._

_"What happened?" she demanded. "Didn't I... just defeat him?"_

_His smile faltered only slightly. "Unfortunately, no. It was a necessary test, to see if you were ready. I couldn't possibly send you off to fight him if you were unable to summon your powers. I couldn't do that to you."_

_She nodded, understandingly. "I see."_

_"But you must be ready, Kagome," he informed her. "You shall be encountering the beast soon."_

_"How soon?" Her concerned eyes met his._

_"Tomorrow. Your companions are leading you straight to him."_

_"What? Why would they do that?"_

_"They think you have betrayed them."_

_"Betrayed them? But I haven't!"_

_"They do not understand you, Kagome. When you left all those years ago, you had no choice, correct?"_

_She thought about the question a moment, uncertainty tainted her face. "I... yes," she answered, agreeing with him. "He... hurt me... tried to kill me..."_

_"To them, it appeared as if you had abandoned them and ran off with the jewel."_

_"But I can tell them the truth! They'll listen to me! They're my friends!"_

_"They will not be swayed so easily. From the beginning, this journey has been an elaborate plot to lead you to the beast, and your daughter is the one who has planned every step of the way."_

_"Maiki? But why would she do that?"_

_"Did you not hide the truth of her heritage from her until very recently?"_

_Kagome stopped short from her protest, realizing the truth of that fact. "Yes, but... I wanted to protect her.. so she could have a normal life..."_

_"She doesn't see it that way. She believes that you lied to her, betrayed her, forced her to believe that another man, a negligent and abusive man, was her father. She yearns to meet the one who truly sired her. And when she does, she will deliver you into the beast's hands, if only to see your downfall when he kills you in cold blood."_

_She was sick to her stomach. She looked away, eyes clouded with doubt. Would Maiki _really_ do that?_

_"You must flee, Kagome, before they wake. If you do not get away from them now, they will surely lead you into the beasts murderous claws. You will be trapped, and helpless to stop them."_

_She looked back into his eyes, searching for any signs that he was telling the truth. Within his burgundy orbs, she found concern, the desire to protect her, his conviction, his determination. And she decided to believe him, noting that he had done nothing to deceive her thus far. She nodded slowly, speaking with her eyes that she trusted him completely._

_He offered her a small, but warm, grin. "Now, my precious Kagome, it's time to wake up."_

_Slowly, her eyes drifted closed, and she faded from the dream world as her physical body began to stir. With her passing to the real world, Naraku's arms became empty and he allowed a smile of malice to spread across his face, ecstatic with the success of this crucial part of his plan. The miko would believe his every word now, follow his every instruction. Just like a puppet dangling from its strings, unable to move or do anything unless its puppeteer willed it of her. Naraku released a content chuckle, knowing that by sundown, he would be free, and the completed Shikon no Tama would be his._

* * *

**A/N:** I want to clear up a few things with Kagome's dream sequence before anyone jumps to conclusions. 1) I don't condone rape in any way, shape, or form. 2) The images being shown to Kagome are false. Naraku has replaced her real memories with fake ones in order to manipulate her. If she remembered the truth, there's no way she would believe him. (The truth of the past has not yet been revealed.) 3) This is not a Naraku/Kagome fic. Again, Naraku is manipulating Kagome, and is using sympathy and concern, perhaps even a sense of love, to reassure her and to gain her trust. 

Again, sorry for the lateness of an update. I had many chapters prewritten up until recently. So now I'm posting as I'm writing, which takes a bit longer. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors as I did very little proofing after completing this chapter.


	41. Gone

**A Father's Embrace**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Gone**

_"Now, my precious Kagome, it's time to wake up."_

The miko's eyes snapped open as she drew in a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, she sat up, wincing when a surge of pain stabbed through her forehead. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her temples, willing the discomfort away. The throbbing subsided after a moment, and she carefully reopened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

She found herself in the room Shippo had given her the night before, bearing only a futon, a small table and a single cushion. Beside the futon she sat on, her backpack rested on the floor, accompanied by her bow and quiver. The room was still very dim, for the sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, to wake the slumbering world. Though the window to her room faced south, a bit of sunlight made its way in.

Kagome remained sitting in bed for several long minutes, reflecting upon the very vivid dream she had woke from. She reached into her bag, pulling out the small leather pouch containing the shikon fragments, and emptied them into her palm. The three pieces gave off a faint glow, much dimmer than she had recalled seeing them in a great long time.

_"The kakera are reacting with the rest of the jewel,"_ a shadow of a whisper echoed in the back of her mind. She took her eyes off the jewel fragments, searching the room for the source of the voice when it spoke again. _"The rest of the jewel must be close by... which means the beast is near as well..."_

Hearing his voice a second time, Kagome instantly knew to whom it belonged. The man from her dreams. He was there to warn her, to protect her the best he could despite the spell that bound him. A sense of panic and dread began to fill the miko. She replaced the shards into the pouch, and tied the string attached to it around her neck. Then, she quickly dressed.

As she scrambled to put her clothes on while not making too much noise, she heard a pair of hushed voices from outside her room. She stilled her movements, and quietly made her way towards the thin door, straining to listen. She could make out two male voices from down the hall. She held her breath, ceasing any and all noise she could possibly create. Pressing herself as close to the door as she could manage without falling through it, she scrutinized the voices. Kazuki and Miroku.

"...I saw him..." came Kazuki's hushed voice.

"...Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Where is he...?" pondered the monk.

"...close to Reimai Valley..."

"...following Kagome-sama's scent... ...looking for her..."

"...tell her?"

"No... ...best not to alert her..."

There was a bit of mumbling before Kagome could decipher more words from Kazuki.

"Maiki-kun... ...she will... ...meet him..."

"Maiki-sama... ...will welcome him... ...keep our eyes out for Inuyasha... ...we'll run into him soon..."

Kagome gasped as she pulled away from the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man from her dream was right all along! Her alleged friends had already made contact with the beast, and were hiding it from her. Not only that, but they were planning on meeting him as well, just as her guardian had prophesized.

She finished dressing herself, snatched up her bow and quiver. She tiptoed back to the door, listening to see if the monk and slayer were still out in the hall. She could barely hear their voices, but that was all she needed to hear. She couldn't escape by conventional means. She spun around, and her eyes landed on the window. It was waist high from the inside. Scurrying over to the portal, she pulled the flap away from the opening and peered outside. It was approximately five feet to the ground. No problem.

She carefully lowered her bow and quiver as low as she could outside the window before she released them. They connected with the ground with a dull clatter. Barely audible. Then, she slowly eased herself out of the window. She sat on the ledge, spun her legs to the outside, and twisted herself onto her stomach, letting her legs dangle below her. With a heave, she shoved off the window and fell down to the ground, landing on her feet. Reclaiming her bow and quiver, she headed towards the front gate, darting between the trees and bushes of the garden, anything that could provide cover until she had left the estate.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

Miroku slid quietly out of his room, ensuring not to wake his wife, allowing her to sleep a bit longer. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned to face his son who had woke him unexpectedly early. Only the urgency in his son's whispered voice had convinced the monk to rise from Sango's side.

"What's troubling you, Kazuki?"

The boy took a deep breath. "I ran into a very powerful yokai yesterday..."

"Oh?" the monk's interest piqued. "How did you fare against it?"

"I didn't exactly fight him." The exterminator's eyes fell at the self-disappointment he felt. "Koryu pretty much handled him, but there was something about him..."

"What's that?"

"He wasn't... well, I don't think he was full yokai..."

"A hanyo?"

"Yes." His eyes rose to meet his father's once again. "But I don't get it. He was far too powerful to be a hanyo."

Miroku rested a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "Worry not. It is not uncommon for a hanyo to be stronger than pure blooded demons. Take Inuyasha for example--"

"I think I saw him..." the boy interrupted.

The monk took a puzzled look. "'Him?' You mean... Inuyasha? Are you sure?"

"Well, he looked just like Maiki-kun when she's shibunyo... silver hair and dog ears..."

"Where is he now? Why didn't he come here with you?" And then Miroku remembered, "Wait, what happened between Inuyasha and Koryu?"

Kazuki looked away, gathering his thoughts. "He... I don't know where he is now. Probably close to Reimai Valley somewhere. There was something... wrong with him. He looked just Maiki-kun, except for his eyes. They were so... red... He was feral, wild, vicious. Koryu fought him off though... sent him for a ride on a blast of lighting. I don't think he's dead though."

Miroku was silent for a moment, pondering the news. "So, Inuyasha has finally returned. But if what you say is true, then it's possible that his yokai blood has taken over. That would make sense since he doesn't have Tetsusaiga. Hmm... He must have been following Kagome-sama's scent trail. He must be looking for her..."

"Should we tell her?"

"No. Kagome-sama has been dealing with the memories of the unfortunate events of her past. We don't yet know what transpired between them, so it's best not to alert her to Inuyasha's presence, especially if he really is in his yokai form."

"Should we tell Mother?"

"I don't think so. She'd most likely tell Kagome-sama."

The junior exterminator paused a moment before inquiring, "What about Maiki-kun? She _is_ his daughter. Don't you think she will want to meet him?"

"We aren't certain how Maiki-sama will react. Maybe she will welcome him with open arms, or maybe she will despise him. We should wait until we've gauged the situation. In the meantime, we'll keep our eyes out for Inuyasha, and maybe we'll run into him soon enough."

* * *

A few hours later, Maiki lazily stretched out her limbs under the warm blankets of her futon as sleep ebbed away and consciousness drifted in like a sailboat slowly floating into shore, propelled by the gentle breeze. She remained in bed a few moments longer, delaying the fact that she would have to get up. Aside from one particularly disturbing dream where she was the only available doctor in a hospital full of birthing mothers, she had had a quite enjoyable night's sleep. She opened her eyes to find the sunlight beating warmly onto the floor next to her bed, signaling an already beautiful day. Sitting up and stretching once more, she came to the conclusion that nothing could spoil this day. 

She took her time dressing and combing out her hair, mentally wishing for a nice, hot bath, before scooting out of her room and heading towards the dining room. The sounds of several voices permeated through the door. When Maiki shoved the wood and paper structure to the side, she found everyone minus her mother present.

"Good morning, everyone!" she chirped in an unusually bright mood as she took a seat at the table.

Everyone had paused in the conversation at her arrival. Those who had been traveling with her recently, gave her odd looks at the sudden brightness in her demeanor, while those who had only met her within the past 48 hours returned the warm greeting.

But Kazuki couldn't help but reply, "It's about time you rolled out of bed. Father and I have been up for at least half the morning."

Maiki didn't bother sparing him a glance as she helped herself to some rice and tea. "Heh! Not _my_ fault no one bothered to wake me. I don't get to sleep in so late very often. I'm usually up early for school everyday, except the weekend. And even still, mama usually wakes me up earlier than I'd like." She paused, scanning everyone's faces when she asked, "Where _is_ mama anyway?"

It was Sango who answered. "She hasn't left her room yet. We figured she was tired and wanted to sleep longer, like you." The elder slayer then smiled as her eyes took on a distant look and she recalled, "When we were all younger, Kagome-chan was _always_ the last one to get up. Once, Inuyasha had to dump her in a cold river before she would wake up."

Shippo released a greatly amused laugh, recollecting the memory as well. "Oh, man! Inuyasha got such an 'osuwari' that time! He must've been stuck in the ground for at least an hour!"

Maiki blinked perplexedly. "'Osuwari?'" she asked confusedly.

"The kotodama no nenju that he wore gave Kagome-sama the power to subdue him whenever he acted foolishly," Miroku happily explained with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah! Whenever Inuyasha acted like a baka, Kagome would 'osuwari' him and he'd instantly crash face-first into the ground!" the kitsune elaborated.

Now ever more confused about the nature of her parents' relationship, Maiki returned her attention to her food as she shoved a heap of rice into her mouth. She remained silent, choosing instead to listen to the conversation the others were having as the topic altered several times over the course of the meal. At some point, Soten had excused herself from the table when Yuten began to fuss, obviously ready for his next meal. When Maiki had finished her rice and tea, and her mother _still_ had yet to arrive, she decided to go wake the slumbering woman.

When she arrived at Kagome's door, Maiki tapped softly on the wooden frame. "Mama? Are you awake yet?"

When the miko didn't answer, her daughter slowly slid the door open and peered inside. "Mama?" Her eyes fell upon an empty room. A quick scan of the room revealed that her mother's open backpack sat on the floor. _'Perhaps she's gone to take a bath,'_ she hoped worriedly. Without even bothering to shut the door, she ran down to the end of the hall, stopping at the last door.

"Mama?" she called out, unable to hide the fear and uncertainty from her voice. Her call was met with absolute silence. For the second time, she slid open the door, and for the second time, she was met with an empty room. Full-blown panic overwhelmed her.

"Mama!" she yelled as loudly as she could as she raced back down the hall. "Mama!" She crossed the main foyer, heading towards the dining room. She flung the door to the side, desperate to get in, where a room full of eyes landed on her upon her hasty re-entry. "Mama's gone!" she exclaimed before anyone could ask her what was wrong. In less than a second, all the room's occupants wore worried faces that matched the teenage girl's.

"Are you sure?" Sango was the first to ask.

Maiki nodded. "She's not in her room, and she's not taking a bath. I don't know where she went!"

Miroku rose to his feet. Though he was obviously as concerned as everyone else, he spoke with a calm, rational voice. "We should check her room over. That's where she was last known to be. Maybe we can find some clues to her disappearance."

Maiki nodded, and everyone filed out of the dining room and headed towards the miko's room. When they arrived there, most stayed out in the hallway. Maiki entered the room, but stopped just inside the doorway. She clenched the bottom of her sweatshirt as Miroku and Shippo looked over the room.

"There obviously is no sign of a struggle," the monk stated. "She was either abducted while she slept and was unable to fight off her attacker, or she left of her own free will."

The kitsune slowly walked around the room, taking sharp intakes of breath as she went. "No, she wasn't kidnapped," he corrected. "Her scent is the only fresh one in this room." Eventually, he had made his way over to the window, Kagome's scent leading him there. When he got there, he poked his head out the window for a moment before bringing it back in and turning to face everyone. "She left through here."

Miroku joined the kitsune, and stuck his head out the window as well. In the ground below the window, he could barely make out the faint impression in the dirt where a set of feet had landed. He brought his head back inside. "He's right. But why would Kagome-sama go out the window?"

"Maybe she's out in the garden somewhere?" Sango suggested hopefully. "Maybe she saw something that caught her eye and was too eager to take the door?"

"I doubt that," Maiki stated gloomily, her eyes downcast, vaguely staring at her mother's bag.

Kazuki scoffed. "And why would you come to _that_ conclusion so quickly? You don't know that she's _not_ out there."

"Because," she replied flatly as she turned her head to look up at the boy, "she wouldn't have taken her bow and arrows just to look at some flowers in the garden."

Everyone glanced over the room, realizing the girl was right. "Maybe she sensed something out there," Soten offered. "Maybe she went out there to investigate and thought it would take too long to go out the front door."

"If that's the case, then I hope she's okay," Sango muttered.

Meanwhile, Shippo had taken the liberty to jump out the window, where he began tracking Kagome's scent trail outside. Upon seeing him do this, everyone else headed towards the front door and joined him in the courtyard. As the kitsune followed the miko's trail, Miroku noted that he seemed to be moving from one bush or tree to another, always on the side opposite the castle. He continued this way until he reached the front gate. He stopped when he reached there, and stood up, looking out the castle walls.

"She fled," the fox replied dubiously. Miroku nodded grimly in agreement, confirming Shippo's conclusion.

Maiki blinked at the fox. "But why?" she pleaded, desperate for an answer, any answer. "Why would she run away from us?"

The kitsune turned to look at the shattered young woman, heartbroken for the girl's fear and uncertainty, and hating to voice the only answer he could give her. "I don't know..."

"We have to go after her!" Maiki demanded as she ran to Shippo. "You can follow her scent! You can find her!"

The fox looked torn. He wanted to help the girl, the daughter of the woman who had adopted him as a child, and in a sense, his foster-sister. He wanted to search for the miko who had cared for him so many years ago. He glanced up at his mate who stood away from the group, watching them silently with her child in her arms. He couldn't read the look on her face, but he knew what he had to do. He released a defeated sigh before he returned his eyes towards Maiki.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Maiki blinked confusedly, not certain if she had heard him correctly. In doing so, a single, tiny tear trickled from the corner of her eye, making it all the more difficult for Shippo to say what he needed to say.

Again he apologized in a low voice which only she could hear. "I'm sorry, Maiki-chan. I really wish I could help you, I really do. But I can't. I have to stay here with my mate and my kit. They need me. I've already screwed up so much with Soten... I can't afford to hurt her again. I was very lucky that she forgave me once. I cannot risk it again. I hope you understand."

The teenage girl silently stared at the fox for several moments. She looked as though she wanted to break down and cry. But just before doing so, her face morphed from fear and disappointment into anger and determination. She had decided that she wasn't going to be the helpless damsel in distress, and she had converted all her worry into anger.

"Fine then," she spat venomously. "If you won't help, I'll look for her myself." She turned towards the gate, and began to stomp away.

"Maiki-chan, wait!" Sango called to the girl's back, but she didn't respond. Sango chased after her. "You can't go out there all alone, unarmed, with no supplies! Please wait! We'll all look for her with you!"

The teenager stopped suddenly, having realized the truth of the elder slayer's words. Stress and frustration, fear and worry, anger and irritation all pent up inside of her, she didn't know what to do. Sango moved around to Maiki's front, so she could face the child. She tried to look into the girl's eyes, but Maiki's face was downcast, her bangs hiding half her face from view.

"It's okay, Maiki-chan," Sango gently reassured the teenager, pulling her into an embrace. "Your mama is okay. We'll find her. Don't worry. We'll find her..."

No matter how hard Maiki tried, she was unable to prevent herself from crying. She allowed the older woman to take her into her arms, and she wept. Despite Sango's attempt to comfort her, Maiki couldn't help the irrational, self-condemning thoughts to take root.

_'Mama... she ran way... because of me. I _knew_ she was afraid of me... because I remind her of _him._ Because when I'm a shibunyo, I _look_ like him.'_

From her spot in the middle of the courtyard, Soten couldn't help but to feel the young girl's plight. A pang of guilt ran through her, knowing that she was the reason her mate had declined Maiki's request. Had she not just given birth to her child the previous day, she would have eagerly allowed Shippo to assist his friends. However, the thunder yokai was still very weak from labor the day before, and was very vulnerable still. Until she had fully regained her strength, she would be dependent upon her mate to protect her and Yuten. But still, she had to do something to help Maiki, and an idea sprang forth.

"Perhaps you could ask the ookami yokai tribe for assistance. Ookami have one of the keenest senses of smell. Their den isn't too far away. In fact, their lands border mine to the north. I'm sure that Ayame-sama will send a few of her tribesmen to help you as a favor to me."

Hearing the thunder yokai's words, Maiki regained a fraction of hope, just enough for her tears to still. She pulled away from Sango, slightly embarrassed about her obviously puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She used her sleeves to wipe away her tears. Not yet wanting to face everyone, and thus reveal the awful evidence of her upset, she simply spoke her agreement.

"Okay," she replied with a shaky voice.

Maiki's acceptance of the offer allowed a small grin to play across Soten's face. "Very well. I'll have Koryu take two of you--"

"Soten-_sama_!" interrupted the dragon, still in his miniature form. "Why is it that _I_ have to take them? My loyalties and services are to you and only you. I must stay here and protect you during your time of weakness!"

The lady yokai closed her eyes and heaved an irritated sigh. Faster than anyone could blink, she snapped her free arm out to grab the hovering lizard around his neck and bring his face in front of hers. Her ice-blue eyes, dancing with an electrical charge, bore directly into the dragon's.

"You will do this because I demand it of you. Understand?"

"Yes! Of course Soten-sama!" Koryu croaked with a panicked voice.

Satisfied, the thunder yokai released him. Unfortunately, Yuten had sensed his mother's sudden shift in demeanor, and had become a bit upset. Soten cooed to the kit and rubbed his back. After a moment, he settled, and she continued her explanation.

"Koryu will take two of you to the ookami den. It should take about an hour to reach there. Ask for Ayame-sama. She's the leader of the ookami tribe. Tell her that I have sent you, and she'll be more than willing to help, as she and I have had an alliance for several years now. After you've spoken with her, Koryu will take you all back here."

Shippo nodded, agreeing with the idea. "So, who wants to go?"

Maiki finally turned towards everyone, despite the evidence of her tears. With conviction written on her face, she stated, "I am."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Sango asked her gently.

She nodded. "I can't just sit around here waiting. I have to do something."

"Alright then," the exterminator relented with a nod.

"Okay, then who else is going?" Kazuki inquired impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll go," Miroku offered. "We haven't dealt with the ookami yokai in nearly two decades. It's probably not the best idea to send a yokai exterminator into the middle of their den and demand to see their leader. I just don't think that would settle well with them."

"Alright, then, it's settled," Soten replied. "As soon as you're ready, Koryu will take you."

Maiki nodded. She rushed into the castle to grab Tetsusaiga. In less than two minutes, she, Miroku, and Koryu were on their way.

* * *

**Kotodama no nenju** - _Inuyasha's necklace, "power of the spoken word"_

**ookami** - _wolf_

**A/N:** Fast update this time. What can I say? I finally hit some inspiration. And to all those who've been asking about Koga, I think it's safe to say that we'll be seeing him soon. ;) Again, I didn't edit or proof-read this much, so apologies in advance.


End file.
